Dark Son
by t1m3fr3ak
Summary: When two dark figures of two worlds meet and fall in love conceiving a child, the outcome could go better or for worst. Darren Branwen, the son of Raven Branwen and Dredgen Yor must survive in the unforgiving world of his mother after he claims his birthright from his father, he hunts for his half-sister and her friends, joining them on their perilous journey to defeat Salem.
1. The Raven and the Dredgen

A/N: THE LAST FRONT HAS BEEN CANCELED

Raven Branwen sat in her tent, peacefully sipping from her cup of tea. She then set the teacup down on the table in front of her as she drifted into her thoughts. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out an old picture of her former team, Team STRQ (Stark). She stared at the picture for a moment, thinking about her teammates, Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, thinking of them made her deep down regret leaving her former lover.

Then her eyes set on her twin brother, Qrow. She grit her teeth as she looked at him. He abandoned his family, his tribe, and his own sister to an immortal reincarnate that watched over the teachings of the future Huntsmen and Huntresses in-training in Beacon Academy, Headmaster Ozpin.

After the man told her team and herself about the real threat of Remnant, Salem, and gifting her brother and herself the ability to shapeshift into birds (of their respective names), she soon saw the true horrors of the world and developed a mentality of, _"the weak die, the strong live." A_nd she lived true to those words when she abandoned her lover and newborn child, Yang.

Her eyes then wandered to Taiyang once again, thinking of her daughter. It has been weeks since she had checked up on them. She thought to herself that it was about time that she did. She put away the photo, picked up her Nevermore mask from the table, and grabbed her nodachi and Dust blade revolver sheath.

Raven wore a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath. She wore a series of beaded necklaces around her neck and a belt that wraps around her waist that carries her weapon's sheath. Attached to it is a long cloth ornated with a bokay of black feathers with a red and white bandana material like hanging from behind her. Her forearms bear red armored gauntlets that protrude outwards and black fingerless gloves. She wore black mid-thigh high leggings with red splatter patterns and black heels. Lastly, she had long black hair and bright red eyes

She fixes her Nevermore mask over her face, concealing her identity from the prying eyes of the outside world. With one swift motion, she pulled her nodachi from its sheath revealing a blood red Dust blade that is longer than its sheath's size. As she removed the blade from its sheath, she swung the nodachi up vertically, ripping a portal in the fabric of space and time, leading to her former lover and daughter, Taiyang Xiao Long and Yang Xiao Long. She entered the red swirling portal casually leaving the tribe to its own devices while she was gone.

**The Island of Patch … **

As she emerged from the other side of the portal she was welcomed by the lush wilderness of the Island of Patch. An island just outside the kingdom of Vale, teeming with the beautiful wildlife of Remnant, and the not so beautiful wildlife. Other than the usual deer and rabbit people see, the woods of Patch is filled with the dark creatures of Grimm. The Grimm are a race of creatures made of pure darkness with no souls that strive for nothing but the extinction of every living thing on Remnant. These creatures are made by the dark witch named Salem, an immortal being that once used to be one of the first humans created by the twin brother gods. Though after a devastating incident, she was transformed into a dark entity when she cast herself into the pools of Grimm. At first, her original plan when she cast herself into the dark pool was to kill herself, ending her immortal life to once again be with her lover, Ozma, who presently goes by the name Ozpin.

She looked left and right seeing if there was anyone around to see her. She was happy to see that there was no one around to see her appear from the portal. She sheathed her nodachi and spread her arms out and propelled herself forward. As she reached an altitude of one inch off of the ground she was engulfed in a storm of black feathers. When the storm subsided, Raven Branwen was replaced by a black raven with red eyes (kinda ironic that she turned into a raven when her name _is _Raven). She soared above the lush forest flying north of Patch to a log cabin in the middle of the woods.

Soon as the cabin came into view, Raven dived down into a tree that was outside of a window on the left side of the cabin.

The cabin was more of a house you could say. The house is a two-story log cabin with what appears to be a sheet metal roof in dull red with astonishing additions to the exterior. She peered into the window to see Taiyang bouncing a two-year-old Yang on his lap.

Taiyang was a blonde messy-haired man in his early twenties with tanned skin, with a soul patch under his lip and stubble around his jawline. He wore a pair of brown shorts, black shoes, and a tan dress shirt beneath a leather vest. A red bandana adorned his left arm with a single shoulder pad, leather vambrace and a fingerless glove on his right, said arm also has a tattoo of a heart.

Yang was a two-year-old girl with long frilly blonde hair that was tied into two long pigtails, bright lilac eyes, and a cherry expression always present on her face. she wore a beige T-shirt with puffy sleeves and brown cuffs, an orange belt fastened around her waist.

She could hear him making very poor imitations of a horse as he bounced his leg up and down with Yang laughing at his horse sounds and being bounced. Seeing this made Raven crack a smile which was very rare for the former Huntress (well as much as a Raven can smile … can ravens even smile?)

"Neaghh! Phew, okay, Yang … daddy is pooped, why don't you go see your mother, I think she's done baking the cookies," said Taiyang

"YAY! COOKIES!" yelled Yang as she crawled off of Tai's lap and ran to the kitchen.

"_What? Mother? What are you talking about Tai? I don't even live here anymore, and I can't even bake a single thing without setting the house on fire. Much-less bake cookies-" _Raven thought to herself before she caught the scent of chocolate chip cookies, the smell was heavenly and familiar. She hasn't smelled that kind of smell of chocolate chip cookies since Beacon.

"_Wait! Since Beacon, could he?" _she thought

She flew over to the window outside of the kitchen and peered inside with anxious eyes, hoping to confirm that her suspicions were wrong. She was heartbroken when her suspicions were confirmed. In the kitchen was a woman with black hair with crimson tips in her early twenties with pale skin. She wore a black tee-shirt with a red scattering rose emblem printed in the center, a white kitchen apron, a skirt, black jeans, and black leather combat boots with red laces. The most noticeable feature about her was her silver eyes. This was Summer Rose, the former leader of team STRQ and now the wife of Taiyang Xiao Long and stepmother of Yang Xiao Long.

She opened the window and set the pan of fresh chocolate chip cookies. The steam rising from them filling the air with their sweet scent bound to attract the noses of wild animals hoping to have a sweet treat, and possibly Grimm. In the event that this does happen, Summer has her two trusty mecha shift daggers, Roseus Storm tucked away on the small of her back if any creatures dare to steal her baked goods.

"Mommy!" said Yang as she ran into the room.

"Yang," said Summer as she turned to face her step-daughter.

Raven's eyes widened to see what has become of Summer. She couldn't see it at first due to the light bouncing off of the white apron in into her eyes, concealing her lower appearance. Her stomach was swollen to the size of a grapefruit, signifying that she was pregnant, most likely near her due date.

Raven has been gone for two years and Tai has remarried and is expecting another child, and worst of all, the person that carried his unborn child was his team leader and her friend. This made Raven's blood boil, her beak clinched at this site as a small fire as ablaze in her eyes.

"_Taiyang Xiao Long, you soft-hearted son of a bitch, I leave you with our daughter and you remarry to Summer and got her pregnant! I have ought to bust your balls and torture you in front of Summer to teach you a lesson for remarrying to your team leader!" _Raven mentally screamed at Tai as he hugged Summer and kissed her, making Raven inner turmoil rage even more.

In the back of Raven's mind, her conscience told her that she has no one else to blame for Tai remarrying Summer but herself. She left for a reason, even if it wasn't a justifiable reason. She just upped and left right after Yang was born.

Her rage was skyrocketing through the roof now, she needed to remove herself from the area before she does something that she would regret. She flew off from the tree and made her way back to Anima.

Given her semblance to open portals to people that she has made a bond with it would have been easier to just open one back to the tribe. But she hasn't made any sort of bond with anyone there yet, the only people that she had made a bond with was Tai, Summer, Qrow, and Yang.

As she flew further away from the house, she began to cry.

**Four Days Later… **

As Raven approached the continent of Anima, she touched down to the ground for a short break. While portals would make a week-long trip into a second long trip would be useful, the long trip also helped Raven gain better control over her bird form. She rested her back against a tree and took out a flask of water out of her outfit and downed the contents but it was not enough to quench her thirst. She looked around for a lake or a stream even to refill her flask. She wandered around the forest a bit to find a small stream. She scooped her flask through the water refilling it near the top. She screwed the lid back on when she heard a twig snap. Her head shot up and her hand went for her nodachi.

She scanned the area for the source of the sound. She could not find anything at first until her eyes caught a figure covered in grey tainted armor. She did not know what to think at first but she did not know what this thing could do. She changed into her corvid form and perched herself on a tree branch and watched the figure step out into the open.

When the figure fully emerged from the brush, she saw that it was a man. He was clad in grey tainted armor, the skull of an unknown creature strapped to his right shoulder, a camo green, and black tattered cloak and hood covered most of his head and eyes, a sickly pale green rose adorned on the neck of his cloak with thorns protruding from the cut stem, he wore a mask that covered the lower part of his face with an aging bandana that covered his mask, his eyes could be partially seen from under the veil of his cloak they were a sickly green color with a slight hue coming from them.

The man bent down to the river and cupped his right-hand gathering water in it and held it to his masked face. Raven could hear slurping from the man as he consumed the water through his mask.

"_How can he do that?" _Raven thought to herself.

The man looked up to her and chuckled in a dark tone that sent shivers down Raven's spine. The chuckle was filled with such darkness and emptiness, his voice felt cold as he spoke.

"**Well, I see now that this new world truly does have eyes everywhere," **said the hooded man. He looked up at Raven and tilted his head slightly like a curious puppy. **"What do you seek … SPY!" **yelled the armored man as he pulled out a jagged cannon that was smoking a pale green mist from the barrel of the gun. He squeezed the trigger of the cannon and a barbed bullet spit out from the barrel of the gun, leaving a black and green trail behind it as the bullet cut through the air.

The knife/bullet grazed Raven's left-wing as she tried to evade the cannon fire from the stranger. She fell to the ground and reverted back to her human form. She looked at her left arm to see that the sleeve of her red dress to see that the material had been ripped, revealing a shallow gash in her arm.

"_That attack ripped right through my aura! But how? Is his cannon that powerful?" _she thought to herself.

The gash started to sprout black, vein-like lines crawling to the rest of her arm. A sudden bout of nausea overcame her as the arm that she was shot with began to convulse violently. She stumbled back, trying to distance herself from the armored stranger.

The stranger stood up revealing his height to Raven. He roughly stood at a height of six foot six with a muscular build to him. He approached Raven with a flabberghasted look in his eyes. **"Well, I was not expecting this kind of ability from the wildlife of this world. Now tell me, creature … what are you?" **asked the stranger in a dark tone.

Raven panicked, just looking into the stranger's eyes sent shivers down her spine. She could feel the dark power radiating off of him, burning the air. She made a swift motion to grab her nodachi and swung it at the stranger's throat.

The stranger saw the nodachi the moment he got close to Raven but he did not see how fast she grabbed it and pulled it from its sheath. He raised his bone armored arm to block the striking nodachi in the nick of time. The red blade buried itself into the bone of the thrall armor deep. Raven struggled to remove the blade from its victim, and the stranger took advantage of this predicament.

He swung his arm to the sky, uppercutting Raven while snapping the dust blade in half. She was sent six feet back before she hit the ground with a grunt. She looked at her now broken Fire dust blade and growled at how this stranger broke it so easily. She ejected the broken blade and sheathed the hilt back into its scabbard. The revolver mechanism activated as the mouth of the blades' insertion entered the sheath. She pressed a purple button on the hilt's guard commanding the revolver tool in her sheath to insert a black dust blade (Gravity). She whipped the newly inserted blade out of its sheath twirling it in a circular motion with expert movement.

She looked at the grass and saw a weed with white petals and detailed leaves. This plant/weed was called nymphs weed, a great counterbalance to any poison in existence while not entirely curing the symptoms but able to halt them.

She ripped a few stems from the plant and mashed them in her palm with her nodachis' hilt crushing the weed into a green clump and threw it into her mouth swallowing it. Instant relief washed over her as the weed slide down her throat. The dark veins stopped spreading to the rest of her body. The nausea and convulsing have stopped making it easier for her to stand steadily.

She looked at the stranger with hate in her eyes and pointed the blade of her nodachi at him. "I don't know who you are, or what you are, but you have made a grave mistake choosing to attack me," said Raven launching herself at the stranger.

The stranger fired his jagged cannon at Raven again that would make contact with her head and chest. She swiped the bullets/knives out of her way. The poison started to take effect again as Raven deflected the bullets/knives with her nodachi.

"_What the hell kind of weapon is that?" _thought Raven as she shrugged off the poison letting the still digesting Nymphs weed handle the poison.

The stranger struck out with his heel aiming for Raven's temple. She quickly dodged the kick by ducking under it but the stranger placed his hands on the ground, making them act as feet. The stranger's legs flowed around Raven's guard as if they were arms as they kicked and blocked.

The stranger was too close in Raven's swinging range for her to properly use her nodachi against him as she was forced to use her blade as an impromptu shield against the stranger's barrage of kicks.

The nodachi then retracted itself and was now the same size as a standard katana, allowing Raven to have more room to maneuver the blade. She swung her now shortened nodachi up to catch the stranger in the torso for a debilitating strike. As she was about to deliver the devastating blow to her attacker, his leg hooked around her sword arm and used it as leverage to deliver a crippling kick to her chest with his other leg while arresting her sword arm.

In the nick of time, Raven brought up her injured arm to block the kick with her forearm, letting her gauntlet absorb the blow. At the moment, the stranger lacked stable footing against Raven, causing his kick to barely graze Raven's arm.

The stranger pushed himself off the ground to narrowly avoid the retaliatory swipe of Raven's blade making him land back on his feet some distance away from Raven. Raven flicked her nodachi as she tilted her head a bit with a smug smile present under her mask, pleased by what she has done to her opponent.

This manner caused the stranger to look down to where Raven was looking. He lifted the hem of his cloak to see that it has received a long cut, seeing how close Raven was to hitting him. The stranger was obviously aggravated by the damage that has come to his already worn cloak.

In response, the stranger raised his free hand to show Raven what he had managed to grab during their brief exchange of deadly blows. He held a feathery object that hung from the right side of Raven's skirt. This caused Raven to stiffen at the sight of what the stranger had acquired.

This hesitation gave the stranger the amount of time he needed to end this fight here and now. In a matter of seconds, he was in front of Raven striking her in the stomach with a punch that felt like a freight train crashing into her. He gracefully ducked under a swipe from Raven's blade and appeared to her right repeatedly delivering punch after punch to her side and ended that attack with a crippling blow into her armpit, causing her to scream out in pain.

Raven tried to retaliate against the stranger but to no avail. When he delivered the blow to her armpit, he struck a cluster of nerves overwhelming her senses in her arm causing her to drop her nodachi sword.

The stranger kicked the back of her locked knees knocking her down. He brought up his thorny weapon to the side of her head and rested his finger on the trigger.

Raven started to remember everything that she had gone through in her life. When she and Qrow made it into Beacon to train to be Huntsmen (or to train to kill Huntsmen), when they met Summer and Taiyang, when they were labeled as team STRQ (Stark), becoming friends with their two new teammates, their years at Beacon together, when Ozpin told them about the threat of Salem, when she married Tai and had Yang (kind of funny how she's named), and when she assumed control over the Branwen tribe as their leader.

She then remembered her rule, "_The weak die, the strong live." S_he was not weak, she was strong, and therefore … the strong shall LIVE! She grabbed a hidden dagger from her belt and thrust it into the stranger's wrist, causing dark red blood to spill out like a waterfall. He screamed out in pain and dropped his weapon. Raven seized the weapon and snatched it from the ground, but the moment she did her mind was overwhelmed with hundreds of dark whispers, her vision was filled with the countless murders this weapon has caused, the sorrow that it held.

Then a loud long whisper filled her ears, it was spoken in the stranger's voice, **_"It held no petals: only the jagged purpose of angry thorns!" _**

She dropped the weapon and fell to her knees once more grabbing her head screaming in pain. The whispers would not leave her. She then felt a shadow being cast over her, she looked up to see the stranger staring down at her. He could see her teary red eyes through the slits in her mask. He bent down and picked up the cursed weapon. She could still see his blood pouring from the wound she made. As he picked up the gun, two crevasses in the barrel of the gun started to glow a deathly green when the handle of it made contact with the stranger's blood, letting out more dark whispers. She screamed in response to the increase of whispers plaguing her mind.

Her head felt like it was about to explode from the millions of whispers being spoken. The stranger looked at her as she screamed in agony. He looked to his gun then back to Raven.

"**You hear the whispers too now?" **said the stranger

Raven nodded her head as the stranger said this.

"**Well, it seems now that you have been enlightened by the Mark of the Devourer," **said the man, **"Thus … I shall not kill you, but free you from the whispers. Would you like that?" **asked the stranger with curiosity dripping from his teeth.

"YES!" screamed Raven

"**Very well," **said the stranger

He stretched out his hand that held his gun and jostled open the chamber emptying it. He shut the chamber back into the gun and placed the barrel of it against Raven's temple. She could feel the whispers being siphoned out of her mind but as this was happening, she was seeing flashes of a separate life, the stranger's life.

He was once a man clad in pearl white and gold-trimmed armor with golden roses imprinted on his gauntlets and his cloak, with one beautiful red, rose-adorned on the neck of his cloak, with a golden helmet with a green visor. She saw that people loved him, that he was a hero, a protector. Then he was then placed on the moon.

"_The moon!? Impossible, off-Remanent travel is to be proven impossible. Dust only works within the atmosphere of Remnant, it is useless outside of our planet, how did he get there?" _she thought to herself.

He faced a temple with glowing green runes that chilled her to the bone. At the entrance of the temple was a monster covered in bone floating two feet off the ground. It chanted a dark hymn to the stranger, he then entered the temple. She could not see what happened inside the temple, but when the stranger came out she knew that he was different.

When he returned to Remnant, he took his gun which was sleek and silver, different from the demonic cannon he wields now. He took a collection of bones from his belt and infused them to his gun, turning it into the nightmare that it is now. She saw the man slowly change over time until he became the stranger that he is today.

Next, she saw him talking to a floating collection of triangular parts with a single glowing blue eye. They conversed with each other endlessly,

"You were not always this man," said the little light

"True," said the stranger

"Then the math says you do not need to remain this man. You can be other," said the little light

"I am other," said the stranger

"You can be better," said the little light

"This is better," said the stranger

"That matter, at best, is subjective," said the little light

"Then what? Lesser," said the stranger

"Some would say," said the little light

"But what would you say?" said the stranger

There was a brief silence between the two as the sun started to set over the horizon. The more it set, the more Raven could see of the landscape. This was not Remnant in any shape or form, this was somewhere else. There was red sand everywhere, decaying buildings scattered across the hills in the distance, and smoke billowing from a military base with heavy artillery cannons that puts Atlas's defense ordinance to shame.

"All we've seen and now, here with me, you have no words." said the stranger

"I have words," said the little light

"But...?" said the stranger tilting his head to the little light waiting for his response.

"But you will not like them," said the little light

"There is much I do not like," said the stranger turned his attention back to the sunset, acting that he has no care towards the object.

"More now than ever it would seem," said the little light

"Heh," said the stranger

"I find no laughing matter in your path," said the little light

"Only in the journey," said the stranger

"What brought you here was nobility," said the little light

"And my prize," said the stranger brandishing his jagged weapon as it smoked its deathly green aura.

"That is no prize," said the little light with spiteful hate in its robotic tone.

"A curse then?" said the stranger holstering his gun.

"I would say," the little light agreed with him.

"And I would disagree," said the stranger

"You are no longer yourself," said the little light sounding concerned and worried for the stranger.

"_Do they hold a bond of some sort?" _thought Raven

"I am myself. It's who I was that's gone," said the stranger angrily

"Who you were held all the value," said the little light with a voice of encouragement

"To you," disagreed the stranger

"To the Light." said the little light sounding so filled with pride at mentioning that word.

Raven pondered on what this so-called Light was, and why the little machine said it with such importance? She would have to listen more.

"The Light…" said the stranger scoffing at that word.

"It is all," said the little light

"It is nothing but a crutch." snapped the stranger with venom dripping from his tone.

"One that has held you up," confirmed the little light

"Only just. And nothing more," scowled the stranger

"Nothing more? You were a hero," said the little light with sorrow in his voice

"And yet people still die. Corruption still exists. Light still fades. And Darkness still spreads." snapped the stranger.

"As it will ever be, that doesn't mean you give in to…"

"To what? Hope." scoffed the stranger

"This is not hope," said the little light

"This is peace," calmly said the stranger

"You have blood on your hands," cried the little light

"How's that any different than prior?" asked the stranger

"Innocent blood," growled the little light

"Matter of perspective," said the stranger possibly grinning under his mask

"That's the shadow talking," said the little light

"And am I not," asked the stranger

"The shadow?" said the little light sounding shocked

"Ya know... These past cycles, you've made an honorable effort. Tried your best to correct my course. But I don't know it needs correcting," said the stranger disregarding the little light's helpful actions.

"And if it does?" demanded the little light

"Could be too late," said the stranger

"'Could be' is a winding path," said the little light

"Long way from where I was to where I'm going," said the stranger

"That is my hope. That there is still time," said the little light

"For?" the stranger asked

"Corrective measures. The righting of our path. The cleansing of your shadow and a return to the Light." said the little light.

There was a long silence between the two again. This stranger was obviously a dangerous man now. Fallen from grace you could say, has given into the shadows of sin than staying on the right path. Raven could now see this in her own actions, this man had become a coward like her. She was told of the dark powers of the Grimm and their leader, Salem, and she ran from it. Abandoning her newborn daughter and her husband to protect her tribe.

"Why'd you pick me?" asked the man

"It doesn't work that way," said the little light

"Was I special?" asked the stranger

"You were," said the little light (Keyword: _were_)

"But only as special as any other," said the stranger

"You are all special," said the little light

"_There's more of them?!" _exclaimed Raven

"Seems to contradict the word don't it," said the stranger

"Not in my estimation," said the little light

"If we're all special, are any of us special?" asked the stranger

"Is that what you want? To be special?" said the little light now starting to become angry

"Heh,"

"You dismiss, but it's a very serious question. Is that all you're after? Is all of the death worth that badge?" asked the little light

"Am I not already more than the rest?" asked the stranger

"Looking at you here, now. The smoke, ash and bone at your feet mark you as so much less," said the little light

"Maybe. And yet here you are," said the stranger

"Meaning?" asked the little light

"You have been at my side every step of the way," said the stranger

"Where else would I be?" asked the little light sounding curious to where this is going

"Yet you disagree so thoroughly with my change in perspective," said the stranger

"If only the change was simply one of perspective. Your "evolution" was no choice. This is not you having come to an understanding after careful considered thought. This is corruption." exclaimed the little light

"The shadows?" asked the stranger

"The Darkness," said the little light spitting that word out like it was poison

"Maybe so," grumbled the stranger

"There is no maybe here," said the little light

"And you think you can save me?" said the stranger

"I rekindled your Light, it falls first to me to aid in its survival," said the little light

There was another long silence. Whatever is going on in that stranger's mind, it must be the man he uses to be trying to reemerge from the abyss he has fallen into.

"I tire of it," said the stranger in a tone of pain. Like something is trying to break free.

"You must try…" said the little light hoping that this is his former partner trying to take back control. But he was too hopeful.

"I tire of you," said the stranger

"... Rezyl," said the little light saying his name.

"That is no longer my name," growled the stranger as the little light spoke his name.

"I will not speak the other," said the little light

"It doesn't matter. This is where we part ways," said the stranger

"I will not leave you," shouted the little light sounding like he is on the verge of tears

"I am leaving you," said the stranger

"Without me, your journey ahead will be more than any one Guardian can handle," said the little light with a shaky voice

"That's the point. It's been sometime since you saw me as worthy of walking among those I once called brother and sister. Yet... anymore, I feel as though I am worthy of so much more," said the stranger

"Without me... You will die," cried the little light snuggling into the crook of the stranger's neck. He simply ignored the object and continued to stare off into the darkening skies.

"Someday. Won't be the first time," said the stranger

There was utter silence, even Raven didn't dare to breathe. It air had so much tension in it that you could cut through it with a knife.

"Consider this my last good deed. I am releasing you of the burden of my deeds, both done and yet to come," said the stranger

"I will not abandon you," said the little light with confidence

"You will. Or I will carve the Light from your shell and leave the carcass of my first and last friend in the dirt of this dull, red world for no one to find," snapped the stranger

"Then I've failed you, completely," sobbed the little light

"Not me. Maybe the man I was," said the stranger

"He is truly dead," said the sobbing little light

"I believe so," said the stranger turning his attention to the skies as a spaceship past over

"_Holy Oum! Was that a spaceship!?" _exclaimed Raven as she pointed at the jump ship soaring over the decaying city of Mars.

"Belief is not fact," exclaimed the little light

"Semantics I no longer have the patience for," said the stranger

Silence once more.

"When you speak of me, use my proper name. Tell them of the man that stands before you, not the ghost of the hero I once was," growled the stranger

"You will always be a hero to me," said the little light

"If you cannot let that man go, you will forever taint his legacy. All the good I have ever done will be washed away in the fire of who I have become," snapped the stranger

"If you care, there is still some promise within you," said the little light

"If I am being honest, I care only to give hope to the frightened, huddled masses so that when I come upon them they will have more to lose. Their pain will be greater. Their screams more pure," growled the stranger

"You…"

"Nothing dies like hope. I cherish it," said the stranger, forever imprinting this past conversation into Raven's mind

"You're a monster," gasped the little light, terrified by what his former friend had just spoke.

"Finally, you see the truth," said the stranger

"Then Rezyl Azzir … is truly dead," said the little light

"So I've said. Long live Dredgen Yor," said the now named man.

"This is farewell, but you can only run from your sins so far. In the end, you will die alone," the little light growled at Dredgen Yor

"Maybe so. But I gotta tell ya... I tend to like my odds," said Dredgen Yor

"Your tainted "Rose" will not always save you," said the little light

"Old friend... It already has," said Dredgen Yor

The memory went dark and the rest of the horrors that the man had experienced and caused during his second life washed into Raven's mind. She soon passed out due to what she has just witnessed and as Dredgen Yor have fully removed the whispers from her mind. He looked down at her with a grin under his mask. He picked up the unconscious Raven in a bridal lift and carried her away to his campsite.

**One week later… **

Raven finally started to wake from her slumber. As she opened her eyes, she thought about getting some of that tea she favored but as her eyes saw where she was, she panicked. She tried to move but was stricken with unbearable pain in her left arm. She looked down at it and saw that it was in a cast. It was soaked through with an inky black and green substance that disgusted her. She also noticed that she was dressed in some old casual wear that was two sizes too big for her and smelled of age. She looked for her clothing and her weapon, she fanned her eyes around the campsite, but her sight caught sight of something more interesting than her wears.

There was a giant space ship that was clad in rock and bone, panels were ripped off or torn to pieces entirely. There were crates that were colored in military green and some that were white and bore the logo of the Schee Dust Company on them. She was curious about how she got here and how there are crates that belong to the SDC in the middle of the forest of Anima.

She then heard the crunching of heavy boots against the soil of Remnant and the sound of metal hitting metal. It must have been her attacker, Dredgen Yor. She did not want to become his next victim, she shut her eyes and assumed her previous sleeping position to the best of her ability.

As Dredgen Yor entered the premises of the camp he set down a dear's carcass and tossed four logs into the fire. He then made his way over to Raven and rested the back of his hand against her forehead, placing a damp cloth on her. He then went to his ship to retrieve something.

"_This is my chance, I must escape from this place while I can," _thought Raven as she pushed herself out of her makeshift bed. She ignored the pain from her muscles screaming in protest begging at her to lie the fuck back down. She grabbed her clothes and nodachi and ran into the forest.

She ran as far as she could until her legs gave out and collapsed, she struggled to get back up on her feet and in a second of unbalance she prop herself against a tree. She looked down at the cast and then decided to peel back the bandage. What she saw underneath it almost made her sick. The gash in her arm looked like she was stung by a scorpion fanus, the black veins have been pulled back close to the gash, but the gash itself was another story. It has now been outlined with cracked black skin and puking out black and green ooze that resembles ink flowing from a machine. She started to hyperventilate at the sight of this. Negative emotions started to pour into her, all directed at Dredgen Yor for doing this to her she might possibly never recover from this wound, even with the help of her Aura. She needed to calm herself down, if she didn't take control of her emotions soon, she could attract the presence of the …

RROOOAARRR!

Grimm.

Out of the shadows of the forest came a pack of Beowolves. The midnight black creatures clad in bone armor and spines sticking out of its arms and back with red and yellow eyes. Its teeth bared as its saliva dripping vigorously from its mouth, hunger for the flesh of humans and fanus.

Raven thought that she could transform into her corvid form and fly off the safety, but was a flawed plan since her arm as a raven served as a wing. She was doomed but she would not go down without a fight. She drew her nodachi and assumed a poor fighting stance. She readied herself for the worse that these grim could throw at her. The first Beowulf lunged at her as she maneuvered out of its way and impaled its back with her blade pulling it towards her slicing it open. She moved on to the next one and made a downward motion with her sword and releasing the Beowolf's head from its shoulders. When she went onto the next one, it slashed her left shoulder bringing her aura down to half. She growled at this and impaled the Beowolf through the skull and kicked an attacking Beowulf from behind her as she ripped the blade from the deceased Grimm as it started to fade away into ash.

She was soon overwhelmed by the onslaught of Grimm. She was struggling to keep her emotions in check hoping to not attract anymore Grimm than she needed. Her plan ultimately failed. A mighty Ursa Major emerged from the brush sensing Raven's negativity. It roared into the sky and swiped its enormous claws at Raven. She was unable to dodge the attack from the Ursa in time and resulted in her being sent flying into a tree. She slumped to the ground, aura depleted and severely wounded. This was the end of her, she wished she could have seen Yang just one last time before her demise.

She looked up and saw the Ursa Major as it towered over her growling at her person. She closed her eyes accepting her fate as the Grimm raised its claws to kill her. She was prepared to enter the gates of Hell.

**BANG**

She opened her eyes to see the Ursa Major freeze in mid-attack. It started to smoke a sickly green smoke from its person. It then started to dissolve from existence, revealing its killer.

She could feel the darkness and negativity radiating off of him. His Thorn pointed to where the Ursa once stood. The barrel of the gun smoking wisps of green smoke. The Grimm was at a standstill, feeling the power of the Dredgen. He lowed the gun and looked at the surrounding Grimm. She nodded his head as if to show his satisfaction to the creatures of Darkness.

"**Such hate. Such … evil," **he said the last word savoring it in his mouth as if it was a tasty sweet,** "I love it,"** he growled

A Grimm charged at him, claws bared ready to strike. Dredgen Yor easily sidestepped the Gimm and groaned as if he was boarded with the creature. He raised his cannon with swift speed that it was a blur to the human eye. He squeezed the trigger and a barbed bullet spewed from the mouth of Thorn, tearing clean through the Grimm then burying into the trunk of a tree. He exterminated the rest of the Grimm with calm wrath that shook Raven down to the bone. The crying and yelps of the Grimm rang out into the night, frightening nearby Huntsmen and Huntresses as they heard the cries.

Dark blood was splattered across the area, ash swirled in the air, fear was stilled in the bones of the Grimm, now fearing the gunslinger of darkness.

Dredgen Yor breathed heavily, feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He turned his attention back to Raven who was shaken by the prowess that he presented. He started to stride over to her. She was too stricken to move or crawl away.

He bent down to her level and looked her in the eye. Sickening green meeting wrathful crimson.

"**... Why did you run?"** he finally asked

"What?" she said confused by his sudden calmness and caring in his voice.

"**I said, why did you run?"** he asked, **"Raven?"**


	2. Bonding

"**... Why did you run?"** he finally asked

"What?" she said confused by his sudden calmness and caring in his voice.

"**I asked you a question, why did you run?"** he asked, **"Raven?"**

She was dumbfounded by how this man named Dredgen Yor found out her real name. When he extracted the dark whispers from her head did he link to her mind as she did with his? So many questions rolled through her mind of this man. This monster.

"... h-how, do you k-know my name?" she weakly said while still drained from attempting to escape from his camp and fighting off the pack of Beowolves.

"**Heh, I saw your person as I siphoned the corruption from you, and saw your past. As you did mine," **said Dredgen Yor

_He saw my past! Does he know? Does he know about Tai? Does he know about Yang? Does he … know everything? _She thought to herself

The moment was silent, the two just stared at each other waiting for one to make a move whether it was to be beneficial or hostile. That was to be determined. Dredgen Yor then looked down to her torso prompting Raven to move her arms to cover her assets, scowling at the monster of a man's perverted actions. Dredgen Yor was confused at first by her actions but then realized her doings. He sneered under his mask and gave out a low chuckle.

"**Ah ha, you do not have to worry about me seeing you as a relic of pleasure Raven, I do not have feelings for you, but for your wounds, those do concern me," **said Dredgen Yor

Raven's expression changed from one of disgust to one of anguish. She moved her hands to her bandaged bruises, the agony resonating from them now got to her mind as her adrenaline wore off. She clenched her teeth to hold in a scream. Even with the effects of Dredgen Yor's cannon gone, the pain still stung feverishly alongside the tussle she had with the Grimm.

Dredgen Yor stretched his arms out to aid the bandit queen in getting back on her feet. She saw this and swiped away his arms. "Stay back, AHH!" She screamed as pain shot through her body. Her eyes clenched shut in response to the pain, her frail body trembled and her mind swimming in a sea of anguish. As the pain slightly subsided, she opened her eyes to see Dredgen Yor still there waiting patiently. She knew that she couldn't carry herself back to camp, and the others would see her as a weak Grimm that is too young and bloodthirsty to properly go in for a kill. She needed this monster ... for now, but when she is once again at full health she will end his corrupted life.

"Fine, help me up," she scowled

Dredgen Yor tilted his head to an acute angle looking like a perplexed pup. He then nodded and approached her side and wrapped his muscular right arm under her shoulder. With minimal effort, he raised her to her feet and looked to her waiting for a response to allow him to know if she is ready. She nodded her head signaling him that she is ready.

They trekked through the forest of Anima to his craft. When they arrived Raven went to direct herself to her temporary bed but was held back by Dredgen Yor. He first started off into the thick of the forest before turning his head back to Raven.

"What are you doing? We're here, now lay me down to rest," she commanded him before feeling a sharp pain under her right shoulder causing her to grit her teeth suppressing a sound of pain.

"**I will say, that you hold yourself with high authority Raven Branwen, but know that I am not one of your feeble bandits or assassins,"** growled Dredgen Yor tightening his grip on her injured person increasing her pain,** "Before I lay you down I will say these words and you will follow them as if they were your own, or I will finish what I started right here and now," **

The darkness and venom that came out of the monster's mouth made Raven feel small, weak like she was prey. His deathly green eyes burned into her crimson eyes. **"You will not attempt to escape again, or I will end you before you take your first step. Next, you will not touch my tainted rose again, or you will become another victim to its long list. Finally, whatever I say you will do without hesitation or question, you are easy prey and are in no position to wield a weapon properly. Am I clear,"** said the monster

Raven knew that this man was not joking, and he would hold true to his promise of ending her life. She swallowed her pride and nodded her head in agreement to his rules. Dredgen Yor seemed to smile at her agreement, even if she couldn't see it underneath the mask that covered his face the satisfaction radiated off of him.

He then approached the bed and with great care laid the bandit queen to rest. Her eyelids grew heavy as her head sunk into the sack. The last thing that she saw before drifting off into sleep was the figure of Dredgen Yor walking away from her bedside.

**Later… **

Raven was still lying in bed, sleeping in blissful contempt. Meanwhile, sitting close to her was Dredgen Yor, roasting the deer's carcass over the open fire. His gaze soon wandered over to the sleeping Branwen, studying her figure trying to establish a concrete portfolio on her and why she ran.

He now knew her better than she knew herself. He knew of her childhood, she and her brother's scheme to get into Beacon and train to be this world's Dredgens. He knew of her team, her missions, her former lover, and her daughter. The moment he saw the newborn blond, he could feel her mind doing everything in its weakened power to shield that memory from his mental gaze. What he truly wondered was if she was trying to shield that memory from him intentionally or was it instinct?

He knew that this woman had fear in her, but why did she have that much fear in her to leave her newborn daughter and husband to themselves. He indeed saw the memory of the man whose name was Ozpin telling her brother and teammates about the dark witch of these creatures of Grimm, Salem, but her fear was misplaced. From what he felt from the creatures of Grimm when he briefly encountered them, they were nothing. The Hive was much stronger than them, even their worms. This Salem was a poor excuse for an entity of Darkness. But the fear that she instilled in this woman, Raven Branwen. It transformed her into a strong figure, one that rules her tribe with an iron fist. These two were more alike than they realized.

Dredgen Yor then looked down to his weapon of sorrow, his Thorn. He sneered at the thought of this witch, Salem being powerful. **"Heh, what an excuse, I've seen Thralls more potent than you Salem. Wherever you are, you stand no chance against me," **snickered Dredgen Yor

Moments after he said that, Raven began to stir from her slumber. She shifted her head's position looking up at the night sky filled with stars. This sight brought back memories of when she and Tai were a couple. She knew that those days were long past her but yet she wished they weren't.

"**Hm, you're awake, good," **said the voice of Dredgen Yor

She turned her head to her left and caught sight of him, her attacker/savior. He approached her with heavy footsteps, each one leaving a mark in the earth. As he stood next to her bedside he gently pulled back the covers and pulled back the bandage on her left arm much to her discomforting anguish. He analyzed the wound and brought out a bundle of Nymphs weed and poured a flask of glowing water over it causing the premature blossoms of the weed to bloom. As they entered the final stage of blossom he crushed the weed in his hand, grounding it in his palm.

When he opened his palm revealing the glowing green and aqua blue mush of herbs. He then gently inserted the ground herbs into the wound prompting Raven to inhale sharply as the helpful bacteria of the medical herb to eat away at the essence of the Mark of the Devourer. The dark veins slowly receded back to the origin of the infection, the pigment of the skin around the wound returned to its pale peach color, the cracks healing rapidly with fresh skin.

Raven looked at the wound in awestruck amazement. This monster made herbal medicine with just Nymphs weed and glowing water and it cured possibly one of the most agonizing infections she has recently encountered. She knew Atlas medicine is the most advanced antibiotics in all of Remnant yet this monster made a super cure out of nothing.

_"There is more to this monster than meets the eye." _Raven thought to herself.

She slowly moved her free arm to examine the moderated healed wound. She caressed her middle finger around the wound feeling the skin was healed to its former glory with no signs of inflicted harm or injury aside from the remains of the wound which was rapidly closing due to the glowing liquid replenishing her aura. Words could not describe what she was feeling this instant.

"Ho-how did yo-" she stammered

"**Light," **he said

"Pardon?" she asked

"**The liquid that is used with the herb was Light. A celestial power from my planet," **said Dredgen Yor with venom dripping in his tone.

_Light. That's the stuff he was talking to that little light about in his memories? _Raven thought to herself.

He looked over her other wounds pouring small portions of this Light over them, healing them instantly. The same thought kept on running through her brain, _from my planet. _That's when she realized that this monster was not from Remnant. His clothing and armor were not like anything that a Huntsman would wear, _what did the little light call him … a Guardian?_

As Dredgen Yor retreated back to the fire Raven finally asked, "You're not a Huntsman, are you?"

He stopped in his stride and slightly turned his head to her unbeknownst to her due to the cover of his clock. There was a long silence in the air before he answered her question, **"No, I am Other," **he answered

"Other? In your memory, that little light called you a Guardian," she said

"**I am no Guardian. Guardians use the Traveler's gift as a crutch and nothing more. They are weak and feeble, I surpass them in every way. So do not call me a Guardian, or Risen ever again woman," **said Dredgen Yor

He then lifted the skewered deer carcass off of the rack and placed it on a tarp on the ground. He unsheathed a knife from his thigh and severed off a slab of it and allowed it to cool in the forest breeze. Once the steam stopped freely flowing from the meat, he gave it to Raven. She was shocked to say the less. From her excursion into his past life and all of the appalling things that he has done, she views as an absolute monstrosity that can rival Salem's evil. So why was it right now he is acting so … innocent? So, kind?

"**Here, you'll need your strength if you wish to resume your ordinace over your tribe," **said Dredgen Yor

She looked at the venison with unease. She did not trust the monster with his acts towards her, no matter how innocent they seem (if you can call them that). Her mind refused to take the sustenance from the monster, suspicious of what he had done to it while preparing it. Then her stomach then let out an audible growl that resembled an Ursa's growl. She was abashed by her body's plead for food while amusing the monster in front of her.

"**Heh, I suggest that you take it before further chagrin," **chuckled Dredgen Yor

With reluctance, Raven snatched the venison from Dredgen Yor's hand and ripped a sliver of it off and nibbled away at the meat. It was no well-prepared meal made by her cook, but it will do for now.

He then walked away from her bedside to the figure of his hybrid craft that was bathing in the shadows of the night. He looked at the scraps of metal that still held firm to the craft and the ones that were barely holding on to its hull. He rested his hand on the craft and whispered under his breath the same way that he spoke in his past.

"You have served me well old girl …" he spoke before ripping off the remains of its previous shell from the hull surprising Raven. As soon as the metal was torn from the craft, the rock and bone that covered the rest of the craft instantaneously covered the rest of the craft, molding it into a more slender, darker, deadlier craft. **"But it is time that you joined your pilot," **

Raven was flabbergasted by what she just saw. It was like the craft was alive, no, like what it was concealed in was alive. Then the whispers returned, but this time they felt like a mere itch than intense unbearable pain like when she first held that cannon.

"What is your weapon?" she exclaimed

Dredgen Yor turned his attention to her, confused by her momentary persistence on his past and him. Like she was trying to uncover a mystery that hasn't been solved in many years.

"**Why do you persist?" **he growled

"Pardon?" she said

"**I know you are trying to uncover what I am, but you have seen what I am, what I have been enlightened to be. So why?" **he asked

"What you call enlightenment, is not what you should see it as. It is corruption," she said

"**Heh, a matter of perspective. You remind me of an old friend of mine. One that tried so very hard to bring me to see the error of my ways," **he said

"That little light?" she said

"**Heh, the hated nickname. No, a ghost, an old companion of mine. He actually is much similar to your brother. The one that persists on bringing you back to your family," **said Dredgen Yor

Raven's blood froze, she had a feeling that this monster knew about her past but to compare her brother with this companion, a ghost, with him? When she was about to retort his statement, the thought of what he said actually made sense. Qrow often talked to her in hopes of convincing her to return to her family and not let the fear of Salem and her creations conquer her life. This ghost, this old friend of Dredgen Yor was much the same to Qrow, trying to bring the monster back to the Light.

"**Ah, realization, a wonderful yet terrible thing to see. Yet in my case, it is quite amusing," **he said

"Leave my family out of this Yor," she then had an idea to get under his skin as he was doing to her, "Or should I call you Rezyl Azzir?"

His eyes changed from lazy seriousness to controlled rage. He then stormed over to her, the vegetation under his foot dying with each step. Raven was anxious at his rage-fueled approach, she tried backing away from him but to her dismay, her mobility was limited at the moment. He closed the distance between them and ripped the venison from her hands. He pointed the tipped end of the skewer at her neck and growled.

"**Don't. Ever. Say that name. Ever. AGAIN!" **

He then handed the venison back to her and headed over to the SDC crates and opened one of them. He took out one of the Dust crystals and examined it closely. He then raised his cannon up close to it and see that the crystal slightly paled at the close contact of the weapon of sorrow. His curiosity was peaked by this discovery.

"**And to answer your question about my Rose, it is my prize and my curse," **he said

"I'd say. What is it called and what is its function?" asked Raven

"**Its name is **_**Thron. **_**And it is a Weapon of Sorrow, the first of its kind, and its main function is to feed off of the weak masses, of wasteful Guardians," **said Dredgen Yor

"What are Guar-"

"**What is this?" **asked Dredgen Yor holding up the Dust crystal

"Um … Dust. As I was saying-" she said

"**What is the properties of this 'Dust' I know that it holds some magical properties, so what is it?" **he asks

She was starting to become angered by the monster's interruptions in her questioning, she guessed that it was fair in some arrogant way ... she was his guest/prisoner currently. Now focusing back on his question she honestly didn't know how to explain what or how Dust works/is. It is common sense to everyone on Remnant to know what Dust is. But this monster isn't from Remnant, he's from another world, a world that does not have Dust, but something much stronger, Light.

"Dust is Remnant's main source of power and fuel. That Dust crystal you are holding is Fire Dust, there is different kinds of Dust: fire, ice, water, lightning, wind, energy, lava, earth, gravity, steam, and the unknown," explained Raven

Dredgen Yor lowered the crystal and placed his hand on his chin, contemplating this information. What if he could combine certain Dust with another and make a reliable fuel source to refuel his craft and to properly explore this new world of bloody evolution.

"**Can this 'Dust' fuel vehicles that are built for interstellar travel?" **asked Dredgen Yor

"Yes, but Dust only works in the confounds of Remnant's atmosphere. If it were to leave it would be rendered useless," said Raven

This new information complicated things for Dredgen Yor and his plans to explore this world, or to leave it once he is finished here. He then had an idea, one that could possibly work in his favor. This Raven Branwen is the leader of a tribe of bandits, they pillage and kill, very similar to the bandits from his world, the ones that he loves to kill and to feed off of their fears. From her memories that he traversed through, he knew how her tribe worked, her knowledge, and her power.

She went to this school called Beacon. It taught her to become stronger and how to use a Huntsmans' knowledge against them. But the question was how to earn her trust? He had access to her entire life which he could tell she wasn't so content with that fact. Then he realized that the _Mark of the Devourer _will still last for a while even with the aid of the Nymphs weed and the Light, it will stay with her forever. And she will still need time to recuperate from the rest of her injuries. What could he do to become apart of her tribe? Then suddenly thought, no a memory surfaced from the depths of his mind but it was different, it wasn't his own. It belonged to Raven Branwen. As soon as the memory surfaced it was gone, but he saw it with clarity like any of his own memories.

"_Now listen, Raven and Qrow. You two are the future of our tribe," said a middle-aged man_

_He had disheveled salt and pepper colored hair with subtle covering his jawline, he wore tattered clothing that looked too big for his size, he had pale crimson eyes and hollowed cheekbones and sunken skin. This must have been Raven and Qrow's father. _

"_Why father? We don't want to go! We want to stay with you!" shouted a younger Raven_

"_Yeah what she said," said Qrow nonchalantly_

"_I will not take your complaints children! You will go to Beacon without a question. This is for the benefit of our tribe. For our family. The Huntsmen have ruined our raids far too much and we need something to repel them, and you two are the right age to attend Beacon. So you two must go," said their father_

"_Father, if we go … then who will take care of you?" said Raven with tears brimming her eyes_

"_I am old Raven, I will soon no longer hold any value to the tribe and I will be expelled or disposed of, and I cannot let you two see me go, so you two must go," said their father_

"_Dad," said Qrow now having his emotions catching up to him_

"_But you can't be disposed of! You're the king!" screamed Raven receiving a swift slap across the cheek._

_She looked like she was in a pained strain like she was mentally cursing herself for saying those last words, knowing that they would have brought that punishment upon her. She grits her teeth and looked back to her father with a hateful glare. _

"_I am so sorry my daughter, but no matter my position, my value will come to an end anyway, no matter the power I hold. But when you and your brother return, you two will take my place as the king and queen of the Branwen tribe," said their father_

"_**King," **_said Dredgen Yor as the memory ended.

Yes, it was perfect. Only Raven returned to her tribe and her brother left to live the life of a Huntsman, leaving her alone as queen. With the position of the tribe's king open. He smirked evilly under his mask and looked back at Raven.

"**Your tribe, what would happen if you are gone for so long leaving them leaderless?" **asked Dredgen Yor

Horror was then splashed across Raven's face. She forgot about her absence from the tribe has been over exceeded and ruler-ship would be challenged for in a fight for the throne. She needed to get back and stop this before she is disposed of like her father was. She could not end up like him.

"There would be a tournament for the throne. The strongest fighters of the tribe would fight to the death for the throne until one remains. Damn, I need to return!" she exclaimed trying to get out of bed.

"**Don't bother. You will not be able to fight for a while. Your only chance of retaining your leadership is for me to fight for you," **said Dredgen Yor hoping that she would take the bait

"Why would I let you fight for me? You're the one who crippled me you bastard! If I was at my full health-"

"**If you were at your full health I would beat you again and end your life. Even with your skill set and combat prowess in your current state against your tribe members, you would stand no chance against them, much less of regaining your position. But if I fight for you, I WILL regain your position as queen for you. In exchange I would like to join your tribe," **said Dredgen Yor feeling satisfied with his explanation

"Haha! Genius plan Wukong Holmes but your plan is flawed!" said Raven amused by his bravado

"**... And what is this "flaw" in my plan that is crippling?" **question Dredgen Yor

"If you win you can't just hand the position of leader back to me. You would be the new leader, the king! The only way for you to give me back my position back is for us to marry," she smirked

This definitely put a dent in Dredgen Yor's plan. He started to sweat hard, he would have to experience love to give this position back to Raven Branwen. **"Marry," **he growled and choked out the word entertaining Raven even more and giving her more ammo to shake the Dredgen.

"Yes, unless you feel some sort of 'love at first sight' revelation right now, then your plan is screwed!" she laughed

"**Well it wouldn't have to be love, we do share many things that we have in common," **said Dredgen Yor

"I beg your pardon?" questioned Raven

"**Think about it. We both left our old lives behind for a life of power, for a new birthright. We both have been enlightened by the truth of nightmares, all it would take to act like we know each other like we were friends since childhood. Which will not be so hard for us to do because we have seen each other's past. Thus the plan is still intact," **said Dredgen Yor

As the salvaged plan left Dredgen Yor's mouth Raven turned paler at the explanation. What was going on in this monster's mind? He shot her and threatened her when she used his original name, and now he's talking about possibly marrying her to help her retain her position as her tribe's leader, it's like the man that was consumed by the Darkness so long ago is trying to resurface. Dredgen Yor then took a small military grade crate dragging it over to her bedside with ease. He set it down beside the bed and sat down and looked at her in anticipation.

"**So … what shall we discuss?" **he asked

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" she deadpanned

* * *

**Thank you all so much, and thank you all for the great reviews even if it is very little, it's like the flood gates opened up and brought me happiness again!**

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Rain: Thank you?**

**AK74FU2: same here man, when I hear "anti-hero" I instantly think of Deadpool. I know that some people that are crazy lore fans in Destiny "ME" might hate me for making Dredgen Yor the scum that he is into a hero, but it just came to me (no him but Darren, look at the summery if you can't remember). I will try my best to keep up the writing with the end of school coming soon and college. **

**Subject ZerOne: same here man, it used to be the SIVA project but when I caught wind of the Tale of the Two Gunslingers I was like "BITCH! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL OF MY DAMN LIFE!" you have my fullest support in your idea and hope to see it someday. And for how Salem will react to the Mark of the Devourer, Dredgen Yor killed a multitude of Guardians and Risen with the Thorn draining them o the Light so Salem would lose her immortality but retain her control over the Grimm, but the Thorn will still hurt like a Bitch, seriously having a bullet the size of your hand tearing into you is not something you would want. **

**Guest: I will try my best to continue this, and to answer your question about Shin, yes, for the deliverance of justice unto that asshole and to train the future blood of Yor. **

**Until next time peps. **

**T1m3fr3ak OUT!**


	3. Fight for the Throne

**In memory of Ptabs0101, the author of Remnant of a Rose and Remnant of an Iron Rose 1995-2019**

**Rest in peace Guardian Tabs and may the Light be with you.**

* * *

"**So … what shall we discuss?" **Dredgen Yor asked

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Raven deadpanned

There was a long moment of silence between the two, the former looking eager while the latter looking stricken. She couldn't believe this monster. First, he tried to kill her, and now he wants to aid her in reclaiming her position as the leader of her tribe while becoming her king. She was having many thoughts run through her brain on this matter like how would this affect her position in the tribe being their queen, a second in command. Men are viewed as the dominant gender while women are viewed as a lesser gender. She would be reduced to nothing more than a housewife in the eyes of the tribe, she could not stand for that.

Though currently, the monster of a man in front of her, Dredgen Yor is open for talking to her about their persons. Thus making this the perfect chance to uncover his true intentions for her tribe and herself.

"What are your intentions?" she asked

"**The intentions for my endgame? Your tribe? Or you?" **he asked

"Me. What would you do to me in the future if you were to become my king?" she asked

Dredgen Yor pondered on this question for a moment. He has explained that he does not hold any feelings for this woman, nor does he see her as an object of pleasure. He views her as more of a mystery, sees her more like him, like another Dredgen. Though he has seen her past, he still has yet to figure her out completely and this world.

"**I would treat you as equal. You have seen my past, and I have yours. I have no intentions to defile your person nor do I hold any romantic attraction to you so you do not have to worry about my emotions clouding my judgment on a task," **said Dredgen Yor

Raven couldn't help but feel a twinge of emotional hurt in her gut. She would have to share her position of power with a man that didn't love her but was relieved that this monster didn't see her as a piece of meat. There were many males in Beacon that saw her nothing more than a sex toy because of her assets and curves. If they were to approach her and ask her if she would be up to "them to relieve her stress" she would ensure that they were never to have offspring in the foreseeable future. But was relieved a bit that she wouldn't have to worry about this monster of a man trying to constantly get in her pants.

"Okay, I'll take that for an answer. Now my tribe, what are your intentions for it?" she asked

"**I have no real intention to change anything in your tribe. You may keep your tribe rules and order intact, I will not interfere with them," **said Dredgen Yor

"Then what of your so-called _endgame_," she asked

"**Only to find the nightmares that plagued my mind for the past seven years to conquer them and to crush them under my heel," **said Dredgen Yor

"The Grimm? You've come here for them?" asked Raven

"**And their leader, the one that is known as Salem," **said Dredgen Yor

She was awestruck by this revelation. This Dredgen Yor planned on destroying the very thing that haunted her nightmares. This would be a revelation to her, she wouldn't have to fear attracting the eyes of the Grimm witch to her family and friends, her original family: Tai, Yang, Summer, and Qrow. Why she was thankful that no harm would come to the latter, her brother for Oum sake. That bastard abandoned the tribe for the life of a professional Huntsman, the people that they trained to kill for many years. Nonetheless, he was still family.

"**So does my personal agenda sufficient for you?" **asked Dredgen Yor

She pondered on these intentions and plans of Dredgen Yor for a moment. He held no attraction to her, so if he wanted to make becoming king of her tribe believable he would have to act like he is in love with her. He promised that he would not interfere with her current rules of her tribe so that's a plus for her. Finally, his only real intentions were to eliminate the Grimm and Salem. She thought this monster was insane, no one could single-handedly drive the Grimm into extinction let alone could he kill Salem.

"Only one, the other two are flawed," she said

"**Seriously woman, your name should have been Lola than Raven for calling most of my plans flawed. Lola the bandit queen and the bringer of bad news and plan killers," **said Dredgen Yor

**(Lola means sorrow in Spanish)**

This sudden remark caused Raven to smirk lightly. The monster of a man in front of her, the "Eternal Abyss" had just made a joke. This show of sorrowful humor made Raven chuckle lightly, reminding her of her brother on perilous missions when they were in their fourth year at Beacon, remarking how Raven has a bright way at looking at their distressing situations.

"Hehehe," she chuckled to herself

"**What is it you find amusing about my statement?" **asked Dredgen Yor

"Hehe, you sound like my brother finding the hilarity in my oversight on our past situations," she giggled before returning to a serious manner.

"**Ah yes, the mission you and your past team went on in your fourth year at that academy to kill that queen Grimm scorpion," **remarked Dredgen Yor

"You mean the Swarm Tyrant?" she asked

"**I don't know what it was called woman! I saw a giant scorpion with sacks of amber liquid hanging from its sides so I assume that it was queen!" **exclaimed Dredgen Yor for the first time showing any real emotion with tick marks throbbing on his forehead animated style.

Raven couldn't help but be amused by Dredgen Yor's reaction, she made him come out of his emotionless state and look like a character from an anime series that she used to watch when she was at Beacon. Her amusement soon disappeared when Dredgen Yor returned to the previous subject. **"Focusing back on the previous topic. You said that two of my plans are flawed … what are they?" **he asked

She focused him with a firm glare which he returned in full, "The first is that there is a big difference between real love and fake love. My bandits have been trained in reading body language, facial features, and one's aura they are casting. They'll see past your feeble act the moment you step into the camp," Raven stated

Dredgen Yor placed his clenched fist against his masked chin. He pondered his plan's error, thinking of ways to smooth the path once again so that he may obtain his goal on this remnant of a forgotten world. All of his alternative pathways for his original plan always seem to run into a dead-end or him ending up severely wounded or dead. The only plan that seems to hold guaranteed success is to truly fall in love with the bandit queen. At the moment a brutal death didn't sound that bad for the dark gunslinger.

"I know what you are thinking, all other alternatives go cold, the only one that is guaranteed to work is to truly be in love with me. But from what I see in your eyes you have never experienced love," proclaimed Raven

He looked at her. Now he knew that she wasn't bluffing that everyone in her tribe knew how to read people. He never experienced love, a petty crush or sexual attraction to anyone. Back in the days of the early City, the people loved him but only as a protector and nothing more. He shook the thought from his head, that man was dead forgotten in the depths of the Hellmouth, consumed by the dark whispers of Xyor the Betrothed. He was now and forever, Dredgen Yor.

"**You are correct to assume such a thing woman. I have never experienced such a sensation, the only thing that saw me in such a way was my ghost, Atlas. I highly doubt you would see me that same way he did, much less romantically," **he said, **"Now for the second flaw … what is it?" **

Raven motioned her hand in a presenting manner to the forest around the two. In the distance came the sounds of vehement Grimm, wanting nothing more than to destroy the bandit queen and the dredgen, the latter of the two more than the former. Unbeknownst to the two, the Grimm witch was present amoungst her brood observing the two corrupted mortals through the eyes of her children.

Earlier that day, Salem felt the deaths of her children's power returned to her as usual when they were slain by the soul wielders of Remnant. This would not perturb her in the slightest since this is a daily routine, but instead of regaining more power from her fallen brood she felt more ill stricken than replenished. Their essence felt more tainted, cursed by a dark mark. Their deaths were different than their brethren's usual deaths. She looked into their memories to see their killer and how he corrupted their soulless aura. When she saw the monster that killed them, one thought came to mind when she saw those eyes flash a dark silver in the brefiest of seconds.

_**"An Umbrani," **_

The power that the fallen Caelesti possessed was frightening especially his cannon, a corrupted _Rose. _This man, his power, he could be her downfall. The bringer of her permanent demise. This was the start of the prophecy that Ozma spoke of long ago before the end of his second life, the blades of light and dark would come together to finally banish her from this world and into the eternal damnation of hell that awaited her.

"This world is only for the strong to survive in while the weak die, it's a world of bloody evolution. Your goal to destroy the Grimm and Salem is far too great for you to take on. Your victory against that prodigious beast and its betrothed means nothing, you hold no chance against Salem," said Raven

"**Only the weak give into despair, I guess I now know why you don't stand up to that weakling yourself. To banish your fear of putting your family in harm's way. So answer me this Raven Branwen … do I look WEAK to you?" **Dredgen Yor growled

She was exasperated by Dredgen Yor's claim that she was weak and he was not. Before she could speak a rebuttal to the Dredgen, he turned his eyes to the darkness of the forest canopy.

"**Do you hear me you hag?" **he spoke out to the hidden Grimm, **"Your power holds no threat against me. I have faced worse than you, I have made a monster out of a master's apprentice, a silver-eyed warrior, in hopes of one day that I will face him. To see if the apprentice will avenge his third father, or turn out to be a disappointment like his teacher. And like you!" **shouted Dredgen Yor

He unholstered his Thorn and fired into the night bathed canopy of the forest, each shot hitting its marks with the sound of pained howls of Beowolves echoing out into the night. He holstered Thorn and looked back to Raven with unwavering seriousness in his eyes.

"**Does it look like I don't have a ghost of a chance against Salem,"** deadpanned Dredgen Yor

"From your demonstration … you've made your power and existence clear to her," said Raven

"**Good, now get some rest, your wounds will be healed in the morning. Then we will make our way to your tribe and reclaim your position,"** said Dredgen Yor walking over to a crate positioned near the fire.

"Aren't you going to sleep with me, my future king?" Raven jokes

He looked at her like she just changed to an entirely different person than the Raven he had talked to for half the night. He shook his head in an exasperated motion as he rested the back of his head against the crate. **"Go to sleep woman," **he said before drifting off.

"Goodnight my sweet," she smirked

She looked up into the night sky seeing the stars that painted the beautiful skies. Her eyes slowly began to close as sleep took over her. Tomorrow everything would change forever. The most despised man from another world become her king. She would soon come to know the man inside of the monster named Dredgen Yor.

**The next morning … **

Dredgen Yor and Raven were aboard the newly transformed craft, _Unfinal Shapes. _Soaring through the skies of Anima en route to the Branwen tribe to claim the empty throne. Raven looked out through the cockpit's polycarbonate canopy to see the forest of Anima rushing past her in a blur. The experience was not foreign to her in the lease. In her time at Beacon, she had flown a VOTL Aircraft (Bullhead) on multiple missions with Team STRQ, but this craft was like no other craft she had flown before. Dredgen Yor seemed to have caught the attention of this in the corner of his eye and chuckled at Raven's amazement.

"**Hehe, you enjoy the pleasures of flight? This your first time on a craft made for interstellar travel?" **he asked

"Flying, no. Flying on an alien spaceship, definitely," she said

"**Hm," **he mumbled

In the distance, the two dark figures could see the Branwen tribe. Smoke was billowing from the center of the camp. This smoke made Raven's skin pale, she knew only one person in the tribe that would make such a big deal out of his ascension to the throne. A mad man named Tyrian Callows, a scorpion fanus with an obsession with dark rituals to increase his supposed connection to the Grimm witch.

Normally when someone was to gain the position of king/queen of the bandits here would be ceremonial torches lite around the camp and old music would be played to commemorate the end of a previous ruler's reign and the start of a new ruler's reign. But Tyrian was a twisted man, no doubt he had abandoned those traditions and commanded the tribe members to go out and capture Grimm to sacrifice to Salem.

"Oh Oum no," Raven gasped

"**What is it?" **Dredgen Yor asked

"I hoped that he would not have become ruler," said Raven

"**Who?" **Dredgen Yor asked once again annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

"Tyrian. He's a mad scorpion fanus that views Salem as the one true goddess of Remnant," she said

"**Then I guess I'll have to make it known to him that anyone that follows Salem will die with her," **Dredgen Yor sneered

"No," Raven said sternly, "Don't kill him, just knock some sense into him, give him a reminder of what not to do. Then throw him out," she said

"**Hmph, very well then," **Dredgen Yor said all but begrudgingly.

**The Branwen Tribe…**

In the camp, Beowolves and Ursa were seen caged, desperately clawing at the bars they were trapped behind in hopes of escape, though their efforts were in vain. Their fate was sealed the moment they entered the Branwen tribe.

In the center of all of the madness was a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail, braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wore a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring. Around his waist is a large leathery brown belt that looks like it is made from the hide of an animal.

This is Tyrian Callows, a mad scorpion fanus with an obsession with the Grimm witch. He let out a psychotic laugh as an Ursa Grimm burned in the fire alive. He was greatly pleased with himself that he had finally become the leader of the Branwen tribe so he can now sacrifice the Grimm of the Grimm witch back to her with no interruptions. Or so he thought.

"Yes! Burn you, magnificent creatures, return your power back to your goddess so that she may consume this world!" cackled Tyrian

"Um, boss," said a tribe member

"What is it Max?" Tyrian growled

"Is that Salem?" asked the now named Max pointing at an odd craft with mutations of rock and bone covering its hull and glowing runes all over it.

It was on a fast approach towards the camp, dark and daunting. As it soared overhead, two flashes sickly black and green flames erupted from the middle of the camp. Members of the tribe shielded their eyes from the phenomenon as two figures took shape in the flames. As the fires died down, the two shapes were to be revealed as Raven Branwen and a mysterious man that gave off an aura of death and sorrow.

Everyone's eyes bulged and jaws dropped at the sight of their old tribe leader bursting out of the flames with a man that radiated death. Tyrian was the opposite, he scowled at the sight of the tribe leader's return. He achieved the position of ruler fair and square fighting against the camp's strongest warriors poisoning them with his hidden tail and his wrist blade stingers, cutting them down one by one.

"My tribe! My family! I have returned!" announced Raven

She did not expect to get a warm welcome from her tribe, she just expected to get some cheers. To her dismay, no one cheered for her return too afraid of Tyrian tearing them apart. She growled and projected her weak aura out to give herself a view of authority though doing the exact opposite, instead displaying her weakened state publicly to her tribe members. "I said I have RETURNED!" she yelled once more, this time more of an angered scream. Tyrian started to cackle maniacally angering both Raven and the stranger.

"What is so amusing Tyrian?" growled Raven

"Oh, you are truly clueless when you are gone for some time … aren't you Raven?" he laughed

"That's Chieftess Branwen to you Tyrian! Now put out that fire and eradicate those Grimm at once!" she demanded

"Hehehe! No," Tyrian said cooly

"What did you say?!" she yelled

"You are no longer the tribe leader. Seeing that you left us for some time now, we saw fit to have a change in authority around her. And looking at me now, well, you can probably see who is the new ruler here," laughed Tyrian

"Then if you are the new ruler of the tribe, then I will strike you down to take it back!" she yelled and went to unsheath her nodachi but was too slow. Tyrian, with blinding speeds, lunged at her kicking up a cloud of dust behind him as he lunged forward.

He was about to close the distance between the two but he was stopped at the last minute by the dark stranger grabbing his wrist just inches away from piercing Raven's chest. Tyrian gave the man a deathly glare. Only for his glare withered under the glare of the stranger. The stranger started to tighten his grip on Tyrian's wrist until his wrist started to crack and bruise under the pressure. He yelped in pain before the stranger delivered a powerful haymaker to his face sending him back a few meters causing his aura to drop to seventy percent.

As Tyrian hit the ground he scrambled back to his feet and growled at the man. "Who are you to strike the leader of the new Callows tribe?"

"**A challenger," **said Dredgen Yor in a menacing deep tone that made everyone shake at the sound of his voice. Tyrian sneered at the stranger's proclamation and readied his wrist blade stingers to attack his new opponent.

He got in a readied stance and charged the stranger attacking furiously. Much to his surprise, the Dredgen Yor blocked each and every attack he launched against him. He parried every attack against him with his armored gauntlets with boarded ease. He then found an opening in Tyrian's attacks and as he parried one of his attacks aside and snaked his arm up Tyrian's forearm and grabbed his underarm holding it in place and thrust his knee into Tyrian's groin causing the scorpion fanus to keel over clutching his injured manhood. Dredgen Yor then delivered repeated blows to Tyrian's face and abdomen, weakening him more and depleting his aura. He then threw Tyrian's battered body across the camp, sneering at his pathetic excuse of an opponent.

"**This is supposed to be my opponent? Heh, I've faced pirates that were bolder than you. I emphasize on **_**bolder," **_Dredgen Yor said under his breath as he unholstered Thorn and fired three shots at Tyrian as the scorpion fanus was starting to pick himself up.

Tyrian heard the cries of Thorn's cannon fire and raised his arms to block the barbed bullets, he made a fatal mistake at that moment when the barbed bullets connected with his wrist blade stingers. He pulled his forearms away from his face and smiled maniacally at Dredgen Yor, but his smile faltered when a bout of nausea came over him.

His arms started to convulse violently. He stumbled back and was forced to stable himself against the post of a tent. Confused, he looked down at his arms and saw that black, vein-like lines crawling from his wrist blades up his arms. Horrified by this poison crawling through him he went to demand an answer form his challenger but was cut short when Dredgen Yor appeared in front of him and delivered a devastating haymaker to his face sending him back even more.

"**This is quite pitiful. Raven told me about you before our arrival. She told me that you are a formidable opponent, all I see is a demented man that has lost his way in life and reality," **Dredgen Yor mocked

"Silence! You doubt my belief in my Queen, she shall come and destroy all of us and rebirth this world in glorious darkness, while recommending me for my loyalty!" Tyrian cackled

"**The only thing that she will bring is despair and the death to the hopeful, huddled masses of terrored souls. They will lose all hope when she comes, their screams will be purer than ever. And when she comes, I will welcome the Grimm witch to come and face my power, to be crushed under my heel," **said Dredgen Yor

"You …" said Tyrian angered by the stranger's small speech. But he was more frightened by how he described the arrival of Salem in the four kingdoms of Remnant, he has a true poet's tongue.

"**Nothing dies like hope, I cherish it," **said Dredgen Yor

"You … you are a true poet my dear challenger. It brings tears to my eyes to speak of my Mistress's arrival. But you reprimanding her highness I cannot commend, now prepare to die!" Tyrian shouted as his golden eyes turned purple and his large belt began to unwrap itself from his waist and arc itself off from his lower spine and reveal itself to be a scorpion's tail. Once it was fully unwrapped, the Mark of the Devourer seemed to have disappeared from Tyrian completely, as he was once again laughing maniacally once more and shot his tail at Dredgen Yor, burying the tail's stinger into his shoulder.

This did not go unknownst to Raven. As she witnessed Tyrian's stinger bury itself into Dredgen Yor's shoulder she attempted to aid the dark gunslinger in his fight against Tyrian. As she made the first few strides, she was halted by two bandits. She struggled to get out of their combined grasp using all of her strength, which was proven pointless for they were stronger than her.

**(Remember, the Mark of the Devourer affects people differently in Remnant. As Dredgen Yor said that she may never fully recover from the curse's effects). **

Dredgen Yor yelled out in pain as the stinger dug deeper into his shoulder while injecting the deadly poison into his bloodstream. It was excruciating like his nerve was being set on fire and his arm being severed off with a chainsaw. He grasped the stinger's end and attempted to pull it out. Tyrian saw this and his maniacal grin grew tenfold in size that it would have stretched off of his face if he wasn't prone to do it so often. He dug his stinger further into Dredgen Yor's shoulder causing him to cry out in agony even louder.

Dredgen Yor looked Tyrian in the eye, sickly green meeting venomous purple. Dredgen Yor's eyes burned with rage and determination causing Tyrian to shudder with dread. **"I will not be beaten by you. I have ended lives that are twice as powerful than you or your fake goddess. And I WILL end the both of you as I ended them!" **Dredgen Yor roared as his sickly green eyes burst into a black silver light frightening Tyrian.

He grabbed his Thorn and fired three shots into his chest and abdomen causing Tyrian to release his hold on him. They both stumbled back from each other as they held their wounds. Tyrian held the handle ends of Thorn's barbed bullets and attempted to pluck them out but to his dismay, the deadly knife-like bullets would not budge. He started to panic at this as the black veins started to return again, stretching all over his chest. He put more of his dwindling strength into his efforts to take out the barbs, yet again was proven useless.

He was taken out of his trepidation when he heard the rage-filled roar of a furious Dredgen Yor. He looked up and saw a dark silver-eyed Dredgen Yor charging at him like a mad Grifball player. He tackled him to the ground and viciously beat his face until he started to cry in agony. When he was finished beating him he grasped the handle end of Thorn's barbed bullets in Tyrian's chest and yanked them down diagonally giving him two large gashes on his chest reaching down to his sides. He then grasped the remaining barb and yanked it out leaving another gash, all of them bound to leave lasting scars.

Dredgen Yor then stood up and repeatedly stomp on his chest, causing the gashes to bleed more and Tyrian to cry louder, coughing up blood in the process. Dredgen Yor grasped his gloved hand around his throat and hauled him up to eye level. He threw Tyrian into the air with all of his might causing the demented Fanus to scream in terror. As Tyrian reached an altitude of sixty feet, Dredgen Yor holstered his Thorn and outstretched his hand, opened as if he were waiting for something to appear. A dark aura began to form in his hand taking on the shape of a giant scythe with a demonic curved blade.

**"Prepare for death Callows! _Umbrani's miasma! Black God Scythe!_" **

with a mighty swing, Dredgen Yor threw the Scythe forwards across Tyrian's back, carving open his extensor and flexor muscles exposing his spine and severing his tail from his rear in the process. Tyrian screamed with such agony that it brought music to Yor's ears and the nearby Grimm. He crashed limply to the ground creating a crater on his impact. Dredgen Yor dismissed the twenty-foot long scythe and the blazing black silver glow in his eyes as approached the broken form of Tyrian Callows.

"**Admit defeat or suffer more!" **Dredgen Yor roared at Tyrian causing him to cry more.

Tyrian's face was now swollen and covered in blood and sweat. His tears mixing in with his sweat and blood, his eyes swollen shut due to the repeated strikes against his person. His body felt like it was on fire, his spine was half hanging out of his back and the area where his tail once was poured out blood like a waterfall. His mind was swimming and was having trouble thinking straight. He had been beaten so much that he would never be the same again and possibly be crippled for life. Dredgen Yor grabbed him by the throat raising his person up to eye level with him.

He mumbled something out of his swollen mouth whilst he was being choked by Dredgen Yor.

"Y-y-yo-your … ch-c-chok-" he choked out.

"**I don't give a damn if you cannot speak while you are being throttled, admit defeat now and I may spare you," **growled Dredgen Yor

Tyrian used all of his remaining energy and screamed out in pain, "I surrender!"

An audible hum came from Dredgen Yor, reveling in those words that announced his victory against this psychopath. He let Tyrian drop to the ground, crumpling to his knees in his weakened battered state. He coughed as he struggled to suck the air to fuel his lungs. Dredgen Yor looked down at him and growled, **"Consider yourself to be an example of those who defy me," **

"**You two!" **he pointed at the two bandits holding back Raven prompting them to look at him in confusion.

"**Release her at once, and dispose of this weakling. If he loves the Grimm witch so much, then let him be amongst her creations in his final moments," **said Dredgen Yor motioning to the beaten Tyrian Callows groaning at his feet. The bandits were scared to say the lees. They did not want to end up like their former leader. They released their grasp on Raven and hurriedly rushed over to Tyrian and dragged him out of the camp.

Everyone present at the camp looked at Dredgen Yor in amazement. He holstered Thorn and approached Raven and offered her his hand and she gladly took it. He heaved her to her feet and looked to the rest of the tribe.

"Members of the Branwen tribe! Behold! Your new king!" Raven announced

There was a moment of silence amongst the tribe members. Many were in shock at how this man was able to walk off Tyrian's poison like it was nothing and summoned a twenty-foot aura manifested scythe that could slay a Goliath with a single blow. They were then impressed by this man's power and strength, he was truly meant to be their leader. They all then broke out into applause and thunderous roars of cheer and praise.

Dredgen Yor took in the many praises and boisterous applause of the tribe. It reminded him of Rezyl Azzir's glory days as the hero of the Last City. He then shook those thoughts from his mind and focused on the present, he was Dredgen Yor Rezyl Azzir was dead. Though unbeknownst to him, Rezyl Azzir was slowly clawing his way out of the Eternal Abyss. The masses of bandits chanted his glorious new reign amongst the tribe.

"LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!"

"**A king can only live a long life if he has a queen at his side," **announced Dredgen Yor

This statement caused the cheers of the tribe to be silenced, especially the female members. Whispers were being spoken to one another.

"Who will he pick?" spoke a male member

"I hope it's me," said a young girl

"Unlikely, he looks to be in his late thirties, he'd look for someone close to his age," said another male member

"Maybe it could be me," said a male member which a lot a questioning looks from the bandits around him.

"He's sooo HOT!" squealed a young female member

"What?" said her friend not understanding how her friend can say that since the Dredgen was covered in armor.

The whispers of the female members of the tribe hoping to become Dredgen Yor's queen made Raven's blood boil. _Back off you whours! This is my man, he's picking me not any of you! _Thought Raven. Then she started to blush profoundly at that thought, she started to question where it came from, she didn't truly love him now, they'd have to soon fall in love for each other to rule the tribe and to keep her position as leader. Could she have already fallen for him?

"**Raven Branwen," **Dredgen Yor said catching her attention

She looked to him and looked into his eyes, his dreamy, beautiful, green eyes. She then imagined him looking into the distance then turning his attention to her and an attractive manner and the background behind him turned pink and dreamy with sparkles twinkling all around him. He then spoke in a seducing tone that would make any anime girl melt underneath him.

"_**Raven," **_he said

_OKAY! How about we stop thinking of him all hunky and shit! _She mentally screamed

"**Will you become my queen?" **

Returning to reality, she heard his question and stuttered at the question, stammering to accept his offer.

"Ye-y-yes-yes!" she cried startling him

"**Thank you for accepting my proposal … my queen," **he said doing a gentlemanly bow to her

The tribe cheered at the successful proposal of the two dark figures. Emotional bandits cried while many females steamed with jealousy. He took her hand leaned closer to causing her to blush even more thinking of him kissing her, but how would he do that with his mask on? She readied herself for the kiss but it never came. Instead of a kiss, he whispered into her ear.

"**Where is your tent, I need to tell you something in private," **he said

She was steamed by his deception, though it could be him hoping to have some fun with her. _WHAT THE FUCK RAVEN, WHERE THE HELL ARE ALL OF THESE THOUGHTS COMING FROM!? _She mentally screamed to herself.

"Follow me," she said recomposing herself leading the two of them to her tent.

Once they were inside and the entrance was shut he turned to her and asked, **"How long will the wedding be? If you didn't notice in my memories I am not much of a people person," **said Dredgen Yor effectively causing Raven's brain to break.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" she said hiding her rage

"**No, do you have any antitoxins for scorpion venom? This poison is starting to catch up to me," **he said as he collapsed prompting Raven to call for the doctors of the tribe to save her future king.

**Later… **

"Do you, Dredgen Yor, take Raven Branwen to be your wife, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as you two live, to trust and honor her faithfully, though the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with her this day?" said the tribe elder to Dredgen Yor who was still in his usual attire but without his mask as his hood his obscuring his facial features in the shadows.

"**I do," **he said in a tone that would make him sound happy. The elder then turns to Raven and spoke the same vow.

"And do you, Raven Branwen, take Dredgen Yor to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as you two live, to trust and honor him faithfully, though the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?" Raven was in a crimson red wedding dress with intricate designs edging the hem of the dress and the cloak, while in her hands was a bouquet of white roses.

"I do," she said

"Throughout this ceremony, Raven Branwen and Dredgen Yor have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of the rings. Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," the elder announced as Dredgen Yor kissed his newfound wife.

The masses of bandits cheered for the official appointment of their new king and queen. The torches were lit and the celebration began. A great feast was prepared for the wedding and drinks were served. Amongst the bustling masses was the new married couple drinking at the makeshift minibar. Raven was sipping from a cup of her favorite tea whilst Dredgen Yor did the same with a dark nectar concoction. An idea then emerged from his head, he leans close to Raven and whispered into her ear, **"I have an idea to, _"seal the deal"_ as you mortals phrase it for our marriage and other things," **said Dredgen Yor

"What is your idea my loving husband," Rave said teasing him.

"**A love song from my world, something that will show our loyal bandits that we are truly in love," **said Dredgen Yor

"Then get up there," she said as she smacked his ass as he walked into the crowd.

He walked out to the center of the crowd and let the whispers of Thorn seep out of him into the masses of bandits. They all turned their attention to the direction where the whispers seemed to originate from to see their new king. He straightened his posture to compose himself.

"**I would like to sing a song, dedicated to my beautiful wife to commemorate this night," **said Dredgen Yor

He cleared his throat and began to cantillate the romantic melody from the Pre-Golden Age as the sounds of a piano lulled through the air.

* * *

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

* * *

The crowds of bandits cheered with a deafening uproar as Dredgen Yor concluded the song. He winced when the roars entered his ear canals. Shrugging off the internal pain, he bowed his head to the crowd and returned to Raven's side. She could not believe her ears, the man that was so despised from another world had such a beautiful singing voice that could possibly out-sing the famous Casey Lee Williams of Vale. The song was truly moving and powerful, filled with love and heart. He took her right hand gently and said, **"Shall we retire for the night my queen?" **he asked. She was still speechless by his performance she could only nod her head in response. He guided her to their tent as the celebration continued outside.

As they went entered the tent she sat down on her bed and let out a sigh of pleasure. She looked at Dredgen Yor who was taking in his surroundings. She could only imagine what is under that hood. She then blushed hard and mentally scolded herself for thinking such thoughts, she was no slut so why was she thinking these.

_Calm down Raven, you two are still getting to know each other completely. Baby steps, baby steps. Now to get ready for tomorrow, just need to take this thing off. _She thought to herself as she went to unzip her wedding dress but couldn't reach the zipper. She tried again but to no avail, she could not reach it. She went to approach the bothersome zipper at a different angle but came out with the same results. Her eyes then went to Dredgen Yor who was looking at her like a parent watching their child struggle to get their hand out of the cookie jar. Her mind then went to him to help her with the situation.

_MOTHER-!_

"**Do you need help," **he deadpanned

"Yesss," she said with a long exasperated groan and turned around pulling her long raven black hair to her chest so he could grab the zipper's hook with ease.

She could hear him approach her as the floorboards creaked, then the sensation of him grasping the hook of the zipper sent a shiver down her spine. The sound of her dress being unzipped made her mind go wild with thoughts of him doing defiling things to her. Her ribs began to expand back to normal with the release of pressure as she was freed from the constrictive dress. A fierce blush grew on her face as she knew what was to happen next before she retired for bed.

"**You do not have to worry Raven. I am many things on my world but a pervert is not one of them," **he said

Hearing this relieved her of some of the unease in her chest but not all of her worries were gone. Her hands reached to the waistline of her dress untiying the bow that hugged the fabric closely to her curves. Once she was finished she let the dress slipping away from her shoulders revealing her voluptuous body. Dredgen Yor then turned his eyes away to be polite to Raven. He may be her husband but they only met eight days ago, he did not want to rush anything anymore than they are now. Raven turned to him and lightly smiled at his respect to her, she proceeded to dress in her nightly attire.

"I'm decent now," she said

Dredgen Yor then turned back to her to see that she is dressed in a red tank top and grey short shorts. She approached him and placed her hands against his armored chest and looked into his sickly green eyes, the rest of his face was obscured by the shadows of his hood.

"Are you going to stay in that all night?" she asked

He looked down at his armored and pondered the thought for a moment. He never would stay in a warm bed at night when he slept on Earth, he altogether lost his need for sleep when he became a Risen. But now he normally sleeps in the wilderness protected by his dark armor if any wild animals or Fallen would dare to devour him in his sleep. While it was comfortable to him, it would not be the same for Raven if he was to rest with her. At the same time, he would be revealing his identity to her, she would be the first to see his face in many years.

"**If I am to rest with you, then I'll retire into something more suitable for the occasion. Though I will need a change of clothes," **he said and slowly pulled back his hood revealing his face to her.

He had pale skin that could rival the pigment of the Schee family, shoulder-length shaggy jet black hair, a scar in the shape of an ancient rune present over his right eye and another small scar on the left corner of his lip, and unkempt stubble covering his jawline and upper lip. His sickly green eyes complementing his appearance.

Raven burned the image of his facial features into her brain so that she'll never forget him. She was gazing off into his eyes, studying them like they were nothing that she has ever seen before. Like they were a mystery.

He continued to detach the rest of the armor plating his body. He stripped down bit by bit until he was dressed in only a skin-tight jumpsuit that left little to the imagination. He then slipped off the top half of it then the pants leaving him in only a black pair of boxers. His body was well-toned, at peak condition. Muscles bulging on his arms, legs, back, and chest. His physic backed up the title of his past life as the hero of the Last City.

Raven suppressed a nose bleed when she saw Dredgen Yor nearly naked. She shook her mind of filthy thoughts of them having sex. She called for one of her servants to fetch some nightwear for Dredgen Yor. She looked back to him and rocked herself back and forth on the balls of her heels with a fierce blush on her face.

"So … shall we go to sleep?" she asked hiding the timidness in her voice

"**Probably, if we are to properly rule this tribe we will need a good night's rest. Unless your world's customs are anything like mine and that after the day of marriage the newlyweds will treat themselves on a vacation called 'a honeymoon,'" **he said

"People from the four kingdoms do, but we see that as a waste of time that could be used for planning raids and pillaging villages," she said

"**Very well, a night's sleep it is," **he said as the servant entered the room with his change of clothes.

Dredgen Yor made haste and covered his face from the eyes of the servant. Raven received the clothes from the servant and ordered him to leave their presence. She approached Dredgen Yor with the change of clothes and handed them to him.

He was now dressed in an extra large black sleeveless shirt with the collar stretching down to his costal cartilage and grey cotton shorts.

As they both made their way to bed they promised that they would not try to rush things unless absolutely necessary. The two made themselves comfortable on the soft queen size bed. Dredgen Yor laid on his back whilst Raven laid on her side facing the wall. As Dredgen Yor was drifting off to sleep Raven turned to him and spoke in a soft whisper.

"Yor?"

He was snapped from his sleep-dazed trance and looked to Raven seeing her beauty for the first time. Burning her face into his mind so that he'll never forget her, he spoke in a gentle tone that no one would expect to come from such a large man.

"Yes?" he asked

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me regain leadership of my tribe. Even if it may not be the same position that I had before, it's a close second. And admittedly, it is nice having someone by my side to shoulder the position of ruler, thank you," she said

Dredgen Yor had to take a moment to process this show of kindness. He had not had this kind of gratitude bestowed to him in a long time. Then what happened next took him off guard completely. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. The sensation was strange, true that they had already kissed, but that was a necessity due to the wedding. This kiss was given to him willingly. Admittedly it was warm, and soft like a cloud, and tasted like oranges. His brain couldn't react in time to return the act when Raven broke off the kiss and nuzzled into his chest feeling his cold death-like aura.

"Goodnight my king," she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Dredgen Yor was still taken off by the kiss. Brief flashes of his past life as Rezyl Azzir when a citizen of the City would express their gratitude to him, but none of them measured up to the kiss that he was just given. He had the slightest feeling that this was the universe telling him to just roll with it. He let his thoughts slip away as he bestowed a gentle kiss on her forehead hearing a pleasurable hum from Raven as she nuzzled into his chest more. He could just smirk at her childish actions.

"**Goodnight my queen," **he said as he let sleep take him away.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Off in the distance hidden beneath the shadows of the forest canopy stood eten figures. All standing tall and proud with strong and mighty auras. The figure that stood in the center of the ten radiated the strongest of aura amongst the others. He was a man clad in pure silver armor with dark silver roses decorating the strong alloy and a silver cloak with the hood pulled over his head hiding his facial features.

He looked at the bandit tribe with acute interest, his face contorting into a thoughtful expression. The woman next to him seemed to notice his deep pondering and placed her hand on his shoulder. _"You feel it ... don't you?" _ asked a woman clothed in a dirty camo green cloak.

The armor-clad man looked at her and nodded with confirmation. _"Yes, the prophecy has finally been set in motion," _he said

_"Shin and Dark will not like us observing this scene without their knowledge,"_ said a man clad in black silver armor.

_"Shin Malphur and Dark Rose do not need to know about our doings Scythe Blacksteel. True Shin and Dark may be members of the Five Gods of Iris Dawn, their business in the Great Prophecy currently is unneeded. Shin is on official Vanguard business from Cayde-6. And Dark is still meditating in the ruins of old Sanctus to fully understand our logic," _said a man robed in a pearl white cloak with gold trimmings and roses decorating the white canvas.

_"Great grandfather will be extremely wrathful about the death of Grandma Summer in the prophecy. How will we be able to suppress his possible discovery of this given his semblance of foresight?" asked a masked man dressed in a purple cloak. _

_"We will not have to worry ourselves about Dark's semblance being a problem Quartz. Much to my chagrin, I have temporarily blocked his semblance from accidentally viewing the Great Prophecy. The darkness that could be ensued into him if he finds this out could bend him to the will of the Umbrani," said the man dress in silver._

_"WHAT?! Silver, how could you?" yelled a man dress in a midnight blue cloak, "Keeping the death of a man's daughter is a crime in itself, he could stop it from breaking him, it's still a wonder how he still manages to go on with the recent knowledge of Miss Spring's death. We could lose him to this!" _

_"I know Ice! I sadly don't have a choice in this. for Salem to be killed, Summer Rose must die. even if it means being upon the wrath of her father down on us," said Silver_

_The ten warriors stood in silence once more as they looked down at the camp. The man dressed in pearl and gold robes turned to Silver and asked, "how long does my brother have until he will face the loss of his daughter?"_

_"He has four years until the death of the White Rose. you should probably get going Claymore, your sons are getting quite rowdy with that Kiryuin girl they are training," chuckled Silver. _

_"How rowdy?" growled the now dubbed Claymore, "Am I going to have to kill them making me a grandfather?" _

_"Far from it, though little Crane may lose a few fingers if you do not intervene," said Silver_

_"Then that's my que to go," said Claymore as his eyes flashed a brilliant silver and disappeared._

_"We all should get going. though out business as the Twelve Silver Stars of Sanctus is important, our own worlds require our attention more so than this," said a man dressed in a dark silver cloak._

_"Agreed. another time we shall reconvene my fellow Caelesti," Said Silver as they all disappeared in a flash of silver light emanating from their eyes. _

* * *

**Re-editted: 11/04/19**

**Really sorry to everyone who doesn't agree with how Raven's character development with Dredgen Yor is progressing, I'll try to do better in the future. **

**I am dedicating this chapter to Ptabs0101 1995-2019, the creator of Remnant of a Rase and its sequel: Remnant of an Iron Rose. He passed away yesterday and hit me hard in the heart. This story's inspiration was from Ptabs's Remnant of a Rose. We will all miss him greatly and keep his family in our prayers. **

**I did not plan on this chapter being this long, surprise on my part. Thoughts came flying so my fingers kept flying. To the reader who commented that the chapters should be longer. Well, here ya fucking go! Haha lol!**

**Re-edit notes: so I added some more stuff that will be revealed later in the novel, some in already published chapters and some future chapters. until then see ya!**

**On another note … **

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Subject ZeroOne: Yes, Shin Malphur will train Darren and another yes, Dredgen Yor will be dead by then. And for how Darren will feel about his trainer being his father's killer … you will have to wait for that moment to come, my dear reader. **

**Guest: Welcome back man. One, the shadow of Yor making an appearance that is undetermined at the moment. And two this is for everyone! There WILL be lemons in this story, but I suck at writing them (in other words I have never done them before and will NEVER do them, they make me uncomfortable thinking of writing them) if someone wants to write the lemons for this story slam me in the back of the head with a PM and give me an example of how you will write it and I will possibly hire you. I was at first thinking of "**_**I gain and trick you love" **_**as you phrased it now I'm thinking of real-real love scenario. Does this answer your question?**

**Simple reader: I appreciate your comment but you don't need to criticize others. He was just curious that's all can't kill anyone (except for the cat.) Don't worry you will get more as long as school doesn't pump my guts full of homework and exams (too late) and thank you for respecting my time, ADHD can be a pain right in the anus trying to concentrate without procrastinating by watching weird shit on Youtube. I feel like ten pages per chapter is a reasonable length? And thank you for comparing my story with ROAIR, it means a lot to be compared to one of my favorite stories. (rest in peace Ptabs0101) also, I'm my own hitman. lol!**

**Darth Reviewer: honestly I haven't thought of that … oops? The rest I cannot answer because I would be 80 years old when I come up with a good answer, and I highly doubt that you are all that patient to wait that long for this chapter to be released. **

**DragonforceElite: yes I know that, my mistake there. I forgot about that part when I was writing the first chapter but Raven is probably back because you know … Raven powers and ravens? And Dredgen Yor is from another world and we name our kid after whatever we think of so yeah. **

**Design for Raven's wedding dress is a wedding dress design for Ruby Rose on Tumblr. Also, I need a BETA reader, please PM me if you are interested.**

**Until next time let your imagination go wild, long may your big jib draw, and don't beat your sibling's doors with cucumbers!**

**T1m3fr3ak OUT!**


	4. Discovery

**To be location-specific, the majority of the chapter will take place at the Atlas military base in Volume 6. Slight temporary crossover of Red vs Blue in this chapter. And there will be a time skip of one month. Enjoy.**

* * *

Tyrian sluggishly crawled away from the Branwen tribe. He had been defeated by a complete stranger that left him for dead in the Grimm infested forest of Anima. He was gravely wounded by the man's repeated blows and cannon.

He had never seen a weapon such as that one before. It radiated evil, wreaked of pure hate and malice. It hungered for death and sorrow from the masses of innocents.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard the haunting growls of the Grimm. He frantically spun his head around in the direction of the noise and saw the appalling red glowing eyes of the Grimm. He would have revealed in the thought of killing these beasts if he were in health and spine not hanging out of his back, but in his current predicament, he was at a disadvantage to them, causing him to become ghastly at the sight of them. They approached him slowly knowing that soul-wielders like him always sow death to their kind.

He started sweating profusely as they got ever so closer to him. He shouted at them to stay back as he started to panic, attracting more Grimm to his presence. His mind was starting to be overwhelmed by panic and fear. Fear of that this night will be his last night alive.

That man … that monster! He did this, he's that one that caused his downfall. Damn him! Damn him to hell! His mind started to flush out his panic and fear and was replaced with abundant hate and anger, all of it directed towards the man that brought this damnation unto him.

The first Beowolf lunged at him with his claws pointed and teeth bared. Tyrian yelled with profuse anger and unwrapped his tail from his waist and poised it to strike the Beowolf. As its drooling teeth were only inches away from him, it turned to a plume of black smoke. This bewildered Tyrian greatly, he has never seen an attacking Grimm turn to smoke when inches away from killing their target. Could this be a new trait of the Grimm? Like a semblance? No, they had no soul and to have a semblance one required a soul.

"You can put your thoughts to rest Tyrian, it is not a semblance," said a new voice

The new voice in the atmosphere startled Tyrian. He swiftly turned to the voice and saw the person that he so longed to be in the presence of.

There standing before him was a woman, regal in her poise with skin deathly white pallor. Violet vein ran across her face and her exposed flesh on her arms, the vessels framing black eyes with red irises. Her hair was tied back in a large bun with six offshoots, three on each side and each of them were adorned with black, hanging ornaments. She was clothed in a very long, flowing robe as dark as the shadows of the night that trailed across the ground with every step forward she took. Her dress almost blending in completely with the environment of the night bathed forest.

This was Salem, the Grimm witch of Remnant. She looked down at the broken form of Tyrian Callows with a small smile gracing her lips.

"I have heard your screams of hate and fury against the monster, Dredgen Yor, and color me impressed with your rage," said Salem

"M-Mi-mistress Salem," Tyrian exclaimed struggling to position himself to look like he is bowing to the Grimm witch, "I am honored to be in your presence. The one true goddess of this ruined world that needs to be cleansed," he said in his usual hysteria

"As much as I appreciate the praises Tyrian, I pay no heed to them," she said catching the attention of the scorpion fanus again, "I have a proposition for you,"

**One month later … **

Outside of the Argus military base, two guards stood on guard at the gates of the compound. They both wear white-gray body armor that covers their upper bodies with several different highlights along their helmets and arms. Their helmets cover their faces partly, only exposing their mouths. Their pants are black, with some gray areas on them, and they have a belt with a few pouches, a handgun strapped to their hips and a sword in collapsed mode strapped to their lower backs. They are both equipped with rifles at the ready if an individual attempted to enter the compound without permission.

The Argus military base is built into a large rock spire located on the farthest island from the Argus harbor housing the colossus that is used to repel aquatic Grimm, mainly for S (Severe) Class Grimm such as Leviathan Grimm. The main base is connected to several other smaller islands housing storage and landing facilities by a suspension bridge.

The guard on the left had maroon highlights while the guard on the left had orange highlights and seemed to be on the obese side of Atlas personal. The maroon guard turns to the orange guard and starts a conversation.

"Hey," said the maroon guard

"Mmyeah?" replied the orange guard

"D'you ever wonder why we're here?" asked the maroon guard

The orange guard bowed his head in contemplation of the question. After a moment of thinking, he raised his head up and looked to his fellow guard and answered his question. "It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some… cosmic coincidence? Or is there really a God, watching everything, you know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night,"

"... What? I mean why are we out here, in the freezing cold! While the others get guard duty in there," the maroon guard said jabbing his thumb back to the base, "I mean, we're important! We're Red team, the Blues should be guarding the gates. Not us,"

"Oh. Uhhhhh. Yeah." mumbled the orange guard

"And what was all that stuff about God?" asked the maroon guard in question

"Uhhhhh. Hm? Nothing," replied the orange guard dismissing the subject

"... Do you want to talk about it?" asked the maroon guard

"No," said the orange guard

"You sure?" the maroon guard asked

"Yes," the orange confirmed

"Seriously though, why are we out here? As far as I can tell, no one is going to try and break in or walk up here. Well, if they're drunk maybe. There's literally nothing to do but stand here but look at Argus," exclaimed the maroon guard

"It is a pretty view though," said the orange guard

"Like this is ridiculous! I specifically asked to be assigned to Atlas, not Argus. Yes, the view is nice but Atlas is where all the magic happens. Wait, why are you not complaining?" rambled the maroon guard

"Hey, night guard duty is the only position I can get that is far away from Sarge's rants about fighting the enemy," said the orange guard

"Ugh, I just wish that something could happen," groaned the maroon guard

While the two guards were in their conversation they did not realize an unknown craft flew overhead at amazing speeds that exceeded anything on Remnant. As it exits Argus air space, two black sickly flames ignited on the top of the rock spire. As the flames died down they revealed two dark figures shrouded by the darkness of night. One appeared to be female in figure wearing a combat skirt with armor covering the majority of her top half with long hair with a Nevermore Grimm mask. The other appeared to be male in figure wearing a tattered cloak with bone-like armor from creatures of Remnant and from another world with glowing sickly green eyes.

He looked at his partner and nodded to her. They both jumped down from the tall spire and descended to the ground. As they made their descent, the female partner transformed into a Corvid. She flew around the base with her talons poised to strike any target. She neared a security camera and swiped her talons at it, disabling it causing its feed in the security office to go static. She rinsed and repeated this process to the rest of the cameras in the compound until the eyes on the outside were blind.

When her male counterpart landed, she had completed disabling the camera feeds she landed next to him, transforming back to human. They looked around to see that the guards at the gate were still talking to each other. They proceeded to enter the compound with ease, facing little to no interruptions to the data center.

When they were halfway there they heard voices. The male figure raised his arm at a ninety-degree angle clenching his fist signaling his partner to halt her movement. He peeked his head around the corner to see two more Atlas guards were down the hallway they were headed. One had turquoise highlights with tanned skin while the other had blue highlights. The former sounding like he was about to blow his stack.

"Caboose! For the last time, the techs here won't put an AI in your gun," said the turquoise guard

"But they put Church into that glowy table thingy! And I have a name all picked out! Freckles! Because of all of the freckles on my gun! See!" said the guard named Caboose said showing off his gun to his friend

"Caboose you-you know what, I'm not doing this anymore. Just keep your ridiculous thoughts to yourself and let me daydream in peace. I can only take so much of you in one day," said the turquoise guard looking away

The male figure then stepped out into the light of the hallway revealing himself to the guard named Caboose. Caboose's eyes widened under his helmet as the male figure approached him and his friend.

"Um, Tucker," said Caboose

"Caboose, what did I just say?" the guard now named Tucker said impatiently

"I know but, I have a question," said Caboose

"Ughhh … I'm really going to regret saying this but, what's your question Caboose?" asked Tucker

"What do we call people that don't look like us?" asked Caboose

"Scientists?" said Tucker

"No, not them. Like I mean, look scary," said Caboose

"Winter Schnee?" said Tucker

"No not mean lady, I mean someone that looks like they shouldn't be here and look creepy and scary," said Caboose

"An intruder?" said Tucker

"YES! That's the word!" exclaimed Caboose in relief

"Great!" said Tucker sarcastically, "Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes," Caboose said indefinitely

"Good," Tucker grumbled returning back to his daydreaming

The male figure started to get closer to the two unholstering a jagged hand cannon from his side. Caboose started to get worried about the man's approach. He turned back to Tucker and asked him another question.

"Um, Tucker?"

"Oh. My. GOD! CABOOSE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" snapped Tucker

"There's an intruder behind you," said Caboose

"What?!" Tucker exclaimed

He spun around on the ball of his heel to see a man clad in bone armor and a dark cloak. He shivered at the sight of him and his cannon.

"Holy shit! Freeze asshole!" shouted Tucker raising his rifle to the man but was too late. The man slammed the butt of his gun down into Tucker's throat making him cough as his airway was hit. He went into a coughing fit before he was struck in the face with a powerful hit. He fell to the floor in a heap, unconscious, leaving Caboose to fend for himself.

"Tucker! Get up, you need to stop the mean scary man before he gets past me!" said Caboose

He looked back to the male figure and timidly asked, "Um, hello. Would you possibly know what I am supposed to do?"

"**You now die," **said the man in a deep threatening tone raising his cannon.

"Oh! Okay! Bleh!" Caboose said before he flung himself onto the floor and snored saying dead over and over again.

The male figure looked at Caboose flabbergasted by his stupidity. He knew that the Atlas soldiers would be no match for him, but this was just pathetic. His female counterpart walked out from the corner and approached him and looked down at the two guards and sighed in exasperation.

"I thought that those idiots were discharged," she said

"**You know who they are?" **said the male figure

"Their names are the Reds and Blues. These two are called Tucker and Caboose. The other two that were at the front gate were Simmons and Grif. These two are from the Blue team, the other two are from the Red team," said the female figure

The male figure nodded understanding with the new information. If these two and the others were this lax and there was more of them, then this infiltration will be straightforward. They both looked at the entrance to the data center. The male figure went to open the entrance when the door wouldn't move. He attempted to try again to no avail to his attempts to open it. He looked at the door with vehement in his eyes. He was informed by his sources that the entrance to the data center would be effortless, apparently, that wasn't the case. He looked down and saw a panel next to the door appears to be for passcode inputting. He scowled under his mask and looked back to the guard named Caboose playing and gained an idea. He marched over to him and grabbed him by the collar and heaved him up to eye level.

"**Enough with your games fool, tell me the codes," **growled the male figure

"*snore* dead dead dead dead," snored Caboose

"**I said enough!" **he scolded

"I can't talk because you said I died," said Caboose

"**My GOD! You are no longer dead, now tell me!" **he said

"Oh! Hello again!" said Caboose oblivious to the fact that his life was in peril

"**Tell me the codes to the data center," **growled the man

"Huh? What are the codes?" asked a dumbfounded Caboose

"**The codes to the data center you imbecile! What is it!" **growled the man now losing his patience

"Huh? Ooohhhh! Those codes!" Caboose said in his revelation

"**Yes … now, what are-" **

"I don't know," said Caboose

At that point, the male figure's patience ran out. His blood boiled over as the ancient rune that scared his eye started to burn with a sickly flame. His teeth clenched and his grip tightened. He was about to release his rage on the dumb fool of a guard before the female figure gently placed her hand on his shoulder. This contact between the two intruders seemed to calm down the rising storm in the male figure that is ready to release on Caboose. He inhaled a deep breath the released it, smoothing his anger.

"What do you mean by you don't know?" asked the female

"Oh! Hello! I didn't see you! Who are?" Caboose announced

"**Answer the damn question,"** the male figure demanded

"It's a twelve digit code. There are three parts of the password! The mean short lady has the first part. The nice Santa man has the second part. And the mean scary lady has the third part," said Caboose in a cheery tone happy that he is talking to a girl that isn't Winter Schnee or Caroline Cordovin.

"**Could you be more specific. We need names of these people," **said the male figure

"Oh! Okay! They are Caroline Cordovin, Doctor Polendina, and Sergeant Winter Schnee," said Caboose

"Good, now die," said Raven

"Okay! Bleh," said Caboose returning to playing dead

"**How?" **questioned the male figure

"As I said … dumb," said the female figure

The male dropped Caboose to the ground turning to his partner. She looked to be contemplating her options with the list of people that were listed off by the idiotic guard.

"So, which one should we take first?" asked the male figure

"We should split up. Take them down quicker, giving us a less likely chance to be caught together. If you get are in trouble I'll open a portal to you resolving the problem. We just need to take our targets," said the female figure

"**I'll take the one that poses the biggest threat. Do you have any knowledge of these people that the guard mentioned? Or will I have to wake him up again?" **asked the male figure as his female partner looked at him in a tired manner telling him that they will have to finish this task quickly.

"No, two of them sound like they're resident personnel, the last one … I know all too well," she groaned sleepily at the last person

"**Winter Schnee? Who is she, a friend of yours?"** the male figure asked

"Not mine. My brother's … _friend,_" she said

"**Your drunkard brother, Qrow?"** said the male figure

"He's the romantic bane of her existence. I'm surprised that she hasn't done away with him by now," she said exasperated

"**A real charmer, is he?"** asked the male

"To Summer! I'm surprised that they didn't get together," she said

"**Is this Winter Schnee dangerous?"** asked the male

"She's an Atlas Sergeant, the former heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, until she joined the military at a young age. Do not become arrogant towards her position, she will be quite the challenge for you," she said

"**I think not. I've faced greater opponents and they all have fallen, she will face the same fate as them," **said the male

"No, don't kill her. If she dies then Qrow will come for us then he will find out about you and tell Tai, and then Yang will try and find me and …" she said in a rushed tone with anxiety catching up to her.

The male then firmly placed his strong hands on her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes with an assuring stare. Even though the man was always dark and shady, he always had a soft side reserved for his wife when she was confirmed.

"**Raven. You do not have to worry so much. As long as I stay in the shadows, your brother and family won't come looking for you. For now, you have to keep your head in the game and not let your gravidness take hold of you. We have a mission at hand and we cannot accept to be caught. Do you understand?" **Dredgen Yor asked

She nodded to him and took deep breaths to calm herself. He was right, they couldn't accept being caught, or failure. They had a mission at hand and they needed to succeed.

"**Are you calm now?" **Dredgen Yor asked

"Yes, thanks," she said

"**Good, I'll take the Schnee while you take the other two. Do you know anything about them?" **he asked

She thought for a moment about the other two names that the guard provided them. They did not sound familiar to her in the least. She determined that the doctor was an easy target to obtain but she should proceed with caution. The moment that you become arrogant to your opponent is the moment you lose.

Her other target, this Caroline Cordovin sounded like someone special in this place. No doubt a blowhard about the so-called _glory of Atlas_. She would take her last, she could not be careless in her condition, one wrong move could cost her life and her family.

"No, I'll take the doctor first then this Caroline Cordovin. I'll be sure to let you know if I'm in need of assistance," she said

"**Good, stay save my love," **he said momentarily resting his forehead against her's.

**Later… **

**With Dredgen Yor**

As Dredgen Yor trekked down the halls of the military complex he went over everything that he knew about the Schnee's and their business. He has heard of the famous Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust in the world of Remnant. He had heard rumors, that he assumed the majority of them were true due to the racism in the Schnee family, that used fanus labor and had questionable business partners. He recently heard that the heiress to the company was recently abdicated of her title as heiress and the title was passed down to her younger sister, Weiss Schnee.

He was taken from his musings when he heard the sound of people chattering._** Hopefully their not as idiotic as the last two, **_he thought hopeful of his soon to be victims.

"So, that mission turned into a shit show real fast," said a static masculine voice

"No kidding. Those fanus are really starting to become a pain in the ass," said a static feminine voice

"Remember you two, they are not treated the same as us. They have to fight for their rights every day to be treated as equals. It was foreseeable that there would be a riot," said a cold feminine voice

"Yeah, I know. I just wish that they would give us some real assignments and not crowd control. I mean look at us. We're armed to the teeth with experimental armor and weaponry and what do we get stuck with? Freaking crowd control," said the male

They soon passed by and revealed their character. The male was a behemoth man clad in advanced Atlesian military grade armor colored black steel with yellow trims over his helmet, chest plate, arms and legs. He had an advanced assault rifle at his side swaying with his stride.

The second armor-clad soldier in stride with him was noticeably female with her feminine attributes visible. She was clad in cyan armor with silver trims and a noticeably more advanced helmet. She had the same rifle as her armored partner swaying the same in stride with her.

The third member of the group was a small teenage girl with a underwhelming height of five feet. She was dressed in a blue white and grey military uniform covered by a white overcoat with a red brooch which exposed her upper arms and black gloves. Her pants appeared to have graters incorporated into them.

"Specialists David Steel and Cecilia Church. I forbid you from speaking illy of the fanus. As for your new armor and augmentations, they are still in the experimental stage so command is easing the prototypes into battle ready situations. You are not to abuse either of the two attributes, am I clear," said the young sergeant

They both stood at attention when the teenage sergeant snapped at them for complaining about their new armor and augmentations. They hand their arms straightened at their sides and posture straightened.

"Yes Sergeant Winter!" they both said in unison

At this revelation, Dredgen Yor thought that it was time for him to make his presence known to these unfortunate souls. He stepped out into the light of the hallway and spoke in his deep menacing voice taking the three Atlas personnel off guard.

They whipped their heads back to the voice at fast speeds that would give a normal person whiplash. They saw the dark gunslinger standing in the center of the hallway perfectly still like he was in a trance. Washington and Carolina aimed their weapons on him whilst Winter drew a silver saber from her scabbard. At the overpowering amount of weaponry directed at his person, Dredgen Yor was not in the least threatened, nor impressed.

"**So you are the one they call Winter Schnee. The former heiress of the famous Schnee Dust Company. How appropriately … underwhelming. For someone so young to be promoted to the position of sergeant. Either you are more than meets thee eye, or your family bought you this position," **said Dredgen Yor

This comment from this intruder made Winter's blood boil. She hated being dependant on her father. She had recently been cut off her funds from him to get her to return home. She earned her position as sergeant solely on her skills and glyphs. She would show this man that it is a mistake to speak such blasphemy about her family and herself.

"Yes I am, and who are you to speak such obnoxious claims against my family," she said wishing nothing more than to end this man where he stands.

"Ma'am, should we engage?" asked Washington

"No. Fetch reinforcements, I'll deal with the intruder myself," she demanded the two super soldiers

The two nodded to her and went to fulfill her orders when Dredgen Yor swiftly unholstered Thorn faster than the human eye could register. The haunting sound of Thorn discharging echoed through the halls as two of its barbed bullets entered the backs of Carolina and Washington causing them to crumple to the floor in a heap. They were motionless, they have become another two victims of the Thorn.

Winter looked at her friends lying motionless on the ground. They had fallen so easily. Their auras depleted the moment the bullet hit them. Their armor pierced like it was tissue paper. Their spines destroyed by the bullet whilst something infecting them simultaneously, draining the life out of them.

She was shell shocked, horrified by this man and his cannon. He wreaked of pure darkness, crawling through his body, it made her sick to her stomach. She turned back to her assailant and scowled at him. She lunged forward with blinding speeds and stabbed her saber at the man's throat but was dodged with expertise. She stabbed at him multiple times but each attempt at impaling the man was foiled as he would dodge her blade.

He then saw an opening in her attacks as she stabbed his left side. As she stabbed again, as he predicted, at his left side. He grabbed her arm, crushing it under his brute strength causing her to cry in pain. He then hooked his foot around her leg and pulled his leg back tripping her. As she fell to the ground Dredgen Yor delivered repeated blows to her face. She tried to block them with her arms but failed as she hit the ground as Dredgen Yor finished his attack.

As Winter went to pick herself up Dredgen Yor kicked her in the stomach sending her a few meters away from him. As she skidded to a stop, she picked herself back up with no interruptions. She looked spitefully at the man with a scowl etched on her face with blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. She wiped the blood away with her gloved hands and assumed her preferred fighting stance. A golden glyph in the appearance of a clock activated underneath her. Her form then started to glow the same light of the glyph underneath her. She waved her saber in a circular motion summoning multiple white glyphs around Dredgen Yor and a gravity glyph underneath him.

He was slightly impressed by this teenager's skill with her semblance. He went to step forward but realized that he couldn't move. He looked down and saw the black glyph he was trapped in. he looked back to Winter and sighed inwardly, knowing very well that this was going to hurt.

"_**I wonder how Raven is doing?" **_he thought to himself as Winter lunged forward poised to attack at full force.

**With Raven… **

Raven was looking everywhere in the compound for the two targets. She was starting to get frustrated by this searching, how hard could finding a doctor be? She then heard the sounds of voices down the hall. She pressed her back up against the wall and listened closely to the conversation. They both sounded like males but different age groups. One sounded like he was in his early twenties with a high voice. The other could be determined as a man in his mid-fifties with a heavy southern accent.

"Oooh, I can't wait for Doctor Polendina to finish making Penny. A little girl walking around the base that's actually a robot. Ooh, it be so exciting!" said the younger guard

"Cool your jets Donut. Don't get your hopes up too early. Penny isn't said to be complete in the next fifteen years," said the older guard

"Aw man, but she looks like she is to be finished any day now," said the guard now named Donut (what kind of name is Donut?)

"She's like Lopez. Took me years to complete him, and he's still flawed!" said the older guard

"Um, Sarge, you only built Lopez in six months and you set his default language to Spanish," said Donut

"Can it Donut. Nobody wants to hear from the peanut gallery. Especially yours," said the man now named Sarge

These two know where Doctor Polendina is? This is just her luck, she grasped the hilt of her nodachi ready to strike. _Donuts … now I'm in a mood for donuts _she thought. As the sounds of their footsteps getting closer the more she readied herself. The two guards rounded the corner where Raven was positioned. They looked the same as the other guards that they have encountered. Donut had pink highlights on his armor whilst Sarge had red highlights on his. She first attacked Sarge by slamming the end of her hilt into his throat and grabbed the back of his armor and threw him into the wall with a crack. Donut fumbled for his magnum, stressed by the situation that Sarge is being attacked by an intruder. He finally unholstered it and pointed it at Raven. His hand was trembling, he couldn't aim straight. Raven's nodachi was pointed at Donuts neck, mere inches away from slitting it open. When he final recomposed himself enough he went to pull the trigger, instead releasing the magazine from the gun. His skin went pale as the echo from the magazine hitting the floor rang in his ear. He chuckled as he was now vulnerable and raised his arms.

"Hehe, truce?" he asked as Raven's glare intensified and the nodachi touched his neck, slicing open the fabric.

"Where is Doctor Polendina," she demanded

"That way. Straight down the hall, can't miss it," Donut said frantically pointing to where he and Sarge came from. She nodded and reared back her fist and punched Donut square in the face. As he crumpled to the floor she ran off in the direction where Doctor Polendina was.

_I wonder how Dredgen Yor is handling Winter? _She thought to herself

**With Dredgen Yor… **

Dredgen Yor slid across the floor on his back. He had sustained multiple scratches and scorch marks across his armor. Looming over him was Winter Schnee, standing triumphant over his battered form. She too was battered, but unlike Dredgen Yor who had armor to protect him from harm, she did not have such protection. She was covered in cuts and bruises. She was having much trouble staying standing at the moment.

She pointed her saber to his neck with a firm grip on the blade. "Surrender. You have been beaten," she said hiding the weakness in her voice

Dredgen Yor merely sneered at her false victory. She hadn't even crippled him and she thinks he's defeated. He rose to his feet and looked at her dead in her light blue eyes. He stood a foot and nine inches taller than her. She was shaken that he brushed off all of the attacks that she had launched against him. Then she realized that he hasn't even used his cannon on her, she thought why he hasn't done so, he obviously wanted something from her … but what? Her eye widened when a thought came to her on what Dredgen Yor wanted from her, the third part of the data center access code. She could not let him have it, no matter what.

"**Ah … you have realized that I have not used my prize, your perception is great, young one. My reasons behind them is that its after-effects tend to cloud one's judgment," **said Dredgen Yor

"Then I will have to disappoint you because I will not give up those codes no matter what. I would rather die than give them up to you," she shouted

She then pressed at trigger hidden in the design of the blades hilt and a section of the blade opened revealing it to be hollow. Inside the hallowed blade appeared to be a second blade. It was smaller in design but just as strong as its twin.

If Dredgen Yor wasn't impressed by this, he would be very disappointed when he would soon find out what his unborn son's semblance is. She then created a glyph behind her and a line of other glyphs leading to the direction of Dredgen Yor. Two red glyphs appeared on each side of her with a fiery aura emanating off of them.

She then let out a cry as she launched herself forward at blinding speeds. Fire projectiles launched from the fiery glyphs next to her at him. More white glyphs appeared around Dredgen Yor as she slashed him across his armored chest. The twin sabers pierced the armor and skin-tight jumpsuit underneath. The blades ripped through his chest, earning an audible grunt of pain from him. His black blood splattered across the white polished walls, he ignored his blood pouring out of his chest and focused on steeling himself for the bombardment of attacks.

Winter dashed around Dredgen Yor, cutting away at him and his defenses. He then recognized this attack pattern. She performed the same attack on him when he killed her friends. He kept his focus on her fast movement and looked for a moment when she slowed down enough for him to catch her. He then saw her fire straight for him as both blades drawn back to strike. He then smiled.

_**Bingo**_

He then pivoted his upper body to the side, barely evading her attack. Time seemed to slow as Winter flew by Dredgen Yor. Her eyes widened as she saw him moving his hand towards the back of her collar. He grasped it tightly and threw her back into the floor. The glyphs then disappeared with Winter's concentration broken. Dredgen Yor then threw her into the ceiling knocking her into unconsciousness. As gravity took over her person, bringing her back to the floor, Dredgen Yor cracked her back against his knee. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. She fell to the floor limp, barely able to breathe oxygen back into her lungs. Her muscles ached and her nerves burned. She had a few ribs broken or cracked, her arm broken, and a fractured spine.

The forlorn sound of footsteps approaching her ever so slowly filling her ears. She tried to crawl away from the monster that was approaching her but was proven futile. She could not move, her Aura had been depleted before she could use her semblance. The figure of Dredgen Yor then filled her vision, she was filled with dread, so much dread. He placed his boot against her chest and applied pressure, squeezing out the remaining air in her lungs. She was struggling to breathe, if she didn't get any oxygen in the next few seconds she would pass out due to lack of oxygen and overexerting herself so much.

"**What is the passcode for the data center," **Dredgen Yor demanded, **"You'd best tell me now if you want to keep what little breath you have left in you. Now what is the code, I will not repeat myself again," **

Winter was gasping for air. What would she do? Give him the code and face being sent back to the academy and waiting longer to join the military? Or facing death and leaving Weiss alone to her father's spite. She could never forgive herself if she left Weiss alone because she was too proud. She knew what she had to do.

"I surrender," she gasped

This response did not suffice for Dredgen Yor. He pressed his boot down more on her chest, driving the remaining air out of her lungs. Her face was turning red like roses, she was beginning to hyperventilate.

"**The code," **he growled

"5536. The third input," she gasped as he took his foot off of her chest. She was relieved when he let the air return to her. She was overjoyed to live again. True that she may have given up her position as a sergeant, but if it meant being with her sister she would gladly do it again. She then received a strong kick to her head knocking her out. He then walked away to Raven's location, hopefully, she hasn't gotten into much trouble or worse.

**With Raven … **

The hallway was littered with guards. Some bleeding in places while some are relatively unharmed. Raven wiped her blood stained red dust blade in her feathered cloth. She then looked at the entrance to the good doctor's office. It was similar to the access panel on the data center's entrance but required a key card then a code. She had done this many time with her team when they forgot their scroll for their dorm room.

Raven sheathed her nodachi and equipped a yellow dust blade. She swiftly swiped it into the key card slot. The electricity from the blade short-circuited the access panel. The red light from the panel then turned green, signifying that Raven had gained access to the Doctor's office. The door then slid open as Raven stepped inside. She looked around the room seeing it as more of a workshop than an office. She could not see Doctor Polendina anywhere in the room. Could that guard have given her false information? She made a mental note to torture him when she sees him again.

Her train of thought was then interrupted when she heard someone mumbling something in a separate room. She followed the sound of the voice until she came to an observation like room that people would find in a hospital. It appeared to be used for observing surgery, instead in this case it was used for overlooking the construction of an android.

There in the center of the room below her was a man in a white lab coat with golden trims, he had a dark aqua blue undercoat beneath his lab coat, he had reddish tanned skin, a large snow-white beard that covers most of his face, hair that was receding on his scalp as it still grew at the back of his skull, he wore thin-rimmed glasses on the bridge of his large red nose, and had bright emerald eyes. Looking at him reminded her of Kris Kringle, how much she and her brother adored that holiday.

She then remembered the task at hand, she needed those codes to access the data center. She wondered how she would get the codes from him. There was no doubt that he would have a silent alarm on him if he was to be in distress. This would be difficult to gain these codes. She then looked around the room that Doctor Polendina was in and the room that she was in, searching for something that could help her to gain these codes from him without him calling in a mass of guards. She then saw an open closet with many lab coats and name tags. One of these name tags caught her attention. One of the coat's name tag was exposed enough so that she could read it from afar.

_Terra Cotta_

_Data Center Technician _

"This could work," Raven said to herself

She approached the lab coat and took it off of its coat rack and put it on. It wasn't exactly comfortable, a bit snug around the sleeves but it will do her just fine. She researched Terra Cotta on the computer's database and found that she was in her mid-twenties and was an associate of Doctor Polendina in constructing P.E.N.N.Y. She listened to interviews and recordings with her, adjusting her voice distortion device in her Nevermore Grimm mask to sound like her voice. Once the tuning was complete, she connected the intercom microphone with her mask and then spoke into it.

"Doctor Polendina?" she asked him in Terra's voice

Doctor Polendina was startled by the booming voice of Terra over the intercom in the room. He jumped at the voice and dropped his tools. He clutched his chest as he heaved air in and out of his old lungs. He looked at the mirrored glass and lightly chuckled.

"My dear, please do not scare me like that. This old body cannot take such scares like that anymore," he chuckled

"Sorry doctor, I just needed to ask you something," said Terra's voice

"Please Terra, call me Pietro, enough with the doctor title. It makes me feel older than I am," he joked

"Sorry, docto-Pietro. I just left something in the data center that I need for tonight, and I really need it for tonight. Could I know the code for the room please?" asked Terra's voice

"I don't know Terra, my dear? I can't just give people the code, is what you left in there of great importance?" Doctor Polendina asked

"Yes very important," she said

"Ah, I see. What is it then?" he asked wanting to make sure he isn't giving to code away to an imposter

"Um, well … it's, ya know," said Terra's voice stammering

"Oh! Oh, I see, you left the ring in there. You finally going to propose to your girlfriend?" asked Doctor Polendina

"Yes, I am," said Terra's voice going with that cover story to get the code

"Well, then I wish you luck then. And Terra, there is no need to be afraid to tell others that you are interested in the same sex, there are many people that favor the same sex rather than the opposite. Anyways, the code is 4689, it's the second input. Be sure to do it quickly though. It's the end of the month tonight and they'll change the code at 12:00. So you better get going, it's 11:46 now," said Doctor Polendina

Raven's eyes widened as she heard this. She and Dredgen Yor only had fourteen minutes before the codes change and they will be caught. She quickly wrote down the code and thanked the doctor before rushing off. All she needed to do now was to find Dredgen Yor and find the last person with the code for the data center: Caroline Cordovin.

As she rushed by the bodies in the hallway, a lone AK-130 with dark brown metal paint job with orange highlights entered the hallway. He looked at the bodies and the blood splattered on the walls and floor. He lowered his head and said to himself.

"Dios mío, ¿por qué siempre soy el que encuentra los cuerpos?" (god dammit, why am I alway the one that finds the bodies?)

**Later … **

After finishing the final diagnostics for the Colossus for the night, Caroline Cordovin was being escorted out to her vehicle to go home for the night. As she was about to exit the complex, two haunting gunshots rung out in the hall behind her. The two guards next to her fell face first to the floor motionless. She was startled by this occurrence. Then a menacing voice echoed through the hallway behind her.

"**Are you Caroline Cordovin?" **said the voice

She turned around to see a tall man in tattered clothing and beaten armor with smoking sickly green eyes. Her soul felt like it was being shaken to its core. A dreadful darkness filled the room around her like she was cast into a dark abyss.

"Ye-y-yes," she squeaked

"**I require the codes for the data center on this complex. You will give them to me or I will rip it out of you in the most painful grim way that is humanly possible. You have three seconds," **said Dredgen Yor, **"One," **

"0298! First input!" she exclaimed before she passed out

Dredgen Yor was speechless as the specialist of this base passed out before him. It was true that the Eternal Abyss had faced weak minded people before back on Earth, but this was beyond pathetic. His brain started ringing, signifying that Raven was speaking to him through their mental link.

He saw images of Doctor Polendina with a check mark over his face. Then he saw a ticking clock with the minute hand and hour hand swiftly moving towards 12:00. When it hit midnight bold letters saying **FAILED **appeared over the clock. She was telling him that they only had ten minutes left before the code for the access panel for the data center reset with a new code, rendering the code that they have worked so hard for useless.

He turned back to the way he had come from and rushed off into a mad sprint for the data center.

**At the data center entrance… **

Raven and Dredgen Yor made it to the data center in the nick of time. It was 11:55, giving them five minutes before the timer ran out. They both gave each other the codes that they have gained from the three targets. Dredgen Yor swiftly entered the codes into the access panel as the seconds passed by.

0298-4689-5536

**Access granted**

The door slid open revealing a large server room filled with powerful computers. In the center of the room was a large circular holotable. They both approached the table activating it. Then a small cobalt armored AI with a sapphire aura appeared on the table. He looked at the two skeptically and raised his arms in an angered motion.

"_Ah shit. Intruders, seriously! I knew that the new rookie couldn't take care of those damn codes! Anyways, what the hell do ya want?" _said the AI

Raven looked to Dredgen Yor bewildered by the potty-mouthed AI. Dredgen Yor was unfazed by the AI's attitude, all ghosts back on his world have different personalities ranging from very timid to the same attitude of some vulgar Guardians.

"**What is your name AI?" **asked Dredgen Yor

"_Hey! Don't change the subject pal, I wanna know what you wanna know. And my name is Alpha, or Church," _said Church/Alpha

"You're seriously not questioning this thing's attitude?" said Raven still bewildered by the AI

"_Hey! This thing is in the same room as you and can hear what you say asshole!" _said Church/Alpha

Dredgen Yor then slammed his fist against the holotable making Church/Alpha blink in and out of focus. As he regained his focus he glared at Dredgen Yor and pointed an accusing finger.

"_Hey, watch it fuck face! One wrong move and I could go out for good," _said Church/Alpha

"**I really don't give a damn about what happens to you. Insult my wife and I will end you, count yourself lucky that we need you," **growled Dredgen Yor frightening Church/Alpha whilst making Raven blush lightly that her husband is scolding an AI for bad mouthing her.

"_Okay, god of Darkness you're scary. I'm sorry Miss for calling you an asshole. Now returning to the previous matter … whad ya want?" _asked Church/Alpha

"**All of the data on known and newly sighted Grimm," **said Dredgen Yor

"_Seriously … that's all you wanted to know?" _exclaimed Church/Alpha

"Yes," said Raven

"_Pft, wow thought you wanted some more sensitive stuff, but okay, here, stuffs kinda useless anyway. These new Grimm barely show themselves,"_ said Church/Alpha

Dredgen Yor then inserted a thumb drive into one of the external drive ports. As data was being transferred into the drive, the room was then bathed in red as alarms started to blare. The door to the data center was then closed. They both looked at the door in shock as an energy field was projected over it. Dredgen Yor then unholstered Thorn and fired three shots into the energy field. As soon as the barbed bullets made contact with the field they were vaporized. They were trapped.

They both turned to the AI and shouted in unison, **"Open the door!" **

He raised his hands in defense and shrugged, _"I can't! It's 12:00, after that I can't do anything. Besides, you are technically stealing information from an Argus military complex, so yeah. You're trapped in here, sorry. Unless one of you can teleport then you're fucked," _said Church/Alpha

Raven then turned to Dredgen Yor for hopes for a transmat out of here but he shook his head signifying they would not be able to get out of here with his technology. **"It's low on fuel. I sent it back to the camp to preserve its remaining fuel. I'm sorry," **he said

Then a beeping sound then resonated from the holotable. They turned back to Church/Alpha and saw him eyeing an image of a mole like Grimm. It was a muscular bipedal Grimm heavily armored with its organic outer bone shell with many red markings. It had large razor claws with twin blades mounted on its wrists and biceps, with a large horn pointing outward aiding it in digging, and a large pink squid-like nose.

The data gathered on this creature was fairly recent, uploaded to the Grimm files three days ago. It said that it attacked a shipment of Dust from Atlas to Mistral. Reports describe that they called it the "Hell Miner" and that it ate the Dust and turned it into energy that it channeled into its wrist blades and could channel it into an energy blast from its maw.

Dredgen Yor smiled at this new species of Grimm that Salem has created for him to slay. Better yet, it was just the kind of Grimm that he needed to refuel his craft without directly relying on Dust. As the data transfer announced that it was 100% complete, Dredgen Yor snatched the thumb drive and looked to Raven.

"**Do you think you can handle it?" **he asked

"Pft, can I?" she scoffed as she reached for her nodachi.

"**... can you?"**

"Of course I can," she snapped

She swiped her blade up vertically opening a portal to one of her bonds, hopefully not Qrow. They leaped through the portal closing it behind them in a comical popping noise. With the alarms still blaring and the door sealed, Church/Alpha was left alone in the middle of the catastrophe. He looked to where Dredgen Yor and Raven was standing a moment ago and huffed placing his hands on his hips with rile written all over his holographic helmet.

"_Jeez, couldn't hurt to just say goodbye before you warp space and time huh? Assholes," _said Church/Alpha blinking out of existence.

**Somewhere in the outskirts of Vacuo… **

In a bar somewhere in a village on the outskirts of Vacuo was a young man with black spiky hair, red eyes with a light stubble growing along his jawline. He wore a grey dress shirt with a long tail, a red tattered cape draped over his shoulders, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He wears a ring on his right index finger, with two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant hanging around his neck.

This is Qrow Branwen, Raven's twin brother. The former Q member of Team STRQ, a current teacher at Signal Academy, and an informant of Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy.

He was currently on a mission for Ozpin, tracking down the Summer Maiden. She had been attacked by a new Grimm made to hunt down all those who use magic. He was about to take another swig from his flask until a blood red portal opened behind him, startling him he choked on his booze. Coughing wildly trying to clear his windpipe, he saw his twin sister emerge from the portal. He wondered why she came to him? They have not spoken in years, so why come to him now?

Then he saw another person emerge from the portal. He was fearful for the man that followed his sister. He had a dark aura emanating off of him. When he saw his masked face, he instantly thought that he worked for Salem.

They both looked at him in shock, more bewildered for Dredgen Yor. Raven mentally scolded herself for thinking of her brother instead of her former lover. She unsheathed her nodachi again and swiped it through the air again opening another portal. She jumped into the portal dragging Dredgen Yor with her.

Qrow finally managed to clear his windpipe of the stuck booze. As he recomposed himself the portal closed, taking his sister and Dredgen Yor. Thinking that he was drunk was putting what he just saw lightly. That man, he would never be able to imagine something like that.

"Welp! Looks like I'll be seeing Raven soon," Qrow said to himself calling for another drink.

**Patch**

**Xiao-Long/Rose Residence… **

Outside the room of the newly born Ruby Rose appeared a blood red portal. The sound of Raven and Dredgen Yor emerging from the portal startled Ruby making her cry for her mother. Dredgen Yor was no stranger to the sound of the cries of his victims, but the sound of an infant crying for their mother intrigued him. He looked into the window of the nursery seeing the little rose blossom crying in her crib. He began to contemplate on what it would be like to be a parent of a child.

Then the door to the nursery opened and a tired Summer Rose entered the room with a tired expression present on her face with bags under her eyes. She carefully picked up the flailing Ruby into her arms. She rocked her crying baby in her arms.

"There, there Ruby. Mommy is here, no night terrors are going to scare you," she said as she sat down in a rocking chair.

Raven just rolled her eyes at this and looked away. _Oh my Oum, Summer. You were always the mother hen of the team. I knew that you would have become a great mother one day, _thought Raven.

Dredgen Yor was opposite to his wife's attitude. He was mesmerized by this experience. The small child in the White Rose's arms was so delicate, so fragile. The song that was soothing it back to rest flowed into his ears like a warming melody.

* * *

_I will cling_

_I will clutch_

_I'll hold onto you I won't turn away_

_I won't leave, I won't go_

_I'll stay with you all of our days_

* * *

As the song ended, Ruby opened her eyes slightly to looked at her mother with a cute smile. Her mother returned the smile with the promise of warmth and protection as she placed a gentle kiss atop of Ruby's forehead. Ruby then looked to the window staring at Dredgen Yor in his sickly green eyes. The message in her eyes was clear as daylight.

"_As long as I have my family, I will not be afraid of you," _

Dredgen Yor was taken out of his musings when he saw the color of the young Rose's irises. They were silver. He was shaken to his core as he saw her stare into his soul with her silver orbs. Those irises were no stranger to him. They were the same irises that he saw in the boy the first day that he arrived in Palamon, the town that burned to the ground and where he made his greatest foe.

He darted out of the view of the window panting heavily. He knew that he would see those silver orbs soon but he didn't think that he would see hem this soon. This sudden state of trauma did not go unnoticed by Raven. She rushed to her husband's side and steadied him.

"Dredgen! What's wrong?" she asked in a hushed shout

"***huff* *huff* those eyes, *huff* I didn't think *huff* I would *huff* have seen them so soon *huff*," **he gasped

"What eyes?" Raven asked

"**The eyes of your team leader's daughter," **he said

"What? You mean Summer and her daughter's silver eyes?" she asked

"**They both have the eyes of the Traveler?" **he asked exasperatedly

"_Eyes of the Traveler? _What do you mean?" she asked

"**I shall tell you later. Right now we must leave," **he said

Much to Raven's reluctance to leave the Xiao Long/Rose residence without an explanation from her husband, the sound of wings flapping caught her attention. She thought it was impossible for her brother to return to the house so soon, but that question had to be put off for now. They both needed to flee before they are caught. She transformed into her corvid form and flew off into the night sky while Dredgen Yor raced off into the forest with incredible speed that no one would have imagined such a large man could reach.

**Days later… **

At the Branwen tribe, Dredgen Yor and Raven were discussing the information that they gained from the military compound in Argus and what Dredgen Yor called Ruby and Summer's silver eyes. They were in deep conversation when a commotion was heard from outside of the tent. Raven was agitated by her tribe members causing a ruckus when she and her husband were discussing something important. She got up from her place on the floor and placed her Nevermore Grimm mask on her head and projected her aura outwards to give her more of an authorial appearance.

She spread the tent's curtains aside and emerged from the tent. She raised her voice to capture the attention of the tribe. **"SILENCE!" **she shouted

Everyone in the camp was silenced when their queen spoke. They all looked to her with attentive stares. She looked around to see what was the origin of the commotion was about until she saw the familiar spiked black hair-do. She sighed under her mask in exasperation and placed her hands behind her back to hide that she was clenching her fists.

"Qrow. It's a surprise to see you here," she said in a neutral tone

"Hehe, really? No hello? No, it's great to see you, bro? Nothing?" Qrow chuckled darkly

"Why are you here Qrow? I don't have the luxury to neglect my duties," she growled

"Oh, I think you know damn well why I'm here," Qrow snapped back to her pointing his ringed index finger accusingly at her causing some of the bandit of the tribe to go for their weapons. Raven waved her hand calling them off from their attack.

"Honestly Qrow, I haven't the slightest clue of what you are talking about. If you are just here to grab your emergency booze than take it and be on your way. If not then be gone and stop wasting my time," she snarled

"Well, I think you are lying dear sis. I saw you and your friend a few nights ago in Vacuo. You might know where he is. He about yea high, wears a lot black like when we hit the town back in school, wreaks of death? Sound familiar?" he said with a smug look on his face

Raven was starting to lose her patience with Qrow. Her hand started to consciously go for her nodachi while Qrow followed suit with his greatsword. She was stopped halfway when a large hand rested itself on her right shoulder. Qrow's eyes widened at the sight of the giant behind Raven. His pupils started to shake, he was in shock and awe at the man.

"**If you wish to meet then ask more sedately than throwing accusations at my wife so rudely," **bellowed Dredgen Yor

Raven's skin paled when Dredgen Yor spoke the word wife in front of Qrow. Her blood ran cold and her mind was racing with possibilities on how Qrow will react and when he tells Tai and Summer.

Qrow tilted his head glaring at Raven. He was furious with Raven, she left Tai to protect him and Yang but remarrying and forgetting her real family was too far. His fear of the giant of a man was replaced with steaming fury directed towards his sister. His glare on her intensified by the second.

"Raven … a word please," he growled through his clenched teeth in a strained tone trying to keep whatever semblance of calm and connectedness in him. Raven had grown a great interest in her boots at that moment, she went to walk forward when Dredgen Yor slightly tightened his grip on her shoulder, keeping her in place.

"**If you wish to have words with each other then please, let's take it to someplace more … secluded from prying eyes," **he said giving each and every member of the Branwen tribe a death glare promising them a horrible and excruciating death if they were to eavesdrop on their soon to be discussed rage fest.

The tribe then resumed their previous activities before the two Branwen siblings locked horns. Qrow was lead inside of the main tent by Dredgen Yor. when they were inside the two leaders of the Branwen tribe recounter their first encounter and how all of this happened. At the end of their discussion, Qrow had his fingers pressed against his lips with his hands intertwined. He was hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees. He looked at the two with displeasure towards his sister's weak reluctance against this agreement with the dark gunslinger.

"So let's see if I got this right. So you are from another world called Earth," he said

"**Yes," **replied Dredgen Yor

"And you came here to kill the Grimm and Salem to challenge yourself?"

"**Yes,"**

"And you met my sister when you were taking a drink from a stream and fought her when you knew she wasn't a real corvid?"

"**Yes,"**

"And after you took the "whispers" out of her head you treated her wounds and discovered you two are not mentally linked to each other?"

"**Yes,"**

"And you helped her retake her position as leader of the Branwen tribe by defeating this Tyrian nut job effectively becoming king and marrying my sister?"

"**Yes,"**

Qrow was about to blow his stack.

"Do not tell Tai or Summer about this. They can't know about this," pleaded Raven

"Like hell, I'm not! I thought you were better than this Raven!" shouted Qrow

"**Hold your tongue Huntsman! Do NOT speak to my queen in such ways. She deserves more respect than you! Especially in her condition!" **roared Dredgen Yor shooting out of his seat.

That statement made both of the Branwen sibling's blood freeze and skin go pale. Raven was sweating furiously while Qrow was glaring at her with expectancy for an explanation.

"Raven … what is your condition?" he choked out

She turned her head away from him in shame. She did not want him to find out this way. She didn't want him to find out at all for that matter. Qrow's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, he could not believe this, not even in his wildest dreams.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Qrow bellowed, "YOU GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT!"

He drew his greatsword in a flash transforming it into its scythe form as Dredgen Yor drew Thorn. Their respective weapons aimed at each other, ready to end the other on the spot. The tension between them could be cut with a butter knife. They both hated each other from then on out. Before the situation could escalate any further Raven projected her aura at the two greater then she has ever done before.

"Stop it! Both of you! NOW!" she shouted before her eyes rolled back into her head and collapsed onto the floor. The two raging males dropped their weapons with little care for them and rushed to Raven's side.

"Raven are you alright?" asked Qrow

"**Are you feeling ill my queen?" **asked Dredgen Yor

Raven began to recover from her brief outburst. She rubbed her temples and exhaled a breath. Dredgen Yor looked to Qrow and motioned for him to get a flask of water. He rushed out of the tent to acquire the liquid for his sister.

Dredgen Yor propped Raven up with her back resting on his knee. He looked into her eyes with concern, he brushed some strands of hair out of her face. She was sweating profusely, her pigment paler than usual, and her left arm smoking a deathly blackened green smoke from where the wound from Thorn used to be. He shook his head at the sight of the aftereffects of the Mark of the Devourer. Raven was concerned by the dark gunslinger's displeasure at her arm. She tried to speak but her throat was dry as the desserts in Vacuo.

"**Shh, don't try to speak. The aftermath has made itself known to us," **he said

Qrow then rushed in with a canteen. He was panting from running all over the camp looking for water. He dropped to his knees and poured the refreshing liquid into Raven's mouth slowly. She guzzled the liquid down in a heap savoring the feeling. She never knew that she would love the tasteless liquid so much in her life until now. When the canteen was empty she gasped for air. Qrow wiped his brow of the beading sweat as Dredgen Yor breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are you feelin' Raven?" asked Qrow

"*sigh* better," she said tiredly

"**Best not to overexert your aura that much anymore," **said Dredgen Yor slowly draining the present effects of Thorn's curse from her arm.

"What happened anyway?" asked Qrow

"**That was the aftereffects of the Mark of the Devourer. It has finally made itself known to us. Apparently if Raven projects her aura to extreme levels she will experience the curse's effects," **explained Dredgen Yor

"Okay, got it," said Qrow

The three looked at each other with exasperated looks. "Please don't tell Tai," said Raven

"Fine, you have my word. Just don't do that again, I'm too young to have a god damn heart attack," he joked as he went to leave, "Take great care of my sister pal. If you ever cause her any pain again, I'll kick your ass like no other,"

As Qrow left the camp, he transformed into his corvid form and flew off to Beacon to inform Ozpin of this. There was a new player on the board, and he was one to be reckoned with.

* * *

**And done BOOM! This was longer than the last chapter. I'll be taking Dredgen Yor out of the picture so just to let you all know in advance. The story is really about to begin soon. And for the theme of this story, just listen to Meet Thy Maker by DA Games. **

**Now … REVIEWS!**

**Guest 1: Yes, we will all miss the great Ptabs, may a be amongst the star forever with all of those who have fallen before him. His family will not be alone in this time of sadness. To answer your questions: 1. Not the Drifter will not appear, not that I know of yet. 2. Yes I have, using it as a reference for Dredgen Yor and Darren's personalities and history. 3. No. 4. Yes, who it will be, it's #!#$# (no spoilers) 5. I will help you once I graduate and get my last two credits in August. And 6. BOOM! You're hired, PM me and give me a place to send my completed chapters to. P.S. prepare yourself to see some shitty grammar (I blame my fast fingers). It takes me forever to correct all of my mistakes before I officially publish my chapters. **

**Mist103: can Guardians have offspring … NO! Why I say that is because I have read many well-written fanfictions and they all say that they are sterile so no they cannot have children. But they can indulge themselves in some fun time. Besides from all of the lore tabs that I have read in DESTINY it seems that everyone in the Last City seems to be attracted to the same sex than the opposite. For can a ghost make a living a guardian, yes because in one of the Last Word grimoire cards it says that Jaren's ghost chose Shin to be its new guardian. Though this may be possible because Shin was killed as a baby by fallen and a ghost that was leading his parents and group of people to the City and he was resurrected by the ghost. Question: where is the ghost then? Answer: ded same as his birth parents. I'll have that everything pizza now. **

**Also before I end things here. I want to thank everyone for supporting this story. I honestly thought that this story would go nowhere and would just be another waste of space on this website. Guess you all proved me wrong. Thank you all for faving and following my story, you all have no idea how happy it makes me to see this story do well. **

**And as always, let your imagination go wild, long may your big jib draw, and don't beat your sibling's doors with cucumbers!**

**T1m3fr3ak OUT!**


	5. Time to Say Goodbye

**Another time skip up ahead, and another after that. The chapter is more tragic than the rest. **

**Caution to those who are not comfortable with child abuse and darkness I suggest you not read this chapter. You've been warned b'ys. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**8 months later… **

Dredgen Yor was wandering the forest of Anima, though he was not alone. In matching stride next to him was a young girl. She has tan-colored skin with short brown hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a brown vest that was a gift from Raven two sizes too big for her over a torn white shirt with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck. She wears maroon-colored pants

And brown boots.

This is a Vernal, at the time she is five years old and is like a daughter figure to Raven. She was discovered by Dredgen Yor a few months prior to the present day. She was found in a burning village that was destroyed by Grimm. Dredgen Yor found her trapped in a cellar buried under debris. He freed her from her entrapment and brought her back to the Branwen tribe after finding her parents dead.

Raven took a liking to this child, thinking of her as another daughter. Dredgen Yor was inwardly opposed to this considering that she already has a daughter. He halted himself from telling Raven how she already has a daughter seeing that Vernal was a coping mechanism for her to deal with being unable to be with Yang.

Today was a special day for both of them. Dredgen Yor's child and Vernal's little sibling figure was to be born today. The village doctor advised Dredgen Yor to take a walk to take his mind off of the stress due to him whispering to himself as he paced the borders of the camp disquietly.

"Are you okay Mr. Dredgen?" asked Vernal innocently

Currently, Dredgen Yor was absent of his mask, leaving the lower part of his face exposed. He grew a small smile at the name that Vernal called him. He chuckled inwardly and looked down at her.

"I am fine Vernal. Thank you for asking," he said gently

"You don't look fine," she said

"What causes you to inquire that?" asked Dredgen Yor

"In-qui-er?" she said befuddled by the complex word.

Dredgen Yor scowled at himself mentally for forgetting that Vernal was still a child and did not understand such advanced verbs. He then explained the meaning of the word to her.

"It means to seek information by questioning or investigating an object or a person," he said

"Oh … that's cool," she said nonchalantly

They continued into the forest some more without encountering any Grimm, which seemed too lucky for the likes of Dredgen Yor. He kept on looking over his shoulder to see if they were being followed by any Grimm or wandering pillager. Vernal seemed to notice his unease and questioned it.

"Mr. Dredgen," Vernal asked

"Hm? Yes Vernal?" he asked

"Are you okay? You seem tense," she said

The use of that last word made Dredgen Yor chuckle. "My, that is quite the word to use little one. Where might I ask did you learn that?" he asked with a smile

Vernal took the question to more of an accusation more than a question. She turned her face away from him like she was ashamed of something she did wrong. "I heard it from you and Mrs. Branwen's conversations that you sometimes have at bedtime. I try and learn those cool words that you two use, it makes you two sound so smart. I just wanted to sound like you two, please don't be mad," she pleaded as she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Dredgen Yor was shocked by this revelation of why Vernal always seemed to appear tired every morning since she was brought to the Branwen tribe. She was staying up late to listen to him and Raven talk to each other, analyzing the advanced English that they used in hopes to understand it herself so that she can use it. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder drawing her attention back to him. He wiped the mist from her eyes and spoke in a gentle smooth tone calming her down.

"Vernal, I am not mad with you. You were just curious, nothing more. It's great that you want to learn more complex terms to use in conversations, though staying up late exhausting yourself is not the smartest idea of how to learn. Sometime later, come to Raven and I next time you want to learn more advanced English … okay?" he said

Vernal sniffed and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She nodded her head in understanding and hugged the Dredgen. He was caught off guard by this gesture of affection from anyone else but Raven. Though on many missions before they destroyed a town or village, he would see children hugging their parents out of random. It was just in a child's nature to show their affection to others, even to strangers.

His scroll started to vibrate in his back belt pocket. Even though he was not a Risen or Guardian anymore, he still wore their armor. He hooked the cellular device out of the pocket. He looked at the caller ID and accepted it after he saw it was Raven.

"Hello?" he asked

"_Hello my love, how are you doing?" _said Raven over the device

"Raven, how was it? Was it successful? Did anything happen?" Dredgen Yor rambled

"_Everything went fine Yor. But there's someone here that is eager to meet you," _cooed Raven

Dredgen Yor's eyes widened. He picked up Vernal and placed her on his shoulders and raced through the forest at astounding speeds. Vernal was screaming at the top of her lungs at the excitement of having a piggy-back at blinding speeds.

The Branwen tribe soon came into view, compliments of Dredgen Yor's enhanced speed. Two bandits on guard, both in different colors saw the speeding dust-cloud approaching them. They hastily opened the gate before he could crash through it. As he rushed by the gate as it barely opened for him to get through, the bandits looked at each other in exasperation.

"Damn, who knew that a man that size could run that fast," wheezed the overweight bandit in orange rages.

"Yeah, I know. Like you see him just sauntering around all slowly. Then when he hears something … BOOM! He's gone faster than a di-" said the slim bandit in maroon rages

"Grif, Simmons! Quit your gum flappin' and get back to work!" said a middle-age bandit in red rages.

"Asshole," said Griff

"What was that?" growled the red bandit

"I mean asshole, sir," said Grif correcting himself

"That's more like it," the red bandit said before walking off

**(These guys are just going to be a recurring cameo in this story)**

When Dredgen Yor entered the main tent he saw Raven in a blood red gown holding a swaddle of cloth in her arms which clothed a small object. She had misty eyes looking down at the cloth playing with who it was clothing. Dredgen Yor looked wide-eyed at the small cloth, pupils shaking. Raven then looked up to see the awed Dredgen Yor, glued to the floor in dubiety. The day has finally come, that day that he thought would've never happen since his rebirth in the Light, then his downfall into the Darkness … to become a father.

Raven beamed with euphoria at him. She nodded her head to him motioning for him to approach her and his child. He gulped down his escalating anxiety and approached the two. Vernal held his hand giving him some manner of confidence. As he got closer to the two, he lowered his hood exposing his face. The view of his newborn child became more distinguishable to him.

The child was near bald however had a light dusting of raven black strands of hair on his scalp. His sleeping form was laxed and peaceful, like death like state. Dredgen Yor ever so gently placed his child's hands on his gloved fingers. The child then began to stir at the contact of its father's large hands.

Raven smiled gleefully at the small child and looked at Dredgen Yor. "Congratulations … you're a parent," she said

He was bulldozed by a rush of emotions at the title. Parent, father, dad; he had heard them all before from others addressing one with a son or daughter. Never him though, he was filled with emotions that he had thought died with his old self, Rezyl Azzir.

"What should we name our child?" asked Dredgen Yor

"I was thinking maybe Yuri? An alternative to Yor," said Raven

"No, Yor means "Abyss" in the ancient tongue, our child is not an Abyss," said Dredgen Yor

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Vernal

"It's a boy Vernal, our son, and your little brother figure," said Raven

"Our son huh? I have heard that this world names their children after a color. Is that true?" asked Dredgen Yor

"Yes, that is true," Raven said, "I got it, how about, Denim?"

"Denim?" said Dredgen Yor pondering the name. It sounded a lot like the word _Venom_ from his world.

"I like it. How about, Denim Azzir Branwen?" said Dredgen Yor

Raven was shocked to hear her husband name their son's middle name after his last name from his forgotten past. "Are you sure you want to have our son's middle name named after _Rezyl Azzir?_" she asked

"Rezyl Azzir is dead, but his name lives on in the City's Grimoire as a hero. He will be a hero to our tribe," he said

_Or will turn out just like me. To fall from grace. _Dredgen Yor thought grimly

Raven was sceptical of this proclamation from her husband. She wasn't entirely trusting her son's middle name. Then her doubts were erased from her when her son grasped his tiny hand around Dredgen Yor's large finger. She cooed at her son's want for his father's embrace. She raised him up and passed his swaddled form over to Dredgen Yor. He was hesitant at the gesture to handle his son.

He then reached his hands out to take the infant and rocked him in his arms. Denim started to stir some more and opened his eyes. They were the same color as his mother's eyes, bright red but with a hint of sickly green surrounding his pupil. He began to cry when the blanket slightly fell away from his chest, exposing him to the cold air of Remnant. Dredgen Yor rocked him in his arms, attempting to soothe him. In the corner of his eye he caught sight of something on Denim's chest, it was his birthmark.

The sight of it made Dredgen Yor's blood freeze. He could not believe the shape of the birthmark. Its shape was of a flaming soulfire, something that captured the souls of Thorn's victims in, being absorbed into it causing it's damage to tenfold. He shook off his appalled demeanor and continued to rock Denim back to sleep.

"Hush your cries, my son. I promise you this with my life and soul, your mother and I will do everything in our power to keep you safe from harm and to protect you from the darkness that overtook me," said Dredgen Yor

Sadly, it was a promise that he could not keep.

**Nine years later… **

Denim was trekking through the woods of Anima with haste. He had twin shotgun gauntlets wrapped around his wrists that he called _Quatuor Temporum celica _(Latin for Ember Celica). His eyes darting everywhere around the forest, catching the smallest detail and the slightest movement.

He was nine years old now. He stood at a height of five foot five. He wore a pine colored trench coat held together by red belt couples with a black jacket underneath, black Atlas military pants with a cargo belt, and a hood pulled over his head.

He then caught sight of a Beowolf with a red paint splatter on its back. He then slowed his running to a slowed approach. He crawled through the bushes in a crouched approach. He edged closer and closer to the oblivious Grimm. When he was in striking distance, he pressed his who middle fingers to his palm in a Spider-Man fashion and two blades ejected from beneath his wrists. He positioned himself to strike the Beowolf down when a blur of deep red and black zoomed by and sliced the Grimm in half with expert precision. The split Grimm fell to the ground in a heap with its top half disjoining from its bottom half disintegrating.

Denim was distraught by the Grimm's demise. It was supposed to be him who was to strike it down. He looked at his borrowed scroll on his forearm and saw that his time had run out of time and he had exceeded its limit by five seconds.

He mentally scolded himself for not being more aware of his time limit. Then a large shadow was then cast over him. He looked to see his eternal torment. Raven Branwen the strong leader of the Branwen tribe. He cowered in her presence, fearing the worst. He struck him across his face and snatched the scroll from him.

"You failed!" she shouted at him, "You were to kill your target in two minutes, and now," she said snapping the scroll in half and dropping it at his feet, "You broke your borrowed scroll out of frustration which is unacceptable, now fix it!"

"But I didn't break it! You just-" he was cut off when Raven slapped him across the cheek again but harder than the last.

"Do not talk back to your tribe leader! Fix it or you will earn another scar for your incompetence! Understood!" she shouted

Denim winched at the scolding that he was getting from his mother. He nodded his head and kneeled down to pick up the broken pieces of the scroll. Before he could pick up the remains Raven stomped her boot down on his hands with the pieces of the scroll in them cracking them more whilst cutting his hands. He bites back a cry of pain that threatens to escape his lips.

"I swear that you can never do anything right without fucking up the whole thing. Now clean up your mess and return to camp!" she said as she opened a portal back to Vernal, leaving Denim behind.

It has been five years since Dredgen Yor had to leave the Branwen tribe. Raven was heartbroken when he left Remnant returning to his world. She had so much anger that it clouded her judgment on raids and ruling the tribe. She then found someone to blame for Dredgen Yor's departure, her four-year-old son Denim.

She beat him mercilessly and trained him without end. She unlocked his Aura at the age of five and pit him against a pack of Beowolves to see if he was strong enough to stay in her camp. She made him make his own weapon when he was six and scraped almost every one of them to teach him determination. She taught him to always be on guard, even in his sleep when she would beat him with a heated metal rod.

His life was made into a living hell ever since that day. The only person that he went to for peace was Vernal. She knew about everything that Raven has done to Denim. She once tried to stand up to Raven in an attempt to stop the torture that she was bestowing upon him. She then threatened to do the same to her if she didn't renounce her allegiance to her and blame Denim for Dredgen Yor's departure.

Even though Raven has done all of these horrid things to him, it made him stronger, it was making him more like his father.

He picked up the remains of the scroll and looked at them. He sighed to himself and made his way back to camp but was stopped in his tracks when he heard the growls of Grimm. He turned around and saw their red eyes staring at him with blood lust. He cursed himself for letting his guard down and dropped the pieces of the scroll and readied his Quatuor Temporum Celica.

The first Beowolf charged at him with its toothy maw wide open. Denim delivered a wide haymaker into its mouth blowing its inners out its rear end. Seeing the death of its brother, the rest of the Grimm charged at him.

Denim assumed a wide fighting stance that is mainly used by his older sister, Yang Xiao Long (which he does not know exists yet). When the Grimm closes in on him, he delivers multiple punches into one Beowolf grabbing the back of its neck throwing it into the fray of its brethren knocking them over. Another Beowolf tries to sneak up behind him and pounces at Denim. As the Beowolf nears closer to its target, the more it could taste it blood. Then at the last second, Denim pivots around to face the flying Beo and throws a strong right roundhouse kick into its face, caving in its skull.

The intense battle raged on in the forest. Echoes of gunshots and howls of Beowolves bathed the land. It was a bloodbath. In a distant tree was perched a crow. It observed the entire battle, observing Denim's every move. The crow was impressed by the young bandit's skill in fighting Grimm, could possibly match the skill of a professional Huntsman.

When the onslaught of Beowolves ended. Denim had his hands resting on his knees, keeping him from falling face first to the ground. He was panting heavily with sweat drenching his clothes, and all out of Dust rounds. If he were to be attacked by a Grimm right now, he'd be nothing more than a resilient punching bag until his aura ran out.

"*pant* *pant* fucking Grimm, *pant* *pant* fucking mother, *pant* *pant* fucking everything in this *pant* fucking *pant* world *pant*," he said in between breaths making the crow look at him in disbelief that a child his age would be saying such strong adjectives. Denim appeared to have noticed the crow looking at him like a disappointed parent hearing their child swear (which was technically correct), "Oh stop it! *pant* You'd be doing the same if you were in my-"

ROAR!

Denim then looked back to the forest and saw more Grimm looking at him than last time. Beowolves, Ursa, and Creeps emerged from the forest, all angry at the nine-year-old that slew their brethren. His expression then dropped to an exasperated glare.

"You've got to be kidding me," he gasped

The Grimm then charged at him full on. Knowing that no mercy would come to him, Denim reached for another clip of Dust rounds but found that he had none. He cursed himself for not thinking to bring more. The Grimm were getting closer by the moment, all hope was lost for Denim. Death was imminent.

"Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" he sounded as he threw his hands to block the attack. He knew that it was a useless attempt to save himself he closed his eyes. He would die like the weakling that his mother has told him he was many times, he would finally be free of this world, never to see his father one last time. He waited for the cold embrace of death to take him, but it never came.

When he opened his eyes he saw his hands were shrouded in sickly black and green flames that were growing larger by the second. He looked at the Grimm and went wide-eyed. They were shriveling up, their essence being sucked into his twisted flames. Denim was confused by this strange dark power, it never happened to him. Then a thought entered his mind, a thought that made him mentally squeal for joy. He has unlocked his semblance.

As the dark essences of the Grimm increased in his flames the more powerful he felt. His strength felt like it was growing and his aura strengthened.

The perched crow was shocked by this turn of events. No shocked was putting how he was feeling very lightly. Words could not describe what he was feeling, this kid just ignited his hands into an evil flame that is sucking the darkness out of the Grimm and into them.

The crow then turned into a man and took out his scroll and activated the recording function on it. It took two whole minutes to capture the whole thing. The air was polluted with Grimm ash causing the two of them to cough trying to dispel the ash from their lungs. Denim then heard the second sound of coughing and turned around to see the place where the crow was perched was a man with a scroll.

He found this suspicious but dismissed it as just the ash playing tricks on his mind. He then ran out of the cloud of ash and rushed back to the camp. Qrow Branwen was thankful that the kid saw him as nothing more than a hallucination. He pocketed his scroll and transformed back into his corvid form and flew off to Beacon to report this to Ozpin.

**Later… **

"Wait just a second, since when do hallucinations have scrolls?" Denim asked himself

He approached the camp's gate and entered the premises. He got multiple looks from the bandits, all of them giving him disappointed looks. This is always how it was since Dredgen Yor left, they all saw Denim as a star that had so much potential but turned out to be a rose that bore no petals or thorns. He shrugged them off and rushed to the main tent. He couldn't wait to tell his mother about his semblance.

_What should I call it? It sucks the dark essence out of the Grimm and increases my power and strength so maybe … the Grimm Sucker! No, no, that's just pathetic, how about … Soul Grabber! No! Grimm don't have souls you, idiot! Try again. Possibly … the Mark of the Devourer! Yes! That's perfect!_

Denim then felt the dreadful presence of the universe inside his soul preparing a lawsuit for him copywriting a name.

_Okay … maybe not Mark of the Devourer. Hm, then what can I call it? _

Denim then felt his Quatuor Temporum Celica usual feeling that he felt on his wrists change. It felt like it became more jagged, more bone-like, more deadly. He looked down at them and saw then drastically change from its usual steampunk appearance to the appearance of his father's cannon, Thorn. He looked at it and was amazed, he used his semblance to corrupted his Quatuor Temporum Celica into a Weapon of Sorrow.

_Now I got it! Xyor's Corruption. _

He smirked at the new name of his semblance and hastened his pace to his mother's tent. He could not find her anywhere in the tent. Then he heard the sound of wood smacking against wood. He exits the main tent into the back and found Raven training a young woman who looked to be sixteen years old. She was both weak mentally and physically, she trembled constantly shaking her wooden sword.

She wore the same attire as Vernal but with a red cloak. She had long maroon hair with blond highlights, and her eyes were bright orange.

This is Penelope, the Spring Maiden. She abandoned her duties and fled Shade Academy in her overwhelmed state. Soon after her episode, the Branwen tribe found her and knew she was the Spring Maiden. Raven took Penelope under her wing and offered to train her, though Penelope to the eyes of all of the members of the Branwen tribe is a lost cost.

Her eyes were filled with fear as Raven charged her with a wooden version of her nodachi. The two clashed in a sparing manner. Penelope was swiftly knocked to the ground on her rear while dropping her sword in the process.

"Mercy! Mercy, please!" she cried with her hands raised in a defensive way.

Raven shook her head and planted her wooden nodachi into the earth. She stretched her hand out to the girl and heaved her to her feet. Raven glared at her and lectured her of their _proactive _spar.

"Your stance is pathetic. You leave yourself too wide open for attack, and you submit to defeat easily. If you even hold the power of the Spring Maiden then you are as useful as a paperweight!" she scolded Penelope

Raven then sensed the third presence in the training yard. The aura it radiated was familiar to her and dreadful at his presence. She grits her teeth at Denim's entrance and continued to lecture Penelope.

"Mom! You will not believe what happened!" Denim exclaimed when Raven swiftly gripped the hilt of her sheathed nodachi and swiped it at Denim. Denim felt his mother's movements before she made them and quickly shielded himself with his corrupted gauntlets, crossing them in an X shape. The two weapons collide with each other with a loud clang.

The air was strained, Raven's eyes blazing with rage and Denim's eyes with fear. "You address me as mother, child, and don't you forge-"

She was stopped when she saw his corrupted Quatuor Temporum Celica. She grabbed his arm and examined them. Many painful memories of Dredgen Yor filled her mind, causing her rage to boil even more.

"What did you do to them?" she scowled

"That's what I wanted to tell you … I unlocked my semblance!" cheered Denim

Raven looked at him dumbfounded. Denim never smiled anymore, thanks to her making him live in fear constantly thanks to her abusive parenting. She felt a twinge of pain and joy to see him like this. She caused him so much pain because she didn't know who else to blame for Dredgen Yor leaving her to raise Denim alone. To see him happy again made her heart skip a beat. But she couldn't let her blame get the better of her again, it was HIS FAULT.

She slapped him across the face making the joyful face to disappear in an instant. She glared at him angrily and pointed at his Quatuor Temporum Celica.

"Dismantle them and make another pair. And never brag about your semblance again," she demanded and returned to Penelope, sheathing her nodachi and retrieving the wooden version from the earth preparing for another sparring match with Penelope.

Penelope was no stranger to seeing Raven abusing Denim. She has seen her beat him in the middle of the night, the sight made her blood boil. The knowledge of child abuse was known to her but she had never witnessed it before. She always made plans to confront Raven and demand her to stop abusing Denim, but the fear of being on the receiving end of the beatings prevented her from doing so.

Denim was shocked, he truly thought that his mother would at least be pleased that he finally unlocked the physical embodiment of his soul. He was then filled with rage, rage towards her. Rage for all of the pain that she has caused him for the past five years. Pain that was misplaced, pain that caused him to become bitter and fearful. His aura started to flare dangerously, more powerful than Raven's. His sickly green aura was then covered in an overlapping layer of inky black aura seeping with venom. His hands were wreathed in the sickly flames of his Xyor's Corruption.

"No," he said firmly

She whipped her head to him and glared at him. She raised her hand to Penelope to signify that she is not to engage in battle yet. Her face scrunched up into a scowl. Her hand slowly wrapped around the hilt of her nodachi ready to be unsheathed if Denim does not obey her.

"What did you just say?" she asked calmly while evidently with anger radiating off of her making Penelope scared of her more. Denim just stood there unfazed by her calm anger. He has had enough of her abuse, enough of her excuses of him failing a task that he clearly passed, enough of her misplaced blame.

"No, I will not dismantle my gauntlets, they are now a symbol of what I can do with my power. You just can't stand the look of them now that they are similar to father's Thorn," Denim scowled

Raven was caught off-guard by Denim's claim. He had forgotten of his father, Dredgen Yor. she was sure of it after she brainwashed him of Dredgen Yor's appearance and his Thorn. Or so she thought.

"Yes, I remember father. Dredgen Yor, the most hated man on two worlds. A hero fallen from grace and consumed by the abyss. When he left, you blamed me for his exodus. I had to live in fear for five years, five goddamn years of fear and pain because of your shattered life! I have tried time and time again to gain your acceptance and love but every time I try, you break me down and throw me to the side!" Denim screamed

The sorrow that he was radiating was so strong that a nearby village could feel him. He was a beacon of negativity, attracting the Grimm to the Branwen tribe. The bandits were becoming apprehensive with the negativity in the air. Arguments started to break out while others started to panic.

Raven went to silence Denim when she swiped her nodachi at him again. The blade was mear inches from Denim's eye when he caught it. She was in shock by the speed he demonstrated, he had never moved that fast before, even when she trained him from morning to midnight to improve his stamina and reaction time. She was then stricken with fear when she looked into his eyes. They changed from their normal bright red to a sickly green, he was exhibiting similar traits to Yang's rage semblance.

Suddenly, sickly black, vein-like lines started crawling down the Dust blade and up Raven's arm. The same nausea and convulsing sensation that she felt the first time that she was hit with Thorn washed over her. Her anger was soon replaced by fear. Fear of the power that was awakening within her son.

Denim then started to grow in height until he stood over Raven at six feet. He then cocked back his corrupted Quatuor Temporum Celica and threw his fist into Raven's face with a corrupted Dust round blasting her in the face. She was sent flying back and crashed into the ground making a crater when she landed. She looked up and saw Denim approaching her with a menacing stride. She went to pick herself off of the ground when the nausea from Xyor's Corruption increased, causing her to see double of everything.

"How does it feel to be weak now? HUH!" he screamed at her. Then a sign of movement caught Denim's eyes as he saw Penelope struggling to run from the family disagreement. When Denim's eyes met hers, the struggle to move became greater, her fear skyrocketed. Her pupils shaking, body trembling, the fear of dying becoming reality by the second.

Denim then grew an evil grin on his lips, crawling up his face. He started to approach her with his hidden blades ejected. Raven's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, the thought of Denim killing the Spring Maiden was unfathomable. If she died, the power of Spring would be lost again, thus taking years to track down the new Spring Maiden.

He stopped mear inches from her face and glared into her orange eyes. "The weak die, the strong live … those are the rules," he growled before bashing his shotgun gauntlet into her gut with the blade puncturing her stomach. Raven screamed in anguish as Penelope gasped as the wind was knocked out of her and blood started to stain her clothes. Denim repeated this action beating her to the ground.

The sound of his corrupted Quatuor Temporum Celica discharging echoed out into the surrounding landscape, death filling the air with each shot. Blood being sprayed onto the earth as Denim's fists crushed Penelope's figure further into disfiguration. He then delivered the final punch as his flame wreathed fist tore through Penelope's chest crushing her heart, breaking through her back burying his fist into the earth.

Penelope's head hit the ground with a thud, her gaze darkening as her soul was leaving her body. She then spotted Raven screaming at Denim in rage and sorrow. She felt saddened that she could not absorb the training that she was taught, not even for the life of her **(pun intended)**.In her final moments she focused her last thought on Raven, leaving her the power of Spring with her, she prayed to Oum that she made the right choice.

_**Raven **_

Raven then suddenly felt a surge of power in her. Her aura was erupting with power, she felt stronger than ever before. She looked down at her arms and saw that the corruption was being burned away by a sparkling crimson substance traveling through her veins. She felt rejuvenated, rid of the similar effects of the Mark of the Devourer. She got up and glared at Denim. He was cackling maniacally with Penelope's blood splattered across his person.

"Hahahahaha! Am I still to blame now? Mother!" Denim cackled as he turned to face his mother. His victorious grin suddenly disappeared from his face when he saw his mother standing, breathing heavily with anger. She looked at him with anger never seen before, with red flames billowing from the corners of her eyes.

"Yes,"

She then launched her Nodachi from her revolver sheath and charged after it. As she neared Denim she grabbed the hilt of the blade and swung it to her side. Denim then launched himself into the air putting distance between him and Raven. She crouched low when she hit the ground and launched herself up at Denim colliding with each other. Their weapons pushing against each other with all of their strength. Denim began to gain the upper hand as Raven's nodachi was being pushed back. She was then thrown to the ground in the center of the Branwen tribe catching the attention of the bandits.

They all looked at her in shock, mainly confusion of what was happening. Denim then landed meters away from her, grinning very similar to Tyrian.

Raven launched herself forward again. The mother and son delivered a flurry of punches and swings at each other. Denim knocked her back with a shot from his corrupted Quatuor Temporum Celica. She then created a spire of ice behind her to halt her from being sent careening back. She lunged at Denim with such force that broke the spire behind her and dashed around him swinging her nodachi at him from all sides. They then threw their respective weapons at each other colliding with each other. The force behind Denim's punch shattered Raven's fire Dust blade.

Raven looked at Denim with shock. He is showing the strength that his father holds. She sheaths her nodachi and replaces her blade with a lightning Dust blade and launches another flurry of attacks at Denim.

They dashed across the camp, sword striking shotgun gauntlet, metal striking metal. Their weapons clashed again, breaking Raven's blade again. Denim smirked at his mother's Dust blades being broken by his corrupted Quatuor Temporum Celica. She equipped another fire Dust blade and charged again. They were then taken to the air, furiously clashing against one another. Each strike growing stronger and each blade being shattered and replaced.

Fire. Water. Lightning. Air. Ice. Gravity.

One more strike from Denim then shattered Raven's nodachi blade completely, blade and hilt. Raven was taken off guard by this, her sword from Beacon had been broken by her own son. In her shock, Denim ripped her revolver sheath off of her belt and smashed across her face. And delivered a devastating hit afterward.

She was sent careening back crashing into a tent bringing it down on her in a heap. Denim landed once more and chuckled to himself as he approached her broken body.

"It's quite hilarious how this fight happened. I just wanted your acceptance, now … all I want is to kill you," said Denim

A fourteen-year-old Vernal then pushed herself out of the gathering of bandits and ran in between Denim and Raven. Her arms outstretched in a shielding motion. "STOP!" she screamed. Denim then stopped in his tracks, looking at Vernal. His features then softened at the sight of her. His burning sickly green eyes turned back to their usual bright red.

"Vernal. What are you-" he was stopped in mid-sentence when he felt a bone-chilling sensation crawled up his nerves from his feet. He looked down and saw that a thick sheet of ice was crawling up his legs. He looked up to the sky when he heard the booming claps of thunder overhead. The clouds darkened and flashes of light flickered through the sky. Suddenly three bolts of lightning burst down from the sky and converged on each other striking Denim with a combined blast. He screamed in agony as the electricity coursed through his veins dropping to one knee.

His sickly auras then flickered, signifying that he was open for physical harm now. In the wreckage of the destroyed tent, the flickering of Raven's aura appeared, signifying that she too was out of aura. She looked at Denim with pure animosity, her hand started to glow an electric blue hue. Multiple ice shards started to circulate around her. They all converged together creating a fifteen-foot greatsword made of ice. She gripped the hilt of the elemental blade and her eyes shot open. She dashed at Denim with blinding speeds and slashed the greatsword across his chest.

"**AAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" **Denim screamed in agony as he was sent flying across the camp. Blood flow freely from the enormous gash now on his chest when he soared through the air.

He hit the ground with a sickly crack of his bones breaking. He rolled a few times until coming to a halt. He tried to pick himself back up but failed to do so, only achieving to roll himself over on his back to see his mother's furious glare.

She crouched down low and lunged forward with her blade poised to impale him. As she neared closer to her target ready to kill him his present form changed to when he was an infant, crying in fear of the Grimm. Then her soothing words rang in her ears.

"_Don't worry my little Dredgen … I will protect you always," _

Her eyes widened when she saw her infant child. She buried her elemental sword into the ground halting her from killing Denim. She panted heavily as she regained her concentration. Beads of sweat covered her face and her hands were trembling. She looked at Denim one last time.

He was looking at her fearfully. His eyes shaking, hands raised in a protective manner, trying to scoot away from her. He was in complete terror of Raven, she has been a horrible mother to him, and she was not fit to raise him anymore.

"Guards," she breathed

The maroon and orange guards jogged over to her (the maroon one more than the orange one) standing at attention waiting for her command.

"Yes ma'am!" they said in unison

"Take this traitor away. I don't want to see him again," she said

The two guards jogged over to Denim and hoisted him up and dragged him off to a cage on the far side of the camp. Denim was shell shocked, he was sure that he would have won against Raven, he used his semblance, he was unstoppable, the Grimm were no match for him. His musing were cut from his mind when he hit the ground hard. He shouted in pain as his broken bones screamed in agony. He looked back to the guards with desperate eyes when they slammed the door of the cage shut and left, talking to each other about how awesome Raven was in the fight earlier.

Denim then crawled over to the corner of the cage and got into a fetal position and cried tears of pain and reject.

**Later that night… **

Denim was still in the corner of his cage. His tears had dried up hours ago and his aura was replenished healing his injuries by the second. Suddenly a sound came from the outside of the cage, he looked up wiping the mist from his eyes. When they were clear he saw Vernal with a plate of chicken bones with slight scraps on them. She slides the plate into the cage and stepped back as Denim crawled forward and feasted on the scraps of chicken remaining on the bones.

Vernal was heartbroken when she saw Denim's broken form. She remembered all of those nights that she was there to comfort him after a long beating, she would bring him some leftover scraps that weren't thrown out to the Grimm. What she was going to say next would be the most heartbreaking thing that a sister figure would ever have to do to their little sibling

"Denim … I'm -"

"Vernal," said the voice of Raven

Vernal spun around and saw Raven leaning against a support post of a nearby tent with her arms crossed. Thanks to her well-conditioned aura, the injuries that she had sustained from the fight earlier had already healed. She looked at her distastefully to see that she was feeding her prisoner, Denim Branwen.

"Raven, I-"

"Stop. Leave us, I would like to chat to the prisoner," she said using all of her mental strength to conceal her rage in authority.

Vernal nodded her head and scampered off into the camp, fearing for her former little brother figure. Raven kept her eyes locked on Denim, unwavering authority hiding the anger in her eyes. She pushed herself off of the support post of the tent and approached Denim. With each step closer, the more unease Denim felt rising in his gut.

They looked at each other for a solid minute and a half, never speaking a word, never moving an inch. "I am very disappointed in you Denim," she said with an empty tone, "Tell me something I don't know," he said with amusement. Raven swiped her hand to the side and a cold wind hit the side of Denim's cheek. He rubbed the burning cold sensation on his cheek and looked at Raven in bewilderment. She shook her head with displeasure and spoke once more.

"You are so young and naive that you do not understand the severity of your situation," she said, "Tomorrow you will stand trial for your crimes, you will either be sentenced with life long banishment … of execution,"

The latter of her sentence made Denim's eyes widen with fear. To be killed on the spot by his own mother, how could a parent do such a thing to their child when chained to a wooden post, with no hopes to defend themselves. He started to hyperventilate, his heart racing and mind running rampant with thoughts of ways of how Raven would kill him. He would give anything to be beaten to death in his sleep than be executed chained up. In his sleep, he would at least have a chance to fight back. He lunged at the bars of the cage and grasped them shaking furiously.

"Please mother, don't do this, I'll do anything. I'll do anything to accept your forgiveness, just please don't kill me!" he cried

"Nothing you can do will gain my forgiveness. You lost that the moment your father left. So you better hope that I'm in a good mood tomorrow," she said before she returned to her tent

"No please, mom! Don't do this, I don't want to die! No please stop! … mommy? Mom? MOTHER!" screamed Denim into the night sky as Raven ignored him returning to her tent.

**The next morning… **

Denim cried himself to sleep that night, the fear of being killed was too great for him at such a young age. The next morning he was woken up when a Dust round was fired into the ground next to his head. He jumped up and pushed himself away from the bullet indentation. He looked up and saw the red colored guard holding his shotgun. He pumped it loading a new round into the chamber.

"Let's move dirtbag!" he growled

Denim was dragged to the center of the camp where he was chained to a ten-foot wooden post. Tears freely flowing down his face. He prayed to the brother gods and Oum that he would be spared his mother's wrath and could feel her love again. But he knew all of his prayers were useless, there was no way in hell that he would be accepted into his mother's arms again. This was his end, this would be where his short life would come to a close.

The village elders along with Raven stepped forward and spoke the charges.

"Denim Branwen, former son of Raven Branwen. You are hereby found guilty by the counsel of the Branwen tribe, how do you plead?" asked the shortest elder

He cried some more before he choked up an answer, "please, *sniff* just end me already. *sniff* I can't wait for my emanate death anymore. *sob* just announce my sentence and get it over with," he cried despairingly

Raven scoffed at his weak response. She couldn't take his childish cries anymore. He grabbed the hilt of one of the elder's blades and unsheathed it. The elders gasped at the sudden outburst of hostility from Raven. She stormed over to Denim with the sword drawn. Denim's eyes began to well up with more tears than before, he closed his eyes accepting his fate. The sound of the sword cutting through the air came to his ears. He clenched his teeth together as the blade passed into him.

Then he realized something, he wasn't dead, he felt free. He opens his eyes in a flash and saw that his bonds were cut. Inches away from his face was Raven's bright red murderous eyes, borrowing holes into his soul. She threw the blade to the side and grabbed his collar and dragged him to the camp entrance.

"Denim. You are hereby banished for life from the Branwen tribe," she growled, "You are never to return or you will be killed on the spot,"

She threw him out of the camp with all of her strength. He fell to the ground face first, kicking up dust in the process. He looked back to Raven with fearful and grateful eyes, she spared him from death making him more grateful than ever.

"Mother…" he spoke before he was cut off

"I am not your mother," she said waving her hand in front of her, making Denim's grateful gaze disappear from his eyes, now replaced with sadness, "Nor are you my son. Not anymore,"

Denim's eyes started to fill to the brim with tears again. He wished that she didn't mean what he thought she meant.

"What do you-"

"You are no longer a Branwen. You are a bastard child of nameless parents that only fell in love to accomplish each other's gain," she said, "I was never meant to raise you, that should have been your father's job! Not mine!"

"But … but what am I supposed to do? You're the only family I have," he cried

"No, I am not your family, I never was and never will. You are now tasked with the burden of living the life of an outcast," she said

Denim couldn't stand it anymore. He turned and ran as fast as he could into the forest of Anima. He raced past many Grimm and traveling villagers. He paid them no mind, he was alone. He had no mother, and his father left him when he was only a toddler. He hates them, he hates them all. Family was just another word for torture and heartbreak. He eventually stopped his endless sprint outside of a tavern. Tears still streaming down his face, he was broken his life shattered and the pieces lost to the vast reaches of Remnant. Suddenly a shadow passed over him. He looked back to where the shadow came from and saw nothing there.

"You ran off before I could finish," Raven said standing behind him.

His blood boiled when he heard her voice. His hands balled into fists igniting into corrupted flames. He spun around and bashed his fist into the wall next to Raven's head.

"**LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" **he screamed in an unearthly howl scaring off the nearby wildlife.

Raven looked at him in shock of his newfound rage and smiled.

"As I was saying-" she said before she was forced to dodge a flurry of flaming fists from Denim.

"I don't give a fucking damn about what you have to say, I don't fucking care, YOU HEAR!" he screamed

"I wanted to give you this," she said pulling out a box before getting a flaming fist to the face depleting her aura instantly. She flew back a few meters before stopping herself. She wiped her nose seeing a stain of blood.

"I don't give a damn, alright. Just leave me the fuck alone!" he screamed

"It's something your father wanted you to have before he left," she said

Denim stopped when he heard that the large rectangular box had something that his father left for him. He bent down and picked it up. It was a box about the size of an Earth hand cannon. It was made of dark oak wood with green trim. He opened the small case and saw a large hand cannon with a strange design to it. Its barrel was shaped like the open maw of a dragon with its teeth bared ready to consume its next meal. Its handle flat and rectangular with intricately designed chains wrapped around it looks like the handle was corroded. The entire thing was lined with thin golden lines curling around the gun.

He plucked it from the box and looked at it skeptically. The inside of the barrel burst to life with pale aqua green and deep sickly black smoke. "He called it Malfeasance, he craft it for you when you were ready," Raven gasped

Denim's expression turned dead and empty when he looked back to Raven and pointed Malfeasance at her. "Ready for what?" he asked with no emotion in his voice

"To train, to become the greatest weapon against the tribe's enemies," she said

"No. I no longer fight for you. As you have said, I am no longer your son. I will train with him, and when I am complete, I will return and kill every last bandit in your tribe. Starting with you," he said

Raven then nodded and opened a portal to Dredgen Yor. "You will find him on the other side," she said

Denim walked to the portal. Before he entered he looked to Raven and spat out," Monster," he said and entered the portal.

**Earth… **

**Dwindler's Ridge… **

In the barren landscape of the famous Dwindler's Ridge, the place where the two gunslingers had their last standoff, the place where Dredgen Yor died and his reign of darkness and fear ended. Dust glided across the sand, the wind howling as it blew against the rocky mounds. All was peaceful in the land until a red portal opened.

Emerging from the crimson portal was a nameless boy with nowhere to call home, and no one to call his family. He was drained of all emotions of joy. All he felt was the eternal anger hate and fear of his monstrous mother and her tribe.

He grazed the landscape for any sign of his father. His mother's semblance allowed her to open a portal to someone that she had a bond with. Though to the displeasure of the child, his father was nowhere in sight. He looked some more in front of him and found nothing when he turned around his eyes widened in fear.

The figure of a man was burned into the ground, forever burned into the sand. He fell to his knees and rested his hands on the incinerated shadow of Dredgen Yor. Tears fell to the ground as the boy gasped in breaths. The only family that he thought he had left was dead, burned into the earth for all eternity.

Unbeknownst to the boy, there was a man behind him. He was dressed in an old Hunter's armor that was well maintained over the ages. His cloak flow long and proud in the wind, it was colored dirty brown with a grey Hunter insignia pattern reaching across the cloak. His face was exposed it the wind, his face weathered by the landscape with a slight stubble gracing his face, a white stripe tattoo covering the bridge of his nose. His black hair, long and dry with red highlights tinting the ends of his hair covering his face. Though the most noticeable facial features were his silver eyes.

He approached the boy with slow muted steps, a skill that takes Hunters years to master properly. When he was mere inches away from the boy he cleared his throat. The boys whirled around and saw the man, he went to grab his newly acquired weapon from his monstrous mother but was stopped when the stranger drew his cannon faster than the eyes could see.

His weapon was of great craftsmanship. Gold gracing its design in many places and the words "Tex Mechanica" branded on the barrel. Green highlights around the magnum cartridge and a smooth hammer that the stranger's thumb rested on.

They were both at a stand-off, guns pointed at each other, fingers on hammers and triggers. No one dared to move, or so they thought. The boy was frozen in place not daring to move while the stranger had his breathing calmed and evened, finger waiting the moment the m=boys makes a move.

"It's strange for a child to be crying over the grave of a hated man," said the stranger, "Why may I ask are you doing so?"

The boy was hesitant to answer the man. The gun that he held struck fear into his heart. Believing that it was about to ignite in a brilliant golden flame at any moment and gun him down next to the shadow of his late father.

"...Wh-who are you?" he asked

"Heh, can I trust you?" said the stranger

The boy nodded slowly not wanting to set off the stranger.

"Okay, I am Shin Malphur. You are?" he asked

The boy was about to answer the question with his name but stopped himself. The person that he was before was dead. Lost to time when he was banished from his home. He needed a new identity.

"My name is Darren Branwen. The son of Raven Branwen. And Dredgen Yor," he said

* * *

**And that's that. The story officially starts. It was hard to find a proper way to get Denim/Darren to be banished from the tribe. I had always planned to have this story be dark. I hope that not of you are too set off by this.**

* * *

**Now for … REVIEWS: **

**Marcellasnow231: "Guardians never have it easy" no truer words have been spoken my friend. We face the shit every day when we go out there. I'll also be sure to go check out your story. Can't wait to read it. :)**

**Guest 1: PM received, YOUR HIRED! Some advice for writing actions scenes, read a lot of Percy Jackson and the Rick Riordan series and action movies. And top flappin' your gums, you'll spoil the story. To answer question one … keep reading pal. 2 … again keep reading. 3. Nope, not happening, already copying ROAR and ROAIR already. 4. Already answered. 5. Huh, hmm, wut, has crashed. Yes, go share your brain beans with the rest of the world!**

**Gunslinger: would you like to rewatch this video? Me: clicking rewatch for the fortieth time now. Yep, I've watched it. **

**Guest: nope, just had a shitty childhood thanks to his horrible mother. All the Darkness did was give his a badass semblance and Aura. Mercenary, maybe. Working for Ozpin, not a chance, he'll be able to smell his secrets and lies from a mile away. Shin will give him the chance to be his protege and use his Darkness for good or to be like his father and have the same fate as him. **

**That's all for now people. Be sure to fav and follow this story like you keep on doing. I can't believe how grateful to have an audience like you guys reading my work. I am happy to please you and I hope that I can keep doing so in the future. **

**T1m3fr3ak OUT!**


	6. An Heir's Tempering

**Sorry for taking so long to do this chapter, this time I have a good excuse, exams. They're truly a pain right in the rectem. There will be another time skip. I'm sorry, I know you all hate me for doing this to you leaving out such important information in between those important years. Anyway … onto the chapter**

**The term **_**Caelesti **_**is another word for **_**Silver-eyed warrior. **_**Owned originally by ZENxRaider23**

* * *

"My name is Darren Branwen. The son of Raven Branwen. And Dredgen Yor," he said

Shin was shocked by the boy's identity, he didn't think that he would meet the child of his third father's killer so soon. They both stared at each other for a solid minute and a half. No one daring to move with their respective cannons still drawn. Shin chuckled inwardly to himself and lowered Last Word as he saw Darren's flaw in his cannon.

"You don't have any ammo loaded," he said

"Huh?" said Darren looking at his gun's cartridge

Shin swiftly pulled a Hunter's knife out from his cloak and pitched it at Darren's cannon. The knife hit the dark weapon knocking it out of its holder's hand shocking him. The Renegade aimed his cannon on Darren once more cocking back the hammer whilst resting his finger on the trigger.

"Never aim your weapon unless you know your aim is true and cannon loaded," he said

Darren was appalled by this man, Shin Malphur. He was sent to Earth to train by his father's side, only to find that he is deceased. Now he is at the mercy of this Renegade Hunter. He looked into his eyes fearfully. He had been on the receiving end of a deathly glare before from a multitude of things. From Grimm, his abusive mother, and annoyed tribe members. Suddenly, he realized his assailant's eye color.

"Y-you have silver eyes?" said Darren

"Yes, so what?" Shin questioned

"Are you a silver-eyed warrior?" Darren asked

This seemed to catch the attention of the Renegade. He lowered the cannon only slightly to ease Darren into conversation. He was curious about what the child of Yor knows about his kind.

"What do you know about them?" he asked

"My mother used to tell me stories about people with silver eyes when I was younger. That those born with silver irises were destined to lead the life of a warrior. Some said that even a single look from these warriors could strike a Grimm down," explained Darren

_So he does know us. _Thought Shin

Darren looked at Shin for another minute until he holstered Last Word and chuckled. He stretched his arm out to Darren and gave him a small smile.

"A. just giving an enemy a glance killing them on the spot is just some made up bullshit. B. I have no idea what a Grimm is," Shin said

Darren looked at Shin with a perplexed stare gracing his face. He went to reach for the outstretched hand but at the last second, Shin flipped another knife out of his sleeve and pressed it up against Darren's neck, the cold metal digging into his skin. The glare from Shin intensified by the second, his facial expression demanding answers.

"Just before I help you … why is your name Darren and not _Denim?_" he questioned

He pushed the blade harder against his neck the longer he remained silent. He could see his short life flash before his eyes as the blade dug deeper into his flesh. He sputtered out the response in a rush that would give Ruby Rose a run for her money.

"IchangedmynamebecauseIdidn'twantpeopletofindoutmyrealnamebecauseallithasbroughtmeispainandsorrow!" he exclaimed

Shin looked at Darren both impressed and astonished by his celerity in speech. He retracted the knife from Darren's neck and sheathed it once more. Satisfied with his rushed response, he pulled Darren to his feet.

"We have much to talk about kid," he said as he traveled into the desert.

**Later… **

In the ruins of an old town, the two children of the two gunslingers sat around a crumbling fireplace feasting on the cooked remains of a squirrel. The Renegade Hunter looked down at Last Word, cleaning it of the heavy dirt that plagued these lands. He stole a glance of the offspring of Dredgen Yor, feasting savagely on the cooked squirrel like he hadn't eaten in days. He thought of the reasons why he came here, leaving the loving arms of his mother and pursuing the dark path of his late father.

He held onto this thought for future conversation and resumed cleaning his cannon. Memories of his past came flooding back to him. When he first met Jaren, the time he first held Last Word, when he first met the other, the day that Palamon was burned to the ground, the day Jaren was killed, and when he became the next master of Last Word.

The memory of that fateful day when he avenged his best friend and killed a child's father rushed back to him like a tsunami, crushing him underneath the force of it.

* * *

**Flashback… **

**Shin's POV**

_Then, Palamon was ash. I was only a boy, my face caked in soot, snot, and sorrow. I'd assumed Jaren, my friend, our Guardian, the savior of Palamon, would always protect us, could always save us … but I was a fool._

_Jaren, and the others, only a handful but still our best hunters, our hardest hearts, had left three suns prior. Tracking Fallen, after the bandits had caused a stir. The stranger – the other – arrived the following day. He rarely spoke. Took a room. Took our hospitality._

_I was intrigued by him, as I was Jaren when he'd first arrived. But the stranger was cold. Distant. Damaged, I thought. But I wasn't afraid, not yet. Only a child, I knew the monsters of our world to walk like men, but they were not. They were something alien. Four-armed and savage. The stranger was polite but solemn. I took him for a sad, broken man, and he was. Though, at the time, I didn't understand how that could make one dangerous._

_As with Jaren, father made an effort to keep me away from the stranger. It wouldn't matter. As the silhouette approached, fear held tight. The dark figure towered over me. Looking into me – through me. He smiled. My knees felt weak, all lost. Then, he turned and walked away. Leaving ruin and a heartbroken, terrified boy in his wake without a second glance. I've been chasing that stranger's shadow ever since._

_Now, here we are. We stood silent, the sun high. Seconds passed, feeling more like hours. He looked different._

_He seemed, now, confident – like he has a true purpose in life than to feed off of the fears of the weak. Like he had a purpose, now … at this very moment. My gaze remained locked as I felt a heat rising inside of me. Then he spoke, _

"_**Been awhile,"**__ he said_

_I gave no reply just silent rage._

"_**The gunslinger's sword... his cannon. That was a gift,"**__ he said_

_My silence held as my thumb caressed the perfectly worn hammer at my hip._

"_**An offering from me... to you."**_

_The heat grew, centered in my chest. I felt like a coward the day Jaren Ward died and for many cycles after. But here, I felt only the fire of my Light. He probed more in hopes to get me to speak. _

"_**Nothing to say?"**_

_He let the words hang._

"_**I've been waiting for you. For this day,"**_

_His attempt at conversation felt mundane when judged against all that had come before._

"_**Many times I thought you'd faltered. Given up..."**_

_All I'd lost, all who'd suffered, flashed rapid through my mind, intercut with a dark silhouette walking toward a frightened, weak, coward of a boy. The fire burned in me while the other continued._

"_**But here you are. This is truly an end..."**__ he said as he unholstered his dark cannon_

_Reflex and purpose merged with anger, clarity and an overwhelming need for just that... an end. In step with my motion, the fire within burst into focus. Through my shoulder, down my arm, as my finger closed in on the trigger of my third father's cannon. Though before I could fire my cannon, the other dropped his dark cannon to the ground and kicked it over to my feet. I was confused by his actions, has he lost purpose over these long years? _

"_**I succeed, the anticipation of waiting for this day of facing you again, to test your fire has become…mundane,"**__ he said_

_I was shocked, the man that killed Jaren and so many others is just … giving up? Something is not right. I kept my finger close to Last Word's trigger, waiting for the other to make his move. _

"_**I know that my wrongdoings can never be forgiven, and anything I ask of you will fall on deaf ears. But I ask for one favor before I leave this plain of existence,"**__ said the other_

_I was apprehensive with his request. What was it that he wanted for me? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. But I'll humor him…for now. _

"_What is your request?" I finally spoke_

_He looked up to me with an obvious smile hidden under his mask. I fell right into his hands. _

"_**Ah, the boy speaks. I thought you have gone deaf over the years of listening to the lies of the Vanguard," **__chuckled the other_

"_You said you had a request for me? Are you going to speak it…or is it just another one of your lies," I growled_

"_**Yes … my request. I ask of you to keep my cannon for my son," **__he said_

_I was shocked. The monster that killed so many, fell in love with a mortal, that shares his feelings, and conceived a child? How could I even accept this, much less keep his cannon? _

"_**I know that you are hesitant on the situation, but I assure you, this is an opportunity that you will not want to turn down. To see more of our kind…Caelesti," **__he said_

_I could feel my blood run cold. He knows what I am, he knows of my people, he knows of my eyes, and he supposedly has silver eyes too? In vain attempt, I pulled my hood lower over my head trying to hide my eyes from the other. He chuckled at my poor attempts to hide my secret from him. _

"_**You do not need to hide Malphur. I have known since I saw you in Palamon, I was flabbergasted to see another living Caelesti of all things in a dingy little town of all places. I can see why the gunslinger took an interest in you," **__said the other_

"_Your request is tempting, but I do not know what your son looks like," I stated_

"_**Of course," **__he said and fished out a bundle of papers from his cloak and ambled forward. _

_He handed me the sheets with a picture of him with his mask and hood absent from his face. On his lap was a small child with a brilliant smile with shoulder-length black hair and bright red eyes with tints of green surrounding his irises. At his side was a beautiful woman with bright red eyes and crimson armor with long raven black hair. I would have never believed that a monster such as the other could become so happy. I felt a twinge of guilt that I would have to kill him. _

"_**When he comes for me, take my place and train him to become a fierce black silver-eyed warrior, and on his sixteenth birthday, give him these notes and the Weapons of Sorrow. They're my last will and testament to him,"**__ said the other_

_I was still engrossed by his family, I envied him. He stepped back a few paces and outstretched his arms and sighed with anxious depression. __**"I am ready to meet thy maker," **__he said_

_With swift succession, I raised my cannon to the sky and my person was ignited in a silver flame. I closed the distance between my finger and the trigger. Two shots. Two bullets engulfed in an angry glow. _

_The other fell. I walked to his corpse, looking down at the man lying at death's door who had caused so much death. My shooter still embraced by the dancing flames of my Light. A sadness came over me. I thought back to my earliest days. Of Palamon. Of Jaren. Then of the Other's family. _

"_**Denim, Raven. For all of the evil I have done, I wish I could have taken it all back to see you two again," **__the other gasped through his charred lips. _

_Leveling my cannon at the dying man's helm, I paid one final tribute to my mentor, my savior, my father, and my friend._

"_Your's ... Not mine."_

_As I closed my grip, allowing Jaren's cannon, now my own, to have the last, loud word._

* * *

**Present… **

Darren seemed to notice the Renegade's pondering. His body movement, his posture, the dilation of his pupils, and the vocal patterns he heard. He stopped his savage feasting to look at Shin, he was reading him like a book.

"You want to know why I came here … don't you?" he asked

"Possibly. For reasons that I do not understand. For example, why leave your mother?" Shin asked

There was a long silence between the two. Darren's eyes becoming hollow as if the life was drained from them the moment the question left the Caelesti's mouth. Shin had a sneaking suspicion of why Darren left his mother. He raised his hand in a position that makes him look like he was about to strike Darren.

Darren coward as the hand of the Renegade Caelesti was poised in a striking position. Shin's silver eyes widened in shock when he realized why Darren left; his mother would beat him. His silver eyes started to glow with burning rage, to think that a mother would take pride in physically punishing their own child made his Light burn.

"Your mother beat you … didn't she?" he asked

Darren was silent for a minute. Still fearful that he would receive the same misery from him that he received from his mother. When he looked back to Shin he saw that his hand was lowered, gifting him peace knowing that he would not be harmed by his present salvation. When he was steadied enough to speak, he gave his answer to the Renegade, "Yes, she did. She would do it to '_make me stronger' _as she said_. _Or, '_strengthen my soft exterior'. _But I knew all along that she did it as a coping mechanism. To deal with father's leaving, a reason that I do not know yet," he said

He knew then that he would not let anything happen to this boy. He would protect him and train him to defend himself against the cruelty of his abusive mother. He fished the aged pages that Dredgen Yor left him out of his inventory and looked at them. One page read that the Weapons of Sorrow would be his birthright, and only he alone would be able to wield them without succumbing to its dark corruption.

He stored the pages once more and looked at Darren in his bright red eyes. He saw a fire that burned with determination, a warrior that would soon run wild. He stood up and walked over to Darren and patted him on the shoulder. Darren looked at Shin with confusion present in his eyes, Shin looked at him with a small smile and spoke softly to him.

"You should get some rest, with your father gone you need another teacher. And I'm pretty sure I can teach a young wolf some new tricks," said Shin as a walked to the outskirts of the camp. Darren looked at him skeptically as the Renegade Caelesti strode off into the night. His musings were cut short when he felt his eyelids grow heavy. He hasn't slept properly in years, possibly tonight he would receive the proper rest he deserved for so long. He let his eyes close and peaceful sleep wash over him.

**Next morning… **

Darren wakes up with his vision blurry. He felt rested and eased, something that he has not felt in a long time. Once his vision cleared he sits up from his makeshift bed against the decaying couch. He looked around to see that the fire that was ablaze in front of him the night prior has gone out. The burning sand glazing the landscape was blown up by the blistering winds, scattering it further across the cracked roads of the ruined town.

The sound of cloth flapping in the wind catches his attention, he whipped his head around at speeds that would give a normal human being whiplash. He saw Shin Malphur staring him down, his arms hidden behind the material of his cloak, giving him a menacing demeanor.

He then reached out his hand and motioned for Darren to follow him. Darren was tentative to this at first but remembered that he could trust this man, his aura felt warm and trusting yet cold and broken at the same time. Paying no mind to the latter of his aura, he got to his feet and followed the Renegade.

Later, when they arrived on the top of a spire of stacked rocks. Shin looked to the north and spoke in a demanding tone. "On your hands," he demanded

"Huh?" Darren questioned

Shin glanced back to him and gave him an ice-cold glare that would make the devil shake in his boots. "Do not question your master, you do what you are told without hesitation … understood,"

"Yes sir," Darren answered unnerved dropping to his knees with his hands pressed against the ground. He looked back up to Shin and asked his next task.

"Now stand on your hands,"

"What?" Darren asked receiving another narrowed glare from Shin, "Aye sir,"

He channeled all of his strength into his arms and pushed his lower body up to the sky. His balance shaking as the winds pushed against his form. The blood rushing to his head and his breathing becoming rapid and quaking. Shin inhaled the scorching air into his lungs and sighed a breath of relaxation.

"In my youth, after my third father passed, I trained my mind and body for many years to brave the obstacles of this world. So that one day I would meet the monster that killed him and return the fate that my father received," said Shin in an emotionless tone

"Have you found him yet?" asked Darren

There was no response from Shin for a minute, Darren felt ashamed that he might have upset his new master. His fears were set aside when Shin flicked a small pebble at Darren's forehead. When the small piece of earth struck his temple, his weight was pushed back disturbing his balance. He panicked as he felt back, attempting to regain his previous balance in vain, he kicked his legs at fast speeds in a comical fashion only succeeding in hastening his descent to the ground.

Dust was kicked up from his impact as he groaned out with his eyes swirling. Shin sighed in exasperation as he looked back to Darren's dizzied form.

"This is going to take longer than expected," sighed Shin

**A week later… **

Darren falls to the ground shirtless, exposing his multiple scars, burns, and his birthmark. His entire upper body and arms covered with injuries from his mother and from the creatures of Grimm. One prominent scar emblazoned on his upper body is a large slash mark from a Hell Miner Grimm, the very species that his late father hunted to fuel his craft.

Panting heavily with beads of sweat drenching his entire body. His tattered pants soaked through and dirt caking his face. His aura near depletion and his muscles burning. He tried to pick himself up but was pushed back down by a clawed foot. He looked back up to see a rotting skeleton with no visible eyes, its teeth chittering with anticipation to rip the young Dredgen limb from limb, while its three-fingered claws crackling with arcs of electricity.

This is a Hive Thrall, a common breed of Hive that is bred to overwhelm its victim with its many numbers. Experienced Guardians have proper knowledge of how to dispose of these hordes of Thralls, though for those who do not wield the Light face more of a challenge than the Light users.

Darren ignited his fist in his corrupted flames and threw it back at the Thrall crushing its face. He ambled to his feet and ran blindly in the darkness of their nest. "Go into the nest of Thralls I said, fight them all of with only your bare hands I said, it'll be good training for your semblance I said. My ass it's good for my semblance! This'll be the death of me! Great thinking Darren!" cried Darren as he smashed his fist into the faces of the opposing Thralls that stood in his path to freedom.

He soon ran past a corner running into a dead end. He frantically looked for an exit out of this predicament but to no avail. He turned around and heard the cries of the encroaching Thralls. His distress skyrocketed when he saw the pale green light of flames flashing against the walls of the nest.

"Cursed Thralls, dammit," cursed Darren

He was running low on aura reserves, and his semblance heavily relied on his aura to work. He tried to ignite his fists again only to be met with sparks. He sweat-dropped at this sign of weakness, His end was at hand he thought to himself. As the Thralls rounded the corner Darren squeezed his eyes shut, waiting from his painful demise to come.

Then the familiar sound of Last Word's cannon fire erupted in his ears. Each shot ringing out with quick succession, the pained howls of the Thralls echoing through the halls of the nest. Once the howls came to an end, Darren opened his eyes and looked up to see Shin looking down at him with a dejected expression across his face.

The barrel of Last Word smoking and the chamber empty. He jolted the chamber open and inserted a new magazine before twirling the gun in his hand and holstered it. He jumped down from his advantage point and flicked Darren on the nose.

"Ow, hey!" he exclaimed

"I told you to go after the Fallen Captain, not the blood thirst ankle biters," Shin deadpanned

"I thought I could have taken them, my semblance is meant to drain the darkness from creatures," said Darren sorrowfully

"I know, but you have to start off small. That pack of Grimm that you told me you absorbed was just your semblance first awakening. Like us Guardians, when we first tap into the Light it is untamed and wild, rushing out of us like water spewing from a broken dam. Once used, we need to hone it to perfection, to achieve that rushing water once more. Your semblance is just like the Light, you need to hone it to achieve the rushing water once again," said Shin

Darren looked at the ground, knowing that Shin was right. His semblance is not as strong as it once was when he slew that pack of Grimm or when he fought his mother. He could have died today if it wasn't for Shin finding him in time.

"I'm sorry," he said

"Don't worry about it, you're still a kid, you have lots to learn. Consider this a lesson, don't change your current objective to impress others," said Shin, "Come on, you've done enough for today,"

**Two days later… **

"So what's the lesson for toda-"

"Shush!" Shin said not looking at him

"Par-"

"Shush,"

"I don't think I understa-"

"Nope, shut up, keep quiet and sit down," said Shin

"Did I-"

"Buzzt!" he said pressing his hand over her mouth, "Don't speak, this is apart of your lesson today," he said

Darren was silent at that. Shin slowly lowered his hand from Darren's mouth and sat down in front of him with his legs crossed and hands resting on his knees. "Have you ever meditated before?" asked Shin

Darren went to open his mouth to answer the question but received a hand covering his mouth again, "Don't talk! Don't use your mouth at all," said Shin

Darren shook his head telling the Renegade that he hasn't meditated before. Shin nodded his head knowingly and closed his eyes. "Meditation is a great way to relieve you of your stress, but it is also a great way to strengthen your mind and soul. Making you more in tune with your surroundings and your abilities. For you, this will strengthen your aura and put you at peace with your nightmares," said Shin

He closed his eyes slowly and steadied his breathing. His chest heaving in and out with slow movement, the air around him calming, and sound becoming mute. His eyes started to glow from beneath the shadow of his hood, a silver aura bellowing from his person. The light shielding him becoming visible to the human eye, it was marvelous.

Darren was awestruck by this display of power, was it intentional or unintentional? He could not tell, nor could he care at the moment, he was fixated on the Renegade Caelesti's power. The Light started to disappear from the Renegade's body and the silver light regressing back into his eyes. He opened his silver orbs and looked at Darren and nodded to him.

"Now you try it," he smiled

Darren nodded and closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. He waited for a minute for something to happen but felt nothing. He began to get impatient, feeling nothing from his aura or semblance. He clenched his teeth and squinted his eyes, he felt like a blood vessel would bust in his head at any moment due to his strain. He then heard Shin laughing at his expense and patted his shoulder.

"Okay! I told you to meditate … not try and take a shit! That's enough for one day, we'll try again tomorrow," he said walking away, "Also, you and talk now,"

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

**Three days later… **

"Do you run from a fight?" asked Shin

"Huh?"

"Rhetorical question, of course you don't. You always stay and fight, that's what your mother taught you right?" said Shin

Darren was stricken with the information of his teacher's knowledge of his mother's ways. He didn't think that Shin Malphur would travel to Remnant to spy on Raven and learn her ways and what she has done to him. Darren was about to ask the Renegade how he knew of this information but was interrupted by Shin's answer to his question.

"You talk a lot in your sleep. Better fix that if you ever want to get a lady … or a man," he added

"WHAT?" Darren screamed at the last part of the explanation

"That aside, you always stay and fight instead of knowing when to run from an impossible situation," said Shin, "Running from your battles is not always bad, but in some situations, it is a necessity … so," Shin said before grabbing a bucket of repulsive liquids and threw it on Darren.

The young Dredgen was completely shocked by his teacher's actions. He would have never thought that his teacher would have ever thrown something on him, much less this liquid. He then heard the sound of howls in the distance, the rustling of movement in the bushes came to his ears. He looked behind Shin and saw a pack of wolves burst out of the brush with excited expressions etched on their snouts.

Darren ignited his fist in his corrupted flames, ready to fight off the pack of wolves. He halted his onslaught when he heard the familiar click of Last Word's hammer being pulled back. He looked back to Shin and saw him pointing the legendary cannon at the young Dredgen shaking his head.

"I can't have you ending the session too early," he said wagging his finger at him like a parent scolding their child.

"Then how the hell am I supposed to defeat them?" he screamed incredulously at him

"This lesson is about fleeing from a life or death situation. And I would assume that you would choose life in this situation," he said

"You have a gun pointed at me while a pack of hungry wolves is rushing at me because of this…what the hell is this stuff?" he screamed

"Liquid pheromones, they think that you're a very attractive female wolf ready for mating season," said Shin

"THE FU-"

"You better get running, I don't think you're that into boys from the looks of it," said Shin

Before Darren could run from the pack of horny wolves he was tackled to the ground by them. His screams could be heard from underneath the pile of wolves as pieces or torn clothes were thrown into the air.

"YOU BITCH!" Darren screamed

**Seven years later… **

Darren was sent careening back into the soft sack of a Hive breeding pod, breaking against his impact causing the underdeveloped Thrall to spill out onto the floor. He looked up and growled at a swarm of blind Thralls charging at him, angered that he invaded their nest again. He had a fire burning within his eyes, spiteful that these mindless morphs of the Hive race managed to make him fearful all of those years ago.

Darren was now sixteen-years-old and has matured into a strong young man. He had a similar physics to his father, he stood at a height of six foot two with bulging muscles. He was currently shirtless exposing the multiple Hive runes burned into his skin alongside the various tattoos covering his body. His hair has grown a great deal reaching down to his shoulder blades and tousled in appearance.

He ignited his left fist in his corrupted flames smashing the soft skull of the unborn Thrall beneath it. He held his Malfeasance strong against the Hive as they closed in on him he ended the distance between his finger and the trigger of his cannon. The shard-like bullet flew from the barrel of the twisted cannon and buried itself into the skull of the blind Thrall. He charged forward and fired off more shards into the husks of the Thralls, leaping forward with his flaming fist pulled back, he threw it forward connecting with the buried shard in the Thrall's head pushing it further into its skull. The flames from his fist exploding in a fiery fury, consuming the nests' halls and the remaining Thralls.

Once the flames dispersed, Darren stood tall over the charred corpses of the blind Thralls with conviction spread across his face. He waved off the remaining flames from his fist and looked above him. Sitting relaxed on the edge of a hole in the nest's ceiling was Shin Malphur kicking his legs in a relaxed manner. He was hunched over, observing the fight between the heir of the Dredgen and the Hive, determining if he was ready. He shook his head in amusement at the Dredgen's heir steely anticipation in his eyes.

"You haven't killed the Brood Mother yet," he said

The anticipation in Darren's eyes suddenly vanished as he heard those words. All those years ago when he tried to destroy this place and only found all of those Thralls, he only thought that it was them in this accursed place but apparently he was wrong. He nodded his head and traversed further into the nest to kill the Brood Mother and complete his training.

"Hey wait!" said Shin in attempts to halt Darren from killing himself but his cries fell on deaf ears.

He scowled at the heir of the Dredgen's obstinacy, wanting to prove that he is finished with his long training after finding one of the pages of his father's last words to him by accident.

* * *

**Flashback… **

Darren was throwing a ball against a wall in an abandoned motel that he and Shin were staying in after the Fallen raided the ruins of Palamon converting it into one of their fortresses for their Houses. He was given a free day off since Shin went out to a place called the Last City to get some supplies from a man named Cayde-6. It was an odd name in Darren's opinion, but the name Dredgen Yor wasn't any better.

When he threw the ball again, it ricocheted off of the light switch crashing into the candle on the nightstand next to the bed he was lying on. As it fell to the floor, the flame of the candle crawled up the nightstand, effectively setting it on fire sending Darren into a panic. Casting his self-entertainment aside and put his efforts into extinguishing the fire before it could spread. He took his bed pillow and covered the fire smothering it. He exhaled a sigh of relief when the flames were no more.

_The could have been worse. Could've burned down the whole damn place if I didn't stop it. No more throwing your ball. _He thought to himself

When he was about to return to his unkempt bed, he caught the sight of a piece of burnt parchment protruding out of the nightstand drawer. With his curiosity peeked, he fished the parchment out of the drawer. When he read the strange writing his eyes bulged at what it spoke of, and who it was penned by, his father.

_**Under normal circumstances, I would have killed her without hesitation but she was the mother of a young girl named Ruby Rose, and the stepmother of your half-sister, Yang Xiao Long. **_

_**I did my best to cure her of the corruption but was proven impossible, she was converted into a Revenant, a spectre of a human under the influence of an infectious Grimm parasite. I was forced to kill her in the end. She asked me to promise her that I would take care of her children and husband for her. I couldn't promise her that, but I could promise her that you would be able to. You are their blood relative Denim, be their brother and uphold that promise like it was sacred law. **_

Darren was aghast by this revelation, he had a half sister and stepsister **(would Ruby be considered his sister? I don't know), **he still had family out in the universe that still cared for him. Of course, he had never met them before, but that would not stop him from meeting them. He made a promise to himself that he would finish his training as fast as he could. He would train harder, work harder and fight harder, more than he has ever done before.

* * *

**Present… **

Shin grumbled a series of curses to himself under his breath about Darren's stubbornness. He constantly pondered to himself why Darren became more tenacious in his training and fighting against his opponents since he returned from his supply run for Cayde about a Dredgen rising from the Guardian ranks. He would stay entrenched when he balanced himself on the rock spires, become so calm and collected when meditating that he would bring out his aura and semblance the instant he closed his eyes and would run at peak momentum when he would douse him with the liquid pheromones and set the wolves packing on him.

_What could have brought all of this upon him? _Shin thought to himself

"Well I see that the training is doing good," said an offhanded voice

Shin reached for Last Word when the sound of a stranger's voice entered his ear. As he brought the cannon out of its side holster, he felt the barrel of the stranger's gun pressed up against the back of his skull. The sensation of the barrel was all too familiar with the Renegade Caelesti. The way it was held, the craftsmanship of the gun, and the pulse of its wielder's Light flowing through it. He allowed a small smirk grace his facial features and reclined his grip from the cannon's grip. He raised his hands to the sky gradually as he reached his two middle fingers down to his wrist to grab the hilt of his hidden blade. But to his consternation, the hilt of the blade was not present in its sheath.

"Haha! You see! I can listen ya old goof!" hollered the voice, "What'd it take? Six? Seven hundred years for it to finally stick? God damn, I'm one cocky bastard," said the voice handling the missing blade back to Shin.

Shin grinned at this gesture and grasped the hilt of the blade and placed it back in its sheath. He looked to his would-be attacker and chuckled at the sight of him. It was a Hunter with Long Tomorrow 9G chest armor wrapped around his torso, Days of Iron gauntlets wrapped around his arms, wearing Cayde's illegally modded Lucky Pants tightly against his legs, and a Deadzone Revolution cloak draped over his shoulders. His facial features were partially masked from the Renegade's view but he could see the unkempt growth of blonde facial hair covering the lower regions of his face, long sandy blonde hair masking his forehead, and the glow of cobalt irises piercing the shadows shrouding his face.

"Hehe, yes you sure are El," said Shin

"Oh dear God! How many times have I told you not to call me that fucking nickname, it's Eleven!" cried the now named Eleven.

"It's just like Little Light to you huh?" said Shin

"Damn right it is! So how's the kid doing?" asked Eleven

"He's stubborn, hard-headed, tenacious, almost like you back in the day," said Shin

"Oh Jesus H Christ, that's too much of me in this world, guess we would have a good excuse to kill him, seeing that he's Yor's kid," said Eleven

"Attempt to harm this child, and I'll gun you down with the same flames that ended the other," said Shin

"Whoa whoa, easy there cowboy, I'm just pullin' your leg, that's all," said Eleven

"It better be," he said with threats looming in his voice

* * *

**With Darren… **

As Darren trekked through the Hive nest with Malfeasance at the ready. His mind was rushing with thoughts, would this be his last day on Earth? Would he finally prove that he is ready to face the world of Remnant once again? Would he be able to face his sister? Will she accept him? So many questions that could not be answered at the moment. His silent musings caused him to expedite his pace, his footsteps echoing through the molded halls of the ancient shopping center disturbing the environment around him and agitating the feasting Thralls.

_I need to calm myself, can't let all of these thoughts overwhelm me, _he thought to himself

As the Hive became aware of his presence he began to hum to himself as he ignited his corrupted flames. Their dark essence and immortality being evoked from their skeletal husks.

* * *

Play Meet Thy Maker by DA Games

* * *

_Awoken I stand_

_A four-legged creature_

_Buried alive_

_I crashed through the ether_

_Bellowing in circles_

_I'm a survivor_

_The credit was taken_

_But I wasn't either_

_I am the fear_

_I'm the creator_

_Trapped in a torture machine_

_I'm broken_

_But I swear for the unspoken_

_I'm still here_

_Get out the way of me_

_You cannot betray me again_

_I'm armed with a destiny_

_More times than your anarchy_

_It's been harder to breathe_

_I can't place all the pain_

_I feel inside_

_Prepare to meet thy maker_

_Redeem the power_

_Step down in the carriage and follow me_

_I have devoured_

_Your friend on the other side_

_Who could it be?_

_What did we do?_

_'Tis but a sign that I'm coming for you_

_Neighbors at heart_

_I sold him in parts_

_Came for the slaughter_

_Through angels doors!_

_You are the bait I'd been waiting for_

_first I must show you your inky remorse_

_He's taken his course_

_Yet I'm still here_

_Get out the way of me_

_You cannot betray me again_

_I'm armed with a destiny_

_More times than your anarchy_

_It's been harder to breathe_

_I can't place all the pain_

_I feel inside_

_Prepare to meet thy maker_

_Can you hear it?_

_Can you feel is immortal presence?_

_It is time_

_Set us free_

_I feel_

_The end_

_May all who defy me step down_

_I'm near_

_Your end_

_I just need more time_

_Call on the light_

_Shine it on me_

_Breathe in the damage you see_

_Screeches of pain inflict your mind_

_Get out the way of me_

_You cannot betray me again_

_I'm armed with a destiny_

_More times than your anarchy_

_It's been harder to breathe_

_I can't place all the pain_

_I feel inside_

_Prepare to meet thy maker_

* * *

As Darren finished the fearful hymn, he had left numerous mountains of deceased Hive in his wake. His veins bulging from his body, darkness coursing through him by the second intensifying his flames profusely that his entire body was a walking fireball of death.

He then entered a cavern that was filled with multiple Hive breeding pods. The room appeared to be the remains of an ancient library study hall. The floors and walls terraformed to the Hive's way of living, bulbous boils and mutations protruding out of the man-made materials, slime oozing out of the ceiling; sticking to multiple surfaces, large growths of osseous matter resembling pillars holding up the ceiling, and Thrall scat covering the floor.

Darren's face contorted into a cringe with the sight of the Hive living environment. He outstretched his arm to drain the pods of the Darkness inside of them to cancel the creatures' growth inside of them and hopes that it will raze the Hive grows in the ancient structure. As he was about to ignite his corrupted flames, a piercing scream echoed through the cavern deafening him. He retracted his hand and shielded his ears from the discordant howl. He forced open his left eye and saw the ground in front of him began to ignite in a glowing inferno, he took three cautious steps back from the area to ensure a small amount of safety for him.

The illuminating inferno emanating from the floor dispersed, revealing a large aperture billowing glowing orange embers in the scat covered ground in front of him. When the embers abated, a figure ascended from the aperture revealing its bone armored form, tattered robes, and large contoured crown and three glowing red eyes.

It glared at Darren with spiteful rage, irated that a human dared to enter her nest. She let out another scream and ignited her hand in her own flames, orange and livid waiting to char its victims to ashes. More haunting howls came from the aperture as swarms of Hive crawled out of the pit. Thralls, Acolytes, and Knights rushed the heir of Dredgen Yor.

Darren stepped back and raised Malfeasance at the ready. The glow of Taken energy wafting from the inside of the open barrel as shard-like bullets flew free from the dark cannon. The blood of each Fundamentian splattering across the surface of the Hive structures, their husks falling to the floor, incinerating soon after their bodies make contact. The heir of the Dredgen was slowly becoming overwhelmed by the Hive, and running low on ammunition by the second.

As his cannon gave an empty click, he reached his hand to his belt to retrieve another cylinder when he was jumped by a Thrall from behind. Its arc powered claws racking against his back tearing apart his flesh opting him to release a pain-filled scream. His knees buckled under the immense agony overloading his pain receptors. His face hitting the ground hard giving out an audible crack. The Hive circled around his battered form beating him mercilessly.

Darren's mind then flashed to a moment back when he was still apart of the Branwen tribe. His mother standing in front of him with an angered expression painted across her face. The backside of her hand connecting with his face hard.

"_If you ever hope to become a true warrior then you have to quit being such a suck," she growled. _

As the memory faded, Darren looked to his side and saw the Brood Mother pick up Malfeasance. It admired the dark cannon with an inquisitive glare. It then gritted its teeth and put immense pressure on the cannon, shattering it under her grip. Darren's eyes became ample as the pieces fell to the mutated floor. The cannon that his father had left him had been crushed in the hands of a monster. His adrenaline started to pump vigorously through his body, his rage boiling, and his bright red eyes changing to a sickly green.

He let out an earth-shaking scream that prompted the Brood Mother and her spawn to shield their ears from the heir of the Dredgen's cries. Darren was livid, they took the only thing that he had left from his late father and now, he was going to make every one of these bastards pay for their crime.

He broke out of the horde of Hive and sent them careening back as he was engulfed completely in his corrupted flames. The whites of his eyes were writhed to an inky black color as his bright red pupils turned to their sickly green fury. For a moment the Brood mother appeared to have a look of fear in her eyes, but it was swiftly dismissed as she directed all of her power and attention on Darren.

He looked back at her with a blank expression, hiding his boiling rage. With amazing speeds he dashed up to her and delivered a heavy haymaker to her armored face sending her careening back, burying her into a wall. She clawed herself out of the impression in the wall and screeched at the heir of the Dredgen. She trusted her hands out and launched a flurry of solar projectiles at Darren, dodging and weaving in and out of the incoming attack, he was mere inches from her face again and sent a salvo of strikes into her abdomen.

Her form then started to expel a dark aura off of her and separated into a second form. This was her shade copy of herself, it was relatively similar to her but Darren could clearly see through it and its glowing red eyes were more prominent. He just smiled at the Brood mother and spoke.

"**Do you really think that this copy of yourself will save you?" **he growled in a similar tone to his father. The Brood mother inched a tentative step back from the furious Branwen, she felt an emotion that she had never felt in her long immortal life: fear.

Darren smiled to himself as he sensed the fear wafting off of the Brood mother. He lunged forward with his flaming fist reeled back, poised to strike down his enemy. He let out a lustful scream that urned for the blood of his enemies as he threw his fist forward with all of his might at the Brood mother, her eyes widened as she saw her meaningless life flash before her eyes before Darren's fist ripped clean through her skull.

**Later… **

Shin was now alone once again, kicking his legs lazily in the hole to the ancient library waiting for Darren. Eleven had vacated the area minutes ago to met up with the rest of his fireteam to prepare for the going away party. He waited quietly for Darren to emerge from the hell hole that the Hive saw as a home. He then heard the forlorn sound of heavy footsteps coming from the nest prompting him to pear down into the hole to see a bloody and beaten Darren limping out of the depths of the nest.

He smiled at his apprentice and called out, "You dead yet?" he chuckled

Darren looked up and scowled at Shin and lifted his hand raising only his middle finger and gasped, "Fuck … you, Malphur,"

Shin let out a hardy laugh at the gesture and slapped his knee. "Congratulations Branwen! You've passed!" he called out making Darren allow a wide excited grin grace his face.

**The Last City… **

**12:00 PM… **

Inside of a tavern on the far side of the City's Commercial district, sat a drunken Shin Malphur, and a dazed Darren Branwen. Both guzzling down shots of alcohol, they were giggling and laughing very uncharacteristically at what they both said which no one else could decipher in the Tavern.

"Con *hiccup* gratulations, Dar *burp* ren. You have become a true … *sniff* Guardian," sputtered Shin

"Thanks, but I don't think that I'm anywhere near to being a Guardian. I don't even have a damned ghost," spoke Darren telling the barman to cut Shin and himself off from any more drinks.

"Well to be a *burp* Guardian…you need ta die! But I think … that your Daddy's ghost is *hiccup* still on *cheeks puff out* Mars," said Shin before rushing off to the washroom to empty his stomach's contents.

Darren looked mystified at the amounts of shot glasses that were spread across the counter. He counted a total of sixty-three glasses spread out and turned over. On his side of the counter, he just had one turned overshot glass and a five hundred milliliter beer mug that wasn't even close to being half-finished. He looked at the barman and gained a worried look on his face when he saw the stern look in his eyes. He gulped down his saliva and asked the forbidden question.

"I don't suppose that his tab will cover all of this?" he chuckled

"Not a fat chance. His tab has been maxed out for years," growled the barman

"So how much is this going to cost him?"

"About 346.5 dollars, with yours its 12.81 dollars," said the barman

"Um … mind if I give you an IOU?" he asked

"Jesus H Christ! That's what the scruffy bastard always says to me. *sigh* … guess I'll let it slide this time since you're his kid," said the barman

"Huh? What! Nonono! I'm not his kid, I'm just his apprentice, this is my, what would you call it? My graduation night," said Darren

"Ah, well hope you do a good job at protecting these walls young man. You signing up to become a Guardsman?" he asked

"No, I'm going to go out there to find my father's killer and bring him to justice," said Darren with conviction evident in his voice

The barman looked at Darren quizzically, like he has just started to read a new book that has caught his attention. "Revenge huh? Mind me askin' who your old man was?" asked the barman, "I know everyone in this City from the day I was born. Whether they're human, Guardsman, or Guardian. So who was he? Maybe I could help you out,"

Darren was hesitant with this sudden opportunity, this could be the night that he finally finds out the bastard who killed his father. He jumped at the opportunity with reckless abandonment and blurted out, "Dredgen Yor!"

The entire tavern went silent. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes, filled with shock and fear. The barman was flabbergasted by Darren's answer and looked to the rest of the tavern's current residence and shook his head slowly so that Darren wouldn't see his fast movements.

"Well I'm sorry that I possibly got your hopes up kid but I can't say that I know who killed the Eternal Abyss. Shocking that he died, more shocking that he had a son," said the barman as Shin walked out of the washroom in a heap, "But your friend could use some help over there,"

Darren looked around and saw Shin stumble out of the bathroom and make his way to the door. He waved him off and dashed off after Shin. They hitched a ride on a Guardian craft and got them to drop both of them off in the old abandoned motel. Shin was still a mess from taking all of those shots whilst Darren still had some semblance of collectiveness. He was satisfied with his intense training and tasks over the years, there was only one thing that was left to complete this feeling, the truth.

He set Shin down on his bed and went to take a seat in the termite infested chair on the other side of the room. Shin looked at him with an in and out expression, like he wasn't completely in the room yet. He nodded his head to him and asked, "So the hell you still here for? Aren't you going to bed, or ya ending up like the rest OF the City's inhabitants?"

Darren flushed a deep shade of pink, knowing what Shin was talking about. Over the years of being on Earth he has found out that the remaining population of humanity are more attracted to the same gender more so than the opposite. Why they are, he doesn't know and doesn't care. He waved his hands frantically at the Renegade Caelesti and shook his head.

"NO! Nononononono! NO! I'm not like that, I'm straight you know!" he exclaimed

"Haha! I know kid, I'm just messin' with ya! Heh, so why are you really here and not in your room?" asked Shin

Darren took in a deep breath and looked back Shin with a resolute expression painted across his face. "I want to know what really happened to my father, who killed him, and why they did it," he said with no life present in his voice, like a message from a dead man speaking from his lips, "I know he was a horrible person … but, I just need to know who did it, and why,"

Shin seemed to be instantly cured of his drunkenness and looked at Darren with concern in his face. He knew that this day would have come one day, but he never thought he would have had the guts to ask. He fumbled with his words the same way that his distant relative, Ruby Rose would do in a conversation with a new acquaintance. Before he could screw up this conversation in its infancy he remembered the letter that Dredgen Yor left him before he surrendered to his cannon. He held up his hand and raised his index finger motioning Darren to wait.

He walked over to his nightstand and pulled out the papers that he left him. He looked at them with shaky eyes, not knowing how the heir of the Dredgen will react to the truth, but he knew that Darren deserved to know, to know the truth about his father's death.

He handed the papers to Darren and said, "These are your father's last will and testament to you,"

Minutes passed as Darren's eyes swept past the sentences written on the pages, his eyes becoming more frantic by the second. As he finished the last word and testament, he looked to Shin with a face of confusion and betrayal.

"You killed him?" he asked

* * *

**Dear God, I am SO sorry this took so long everyone! It seems that I just can't get my fatass out of my seat, and no I am not sat in front of the computer. I have been redoing my avatar on Destiny 2, wanting to redo it since I looked at his ugly mug again after so long. **

**Anyways, the reasoning behind my late updates is because I have been taking a break after Exams, and mourning the death of my chances of not having to go back to school again in the fall (my score was 295! 295 people! One lousy question away from success!) then there is the part of my parents wanting me to get a second job over the summer, and my summer school course is approaching soon, so in advance, I will be on a 3 week hiatus in August, I will be very busy with homework and other junk. As the old saying goes, Life sicks! **

**With other news, I cannot wait for Shadow Keep! Man, it has been so long since a major DLC has been released by Bungie. Sure, the three mini-seasons were good, but they didn't really have much of a story to them like Forsaken and the others, this does not include Joker's Wild, that was good.**

**For those of you who recognize who Eleven is good for you. a character from a fanfiction that I previously did but was shut down because of how crap it was. learned a lot since then.**

**And I have been listening to other fanfictions in my spare time, and hopefully some of them you may like. **

_**Spider-Man Volume 2**_

_**Under the Veil**_

_**Ben 10 RWBY Volume 1: Dimensional Twist**_

_**Ben and Jen 10: Alien Force **_

_**Ultimate Fairy**_

_**The Warriors with Silver Eyes**_

_**Angels and Demons**_

**I highly suggest that all of you go check them out, especially WWSE if you want more talk about the Caelesti.**

* * *

**Anyways … REVIEWS:**

**RustyLion: Thank you, and the chapter is your answer**

**S0UL SURVIVOR: Thank you, man. No, Darren will not be involved in the Forsaken DLC, the time of Dredgen Yor's death is centuries before the events of Forsaken. As for the Drifter, I don't know yet if he'll make an appearance. Time flow wise I don't know, I guess it's the same? **

**Guest: Thank you**

**Damn: Thank you again**

**Darth Reviewer: Agreed, this I think is also shown in canon. When Yang confronts her after she defeats Cinder Fall (or so we thought) I can only imagine how the confrontation will be changed when she confronts both of her children? Raven left Taiyang and Yang because she wanted to protect them from Salem. When Dredgen Yor left her with Darren, she couldn't take the abandonment like Yang couldn't take Blake's abrupt leave, the roles being switched here and she didn't know how to cope with it properly. Indeed, Yang is the lucky one that got to be raised by a loving father such as Taiyang. **

**Animeak116: I never really thought of it that way. I just thought that since he was the son of Dredgen Yor and the brother of Yang Xiao Long that he would have a semblance similar to Yang's but darker. **

**Thorn's curse may be a contributing factor to her abusive nature, if she is not in close proximity to it (my guess, a planet? Don't judge me please) she is plagued by the whispers without her knowing? For Shin. He has raised and trained Darren to be like his father just with a drive to do more good than bad, or will he? And for finding him a loving family to care for him like he should have been treated when he was younger, that will be a long, long, long, **_**Xiao **_**long (hehe, puns) journey. **

**Diluation: Now you my good man, this is possibly the longest review I have received, no offense to a previous reviewer that submitted a review similar to this my small brain can reach that far back. **

**Thank you for your positive criticism on Dark Son, now to address them. **

**Yes! Yay for me! And yes I now realize that I was a bit foolhardy in trying to get your attention, didn't mean to really. **

**That is an interesting fact that you have obliged to us, and I will research more on that subject in the future of the story. Similar to Marcellasnow231 story of Trigun and Destiny crossover. **

**Well, this new information of Shaxx having a tumble with Mara Sov is a new eye-opener to me, I guess that it is quite stereotypical of me to say that about everyone in the Destiny verse, but can't say the RWBY isn't going in that direction with all of the fan art of Bumbleby. Though I would say that most Guardians and people in the City are Bisexual. **

**For grammar errors being pointed out, yes I am aware, I have yet to go back and correct them, and hard to find. **

**For cameos of Red versus Blue, you may disagree yes, but no RWBY crossover fanfiction is complete without Rooster Teeth's blubbering idiots from Halo. like Stan Lee (rest in peace) appearing in every Marvel movie, it is never complete without him. And for people who don't know RvB, please go and check it out, because you are missing out on the laugh of your life. If you don't like it that much, please just give it a chance. **

**For random A/N's, I will be stopping those now. **

**Pacing of the story, yes I am hoping to actually get into the real thing soon when Darren returns to Remnant. Rating of the story, yes it will get more intense, though I think that people aren't really that shaky around intense gore in stories (correct me if I'm wrong) and there will be some future content that will NOT be suitable for some viewers under the age of 18, so for those underaged, be warned. **

**Thank you for the compliments of the character and setting of the story, it means a lot to hear that. I don't think that I will change it to T now that I'm on chapter 6, and again yes I need to get those fixed soon. For how I portray Dredgen Yor is that I just have a natural aptitude for portraying villains in a story, I don't know why though. To answer why he moaned I kinda just let my fingers fly at the moment, it's most likely a grammar mistake on my part because honestly, if I was in a fight and I won, saying if I moaned or groaned, I wouldn't really give a shit what to call it. I just had the hell beaten out of me so I don't really care how you say it. But I will go back and fix it. **

**The relationship between Yor and Raven's is kinda done now … seeing that he's burned into the ground at the moment. Why Raven didn't really do anything is because I didn't want to make it seem that she is too in love with Yor, their relationship was originally fabricated so that she could regain her throne and so Yor could kill Salem. Making her a loving wife seemed to me that it would betray her character than benefit their relationship. **

**Qrow's interaction with Raven when he showed concern for her when he found out that she was pregnant may seem out of character. But throughout my experiences of having a sibling and at times wishing that she would be hit by a train, the way how you currently feel for your sibling weather their spiteful, you cannot betray the way how you feel for them in your heart. Family is family, no matter what. **

**Yes, it is astonishing how I am able to do this story properly, especially the way it is constructed with my ADHD. Originally I was diagnosed with ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder) which affects my attention to things causing me to be distracted easily, but recently people have just resorted to calling ADD and ADHD the same thing which is unfair to those who are not ADHD. **

**I appreciate the way you feel about the plot of the story and look forward to writing more chapters and seeing all of your constructive criticism. Be sure to fav and follow this story like you keep doing. I am truly grateful for your praises and feedback on my story, and I will never take them for granted. **

**One last note before the end, I will try to publish more, but I can't entirely promise it. Most likely work will become a royal pain in my anus soon, and my parents will want me to go outside and not be a fatass.**

**And as always, let your imagination go wild, long may your big jib draw, and don't beat your siblings' doors with cucumbers!**

**T1m3fr3ak OUT!**


	7. Hunt for my Birthright

**Sorry for taking so long again. Been distracted a lot lately (the downsides to having ADHD). Anyways I'm here now with a new chapter and I hope that you all like it. Enjoy! **

**A/N: listened to the Halo theme while writing this entire chapter.**

* * *

Darren's eyes widened with each sentence that he read from his father's last will and testament. He never thought that these words would ever be written by the hand of Dredgen Yor.

_**My son, **_

_**If you are reading this, then I have sadly passed. The crimes that I have done on my world and on Remnant have been brought to justice at last by the monster that I have created in the ashes of Palamon. I pray to whatever omnipotent entity that is out there will hear my plead that they will shield you from the harms of this world and of Remnant. **_

_**You hold great power within you. I felt it since the moment you were born, the power of your mother and I fused inside of you has made you a force of unnatural power, able to crush your enemies souls' under your feet. I am regretful that I am not present to oversee your tempering, though I know that the one known as the Renegade will do much better than I would have done. **_

_**It has been great to speak to you again, even if it is not in person, but I must reveal the truth about my past and who I am. If you have ever viewed me as your hero, or idol, or any form of role model for you…cast it aside and never think of it again. I am a sinner, a piece of scum that should have been crushed the moment my spark was tainted. **_

_**My name is Dredgen Yor, the most hated Risen/Guardian of the Last City. I was once known as a hero by the name of Rezyl Azzir, a noble Titan that would guard the City's walls with his life and protect the weak when they could not protect themselves. Though over time…I lost the satisfaction of being a hero. Each passing triumph becoming more...mundane. I searched endlessly for a greater challenge than the disgraced Eliksni but to no avail, I was fruitless in my search.**_

_**I soon began to develop nightmares of Lunar and what lay beneath it's broken surface. I ventured there with my ghost, Atlas, to find the nightmares that I have dreamed of. And low and behold…I found them. **_

_**I stood face-to-face with stories that I hoped were nothing more than lies, but deep down I knew they weren't lies. As I approached the doors of a dark temple made out of the cavern side, they opened to reveal a dark egregious woman cloaked in tattered ceremonial robes and armored with ornate bone, dancing in the air. **_

_**I was intrigued by the demon that stood before me, I could feel both of us contemplating one another. Then out of the depths of the doorway, a loud booming angry call came from the deep. The sound thick and pained wafted over me, echoing through the narrow valley of Luna. **_

_**As I took my stride toward the door my ghost urged me not to enter the Dark Below, but I wouldn't listen to him, I was intoxicated, my focus too fixated on the dark beyond the threshold of the wavering darkness. Those were my final memories of my glories in the Light of the Traveler. I commanded my ghost to remain outside of the doorway while I ventured down into the deep. **_

_**I came face-to-face with many terrors of the Dark Below, slaying the hoarding masses of them with my rifle on full-auto. That was soon shown to be a mistake when I ran empty. I forced them back when I used my dry rifle as a club, caving in their skulls when they encroached too close in my territory. I eventually had to abandon my trusty weapon when I lodged it too deep into the skull of one of the terrors. **_

_**Without my rifle, I turned to my Rose. I killed as many of those bastards as I could with her. The bloom from her shots lit the cavern with flashes of red heat. A garden of angry roses blooming in pointed defiance of the vile, hateful kingdom of shadows. As quickly as the onslaught had begun, it ended with my person deep in corpses. **_

_**The demon danced in front of me, I yearned for rest but I knew that I would not be given the pleasure of such relief. As I breathed baited breathes, the wicked demon laughed; a horrid grateful screech that shook me to my core. **_

_**Then from the shadows came a mighty knight that dwarfed my person. This monster was the challenge that I was waiting for. I slid new lead into my cannon and battled the monster to its end, then its betrothed. **_

_**When I emerged from the abyss, I was a changed man, I was different, I was other. I abandoned my life of a hero for a new birthright, a darker one, more sinister. On that day, Rezyl Azzir was dead, and Dredgen Yor was born. **_

_**I made a mistake then, I killed so many of the people that I once called brothers and sisters. Slaying the innocent masses of men women and children, I was a complete monster. Then I made a monster out of a young Caelesti when I took his home from him, his family from him, and his best friend. **_

_**And that wasn't enough. I had more nightmares decades later, of a world that was teeming with creatures of Darkness. I traveled there and found the creatures of Grimm and your mother. When we first crossed paths, we despised each other. This was a factor of my quick judgment and us locking horns with each other. When I severely injured her and taking up Thorn, I nursed her back to health and abetted her in reclaiming her position as leader of the tribe. Though the downside to it was to marry her when I won against the tribe's new tyrant, Tyrian Callows. **_

_**Soon after we had you, the activity of Grimm in the area increased. At first, I thought their swelling numbers might have been because of me, but I was mistaken when your mother and I saw a flock of Nevermores stalking you. It was then we realized that you were slowly unlocking your dark Aura. **_

_**You see son, the negative energy that I give off was great and attracted Grimm far and wide, but when you were born your growing dark aura combine with my own was an attraction so immense to the Grimm than ever before. I knew that I needed to leave…for your safety and your mother's. **_

_**I tracked down a new class of Grimm created by the Grimm witch, Salem, called the Hell Miner. A mole-like Grimm that consumes Dust and channels it into its claws and can convert it into energy blasts from its maw. I tracked it down for weeks to the Grimm lands in the far reaches of Remnant. Though I wasn't alone when I got there. There I met a young Caelesti, Summer Rose. **_

_**She was on a mission for a man named Ozpin, the Headmaster of a school called Beacon Academy where the Huntsmen and Huntresses of the next generations are trained. She was tasked with destroying Salem, ending her reign of Darkness on Remnant for good in hopes of halting the burgeoning amounts of Grimm scuttling across the lands. Once we got to the Grimm witch's palace, she corrupted Summer and set her against me. Under normal circumstances, I would have killed her without hesitation but she was the mother of a young girl named Ruby Rose, and the stepmother of your half-sister, Yang Xiao Long. **_

_**I did my best to cure her of the corruption but was proven impossible, she was converted into a Revenant, a spectr of a human under the influence of an infectious Grimm parasite. I was forced to kill her in the end, much to my chagrin. She asked me to promise her that I would take care of her children and husband for her. I couldn't promise her that, but I could promise that you would be able to. You are their blood relative Denim, be their brother and uphold that promise like it was sacred law. **_

_**After I buried her body and fled the Grimm lands with the proper fuel for my craft, I left Remnant to protect you and your mother from Salem's pets. When I arrive on Earth, I will face judgment at the hands of my creation, the Renegade Caelesti, Shin Malphur. Do not hold any ill contempt towards him for killing me, he did what was right. **_

_**And another thing … Happy Birthday, Denim. **_

_**Love **_

_**Your Father. **_

Darren's eyes began to brim with tears. The man who killed his father, the one who turned him into a permanent shadow burned into the ground; was the man who has been training him for over the past seven years.

He looked up at Shin with confusion and betrayal spread across his face. He looked at the Renegade Caelesti for a fleeting amount of time before speaking the only words that echoed through his mind.

"You killed him?" said Darren

Shin looked down to the floor in contemplation, constructing his next words carefully to Darren. He had a good feeling where this one question would lead to the two of them fighting, and he did not want to fight a half-drunken boy that is the son of Dredgen Yor. All scenarios lead to Darren expressing his feelings with his fists with no peaceful alternative to allude this coming throw down. He looked back up to Darren to see that he had got up from his seat and was now staring down at the Renegade Caelesti. He in deep shit at that moment and no foreseeable escape.

"Why?" he asks with a voice so dead that it would make the devil afraid.

Shin was surprised. He was sure that Dredgen Yor explained the reasons behind his actions. Before he could open his mouth Darren sent a hard punch into the right side of his jaw. An audible crack resounding from the Renegade's skull as he slammed hard against the floor. He looked back up to Darren, to see a mixture of sadness and rage plastered across his face.

"Why?" Darren said again with more demand in his tone.

Shin bowed his head and answered, "I killed him because-"

"I don't want to know why you killed him. I want to know WHY you didn't tell me!" Darren screamed

Shin saw the tears freely streaming down Darren's face now, hurt evident as his breathing became heavy and hitched frequently. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, why didn't you tell me that you were the one that killed him when I first arrived on Earth? Or you could've at least tell me months later than not telling me for several fucking years!" he screamed

He fell to his knees and sobbed profusely, his tears hitting the floor, snot dripping from his nose. Heartbroken upon the discovery that his mentor that he has come to see as a second father was his late father's killer. Betrayal ringing through his brain as his imagination started to picture Shin incinerating his father into the ground with his golden gun. He tightened his hands into fists until blood started to drip from them.

He then felt a warm presence enveloping him. At first, he thought that it was a shot of Shin's golden gun tearing through him, ending him in the same manner as he had done to his late father. Then he realized that it wasn't a shot of the solar-infused cannon, it was more...comforting. Realization taking over his senses as he felt that he was locked in a comforting hug by the Renegade.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. But your father didn't want me to oblige you with this information until you were sixteen. He feared that if I told you sooner that you would have not listened to my instructions and would have tried to kill me," said Shin

Darren's cries became heavier at the revelation of his late father dissuading his second father not to reveal his murderer. He was true in that he would not have listened to his teachings and would have most likely to later attempted to kill him permanently. He then wrapped his arms around Shin and let all of his hate and anger flow out of him. They both stayed like that for a number of minutes, allowing Darren to relieve himself of his pain. The heartfelt moment between master and apprentice (father and son, I don't know? He's raised him long enough to be considered his legal Guardian, **PUNS!**) was cut short when Shin pushed him away to give him some distance between him and the young Dredgen.

"And happy birthday by the way, if I didn't say so already" he said and walked over to his nightstand and pulled out the bottom drawer where the letters were. Though this time he uprooted the bottom of it revealing to Darren that there was a second level to it. He pulled out an aged piece of parchment and held it out to him.

"It's no glorified birthday present, but it's the equivalent to it," Shin said handing him the parchment.

Darren eyed the parchment skeptically for a moment before brushing his worries aside and took it into his hands to examine it. It appeared to be some sort of map of Lunar (Earth's Moon), more specifically the Hive infested part of the moon. In the pits of a place called the Hellmouth, he will find his father's cannon, _Thorn, _along with another Weapon of Sorrow called _Necrochasm. _Thorn is promised to be completed and ready for him to receive, though Necrochasm said to be half broken and requires repair.

Darren flips the parchment to its other side and sees there are instructions to properly repair the Weapon of Sorrow. He looks up to Shin with baited eyes waiting for a proper answer to the question his mind was pondering. To his pleasure and dismay, Shin gave him a sad smile.

"Sorry, kid but you have one more test before you get out of here and look for your sisters," he said

"Oh, are you FU-"

**Earth's moon… **

**The Hellmouth**

There at the edge of the Hellmouth stood Darren. Now dressed properly for the dangers of both the Sol system and Remnant he stood proud in his new attire. He was now dressed in the wears that his father used to cloth himself in, though modified to suit the environment of both the Sol system and Remnant. He was clad in grey tainted armor, the teeth of thralls hanging from a necklace around his neck, Hive armor plating his shoulders, a black tattered cloak and hood covered most of his head and eyes, and the sickly pale green rose of his father adorned on the collar of his cloak with thorns protruding from the cut stem. He wore a helm that was crafted from the armor of the Hive, the strongest alloys from the City, and the casing of foes that fall to the gaze of a Caelesti. His helm had the appearance of a Hive wizard's face, four glowing slits that made up the eyes shrouded in the shadows, its lower regions resembling the open maw of an Ahamkara rowed with pointed jagged teeth, sharp-angled jawline with two filter canisters decorating the sides, and two cracks resting above the cheekbones glowing with Hive soulfire.

At his side was a new hand cannon, this one much lithe than the Malfeasance. Its barrel protracted, frame rectangular in design, the cylinder more compact, and the action customized to the holder's grip. This is Rose, the prized cannon of Rezyl Azzir before he became the notorious Dredgen Yor transforming the beautiful weapon into Thorn.

Darren looked down into the abyss, anxious to inherit his father's swords. He had dreamed of the day that he would finally hold Thorn in his hand, and this was the day that he has been waiting for so long. He inhaled a deep breath and put aside his worries about this task, he would take what is rightfully his and return to Remnant to live happily with his sisters, his new family, and protect them from all that may threaten them.

He took a tentative step forward onto a circular platform encased within the ground. It began to glow intensely, lines eerily glowing the usual Hive green. The lines began to become a pattern, slowly becoming a haunting snowflake-like symbol in the platform. As the symbol began to take shape more and more every second, the outline of a bridge took shape like a phantom coming to form before horrifying its victim. As the structure finally took physical form, Darren strode towards the end of the bridge and looked down through the ring at the end. All he could see was the clouded darkness below him, his grip tightened on Rose as he commanded his feet to move forward and drop down into the abyss below.

He rocketed down into the dark below with breakneck speeds that he began to worry for his safety. The stary space above soon vanished from his sight as he was swallowed in complete darkness. The only thing that he could really see was the glowing crystals that were built into the walls around him, but soon those vanished from his sight too. Fear began to take hold of his heart, scenarios of him crashing against the ground at Mach 5 speeds and becoming nothing more than a stain of blood at the bottom of the abyss ran through his head and he would never receive Thorn or Necrochasm or see his sisters.

As he began to panic his body ignited into sickly flames, their intensity seemed to grow to the size of a meteor hurtling towards Earth similar to when the dinosaurs became extinct (even Nessy, because after what went down in the Collapse, not even that thing would be able to survive). Darren took notice of his body's reaction to his panic and went into a full-on fit of terror. Becoming ever so closer to the bottom, his flames continued to grow to an exponential size. The wandering Hive scuttling around at the bottom taking notice of the screaming meteor of sickly hellfire racing down the throat of the Hellmouth began to scatter for cover in hopes that they will not be consumed it the sickly inferno.

When the meteor-like Darren hit the ground, the sickly flames exploded lighting up the entire abyss with his semblance. Dark hellfire flooding the stomach of the Hellmouth devouring the unfortunate Hive that fled for cover. The flames filling the cavern so much that the dark hellfire exploded from the Hellmouth creating such a spectacle that it caught the attention of the entire population of the Hive on the Moon and a specific group of Guardians camping out in the old moon base, waiting for the right time to strike at Hive god that waited for them below. They all eyed the spectacle of dark hellfire that erupted from the Hellmouth.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed Omar Agah

"I have no idea," said Eriana-3 wistfully to her Hunter partner

"Whatever it is, it is and not Hive in origin," said Toland

"It is but not Hive? What do you mean by that?" asked a young Eris Morn

"I don't know," answered Toland honestly

"You don't know? What the fuck ya mean you don't know? I thought that you were all hunky-dory with this Hive shit?" shouted the lone Titan Vell Tarlowe

"VELL! This isn't the time to get angry. If Toland says that he doesn't know what that is then it means that he doesn't know what it is!" fiercely retorted Sai Mota

"Should we go in?" asked Eriana to Toland

"It would be unwise to. Though given this recent development we cannot take our chances that it is nothing and dismiss it altogether. Ready your weapons, we must move in now if we are to have any chance against Crota," said Toland

"About damn time," shouted Vell grabbing his machine-gun and marching out the door.

"May we all survive this endeavor. If not, it has been an honor to know and fight alongside all of you," said Sai grabbing an auto rifle from her back

Eris looked down at her gun and looked at her reflection in the shine of the gun. She could see her gleaming irises with worry beneath her visor. Suddenly she felt the cold touch of an armored hand grasp her shoulder. She looked up to see Eriana looking down at her and giving her the best exo smile she could muster in the current circumstances.

"Don't worry so much Eris. We have Toland, one of the most pristine fighters in the Warlock order with us, even though he doesn't look like it. Vell Tarlowe, well, he's Tarlowe. And YOU! You're a legend in the making! You have the same eyes as the Renegade. The Renegade for fuck sake. We can do this!" said Eriana encouragingly

Eris saw the hope and determination on her metallic face. The Light that was burning in her soul was bright as could be, she knew the reasons behind it. It burned because of what was driving her; vengeance for her, vengeance for what was taken for her so early.

She nodded and got up from her seat and grabbed her gun. She nodded to Eriana and marched to the entrance of the temple.

* * *

Darren had finally stopped screaming and looked around him. To say that he was unimpressed with the bottom of a scary abyss was very accurate. Then he looked up and saw why. To his surprise, when he had reached the bottom he had made it broader in-depth. He currently was laid out at the bottom of a ten-foot deep crater. He shrugged to himself and crawled out of the crater.

When he finally reached the top he took in his surroundings. Various formations of rocks were scattered across the bottom of the abyss, giving it a more haunting appearance. The sound of surviving Hive chittering with angst as they crept out of the shadows. Darren looked around the plate that he was placed on searching for Thorn and Necrochasm.

"Okay Dad, where the hell did you put them?" Darren said into the darkness.

Suddenly, and eerie glow started to come into existence, taking the form of two spiring rocks on each side of Darren. He looked at them quizzically as they began to take physical form more by the moment. Finally, in a brilliant burst of light, the spires of sickly light took physical form. Both of them were jagged in shape and gave off a haunting aura that threatened to steal one's identity by just being near it. At eye level in each spire was a weapon, in the right spire was a jagged rose with thorns of angry purpose and in the left spire was a sickly jagged auto rifle overtaken by Hive corruption. He approached the right spire and eyed the corrupted Rose wearily, the whispers began to seep into his head, memories of its previous master's life flashed through his head.

A silent tear rolled down his cheek underneath the protection of his helm. To feel this mixture of joy and sorrow run through him was so horrible while so pleasurable. He opened his eyes and grabbed the Thorn from its spire and turned to approach the Necrochasm. When he was about to take it in his grasp he felt that the darkness that radiated from it was anemic compared to Thorn's aura. He felt that the corrupted Khvostov was incomplete and needed to feast on the darkness of its makers. He looked out into the perpetual darkness and felt the growing animosity of the lurking Hive begin to overwhelm him. He looked down at Thorn and sighed.

"Sorry dad, but if both Weapons of Sorrow were meant to be mine, then I have to have both at full power and not half-ass. Thorn 'll have to wait, for now, I must fulfill Nercochasm's thirst," said Darren as he took aim with Eidolon Ally point aimed into the blackness of the abyss.

Though it was only him alone in the abyss, he could feel that he wasn't alone (not the Hive). Another dark presence was next to him. It wasn't threatening or malicious, it felt calming and warm. One thought rolled through Darren's mind as he felt the distant presence.

_Dad… _

The roars of Hive rushing into battle with the young Dredgen echoed through the abyss. Darren steeled himself for the encroaching storm and squeezed the trigger of the corrupted auto rifle releasing a wild hail of black and green bullets from the barrel. Pained cries escaped the mouths' of the defeated Hive as they fell to the ground disintegrating into smoke. Darren pushed forward with each cry of sorrow that graced his ears. Then and there, in that pit the heir of the Dredgen was born, Darren Branwen was reborn as Dredgen Sorg.

_**Eternal Sorrow**_

* * *

Far off in a distant part of the abyss fought the dwindling team of vengeful Guardians, fighting off hordes of Hive under the control of the Dark Blade, Alak-Hul. In the center of a frenzy of Thrall stood Vell Tarlowe caving in the skulls of countless Hive with his bare fists. His laughter bellowed from his helm with each swing. Unbeknownst to him, the Dark Blade was slowly approaching him. Eris Morn took notice of this development and called out to her companion.

"VELL! Get out of there!" she screamed

"Not a chance Eris! This is the most fun I've had in years! These little fuckers want a taste of me, then they're in luck because I'm in stock!" the lone Titan quipped

"VELL! He's right behind you!" she screamed again in an attempt to save her comrade.

"WHAT?" he yelled out as his person was shrouded in a thick layer of enraged lightning. Channeling it all into his fists he swung them down with blinding speeds shattering the ground beneath him while vaporizing all of the hungry Thralls around him in a storm of arc.

The shadow of Alak-Hul loomed over him causing him to look up behind him to acknowledge the giant Hive. Its giant clever raised over its head poised to strike the unfortunate Titan. Vell Tarlowe could only mutter one word before he met his inevitable end.

"Oh, motherfu-"

His words died in his mouth as he was crushed underneath the tremendous weight of the attack. The sickly sounds of blood being sprayed from its host splattering on the ground and cracks of bone and armor were crushed by the clever. As Alak-Hul removed the clever from the deceased Titan's body, a flash of light appeared over his form. It was a small Ghost with patterns of red and silver coating its shell. As it went to split itself apart, the Light was drained from it, fading instantly into the darkness. She looked down at her broken friend with a sorrow-filled eye and uttered one last word.

"I'm sorry," she spoke out in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

She was backhanded from her musings and crashed into a wall where she was shattered into multiple pieces and fell against the bloodied ground. Soon a gathering of Thralls raced over to where she lay broken and shattered and clawed screeched at her remains.

Eris was distraught by the scene and began to tear up at the death of both the mighty Titan and his ghost. She dropped her weapon letting it clatter to the ground, this caught the attention of the remaining members of her fireteam and the Hive. They all looked to her with curiosity etched into their eyes. Her hands slowly reached up to her helm and detached it from its clamps. The short hiss of pressurized air escaping the confines of the helmet was heard by her peers. Long black locks tinted green fell down her face. Her face was petite with well-structured cheekbones, her lips were a bright shade of red causing others to believe that she wears makeup, and green warpaint spread around her eyes.

Her eyes were closed, allowing power to build up inside. Her teammates screaming out in protest for what she was about to do. The Hive's previous stupor had vanished as they saw the young Guardian standing motionless giving them an easy target. They rushed her with bloodthirsty hunger, their claws bore and mouths stretched wide to rip as much flesh from her as possible, they were stopped.

Eris let out a scream of pure hate directed at Alak-Hul. Her eyes burst to life as an explosion of silver light poured out of her bathing the abyss in Light. The remaining Guardians shielded their eyes from the immense power flowing from their young comrade. The Hive screamed in pain as they felt their skin being turned to a radiant ore freezing them in place. Alak-Hul looked at the young Guardian though the burning light of silver, his eyes widening at the spectacle before him. He wished that he served Oryx more now than ever, following Crota seemed to be a mistake now as he faced the thought to be extinct bane of the Hive.

"**Silver eyes,"**

* * *

Across the abyss stood Darren gunning down hordes of Thrall blindly rushing towards him. As the last of the horde fell to the ground, the empty magazine of the Eidolon Ally fell out of its chamber allowing Darren to slide a new magazine in. He looked down at the Eidolon Ally and saw it slowly become more jagged and darker. He smiled with content at the steady development of Weapon of Sorrow and spoke to it in a hushed whisper.

"What must I do next, oh Weapon of Sorrow?" he asked softly

To his surprise, the weapon responded. It spoke in an eerie whisper that would haunt Darren for the rest of his natural life. The whisper resonating in his ear, forever leaving their existence in the young Dredgen's mind.

"_Take me across the Abyss, drown me in your anger and darkness and of all of the others that dare travel down Sorrow's road. Feed me the soul of the one that transformed me, then his Will," said the voice_

Darren nodded as he went to take a step forward when a bright silver light illuminated the cavern. He was forced to cover his eyes from the bright light, preventing himself from going blind. The cries of the Necrochasm echoed through his head. He could feel the pain riddling his body, the sting that the Weapon of Sorrow felt, he felt. He nearly collapsed to the ground when the light vanished from his sight.

He blinked his eyes to clear away the blur and waved his head around to find where the light came from. He saw a faint light in the far distance of the inky blackness of the abyss. The brief outline of multiple Thralls and a giant Knight, then the shining figures of five Guardians screaming in defiance against the darkness. Darren knew that they were in trouble, and he would gladly come to their aid. His clipped Eidolon Ally to his back and tore Thorn from his side. He pulled back the hammers and rushed to the dwindling fireteam's aid in hopes to save them from the nightmare of being slaughtered in this nightmare.

* * *

Eris was exhausted, her eyes burned with pain. She doubled over and fell to her knees, her breaths heavy and labored. But she didn't care, as long as she ended the bastard that stole the life of her friend and his companion. Then she heard the forlorn sound of heavy footsteps echoing through the abyss. She looked up and saw that Alak-Hul, the Darkblade was still standing. Though not receiving any injuries from the young Caelsti's attack, he was drained much from his physical strength, though not enough to be life-threatening. He approached the weakened Guardian and outstretched his arm to her face with claws bared.

"**You will pay with your sight for that Caelesti!" **he bellowed

As his claws were mere inches from her face, a barbed bullet exploded from the darkness and sunk into his hand. He yelled out in pain as sickly black veins sprouted from where the bullet was buried and crawled up his arm. He looked in the direction that the bullet came from and saw a dark figure standing in the darkness. In hand was a twisted and thorn bearing rose that spoke with the howls of the abyss and its deceased victims.

The power that emanated from this figure, it was familiar to him. He turned his sights onto the figure and spoke out. **"Who are you to strike at me?" **

"One that holds the bones and corruption of your brethren as a cannon," said Darren, "I am Dredgen Sorg, the son of Dredgen Yor. Now fall to my Thorn," he said

The Darkblade was frightened by this new power. First the presence of a Caelesti and now the son of Yor. He would surely die here if he didn't flee soon. He buried the end of his clever into the ground and dissolved into the wind. Darren sneered at the cowardly act of the Darkblade and lowered his Thorn.

"Are you alright?" he asked Eris stretching out his hand to her. She and her fireteam looked up to him in fear.

"What you said about being the son of the Eternal Abyss...is that true?" asked Toland

"Indeed it is, now what are you all doing down here?" asked Darren

"We're here to destroy the Hive god Crota. What are you doing down here?" asked Eriana

"I am here to complete the transformation of the Eidolon Ally into its full form, the Necrochasm," he said surprising the Guardians, "And it just so happens that I need to slaughter the son of Oryx as well. Would you mind if I join you in this mission of yours?" he asked

The fireteam of five looked at him skeptically before looking back to the broken remains of Vell and his ghost. They looked back to him and nodded.

"Very well then, let's not waste any more time than we need to. The abyss will consume your light until it fades completely,"

With that said the fireteam was back to full strength. They traversed further into the abyss to face the Hive prince head-on and prayed to the Traveler that they would make it back home safe. Were they ever so wrong.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry for the short chapter but I could not come up with any more ideas, excuses I know! But I am going to be on a three-week hiatus in the next week and I wanted to leave you all with something while I am having loads of homework and fossils shoved down my throat. Isn't summer school just the greatest?**

**Anyways, that aside we are slowly approaching Darren's return to Remnant, when he returns that remains a mystery to all of you, even me. But my brain beans are developing a good place for him to come back into the lively hood of the world of bloody evolution.**

* * *

**So that aside REVIEWS:**

* * *

**VirtualGuildKnight: thanks, I was worried that I wasn't doing a great job with that part. **

**Subject ZeroOne: apologies for the wait. For future chapters, I will place the reviews at the top. An inconvenience but I'm just getting tired of telling people to go back and read or have them roll their eyes. **

**Guest: for A, this is Shin here, one of the most powerful Guardians in the Destiny universe, and now he's a Caelesti. Last I checked, wolves like to mate with a living partner. Unless you're Quagmire. And B, think he was too late for that. But this is you, so just say "you got this."**

* * *

**That's all for now. See you all in the next chapter. **

**And as always. Let your imagination go wild, long may your big jib draw, and don't beat your sibling's doors with a cucumber. **

**T1m3fr3ak OUT!**


	8. The Fall of Legends

**In the year 2120, archaeologists excavate the abandoned small town in the middle of nowhere called Carleton Place. Branched off from the rest of the group, a couple of archaeologists uncovered a preserved body holding a 2019 Asus computer. **

**Archaeologist 1: Whoa! What is this?**

**Archaeologist 2: It's a body you dumbass.**

**Archaeologist 1: I know that, but the computer that he is holding, and what's on it?**

**On the computer screen is an open document of a novella chapter. The two archaeologists look at each other and shrug as they cleaned the screen and read the chapter. **

**A/N: short chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

Deep in the depths of the Hellmouth, the remaining members of Fireteam Crota and their recent addition, Dredgen Sorg raced through the hordes of Hive that pursued them mercilessly through the darkness. Their greed of the Hive consuming the Guardians' Light was becoming more and more noticeable after Eris Morn revealed her heritage. As they made it to another lamp, they turned their sights back to the Hive and lit up the area with their rifles, pushing back as much of the Hive to give themselves some breathing room before they raced off to the next lamp. As the onslaught of Hive continued to come barreling down on them, Toland turned to the young Dredgen and examined him with an astute glare.

He examined the clothes that he wore to the eerie helm that guarded his facial identity. He admitted to himself mentally that the man appeared to be very similar to his father in more ways than one. To the way he carried himself, to how he held his tainted rose. Darren realized the judging gaze that bore into the back of his head as he emptied another magazine of the Eidolon Ally into the hordes of thrall. He gave the dubbed mad man a side look, and shouted out so that his voice could be heard above the chittering and gunfire of the war zone.

"Is there something that catches your eye, Guardian?" he called out through the screaming mass of thralls seeking to eat their Light.

"Yes. Your physique. How you point your weapon into these masses of nightmares that encroach on us, you carry yourself with the same gusto as your father once did," shouted Toland as he fired another storm of bullets into the horde with Bad Juju.

Darren felt a small sense of pride well up inside of him being compared to his father. True that his father left him that note demanding him not to idolize him but the young Dredgen could not dissuade himself from viewing his father as his hero. His musings were cut short when the normally light eerie noise emanating from the lamp behind them began to shift to an angry shriek. He turned his attention to the light source for a split second to assess why it was instituting a sense of dread in him instead of mild safety.

When he saw that the lamp began to flicker with sparks of flames, he knew what was happening to the lamp. He turned to the rest of his recent comrades and the Hive firing off the rest of Eidolon Ally's magazine into the hordes of Hive before clipping the corrupted auto rifle to his back as he activated his semblance.

The twisted flames burst outwards as he mentally grabbed hold of the dark souls of the thralls and wrenched them from their husks, consuming their essence making him resonate with power tenfold to what he had previously. His innards began to drown in the dark ambrosia that flowed through his body. He looked back to his comrades with only one word shouted to them. "RUN."

At first, they were confused by the proclamation until Eris turned to see what the Dredgen spoke of. Her eyes widened as she saw the lamp glow an angry red now sparking with more rage. She turned to her allies and jumped at them in hopes to shield them from the blast. As her body collided with theirs, she channeled the Light from her eyes and cast an over shield on them and herself. As the shield neared its completion, the lamp detonated in a fiery explosion knocking the fireteam and the Dredgen back a few meters. As they crudely crashed against the ground, their shields shattered on impact, leaving them aching and sore as they gathered themselves. Once they regained their footing and awareness, they looked to Dredgen Sorg with wary filled eyes, still firing blindly, yet with true aim at the Hive as they recovered, the potent darkness beginning to weigh down upon them again.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" screamed Omar in shock and rage, as he turned to Darren.

"What do you mean by _'what the hell was that'_?" asked Darren with tumult in his voice, agitated by the accusing tone in his voice.

"How did you know that the lamp was going to explode?!"

"Simple, I heard the increase in the volume resonating from the lamp and looked."

"Oh, you heard an increase in the volume and looked. Wow, that's VERY convincing Dredgen, when all of the other lamps that we have encountered down here _haven't _exploded… until NOW!" Omar added his own bit in.

"What? Are you blaming me for this? If so, tell me your reasoning for accusing me," demanded Darren.

"Simple! You're a Dredgen, not a Guardian. NO! You're the son of _the _Dredgen. All you're here for are those weapons of Sorrow, nothing else_. _It'd make sense that you would try to kill us down here so that we don't report you back to the Vanguard," said Omar

Darren growled at the Guardian, not liking his attitude. He stepped forward and looked down at him as he opened his mouth to speak his mind before Toland interrupted him. "Well the possible answer to your accusation Omar," He spoke, as he shot down the thrall horde, reminding everyone to shoot with him. "Is probably due to Crota now taking into account of our presence in his domain seriously," he said, "Most likely he senses the killing intent from all of us, and is starting to become more perturbed. Especially the dreadful aura that Eriana is generating,"

Eriana scowled at that jab from the elder Warlock, and threw a grenade into the horde, allowing the group a chance to head to one of the lamps, relieving them of the darkness as they quickly regained traction, moving to another lamp. Suddenly, the thrall had dispersed, causing them to stop firing for a moment. Eris tried to listen to the darkness to sense what had happened, but there was only silence, causing her brows to wrinkle at this strange calmness. As she pondered this moment, a dark shadow slithered out of a hole nearby encroaching on the squabbling fireteam.

As the rude Hunter and young Dredgen's argument raged on after the thrall dispersed, the topic was gradually averted beck to Darren again much to the Dredgen's chagrin. The more he tried to put up with the questioning Guardian's accusing beliefs of his presence, the more his patience began to dwindle. Soon, the mysterious shadow made its way to the fireteam's group circle and looked for a target to drag down to its home. It looked over to the Guardian with the most Light that shone in the darkness and silently approached her to wrap itself around her ankle.

In mid plight, Omar noticed the extra presence of the dark shadow that crept lazily towards Eris. He grabbed the hilt of his katana, Quickfang and with quick precision swiped the blade at the midsection of the shadow killing it instantly erecting a pained screech to echo from its shadowy mandibles.

The fireteam looked at the dissolving form of the shadowy Hive with shocked expressions. Its severed end began to retreat back into the hole it came from with sluggish movement before disappearing from sight. The rest of them looked at the hole with tense apprehension, waiting with certainty.

As the seconds seemed to become hours, a multitude of snake like shadows burst forth from the hole, snaking out to the rest of the fireteam. They all raised their weapons to the strange hydra-like Hive and released a heavy storm of bullets on it. The appendages hissed and went to bat away the firearms, only successful in hitting one of them. Sai Mota went to grab for her knife as Omar Agah went for his sidearm when two of the slithering appendages wrapped themselves around the both of them and hoisted the two into the air. They kicked and wretched in the Hive's grasp as it swiftly pulled them down into the hole. Their screams bellowing out from the hole becoming more distant by the second.

Eris rushed to the edge and dropped to her hands and knees stretching her hand out in a vain attempt to grab her. "SAI! OMAR!" she screamed. Her partners were gone, more of her friends' Light extinguished. She began to think that coming here was a bad idea and that she might never return to the City.

Her mind drifted to her little apartment in the Market District of the City, thinking of her cat and her neighbors, the morning jogs that she would go on in the park areas, and the daily shopping that she would do. Abruptly, her thoughts were interrupted as Dredgen Sorg walked by her and stared down into the hole.

As he pondered the depth of the hole for a second, the loud screech of a distinct Hive wizard rang out from the hole. He went to cover his ears when Toland answered the question that had just entered his mind.

"Omnigul. She has arrived," he said

Darren's attention was locked onto the ear-piercing screech that came from the Will of Crota. He took out Eidolon Ally and unceremoniously jumped down the hole disappearing into the dark below. The rest of the fireteam looked to where the Dredgen once stood with gobsmacked expressions hidden beneath their helms.

"Uh, was that Sorg who jump down there without a care in the world once Toland mentioned this Omnigul?" asked Eris, who was coming out of her stupor.

"Yep, we saw it," said Eriana

"I don't know if he's crazy or stupid, or just both," said Eriana's ghost

"He's neither," said Toland, "He is eager to let the Eidolon Ally feast on the essence of Crota's Will to develop it to the next stage."

"Then let's keep the maniac covered for a moment." she said as the thralls once more surged forth.

They all turned around and collectively exhaled an exasperated breath of anguish as the Hive resumed their onslaught against them. They raised their weapons and released a storm of bullets against the thralls, their Light and weapons working in tandem to push them back, taking down the incoming wave of thrall before entering the hole alongside their resident Dredgen.

**The hole… **

When Darren landed on the ground, he saw the most ungodly sight that he had ever seen. There in front of him laid Sai's broken body, and hovering atop of her was the wretched wizard dubbed as Omnigul. She was similar to the Brood mother that he fought back on Earth, only that her appearance was more distinguishable than the other. Her crown piece was more curved and armor-like, her robes were mainly organic with the hide of thrall faces designed in the interior of the robe, and a mantle of thorns graced the back of her neck.

The rattling shriek, the crunching of bones and the fading echoes of a brave woman's last laughs echoed through the small cavern that he had landed in. The sight was gruesome, so much that he had to clench his teeth together so hard to keep himself from retching up his innards. Sai was now nothing more than a bloody pulp of meat and bones. Her armor ripped to shreds, her bones protruding from every possible area on her, and her limbs contorted into a misshapen mess.

The feelings of sickness and sorrow soon left him and were replaced by rage and hatred for the one that did this to the young Light-bearer. He looked up to Omnigul and growled with such ferocity it seemed demonic in nature. The Will of Crota backed away from the Dredgen, sensing his emotions of hatred. The pure animalistic drive that radiated off of him frightened her so much that she wished she could run away from the giant horror that stood in front of her.

His hands burst into his corrupted flames again and approached the Hive wizard. The area around them becoming darker with each step he took towards her as his strength began to grow with his stride. Omnigul raised her claws and released a flurry of arc bolts at the young Dredgen in an attempt to slow him down only to see him bat them away like they were nothing but nats to him.

As he was only meters away from her, he made a dash for her with blinding speeds and pulled back a flaming fist ready to crush her. At the last moment, she dodged his attack and made to strike him with her claws. Her sharp talons raked his shoulder plating, knocking him off course to her. He crashed into a small hill of bones from the previous inhabitants of the lunar outposts. He looked down at them and smiled at the thought he had gained.

As the Will of Crota approached her prey to put him down so that she may think straight again, a strange object came soaring from where Darren landed. It impacted her in between her eyes, disorienting her momentarily before she caught sight of the young Dredgen.

"Huh, I guess that I am getting a little _ahead _of myself here huh?" he quipped mentally cursing himself for saying such a thing.

This horrible endeavor in attempting to crack a pun seemed to get an arise in Omnigul as she shook furiously at the memory of a certain pair of Guardians that she faced before throwing out terrible pun after pun to get her to lower her guard for them to end her.

She swiped her hand to the side as a cloud of noxious gas surrounded Darren causing him to cough profusely and stumble forward out of the cloud. She sneered at his weakened state and readied a salvo of arc blasts to bombard him. As she was about to fire the electrical onslaught, Darren unclipped the Eidolon Ally from his back and fired blindly at the Hive wizard with only the sounds to guide him, managing to hit her various times.

She backed up as the infectious projectiles tore into her, effectively dispersing the noxious cloud that surrounded Darren. He looked up and grinned under his mask, he raced forward and ran around Omnigul releasing everything from Eidolon Ally. She screamed in agony as the black veins of Xyor's Corruption stretched across her body slowing draining her strength, her arc bolts beginning fired slower and her stamina dropping faster.

As her guard dropped finally, Darren took this chance and charged forward and brought up Eidolon Ally and with instinct, channeled his aura and semblance into the developing Weapon of Sorrow. It burst into dark flames and morphed into a Hive greatsword. The wizard's eyes widened one last time as the young Dredgen brought down the blade, burying it into her skull. Dark ichor spewed from her head splattering across the ground and over Darren's armor. The blue glow resonating from her eyes began to dim, as death took her.

He ripped the sword from her crown and flicked it to the side, ridding the blade of her foul blood. He examined the new form of the Necrochasm ideally before it shifted back to its default form. He wondered just how much more secrets that these weapons that his left for him had hidden within them. His pondering was cut short when he heard the sounds of heavy boots hitting the ground, he turned around and saw the rest of Fireteam Crota enter the hole's bottom. They swept their rifles across the area before their sights came to a halt on the corpses of Omnigul and Sai. Eriana dropped her weapon and raced over to Sai's body, Darren could feel the sorrow radiating off of her, the anger swelling in her heart. He knew that this woman held a bond with her in some way and it must have been hard to lose her like the Titan. Her body tensed and shot up whilst grabbing her rifle and looked back to the rest of the Fireteam.

"Crota has already taken too much from us, past and present. We cannot allow him to reach the future and take more lives. Today we end his foul existence on this fucking rock. If not today, then tomorrow, if not then, then the next, and the next after that until we kill this fucking son of a bitch!" she growled, "We've lost a third of our fireteam already. We may have gained an extra member but we cannot allow ourselves to get cocky or else we'll just be inviting death to our doorstep. We're not fighting just for the sake of killing Crota to end him, we're killing for Vell, for Sai, for Omar … and for Wei,"

Darren caught notice of the last name that Eriana mentioned. Who was this Wei that the exo Warlock mentioned? He must have been a good friend to have so much importance in her speech. She marched past them and went to boost herself out of the hole before the hand of the old Warlock clasped itself on her shoulder. She spared Toland a side glance tearing daggers into him.

He returned the glare in full as he forced Eriana to sit with little struggle to do so. "Eriana, you cannot continue on like this," he said

"The hell I can't," she growled

"You're going to kill yourself if you continue on without rest," he persisted

"We don't have the luxury to rest! If we take even the slightest break, our Light will fade away and we need every ounce of it to kill Crota. If we rest now, then we forfeit any chance of killing him!" she angrily fired back.

Darren looked to the others for an explanation but they shook their heads silently telling him not to push the answer out of her. He nodded in understanding and jumped out of the hole they were in.

Once they were out they were graced with the bellowing roar of a knight, they turned to each other and said in unison.

"Run."

They all turned and ran for their lives, brushing past lamps of light as they ran through the dark, it weighing down heavy on them as they had nothing but adrenaline and light to keep them from being ran over by the Hive. The glowing eyes of the thralls passing by them at amazing speeds, gunning down all Hive that got in front of them. As they ran by the lamps and vaulted over numerous pits, more Hive raced after them. As they raced by eight more lamps, a green flame burst forth in front of them and a Hive ogre sprung out of it and directed his gaze onto the four-member fireteam. They all backed up in fear and raised their weapons shakily all ready to fire, Eriana-3 throwing a Nova Bomb behind her to hold the thrall back, destroying hundreds of them.

The ogre lumbered forward and swiped its enormous claws at the Guardians and the Dredgen as they side-stepped out of the ogre's reach. Eris took cover behind a knight sized boulder and unleashed a volley of bullets into the ogre's gut causing blood to burst out of the wounds. Toland ran forward collecting a bounty of solar energy into his body resulting in him beginning to radiate solar energy. As he raced forward, Eriana jumped onto its head and attached a sticky grenade to the ogre and blinked away from the detonating grenade.

When the blast erupted from the ordinance device, Toland leapt forward and formed a condensed ball of solar in his hands, and launched it at the ogre. The solar grenade grew in size as it encroached onto the ogre, becoming more potent in its destruction. Once it made contact with the monstrosity's face, it bellowed in pain as it clutched the sizzling section of its mangled face. As it was distracted by the pain, a glowing light came from the gap between the Guardians and the Dredgen and the next leg of their journey. As they looked to the light, they saw a bridge begin to take form.

"We are close to our goal! To convert the bridge to physical form, we must-"

Toland was cut in mid-sentence as the injured ogre's giant claw wrapped around the old Warlock's body and belted him against the ground with self vengeance. The remaining Hunter and Warlock became filled with alarm by this revelation and went to raise their weapons and fire at the ogre. As their fingers closed in on the triggers of their weapons, they were halted by Darren.

"Don't! If you shoot, then you'll risk hitting Toland!" he shouted

The two looked at each other with realization and stored away their guns and looked to the ogre that held their friend in its clutches, before throwing the warlock's corpse aside and continuing to come at the group. Darren blinked a couple of times and shrugged as he raised Eidolon Ally once more.

"Scratch that, just shoot it," he said as the two Guardians raised their weapons and fired a hailstorm of bullets on the ogre.

Toland resurrected himself with a golden light from the power of the Sun slinger and reengaged the ogre with thrice the amount of bullets from Bad Juju than before his brief demise. They looked to Darren with trepidation on their faces and questioned him on what to do next, the thralls reforming into another horde off in the distance. A sudden bout of turbulence came over Darren as he was put in the spotlight, he never thought that people would look to him for advice or leadership in a tense situation.

In the middle of his state of unease, the back of his mind screamed at him to pull his head out of the gutter and to focus on the situation at hand. He shook his head ridding himself of his self-doubt. He directed his gaze to the ogre and ignited his hands in his dark flames and charged forwards with unkempt rage echoing from his scream.

He raced forward with blinding speeds towards the ogre with teeth clenched and fists gripped. As the ogre went to swing its giant claw at him, Darren batted it away like it was nothing but an annoyance. He then grabbed its giant knee and threw his flame covered fist into it, snapping it clean in half. The ogre bellowed in pain as its leg was torn from its body. When it dropped down to its uninjured knee, Darren caught it by the throat and threw his hand into its swollen eye. As his claw posed hand was mere inches from its face, his Quatuor Temporum Celica expanded to its full form. When it was completed, the sounds of gears and other hidden mechanics shifting beneath the gauntlets' corroded surface could be heard. After the sound of this second function finished, thin sheets of Hive corroded metal ejected from the gauntlets' end wrapping around his fingers creating razor-sharp claws that tore through the ogre's thick membrane that shielded its eye.

It shrieked in pain once more as Darren ripped the slim coated optic from the ogre's skull and extended his torture on the ogre by beating it to death with its own eye. Once the Hive abomination was reduced to nothing more than a bloody pulp and Darren was drenched in the ogre's blood, he dropped the eye and looked back to his comrades and the remaining thralls. They were stock-still, not daring to move an inch or face the unhinged wrath of the young Dredgen, hell, even the Hive were frozen in fear.

"**Boo," **

Once he said that the thrall went packing back to their holes, cowering away in hopes to take him down with a superior at their side. Eris, Toland, and Eriana looked at the Hive dumbstruck, never seeing them run away like this. They've only seen them run away in retreat, never like this. This was … fear. The Hive were running in fear. They looked back to their young friend and shook in fear. He shrugged it off and looked back to the forming bridge to see it had been completed during their plight.

He took intrepid steps towards the crossing, making his way to the other side. As he encroached on the opposite side of the bridge the wall before him began to separate revealing a bright light that nearly blinded him and the others. He raised his arm to shield his eyes from the blinding light as he continued to trek onwards to face his enemy that awaited him. When he made it to the other side and into the bright light, a sudden bout of nausea overcame him as he felt his body being forcefully torn apart molecule by molecule. He attempted his best efforts to keep his body together by mentally commanding himself not to fall apart but ultimately, in the end, was futile. His vision became sinuous and dimmed as the process continued its route, he prayed to whatever entity that was out there that he would not die by the bright light of this entrance, or he would never hear the end of it from his father wherever he was.

As his vision returned to him and the nausea left him to an extent, he found himself in a circular room with an open entrance to the outside with the other three Guardians beside him. They too looked mystified by their surroundings, the eerie feeling of imminent death in the air, and the soul gripping tug that they felt within their hearts. Darren was their first to recover from the strange teleportation to this place. In this place of Darkness he felt his veins surging with power that he had never felt before in his life, though at the same time his heart and organs ached with bearable pain that his aura could not seem to resolve at the moment. He came to the conclusion that it was just his nerves acting funny to the new and dangerous environment he was in, though he did not set his other suspicions of the strange feelings aside entirely knowing that ignorance is always one's downfall.

He made his way to the doorway to assess their predicament to find himself gob-smacked by the sight of their location. There in front of him was a shattered moon similar to the moon back in Remnant's Sol system, though with its differences with a Hive castle underneath it separated from his side of the throne world by a bottomless chasm.

Comparing the shattered moon of Remnant to this moon was very different in appearance. Instead of being shattered on one side it was shattered as a whole planet. It was fragmented into three sections with a giant orb of ghastly black energy comprised within its center.

Underneath the shattered moon was a temple made entirely of Hive soul stone. It was built almost exactly like the castles that dragons slept in the stories that Raven used to read him before she became cruel and ruthless. Emblazoned above the entrance to the fortress was the personal emblem of the Hive prince and his army.

He exited the room with angst in his steps. He made his way down a twisted grand staircase to the ground level of his side of the abyss. It had multiple stairways littered across the landmass, two totems erected on each side, and one large platform that appeared to be similar to the one that the Guardians and himself just encountered. He swore a series of profanity under his breath claiming that if he ever had to see another bridge like this in his life again, he would burn it to the ground and find another way across.

He unholstered Thorn and made his way to the large platform and examined it closely. Throughout his time down here in this hellhole, he had learned that these platforms always had a catch to them. He looked at the totems, pondering their purpose, and if they're linked to the platform.

"Annihilator totems. Crota seems to test us by splitting us apart." said Toland cutting Darren from his musings. He looked around the field. "We need one person under each totem, use our light to prevent it from lighting aflame from us standing on the center plate."

"You say what you want old man, I am quite done with these bugs' bullshit. They can put up as many walls they want, it doesn't matter in the slightest, they're going to pay for what they did to Wei in the end anyway," growled Eriana, whose thirst for vengeance was audible in her voice.

Eris looked at the flames leading up from the Hive castle, watching Darren form a bridge from touching the plate with his Hive sword. The annihilator totems didn't seem to wake from the action, and she had assumed he'd found a way around Crota's trick. It wasn't until she realized that hellish flames were surrounding the forming bridge. She turned to Toland. "What are these flames before us?"

"By right of passage, we need to use the sword logic to cross deeper into the ascendant throne realm. We are but on the shores of his domain."

The four looked around, searching for any way of crossing. No Hive were yet to appear.

"I'm gathering Crota doesn't like cheaters, and isn't handing us a sword?" Eriana sarcastically wagered.

"We need to disturb the totems to wake the Hive Swordbearers," Toland said, as he looked up the staircase they came down from. "Only then shall we find our rites of passage."

Eris looked to the other side. It was high, sure, but there were platforms she could jump up to to get to its level, and perhaps jump. She turned to look at Toland. "And why can't we just jump it?"

"Even if we could, Crota would grasp our light, and force us to fall into his abyss of death." Toland explained. "We must play by his rules, or find a way around it."

Eriana-3 looks at the flames. An idea forms in her mind, and she looks to Toland. "What if we used the swords in tandem with the light? Then we could ration our reserves while still crossing, we just gotta be in the flames as we fly through."

"Crota probably wouldn't notice if we went through the flames at the last second…" Toland mused. He eventually gave in. "Fine then. Do what we need to do here."

"I'll head out first." The Dredgen spoke, holding his transformed Eidolon Ally, and stepping onto the formed bridge before him.

The three looked on in astonishment, Toland especially he, Eris, and Eriana watched Darren cross the bridge, it remaining fully formed as he crossed over to the other side without ever waking the totems.

Dredgen looked behind him, as the bridge slowly dematerialized. "Are any of you following?"

"...I might just make it there after all." Toland muttered under his breath, not willing to expose his true intentions. He then called out from his side. "Keep that bridge formed! We're going to disturb the Swordbearers!"

Toland then quickly tapped the plate on his side, and headed back up the staircase as Darren touched the plate on his side with the sword he had. He noticed that the annihilator totems on their side were glowing with a light, but it didn't seem to be glowing any brighter, not getting agitated. He maintained his position, his totems not even awakened.

Sure enough, after a few seconds of time, he saw an orange-red knight come out from one of the doorways he saw at the staircase, which quickly died under the combined gunfire of the three guardians he was helping along. Toland made to grab the sword from the knight, but Eriana had managed to pick it up first, and ran across the battlefield to meet him.

As she made it to the other side, Darren heard a bellowing roar behind him. He turned around to see the Gatekeepers, hellish blue knights that lived in constant pain. Before he could even draw his weapon, Eriana dashed forth and obliterated the knight with a flurry of attacks with the sword she held, putting it out of its misery with such brutal, rage-filled efficiency that Darren couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by her.

Eriana looked back to Darren with a glare. "What? Did you plan on keeping that around?"

"Just watch my back," Darren growled out. "I have nothing to gain from helping you guys. I could just leave you behind if you choose to be a nuisance."

Eriana's response was curt and colorful. He ignored it.

He watched as the process repeated itself with Toland and Eris, Eriana fighting off a couple acolytes and a rather troublesome knight with an arc blaster behind him to keep him covered. It was when Eris had crossed, that things had suddenly escalated.

Hordes of Hive came from all sides, wizards, knights, thrall, acolytes, you name it, it was there, all who's charge was lead by a couple of ogres.

Darren flinched at the ogre's roars echoed through his brain. His grasp on his transformed Eidolon Ally's pommel tightened as the three guardians with him readied their weapons at the sight of the Hive, diving behind cover as they shot down the thralls that raced towards them with killing intent, shooting the occasional acolytes as the barricades were pelted with arc blasts from wizards.

The ogres immediately turned their focus to the only open target in the field, their gazes landing on Darren with the simple, yet unnerving intent of annihilating him for his heresy. He grinned underneath his helm, clipped Eidolon Ally to his back and unholstered Thorn and raced towards the lumbering abominations.

He fired six quick shots into each of the ogres' legs causing them to stumble forwards and into the range of his corrupted Quatuor Temporum Celica. He reeled his left arm back while igniting it in his tainted flames, gathering the surrounding darkness around him and increasing the power that the strike will deliver. Once he was content with the power built up within him, he threw his fist in a wide arc burying the strike into the ogre's skull while throwing it into its brother, throwing them both skywards.

As a wizard shot the Ogre skull down, its brother Ogre released a roar of fury, a beam of purple burst from its eye as it stared down Darren, slowly approaching as the Hive next to the dead Ogre turned its focus to them, attempting to shoot Darren with acolyte shots while the thrall attempted to climb onto the Ogre's dead body in order to reach Darren.

It was at this moment he heard a growl from behind a barricade next to him, a golden sun being popped out above the barricade as a hand reached out, before the sun disappeared.

Radiance.

Eriana then jumped over the Hive barricade in a golden glow, fiery wings on her back as she shouted "Not today fuckos!" while flinging a variety of grenades at the Hive, burning them to ashes as she forced them away from Darren, shotgunning down the Hive around him as she did so.

He looked at her in astonishment admiring her battle prowess and burning Light in this God-forsaken hell, before the ogre firing its laser at him reminded that he still had to fight. He pivoted on the balls of his feet and released another Darkness infused shotgun blast into the ogre's eye, though this time his hand burned through its skull.

The ogre cried out in agony from the attack, and faltered for but a second. It was too short of one however, as it then grabbed Darren and threw him into a Hive pillar, before then stomping in his direction with the intent to turn him into red paste. Darren looked to the raging ogre as it encroached on his position. He growled to himself now becoming annoyed by the ogre's presence. He called on his semblance once more as his body was wreathed in the tainted flames. The burning in his organs becoming more known to him by the minute.

Eriana-3 dove to Darren's side, looking to him. "Unless you're trying to commit suicide, you're gonna let me and my team cover your ass." She said as she waited for the Ogre to close in with a shotgun readied, Toland and Eris splitting the Hive's attention with cover fire.

The ogre cried in rage as it tried to bat her away, but a quick shotgun blast to one of its kneecaps caused it to stumble onto the ground. She then shoved the shotgun into its head, and fired once more, killing it for good. She then turned to him with a look of ferocity that promised certain death if he disagreed, the Hive being fended off by Toland and Eris with ease. "Got Mr 'I can handle this myself!'?!"

Darren growled at the exo Warlock stealing his kill as he readied his semblance. With a strained sigh, he extinguished his fire and shakily rose to his feet. The sudden show of unbalance in his posture showed that he was not able to stand on his own very well.

"Good." She said as she turned a grenade in her palm into a small white orb of light. Tossing it to him, his body and energy rejuvenated upon it hitting him releasing a wave of light over his body that patched his wounds. "Now quit being an idiot. We're all in this together now, even if we don't like this."

"That is true," Toland said as he approached the two with Eris. "It is only through your combined wills that we shall all achieve our own goals here. Vengeance," He looked to Eris and Eriana as he spoke. "And an inheritance to claim as one's own." He finished with a guess, looking at the young Dredgen.

Darren nodded to the old Warlock for acknowledging his purpose here.

"...What's your purpose?"

Everyone looked to Eris, who had spoken. She was looking right at Toland.

"You know our purposes. What is yours? What do you gain from this?"

"Why I'm killing him too Eris Morn. Is it not a noble goal for the fallen?" His lie had slipped through so cleanly, that no one had doubted him there.

Darren looked to the Eidolon Ally attached to his back and Thorn firmly grasped in his right hand. He looked to the young Caelesti with a shameful glare hidden behind his helm's visor. "My purpose here is not as grand as your purpose here. I came here originally to collect my father's weapons and return to my place of origin; Remnant, so that I may meet my sisters for the first time and be accepted into their family. Though that plan was twisted when I discovered that the Necrochasm was incomplete, and that I must kill Crota himself to fully restore it." he spoke, "And in my time down here, I have seen the true horrors that lurk in the darkness of the shadow. I have seen your comrades fall, their blood spilled across the bone ornate ground. Now their deaths will haunt me for all of eternity."

They then heard the sound of a huge set of doors opening, causing them to look to the noise. Doors had opened up on a staircase up past the plate, revealing a room with a Hive chandelier. Toland saw the opportunity before him, and looked to the group before him.

"If you may excuse me, I am going to set up a ritual that'll allow me to sabotage the defenses of the Hive." Toland then moonwalked up the staircase, entering the entrance before him as he tossed his journal to the side. He quickly peaked out from the doorway. "And do not follow me! I need utmost focus for this ritual!" Was all he called out, as he then went back in, leaving the three to themselves to consider their next course of action.

They waited several minutes for the completion of the ritual that Toland instructed them not to disturb him while formulating it. Darren looked over Thorn and Eidolon Ally for the fifth time in boardom, Eris played with a necklace with square ornaments with distinct designs carved into them, and Eriana was looking forlornly at a hand cannon with a scope attached to it.

He became frustrated with the long wait and growled in anticipation shooting to his feet.

"Grah! What's taking him so long!? I know rituals take long to make but this is ridiculous!" he shouted

"Calm yourself Dredgen, Toland knows what he's doing … I hope. He knows the Hive better than any of us," said Eriana who too was beginning to become restless with the wait.

"Do you think that it's possible that he ditched us to go after his original task here?" asked Eris

"It's possible, but I highly doubt it-"

Eriana was cut off from her musings when the ear piercing screech of Toland came to their ears, and the melody of a song that burned the Guardian's Light and their skin.

"Eir … Ur … Xol … Yur," it repeated over and over again.

Darren looked to the Oversoul entrance and sighed muttering a curse under his breath.

"Shit biscuits!"

* * *

**Archeologist 1: Well that was a load of shit.**

**Archeologist 2: we it was full of action. Sad that the poor fool is dead though. **

**Suddenly the deceased writer's eyes flare open and shoots out of his grave pumping his arms up screaming at the top of his lungs. **

**I LIVE BITCHES!**

**Both archeologists: AAAAAHHHHHH!**

**They both drop dead as they suffer a massive heart attack due to the fright they received from the thought to be deceased writer. He looks at the both of them and shrugs. **

**Well shit. Anyways … I'm back baby! And I am very sorry for the exceedingly long wait. My excuse this time … I got no excuse, I'm just naturally lazy and I did not know how to write this chapter for the life of me. I have never done the Crota's End raid before so I did not know how to do it. And before you say go on Youtube and look up some people who did it, everyone who does it won't shut the FUCK UP! **

**Anyways again I am sorry for the long wait. But in that long wait I got more followers and favorites on my story on hiatus than the times I release a chapter. Wow, I am impressed by you guys' love for this story.**

* * *

**Now, time for … REVIEWS: **

**Jzak051504: Yes, very ballsy of me to do. **

**Animeak116: Yes, the characters from RvB are going to be a recurring cameo appearance throughout the story. **

**Guest: Sadly no he will not appear then, don't want to steal all of Qrow's thunder. **

**Guest 2: Yes the god of Light did visit Earth though no in the way you think. A brief explanation of this is that the Traveler is a creation of the god of Light After he left Remnant, along with something else that I went back and put in. And that was pretty funny at the end of your review. **

**The Baz: Thank you, that is nice to know. Kinda fits perfectly with Darren's semblance since he uses it to smash things most of the time. **

**DragonSlayerMax: Here you go my good friend. Also, love the username!**

**Polikcyanide: Is there any other? Of course from Destiny 2 b'y!**

**TheWillOfChaos: Thank you, and here you go. Sadly no I do not plan on having Darren inherit his father's Ghost … in this novel.**

* * *

**Yes, I have just confirmed the sequel to Dark Son, something that I thought of while putting away dishes at my part-time job. **

**Though for this chapter I cannot take all of the credit for the creation of it. So let me go back and introduce you to him. **

**With a snap of his fingers, the author of Dark Son disappears from the world of 2120 and reappears in the year 2019. **

**Behold my fellow writer, and a member of Fireteam Nero, Diluation!**

**Diluation: it was no problem man.**

**T1m3fr3ak: No problem!? Dude if I didn't ask for help, this chapter would have actually been released in 2120. That place is a hell hole. How are people even alive then?**

**Diluation: You lost me, what?**

**T1m3fr3ak: Nevermind, the point is that Darren is soon out of the Destiny world and back in Remnant with his sisters which will be appropriately dubbed "The Return of the Dark Son arc."**

**Diluation: Cool name. Can't wait for it. **

**T1m3fr3ak: Me neither, and another thing is that I am going back a re-editing past chapters. I looked at them and saw that they had a lot a glaring grammar errors I need to fix. **

**Diluation: A lot is an understatement. **

**T1m3fr3ak: Shush you, I know my grammar is shitty, no need to rub salt into the wound. And also on another note, who loved the Shadowkeep campaign! It was soo fucking scary I loved every moment of it. And on a second note, be sure to go back and reread fight for the throne, I have made some major edits and added some extra things that will twist your mind in mystery. **

**On one final note! I swear this is the last one. I sadly need to go back to school because I failed my literacy test by one question. I'm trying my best to finish early but that is a very slim chance of happening. I will try my best to write this in my free time but I don't have much of that since I work a five day work schedule at my part-time-job. **

**And that's it for now. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long as this one did. And as always let your imagination go wild, long may your big jib draw, and don't beat your sibling's door with a cucumber. T1m3fr3ak OUT!**

**Diluation: I will never get that sign off of his. I guess I'll do the same? This is Diluation of Fireteam Nero signing off. **


	9. Fall of a Demon

**Another chapter, another step closer for Darren finally getting to meet his sisters and should be father. Though first, I'm going to try a new format of introduction. So let's see how you guys like it. **

**Animeak116: no I did not steal Master Chief saying boo to that grunt and integrating with Darren to the thrall. Darren looked just like the devil at that moment so I just decided to make him say something simple and slightly scary to children when their scared. Though in this case, the children are the thrall, and they have a reason to be scared. **

**Guest: your message to the WillofChaos is incorrect. Shin inherited Jared's ghost, not Dredgen Yor's ghost. To my limited knowledge, the ghost of Dredgen Yor is still wandering the vast reed sand dunes of Mars. Might be alive, might be dead? Who knows!**

**Littleboyblack17: A? What do ya mean by A?**

**Guest: you demand more chapters? *Shoves a knight's helmet on my head and crawls into the loaded catapult with all the future chapters of Dark Son* well you got more chapters of Dark Son. *pulls lever* YEEEEEE! **

**So without further ado, let's get reading!**

* * *

"You can't be fucking serious!?" screamed Eriana with animosity evident in her voice. She was furious that Toland lied about the supposed ritual that he claimed to perform for them, to enter the final stage of this mission and avenge the slain Guardians that fell to Crota and his brood. She suspected that Toland would abandon the Fireteam in this journey to hear the deathly melody of the death singer, Ir Yût. It was inevitable but she didn't think that he would abandon them at such a crucial point in their journey.

She cursed the estranged Warlock for his betrayal as she loaded new lead into her hand cannon. She looked at Eris and Dredgen Sorg they readied themselves to enter the final fight in this hellhole. Dredgen Sorg had both Weapons of Sorrow cradled in the palms of his hands eager for the final step in his quest, while Eris was steeling herself for the confrontation with the Hive Prince.

She smiled underneath her helmet and turned to the entrance to Crota's palace. Her vengeance was finally at hand, his blood would finally be splayed on the ground, today she'd show everyone that gods can bleed.

"_Hang in there Wei, you'll be avenged soon enough." _Eriana thought to herself.

The fireteam of three rushed forwards into the entrance of the palace. As they passed through the giant doors, they witnessed the carnage that Toland left in his wake. Scattered across the hallway were mangled corpses of thralls and the shattered shells of shriekers. She heard a low whistle come from Dredgen Sorg's lips as he surveyed the destruction.

"Who knew the old man had it in him to cause so much carnage," he said

"No kidding and I thought Eleven could be crazy with the destruction he caused," said Eris

Eriana rolled her optics at the remark about the erratic Hunter. It is widely known through the Tower and the City about the Hunter's destructive fighting prowess, destroying his enemies and the battlefield all at once. She still thought it ludicrous that he managed to become an Iron Lord. Though the factor of his wife being one of them prior to his resurrection probably had something to do with his initiation.

"_**Yo yul thoo raak Ur" **_

The three stopped upon hearing the faint, their skin slightly burning upon hearing a distant voice coming from down the hallway. Eris's eyes widened. "The Deathsinger… she's performing her song!"

A cry mixed between pain and joy rang out after she said those words, sounding awfully similar to Toland's voice. The three looked at each other with dread evident in their posture, the two Guardians more so than the Dredgen. The constant tirade from the mad Warlock about the Deathsinger before their venture to the Moon made the Hunter and Warlock questioned if he would deviate from the plan to fulfill his true purpose in this raid.

"_**Cu lu cja va sal"**_

"Come on, quickly before he's a goner!" yelled Eriana though knowing that their increased pace would do nothing in saving the estranged Warlock.

"_**Ya re vo roothas… YOL YOL THO EIR!"**_

As they entered the throne room of the dark realm they were immediately stricken with shock and fear as they saw Toland fall lifelessly to the floor in front of them. His armor burned and cracked with green flames burning within the cracks, his helmet shattered revealing his stark white disheveled hair and glazed eyes. His melted face forever plastered in a painfully joyous cry as his body made full impact with the ground. A final breath of air left his lips as the Deathsinger finished her melody of cessation.

"Toland…" Eris meekly let out, as she fell to her knees in despair.

While the two Guardians grieved in sorrow and rage for the mad Warlock, Darren took the opportunity to take in the sights of the area around him. Symbols of Crota adorned the small passageway into the throne room, bones and dust scattered about with Toland's corpse adding to it. A small staircase led to the outside of the place, two constructed bridges of chitin barely visible to him as he peeked out from the passageway, two Hive towers peering over them with but a couple knights in his sights. He looked back to the two Guardians once he finished.

"As I too am sad for the death of Toland, we must not let this loss lead us astray from our objective," said Darren as he looked to Eris. As he went to hoist her up from her defeated position on the floor, he could see the silver glint behind her visor. His eyes widened as he saw her slow activation of her gift and lowered her hood and grasped her helmet. "Or just do what you're going to do,"

"Hey what are you do-" Eriana said before Darren torn the helmet from Eris's head releasing the blinding silver light that engulfed the area, and out the passageway.

This in turn caused a wizard to come down from above and investigate the source of the light, of which caused Eris quickly throw a smoke bomb to turn them all invisible for a time upon seeing her through her enhanced vision. The wizard went almost right next to the Dredgen and the Guardians, looking at them directly in confusion. The wizard itself was dressed in spine chilling garments similar to Omnigul, with spikes coming out of the back of her robes as her chilling blue eyes stared straight at them, not seeing them in the slightest. Her robes, floating in the air as she did, had gaping mouths drawn on them, with spider legs appendages next to the frankly disturbing sight.

"_**How curious…the light of the Caelesti flows freely once more in master's domain, though hidden from my sight," **_was all the wizard said in her Hive tongue, as she turned around and traversed back up to her structure, oblivious to the three's presence. Darren stared at the retreating wizard with a strong urge to end it before it floated away.

Out of instinct, Darren's hand went to grasp Thorn's leather-bound handle and pulled it slowly out of its holster. Eriana shoved it back into its holster before Darren could even bring the weapon to bear, leaving him only able to watch as the wizard floated back up to her perch.

"Are you out of your mind, or are you just plain dumb?" Darren hissed out, "We could've ended her right then and there!"

"Yeah, and bring the whole Hive population down on us?" Eriana said, no sarcasm missing from her voice, "Look, even if you had some kind of nova bomb in a gun, that's clearly not a normal Hive. A rocket isn't what you need to kill it, it's several."

"And this stops the Hive from chasing after us how exactly?" Darren growled out.

"We'd have about a few seconds to blow her up idiot," Eriana shot back, "You tell me if you could blow up a skyscraper in a second, and then next time I'll just let it happen."

"With my semblance I goddamn can," he growled

"What the hell even is a semblance?" she hissed

"Guys, look!" Eris called out, as she dug out a journal from a pile of bones and dust, "He left his journal!" She then opened it and began to read it out loud. "In order to break the barrier around the Deathsinger, one would have to break the Hive barrier systems charged by the shriekers'..."

As a result of her raised voice, the sound of a familiar yet altered scream filled the Guardians' and Dredgen's ears. As they looked up they saw the Deathsinger, Ir Yût, staring down at them with an angry glare.

"Shit,"

"Fuck,"

"Crap basket,"

As the last curse was uttered the two Guardians peered over at the Dredgen with an inquisitive look. Being on the receiving end of the glare made Darren pause at his next action.

"What?" He asked

"Crap baskets? Really?" deadpanned Eriana

"It was the first thing that came to mind!" he shouted with an irate tone.

"Are we seriously arguing about this?! Right now?!" screamed Eris

As the squabble between the Guardians and Dredgen ensued, the Deathsinger looked at them as a large bead of sweat rolled down the back of its boney head.

"_**Is this seriously what the Light is sending at us to combat Lord Crota? And here I thought that Warlock was just a weird one." **_Ir Yût questioned, as she floated back up to a room above them. The Guardians and Dredgen stopped upon realizing she was getting away, and chased after her, getting up to one of the two bridges to find an open doorway leading to her in a room with a large dark green crystal.

She waved her claw dismissively as she summoned her shriekers to take care of the meddlesome trio. Hive arcane barriers appearing on both sides of her and a green crystal as the shriekers were summoned. She then began to prepare her song, as two Hive Knights, one with a sword and the other with a Hive boomer. Three acolytes poured out from a doorway, turning to face them as a wizard then joined the battle, passing through the barrier. She prepared her melody.

The three looked at the mass of Hive soldiers surrounding them, ready to tear into them at any moment. Darren checked his HUD to see if his weapons were fully loaded for the fight ahead of him, and saw that he had begun to dwindle on ammo since he entered the Pit which was very inconvenient for him at the moment.

"I hope that one of you know what to do next, and how to do it quick because I'm almost out of ammo," he voiced to the two Guardians.

"Same here. Eris...what else does the journal say?" asked Eriana

"Yeah, kill the Deathsinger before she kills us," she said loading new lead into her auto rifle, Arc Logic.

"So in layman's terms fight like hell," said Darren

"Yup!" said Eris making a popping sound on the P.

"That's some great advice Toland wrote in there," said Darren as he took out Rose alongside Thorn.

The area glowed with the bloom of gunfire from each side of the fight. Flaming rounds exploded from Eriana's Vow, arc energy crackled from the barrel of Arc Logic, and a garden of angry roses with thorns of killing intent littered the Hive forces from both Rose and Thorn, all the while they dodged and weaved like water flowing around an obstacle through a maelstrom of void and arc projectiles, quickly making short work of most of the Hive, leaving only a couple weakened knights and the wizard that passed through earlier.

The wizard dropped a cloud of poisonous dark smoke on them as the sword knight rushed forth, the knight with the arc blaster backing up as it fired at them. With but a flash of silver light from her eyes, Eris dispersed the cloud of smoke, inadvertently also killing the knight in front of them and dispersing the wizard's shield.

Eriana immediately turned her attention to the knight with the blaster, throwing a fusion grenade at its face before proceeding to shoot its head off with a shotgun blast, leaving only the wizard to be pelted down by a storm of bullets from Darren's Eidolon Ally, causing it to turn into dust from the many impacts. The shrieker didn't last long either, but its death blasts were enough to force them outside.

They looked to the other bridge, finding an equal amount of Hive that they just faced awaiting them from afar.

Darren sighed with exasperation as he grumbled to himself. "They just don't give up,"

He backed up a few steps and bent down into a sprinter's position. The two Guardians looked at the young Dredgen with a curious stare as he assumed the sprinter's position. Just as they were about to question his intentions, he launched himself forward to the other bridge with his semblance active. His body wreathed in a thick coat of tainted flames giving him the outward appearance of a black flaming missile. If the Hive could voice their thoughts in English they would be saying something along the lines of.

_Oh shit. _

As Darren's fist crashed against the bridges' surface, a blast of his tainted flames exploded from him killing the Hive that were too frightened to move at the sight of a human with such Darkness in him. Darkness so strong, that Ir Yût was quickly changing her opinion of the two Guardians and Dredgen out for her head. She continued, undaunted and almost ready to sing after the sudden destruction of her troops, as a wizard came out with knights armed with Hive cleavers at her side.

The wizard threw down another cloud of smoke and started charging up a stream of arc bolts to launch at the young Dredgen. The two knights rushed into the smoke covering their approach as they team down on the Dredgen with bloodlust in their eyes. Darren looked at the Hive and craned his neck to the side releasing the air from his joints receiving a satisfying pop from them.

He grabbed Eidolon Ally from his back and converted it to its sword form. He charged at the knights and wizard at full speed. His sword a blur as it deflected the arc bolts soaring towards him. As the first knight brought its cleaver down on Darren, the son of Dredgen Yor raised his cleaver in turn to block the jagged blade before he could be split in two. He threw his left hand down to his side and retrieved Thorn from its holster and fired two barbed bullets into the Hive's leg eliciting a pained howl from the knight before Darren activated the talon mod in his Quatuor Temporum celica and tore out its heart shoving the disgusting organ down its throat. He pushed the dissolving knight aside as it choked on its own heart in its last moments of life approaching the next one, grabbing the pommel of the clever pulling it down to the ground and plunged his sword into its gut pulling upwards in turn severing in half. Before the knight completely faded away, Darren took its clever and crossed it with his own on each side of the knight's neck and with swift motion decapitated the Hive and pushed the blades downwards cutting the knight in half ensuring its death completely.

The wizard backed away from the bloodthirsty Dredgen. As it prepared to throw down another poisonous veil to temporarily cover its escape, Darren's clawed hand reached for Thorn whipping it out and with quick succession fired off three barbed bullets that buried themselves into the wizard's abdomen, torso, and head. It screamed in pain as it clawed at the bullet in its temple as it began to fade away in a cluster of dust.

Darren's eyes traveled to the second shrieker. It began to open up to fire a violent volley of void bolts onto the Dredgen only to be blown apart by a vortex and fusion grenade from Eriana and Eris. He spared them a quick glance sending them an appreciative nod for the assist. He quickly refocused his gaze to the deathsinger that floated before him with seething rage oozing out of her very soul.

He could feel the newfound fear from the deathsinger as he ran forth, only for a third knight to tackle him off to the bridge. As he wrestled with the stubborn Hive that pinned him to the ground, a small group of thralls clambered out of a doorway to assist their matron by attacking the Guardians, forcing them back as another knight came forth to help its ally, with a clever in hand.

Darren seethed at the continuous growth of Hive in the already crowded throne room overwhelmed him and the Guardians. He bore holes into the kights three glowing eyes and slammed his shotgun gauntlet into its face which in turn brutally decapitated it. He rose to his feet and leapt into the air twisting his form to face the back of the knight releasing a barrage of corrupted buckshots into its back.

"_**Yo yul thoo raak Ur" **_

He grit his teeth as he heard the song up close and personal. His skin already beginning to peel away and ears bleeding underneath his helmet. He felt the urge in his knees to buckle underneath the immense weight of the deadly melody. With strained movements and the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he jumped onto the shoulders of another knight attempting to cut him in half. He grabbed the knight by the scruff of its neck and threw it into the air and boosted its momentum by launching an aura enhanced fist to its face.

"_**Ya re-" **_Her song was cut off with a terrifying death cry. Her head being ripped from her shoulders as the sheer force of the attack was enough to kill both the knight and Ir Yût from him slamming it into her neck.

Eriana looked to Darren as soon as she heard the death cry, having snapped the neck of the last thrall while Eris pulled her knife out of a thrall's skull. Her exo eyes widened in surprise.

He smiled at her. "What was that about me being not able to blow up skyscrapers?"

"Piss off Dredgen." Was all she said as she got next to the crystal, inspecting it.

"And leave you to kill Crota alone? Not happening," he said with a grin as he looked out at the oversoul.

Eris simply sighed at their antics, as she looked back at the journal. Surprisingly, it said little to nothing about Crota himself, other than how to kill him, which they already knew, and to just not die 'lest the oversoul kill you'. She looked at the two.

"Okay guys, time to form a game plan here."

In the plains of the Ascendant realm, the Hive Prince Crota looked at the accomplishments of the remaining Light bearers and the lone Dredgen. The two Guardians infuriated him beyond his limits, he promised to himself that once he entered the fray that he would spare them no time to collect themselves.

Though the presence of the Dredgen intrigued him. The Darkness that resided inside of the boy was very similar to the Darkness that Hive worms emanated. The limits of his absorption of Darkness seemed limitless, but he knew all too well that everyone had their limits...even him. The darkness that currently festered inside of him was already slowly eating away at him, once he consumed a vast amount beyond his limit he would either fall completely to the Darkness like his late father, Dredgen Yor, or he would perish.

"_**It's time to test your steel… little lights and worm." **_Crota chuckled to himself as he was consumed in a pale green flash ready to enter the fray.

"So what's our next course of action?" asked Eriana peering at Toland's journal from over Eris's shoulder.

"Well according to Toland's records of Crota himself, we don't have much to go off of as to how to setup a safe way to kill him," she said dejectedly.

"Well that's helpful," grumbled Darren

"Thanks a lot you old fart!" screamed Eriana

"You're welcome," said the voice of Toland throwing everyone in a loop.

They looked to the oversoul, finding a white and black splurring orb in front of it.

"This was my whole goal!" Toland said with smugness to his tone. "Now I'm free to explore the arcana of the Hive…to be resident in the Ascendant Realm not as a light, but a spirit of light and dark!" He then disappeared from sight, bolting away in a flash of white and black light.

Eris sighed as she looked at her surroundings. "We should probably set this up in a way that we can't get hit easily… anyone got any ideas as to how we force Crota to take the hits?"

"I say smack him with rockets and grenades," Eriana said, as she then pointed to Darren. "Then he comes in and shoves that sword of his up his ass,"

"Okay, EW, don't try to ruin the job for me Warlock," Said the disgusted Dredgen.

Eriana ignored him. "A couple of sticky grenades and a rocket from Eris should do the trick," Eriana then pointed at the oversoul, "Question is, what happens if he uses the giant rock in the background?"

Eris looked to the oversoul, contemplating a way to disrupt it.

"We blow it up I guess?" She then shrugged, putting on Celestial Nighthawk as she looked back at the journal, "In order to bring him forth, we all need to step next to the crystal," As she said this, she stepped onto the crystal, the Dredgen and Warlock following suit.

The Guardians and Dredgen whipped their heads to a platform that was placed in front of the Oversoul upon stepping onto the crystal. Chunks of the platform broke apart from the rest of it and floated absently in the air. The three steeled themselves as much as they could for the coming battle with the Hive god. Eriana shook with excitement, this was the moment she was waiting for, the moment she would kill her lover's killer. Her grip tightened on her Vow eliciting a series of pops from her knuckles.

The pieces of the platform began to be pulled to the broken stumps on each side of the floor shaping two demonic-like horns. As the divorced shards of the platform began to be pulled into place by an unseen force, a pillar of pale green fire erupted from between the spires. The flames began to condense themselves into a larger fire, creating an eerie green silhouette of a massive giant in the midst of it. The creature had a multitude of spikes jutting out of its armored skull, giving the appearance of a crown. Its shoulders were armored with similar spiked armor that adorned its head, though the most notable feature of the silhouette were its three signature eyes that the Hive had.

Just as soon as the pale pillar of fire appeared, it vanished revealing the creature that it had hidden within its flames. There standing in all his ungodly glory, was the son of Oryx, Crota. He stood at a height of 24 feet, armored in Ultra Hive knight armor, emitting pale green flames all over his body making him look like a burning skeleton, and held in his grasp was his sword, _Clever. _

"_**Prepare to meet thy maker, children of sky and Dredgen." **_he bellowed

The three marveled and shook before the God-knight. He was unlike anything that they imagined he'd be. The sheer power that he gave off shook them to their very cores and made them want to flee this place as fast as they could. They realized the ludicrous thoughts that plagued their minds and pushed them aside. It was nothing but fear attempting to take hold of them and they would not allow it to dominate them when they were this close to ending the bane of the Light.

"You're the one that killed Wei! You'll pay in blood for what you took from me! From all of us!" Eriana screamed as she fired her Vow at the Son of Oryx. The light imbued bullet merely bounced off of the Hive chitted armor the Hive Prince was clad in. He looked to where it had made impact against his armor and brushed the bullet out of the small dent that were immediately repaired by the Darkness.

"_**Who?" **_asked the Hive god mockingly.

Eriana growled at the Son of Oryx and bellowed with fury as she rushed forwards to face him head-on with her hand cannon raised. As the exo Warlock was blinded by her rage, the growing presence of Hive thralls and acolytes began to become apparent to the silver-eyed Huntress and Dredgen.

Eris then blinked over next to Eriana, stopping her from getting any closer as she then grabbed her and teleported her back to Darren. "Don't be foolish!"

Eriana gritted her teeth at Eris' interruption, but upon realising she almost left her teammates to be overwhelmed, she went back to forcing the Hive away with her Vow and Light, throwing a solar grenade to effectively ward the thralls off as she shot two knights in their face, blowing their heads off with but a few shots as a wizard came out of one of the towers much to the three's chagrin.

Crota smiled as he had then raised his hand, firing a series of arc bolts at the three and forcing them to scatter. It was then Darren noticed an orange and red knight appear from within the dwindled horde of thrall, heading straight at him with a sword that emanated with Hive magic. It raised its blade over its head, preparing to bring it down on Darren until with quick thinking, he re-equipped Eidolon Ally and transformed it into its sword form. He threw it up to meet the Swordbearer's clever, planning on performing the same technique that he enacted with the knight from earlier but was surprised that it required all of his strength to keep the Swordbearer from overpowering him. His footing began to slip as the Swordbearer pushed down with its clever but much to Darren's relieve, a specific angry Warlock flew overhead and threw a fusion grenade into its face.

Though his problem was fixed momentarily, Darren suddenly remembered that he needed to be away from the grenade when it imploded. With not a moment to spare, he threw his foot up with enough force to create a miniature sonic boom and shattered the armor that protected the Swordbearer's scrotal area. The Hive knight screeched with such agony as it fell to its knees, dropping its clever to free its hands to cradle its destroyed hivehood.

Darren backpedaled away from the crippled Swordbearer as the grenade imploded, destroying the rest of the Swordbearer. As its clever fell to the ground Eriana rush forwards and grabbed the falling Hive sword. She gasped as she wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the dark weapon, feeling the whispers seeping into her mind. They told her that it was useless to try and kill Crota, and that she would die alone and forgotten in his domain as she abandoned her allies. She pushed them back as she thought about her deceased lover, Wei Ning, and the amazing nut shot that Darren delivered to that Swordbearer.

_Thank goodness that I recorded that, _she then mentally sent a command to her ghost to send that to the grimoire along with her message she recorded from earlier.

She straightened her posture and looked to Crota. She hoisted the Hive blade up brandishing the sword to get a feel for it. _This is where he met his end and paid for all the lives he took. _She thought to herself. She turned to Eris who fearlessly fended off a horde of thralls with the butt end of Arc Logic and a Hunter's knife. "ERIS!" she called out to catch the attention of the Hunter. She performed a backflip away from the thrall and channeled the power of arc to her knife shaping it into an elongated kukri knife. She dived forwards into the hordes of thrall brandishing her arc blade with swift and agile movement, her arm was nothing but a blur to the untrained eye. Each stroke of the knife she made spelled the electrifying death of another Hive which brought great pleasure to her. When the last of the horde was dismissed she turned to the Warlock and nodded.

She primed two flux grenades and lobbed them at the Hive god. After they made impact against Crota's large bulky form she slung Arc Logic over her shoulder and called for her strongest rocket launcher in her arsenal. Once the data was converted into solid matter, she held a single shot rocket launcher in her hands. She crouched down low and fired a rocket at Crota's stunned form. As the rocket made contact his shields were effectively depleted.

Crota growled in frustrated pain as he fell to his knees leaving him to the mercy of the enraged Warlock and the determined Dredgen wielding the weapons of his Swordbearers. They raised the Swordbearers' cleavers above their heads and brought them down with tremendous force making him howl in agony as the sharpened tools broke through his armor and buried themselves into his flesh. As the duo continued their butchering of the Hive Prince's armor, Darren felt the small yet growing influx of power begin to fill Crota's shields again. He could feel the durability of his sword falter each time her let it fall onto Crota's form, he knew it wouldn't be this easy from the start.

When Eriana threw down the Hive clever once more onto Crota's pron form, the blade snapped in half like a twig. She looked at the dissolving blade with an aghast expression on her metal face as Crota rose to his full height again and glared at the two with an irate aura about him. _**"Insolent rats! Begone from my sights" **_he bellowed as he swatted them away with the force of a two ton elephant.

"ERIANA!" Darren exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the Warlock softening the impact against the wall to an extent. She gasped as she attempted to pulled herself off of the smothered Dredgen that laid beneath her. She heard his muffled voice vibrate beneath her chest as he attempted to say something. She looked down to see that her breasts were pushed up against his helmet visor, causing her servos to heat up. She tore herself off of him and slugged him in the arm forcefully.

"Pervert! Why'd you catch me like that?" she screamed

"Well I didn't try to catch you with your chest suffocating me!" he hollered in return.

"Excuse me, battle still happening here!" shouted Eris as she threw an incendiary grenade into the fray of Hive.

As the Warlock and Dredgen reentered the fray, they wasted no expense in eliminating the Hive with deadly efficiency. Once Darren discovered the new Swordbearer he wasted no time in disposing of the knight. He grabbed the fallen Hive clever from the ground and handed it off to Eriana. She took with fixed reluctance as she was still unnerved by the weapon's dark whispers. She looked to Eris once more as she nodded to her to unload the volatile rockets on Crota once more.

Eris looked at the number of rockets that she had left for the Hive god to deplete his shields again for her friends to cut him down. It wasn't the same amount that she had before but it was all she had left so she had to make do with it. She clipped a fresh projectile into the rocket launcher and fired her onslaught of missiles into the Hive Prince's torso once more.

Once his shields dwindled down to their desired level, the duo charged fourth with cleavers poised ready to end the Hive prince once and for all. But to their sudden shock, he raised his own clever to block the two strikes breaking the swords. They looked at the Hive Prince with equal looks of consternation plastered on their faces. Crota growled at them and rose to his full height towing over them.

"_**Big mistake!"**_

He reeled his hand back and swatted Darren away, throwing him into one of the shrine's pillars bringing down the rest of the construct on his back.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

"DREDGEN!" Eriana screamed out. She went to make a dash to the downed Dredgen's aid but was abruptly halted went the over-sized clawed hand wrapped around her armored head.

She kicked and squirmed beneath the Hive Prince's grasp, trying desperately to escape from his clutches. Eris screamed with impetuosity as she raised Arc Logic to bear and unleashed her worry through the barrel of the auto rifle. Crota looked at the shielded face of the exo Warlock with a keen look as if he was trying to recall a buried memory just by looking at her. His eyes then widened with realization and bellowed with laughter.

"_**Ha! Ha,ha, ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" **_

The sudden thunderstorm of laughter from the Hive god shocked the Guardians and Dredgen into a shocked stupor along with the present Hive in the throne world. Eager to share the hilarity of the situation, Crota finished his bout of laughter and returned his gaze to the Warlock.

"_**Ah, yes. I now remember that name...Wei Ning. Such a pity, I sensed the Light that burned within her, it was so bright...until I fed it to my brood. They did enjoy her very much. I wonder if you'll be just as scrumptious as her?" **_Crota mused aloud.

Eriana growled with seething rage at the Hive Prince for speaking of her deceased lover with such mockery. "GOD DAMN YOU BASTARD!" she screamed at the top of her cybernetic lungs.

"_**Heh, heh, heh. Oh dear child of the Traveler...he already has," **_

And with a single flex of his muscles, his claws ripped through the exo's head like a hot knife through soft butter. The sound of Hive armor tearing through metal plating and circuitry echoed through the throne world like a death note. No one dared to move a muscle or to breathe a breath. Crota released his grip on Eriana's crushed head letting her limp body fall lifelessly to the ground. Eris and Darren's eyes followed the exo Warlock's body as it got closer to the tiled floor.

Seconds felt like hours to the lone Caelesti, her vision began to fade into a bright silver, brighter than her eyes have ever glowed before. She could not believe her eyes what had just transpired, her best friend, her last friend from the place she grew up in her second life just had her head crushed by the monster that they set out to kill. She felt angry, angrier than she had ever felt in her second life and possibly in her first life. She grit her teeth so hard she could hear them break, she shrugged off the pain she felt and tore off her helmet throwing it to the ground crushing it beneath her heel.

"**BASTAAAAAARRRRRRRRDDDDDDD!" **

The light from her silver eyes filled the throne world with a heavenly radiance, burning away the darkness in every corner of the area. The Hive shrieked in agony as their flesh melted away or was petrified into stone. Crota brought his free hand up to shield his eyes from the burning light. He began to approach the furious Cealesti with labored steps and his other hand outstretched with his Clever in hand. As he got into striking distance with the Caelesti he brought his sword down on her in hopes to end her existence. As his clever made contact with her, he was thrown back as a massive shockwave pulsated from her person, knocking his Clever from his hands. As it landed against the floor, the ground underneath it began to break apart. Chunks of flooring dissolving into nothingness causing his sword to fall into the endless abyss. He seethed with maddened fury, that sword was a gift from his father as he set out to conquer this pitiful moon.

"**Your reign in this realm ends NOW you scum! Prepare yourself for death! Caelesti Ars Erit Secretum!" **

As Eris screamed the ancient incantation, an infinite number of planets appeared behind the shattered moon of the oversoul. Crota's and Darren's eyes widened at the spectacle of sheer power. The planets began to rotate in synchronization around one single planet that shined brighter than the rest of the planets. This planet seemed familiar the Darren in a sense, ensued a feeling of nostalgia in him. Then he realized why, the single planet in the center of the rest of the planets, was Remnant.

This frightening amount of power fueled Crota's drive to kill the young Caelesti before she could unleash the powerful attack on him even more. He lumbered forward with reckless abandon and reached his clawed hand out to Eris.

"**IRIS UNUM! WRATH OF INFINITE WOR-"**

Eris was cut off from her chant when Crota wrapped his hand around her and smashed her face into the tiled floor effectively knocking her unconscious and in turn canceling the attack.

"ERIS!" Darren screamed with worry. He doubled his effort in pushing the tremendous weight off of him, he needed to help his comrade before it was too late.

Crota glared into the swollen shut eyes of Eris Morn and growled,_** "Your kind has been a great thorn in my side for many eons Caelesti. You just so happen to be the most recent one that has brought out the full extent of my ire!"**_

"Hehe," Eris chuckled as she forced her swollen eyes open, "T-that's what you g-get for killing my friends...you godly p-prick,"

He seethed at her snark but was quickly replaced with malicious glee. _**"You're quite determined with staring me in the eyes until death takes you, huh. Well, you won't get that pleasure, now burn this image into your memory, for I shall be the last thing you ever see with those precious eyes of yours," **_

Crota brought up his free hand and sunk the tips of his two-pointed fingers into Eris's eye sockets.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

"ERIS!"

Crota enjoyed the young Cealesti's screams of pain, the sound of them made his stomach do flips of joy. He decided to increase her agony by twisting his claws around in her head and wiggling them around a bit.

"**AAAHHH! AAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"PLEASE! STOP YOU'RE KILLING HER!" Darren screamed at the Hive god in vain hope to stop him from torturing Eris any more.

Crota just ignored the Dredgen's cries for mercy for his Caelesti friend. Once Crota heard the sickening pulk of the silver orbs optical nerve being snapped from the Caelesti's eye sockets, he wiggled his two fingers around analyzing the two heavily damaged eyes that were skewered at the tips of his claws.

"_**How fascinating. The eyes of the Caelesti are truly a beautiful thing. Though in the eyes of the beholder…" **_he looked back to the now blind Eris with waterfalls of glowing silver blood and tears racing down her cheeks crying in his clutches muttering gibberish, _**"They are nothing but eyes!" **_

He let the two silver orbs fall off of his clawed fingers to the tiled floor and crushed them beneath his feet.

"_**And without the gift of the silver eyes, a Caelesti is nothing more than a sad and pitiful weak HUMAN!" **_he roared and hurled Eris off of the platform he was. Darren screamed out as his friend fell into the abyss beneath them, screaming in agonizing horror as she fell to her demise.

He felt cold, alone, empty. It was only him and the monster that killed everyone that he ventured down here with creating an unintentional bond with them all, even those who he never got to identify with. _How could I have saved them? _He thought to himself repeatedly as the Hive god approached him. He was torn from his musings when he felt the enormous shadow of the Hive Prince looming over him. He looked up to see the son of Oryx in all his twisted glory. That shit eating grin plastered across his armored face.

"_**Well Dredgen...how does it feel to be the last man standing amongst your fireteam? I would've said **_**Guardian **_**but...you're not one of them. Just a corrupted Caelesti that wants to please dear ol' daddy. Too bad all you did was taint his name and let your comrades in arms die their final deaths. Now it's time for you to join your father in hell. Farewell...Dredegen."**_

As the Hive Prince finished his mockery of the young Dredgen, he brought his foot down crushing him beneath the rubble. He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the sound of crunching bones echoing beneath his foot. One less warrior in his universe to worry about.

As Crota went to remove his foot from the pile of rubble, an eerie green glow began to pierce through the cracks in the rocks. His brow rose in curiosity as the glow began to glow brighter and with more intensity.

"**I. Am. Not. Done. YET!" **screamed the voice of Darren

"_**What? Impossible," **_Crota voice as an explosion blew the rocks away along with him. He crashed between the two spires that brought him to the throne world. When he collected himself, he looked back to the pile of rubble to see an enraged Darren standing tall and strong without a scratch marring his armor.

The Hive Prince's eyes widened with shock as the young Dredgen lumbered forward.

"_**How!? I crushed you beneath my feet!" **_he bellowed with fury.

"**My semblance allows me to absorb Darkness and turn it into strength along with increasing my aura. Though it is more strenuous to do the latter, it is still doable all the same. And with that said, this place reeks of Darkness, which makes you all the more screwed," **growled Darren

"_**What's your name child?" **_demanded Crota

"**I am Dredgen Sorg, the son of Dredgen Yor. And your soul is mine!" **

With a cry of fury, Dredgen Sorg dashed forward with immense strength that it left a sizable crater where he once stood. As he closed in on Crota, tendrils of Darkness began to flow into him making his aura visible for all to see.

"**Aaaarrrrrhhhh!" **

He threw his fist into Crota's face, shattering his estranged crown. He continued this process multiple times over while staying in mid-air. Once Crota was dazed enough, Dredgen Sorg dropped down to the floor and fired a shotgun enhanced punch into the Hive god's knee cap shattering the armor and burying some fragments into his flesh then delivering an uppercut.

He continued his onslaught as he danced across Crota's entire body delivering crippling blows to vital parts of the Hive god which infuriated him even further. _**"Enough!" **_Crota bellowed as he spun around and threw Dredgen Sorg into the bridge on his left. _**"I am quite through with your prolonged existence in my world. It's about time that you leave!" **_

"**Yeah, I was thinking the same thing!" **Darren screamed as the amount of tendrils flowing into him began to grow in size and increase in numbers. The Darkness that poured into him skyrocketed at that moment, his reach of absorption extending to blanket the entire moon drowning him in more Darkness. This act made his muscles ripple with growth, his veins pulse with Darkness, and his heart rate spike to astounding levels. He rushed forward ready to deliver the final blow to the Hive god.

"**This is for all those you've killed!" **

Though as he neared Crota once again, one of the tendrils reached far down into the crust of the moon. It snaked its way through the crevices in the broken surface soon making its way into a large cavern with a large structure concealed in shadows. The tendril could sense a great Darkness from the structure. One touch from it would send Dredgen Sorg's strength into a state that could be compared to a god's. It wasted no time in attaching itself to the structure, though that was immediately proven to be a grave mistake as the primordial Darkness rushed through the tendril, the structure stirred lighting up momentarily to reveal its shape. A giant black pyramid.

"**AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" **Dredgen Sorg screamed in agony as he crashed against the floor clutching at his chest. He began to breathe heavily as the pain in his organs increased by the second. He never thought there could be such pain this excruciating in the entire universe.

"**What! Is this pain!?" **he screamed out to no one in particular.

Sudden images of his deceased fireteam members flashed through his head. First was Vell Tarlowe, the repeating image of him having a giant axe cleave into him spraying his blood everywhere and the sickening crunch of his bones snapping under the pressure. Next was Sai Mota facing the might of Omnigul, being torn apart by her turned inside out and becoming a bloody pulp. He saw Omar Agah having his Light peeled from him by a wizard that he strangely knew was the Heat of Crota and had it fed to the masses of unborn thralls. Then there was Toland, his skin and flesh being melted from his skeleton as he listened attentively to Ir Yût's melody of death. Then Eriana, her head being crushed in the clawed hands of Crota. Finally there was Eris, poor Eris, having her eyes clawed out and stomped underfoot then discarded like an article of trash.

Dredgen Sorg screamed in pained horror as the deaths of the members of Fireteam Crota repeated endlessly inside his mind. Then the image of a death he had long since forgotten appeared before him. The young Spring maiden, Penelope, was shown with the blade of his gauntlet was run through her stomach. The look of aghast horror plastered across her face as blood poured from her gaping mouth.

"**NO! PLEASE STOP, NO MORE! NO MORE!" **he screamed

Crota eyed the young Dredgen with a glare. He swore that he had seen this show of agony in the middle of a fight before, though with the exception of the terrifying horror laced within his screams. His opponent held exceptional health mere seconds ago as he trounced him utterly throughout his throne world, and now he was wreathing on the ground in complete agony. Then it hit him, why this display of agony was so familiar to him. It was the price one paid for contaminating themselves with so much Darkness. It was the same pain that every denounced Caelesti experienced when they delved too deep into the dark side of the silver eyes.

"_**This is the consequence of using your power so carelessly," **_said the Hive Prince pulling himself up to his full height once more.

Dredgen Sorg looked up once more to glare at the Hive Prince perturbed by his statement.** "What?" **

"_**You have muddled your body with massive amounts of Darkness. Thus your body is trying its damnedest to create a counter-balance to your pain. Though in doing so, it is doing the exact opposite of saving your life, it is creating cells of Darkness within you at a rapid pace and is spreading to the rest of your body, altering your DNA and genetic makeup. This should create large build ups of dark cellular growths around your vital organs such as your heart, liver, and lungs. To dub it down for you, the proper diagnoses that you lowly humans call this, is cancer,"**_

Dredgen Sorg became stock still immediately at the mention of the irremediable disease. He couldn't believe it, he had cancer, at his age. He couldn't believe it. The constant use of his semblance has been slowly killing him since the day he discovered it. He did not want this to happen to him, he had to kill this monster to complete the Eidolon Ally, then return to Remnant to see his sisters and watch over them. All of those tasks seemed so far away now with the sudden revelation of the festering disease in him, he would inevitably die young thanks to this curse of a semblance.

He was cut from his musings when the enormous clawed hand of Crota grabbed him by the scruff of his cloak. He hoisted him up to eye level and stared bitterly at the young Dredgen. _**"It's time to die, SPAWN OF UMBRANI!" **_Crota screamed as he threw his hand that held Dredgen Sorg down into the floor crushing the unfortunate sixteen-year-old beneath his crushing fist. He repeated this process over and over again until he was satisfied with the limpen stat of the boy. He threw him against the right spire behind him and launched a series of arc bolts into the boy.

"**AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" **

"_**To think that only moments ago you held the upper hand, how embarrassing!" **_Crota raged, _**"You are nothing but a waste of space amongst the galaxy! The taboo product of two beings too blind to not see the consequences! You are weak! Insignificant! An outcast! A failure in the eyes of everyone! Your father! Your mother! Your fireteam! YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY! AND EVERYONE YOU HOLD DEAR! A FAILURE!" **_

Dredgen Sorg seethed at the spiteful series of hate-filled words, he really wanted to destroy this monster now. To bathe in its blood and feast on its ghastly heart. But he was frozen as each jab from the Hive god struck home, painful scars from his past beginning to reopen. The memories of Raven calling him a failure and beating him into the ground for his effort to please her.

_Failure! Failure! FAILURE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING FAILURE YOU WORTHLESS BRAT!_

The tears flowed freely now, the hurt becoming too much for him he wanted it all to end. The images of him meeting his sisters finally and them turning their backs on him calling him a failure and rejecting him. The image of Shin turning his back and calling him a failure too. He was beginning to believe in the hateful words, deciding to join his father wherever he was now.

"_Christ? Is this truly the son that Dredgen Yor raised for four years. All of the promise that he saw in you all gone? How disappointing," _said an eerie voice spoke.

Dredgen Sorg's eyes shot open immediately recognizing that voice, a voice that was his comfort so many years ago before it left to be never seen again. His head shot up to see the materializing form of a large bulky figure. Its color was a collage of blood-red and charred black blurs. The figure greatly resembled his current appearance but more ragged and worn armor, its calves and forearms were in a state of spectral decay and its eyes were glowing red and lifeless.

"**Father?" **

"_Your father is dead. I am just a mere nightmare of his former existence," _said the nightmare Dredgen Yor

Dredgen Sorg was speechless at the appearance of his late father. Whether he was a nightmare or not, it was his father all the same.

"_Why do you just stand down and accept the pain from this whelp? You are no failure, you know this and I damn well know it. You are the son of Dredgen Yor, the student of Shin Malphur, you are no failure. Now...teach that bastard a lesson in pain and make him pay in blood for what he did to you," _said the nightmare

Dredgen Sorg grinned as the nightmare disappeared from sight. He focused his sight on Crota once more through the series of oncoming arc bolts.

With labored breath, he pushed himself off from the spire and landed on his knees. Pain convulsed through him with the effort, bile rose to his throat and blood seeped from his nostrils. He threw his right leg up getting into a crouching position. Getting onto his hands, he pushed himself from the ground and got to his feet. He was drained of most of his strength, his body screaming in protest against his current movements, just standing was making him see black spots in his vision. He knew that the chances of death at the moment was extremely high, each breath was hagrid and wet. The taste of copper and iron in his mouth was strong telling him that he must be bleeding internally or his semblance was doing more than just giving him cancer.

He unclipped Eidolon Ally from his back with shaky hands changing it into his clever. He lazily raised it at a crossed angle, channeling his corrupted aura into the blade creating an overshield. The incoming arc bolts exploded uselessly against the blade's overshield as he advanced onto the Hive god.

"_**How are you still fighting back? Just give up and die!" **_screamed Crota

"**Not gonna happen," **growled Dredgen Sorg, **"I have to get back home and uphold the promise that my father made before his passing. And to do that I need to put you down!" **

"_**Dumb rat! Just accept the fate that is before you!" **_bellowed Corta

"**I learned this a long time ago from a good friend. You don't accept the fate that is in front of you. You cast it aside and make your own fate! Your own DESTINY!"**

He charged forward with all of his remaining strength, forcing his legs to move all be reluctantly. Crota ended his barrage of arc bolts and rushed forward to meet the son of Dredgen Yor head-on. His fists poised and raised to strike with killing intent. With a mighty roar he sent the fist into the Dredgen with all of his strength.

As the fist was mere inches from making contact with Dredgen Sorg's body, he leaped over the mighty strike and landed on the Hive god's back. _**"What the hell are you doing?" **_bellowed Crota. As if to answer the question Dredgen Sorg raised the clever form of Eidolon Ally and plunged it into the Hive god's back, electing a howl of pain to rise from the son of Oryx's throat.

"**This fight has drawled out long enough. It's time to meet your maker!" **Dredgen Sorg screamed

The Darkness residing within the Hive god's body began to crawl up the sword form of Eidolon Ally and into Darren's body. As the primordial Darkness entered his body, he grit his teeth shut to prevent a scream from leaving his lips. He lurched back as the unbearable pain coursed through his body. The power of the oversoul gathering at his feet billowing up making his cloak and hood flap wildly.

"_**You imbecile! Did you not hear what I said prior? The more Darkness you absorb, the more the cancer in you evolves and spreads!" **_screamed Crota as he began to feel his strength leave his body.

"**Who gives a shit! I have a promise to keep! And these fucking tumors aren't going to stop me from keeping it! No matter how much it hurts!" **

Dredgen Sorg began to scream with unhinged agony laced within his howls as he felt the tumors within him burn. His body pleading him to stop before he ran out of aura and his soul fractured, but his mind told him to keep going, to end this monster no matter what, consequences be damned. With one last burst of his fleeting strength, he let his aura and semblance explode with fury, siphoning every last remainder of Darkness within the Hive god.

"_**NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" **_Crota screamed out, his cries echoing across the stars to his father.

"**THIS IS FOR MY SISTERS!" **

**AND done! Wheaw, that was a long chapter. About 24 pages and 9,156 words in total. It was supposed to be longer but I decided against it. As much as I would love to keep writing I'm sure you guys would love to get this thing as soon as possible. So here ya'll go! And thank Diluation for the help again, especially with Ir Yût. That part was tricky. **

**Diluation: No problem whatsoever. Just a D1 vet helping with the writing here, since Time here never really played the first game(he's just Ps4), so I simply did the bits he didn't have first-hand experience to do with.**

**T1m3fr3ak: Welp...we finally get to move on back to Remnant where we pick up at the beginning of the-**

**Diluation:*Ahem.***

**T1m3fr3ak: Okay fine, I won't tell them what I've got planned before I show em the whole package. **

**Well, till next time my dear readers and fans! And remember, let your imagination go wild, long may your big jib draw, and don't beat your sibling's doors with cucumbers. T1m3fr3ak OUT!**

**Diluation: Especially without socks on them! Why cucumbers with socks? BECAUSE I SAID SO! ...Oh wait, I was supposed to help discourage that, wasn't I?**

**T1m3fr3ak: Yep. **


	10. Return of the Dark Son pt 1

**A/N: okay, I am sorry it took so long guys. With the Christmas season around I just couldn't really work up the nerve to write. And along with the shortage of viewers and reviews, makes me think that people aren't liking the story much anymore. Eh, ses levi, I'm back anyways, and with the beginning of the **_**Return of the Dark Son**_** arc.**** Anyways onto;**

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Honorboundfate: well thought I'd give the higher-ups a bit of personality, since their kinda a big deal.**

**Animeak116: Idk man, idk**

**Jzak051504: thank you, I hoped that this chapter would be a big deal. **

**Guest: "what about the tumors" well I've had some experience in my last story where I made everyone too freaking overpowered, so in this one, I'm putting a limiter in Darren's semblance. If he absorbs too much darkness, it will mess up his aura and cell circulation that it will give him cancer. And besides, taking in that much dark energy, especially from a Hive god and the pyramid CANNOT be healthy for anyone. **

**Commander AK: read the chapter and see my friend. **

**anyways...onwards!**

* * *

**Remnant**

**Island of Patch**

Yang Xiao Long jolted awake in a cold sweat. The fast pace dream that she just had frightened and confused her to no end. She couldn't think of what it meant. The six warriors entering an endless abyss filled with creatures that made the Grimm look like puppies. The endless darkness, demonic creatures, the ghastly green skeletal giant, and the chitin armored gunslinger. They all sent shivers down her spine, the dream was a roller coaster of fear. Then in the back of her mind, she felt some strange connection to the dark gunslinger. She rubbed her temples in hopes to soothe an oncoming headache.

"What does it all mean?" she said to no one in particular.

"Yang? You're up already?" asked a hyperactive Ruby Rose jumping from her bed, "Well no time to waste, we need to get ready for the day and to get to our match on time!"

Yang turned around to see her sister darting around their room back at home, performing multiple tasks all seemingly at once. She couldn't help but smile at her little sister's antics as she got ready for the day ahead of them. Today was the start of the Vytal Festival, which in turn was the beginning of the Vytal Festival Tournament, an event that her team and all of Beacon Academy were anxious for throughout the entire school year.

As Yang saw her sister try to brush her teeth and put on her favorite combat boots at the same time, she began to realize that she wasn't in her own bed. Instead, she was slumped over the desk in the left corner of the room. She was resting on a sketchbook with a few loose pages sticking out of the sides. She sat up straight while stretching her arms along with her back, receiving a satisfying pop from her joints. She didn't remember getting up in the middle of the night and slave away at some assignment.

She looked down at the sketchbook with a bewildered glare. She tugged at the loose pages, freeing them from the rest of the bound pages. When she saw them her mind only became that more puzzled. The pages were all depictions of what she saw in her dream, or nightmare in some cases.

The first page was a detailed sketch of all of the warriors of Light that perished. The second page was of the creatures the razed them and the chitin armored gunslinger. The third and fourth pages were of the young huntress with silver eyes, the first one depicting her before she entered the pit and the second one showing her with brilliant waves of light pouring out of her eyes. The fifth page showed the final monster that finished off all of the remaining light warriors and crippled the chitin armored gunslinger. Yang couldn't help but feel a small bit of familiarity when she looked at the cannon. She shook herself from her daze and went to get herself ready for the busy day ahead of her, this year Vale would win the Vytal Festival tournament, and she'd be the one to win it all.

**Later...**

Standing at the edge of a cliff in the light of the rising morning sun stood a young girl with pale skin, neck-length black hair with red tips, and silver eyes. She wore a black long-sleeved combat dress with red trimmings on the sleeves and skirt, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a belt that holds an emblem of a silver scattering rose along with a series of dust bullets and a pouch. Hugging her legs tightly was a pair of thick black stockings accommodated by black combat boots with red laces and trims around the top and red soles to match. Finally draped over her shoulders was a long red hooded cloak fastened to her by two crossed shaped pins.

This was Ruby Rose, the leader of team RWBY and the younger sister of Yang Xiao Long.

As she stood near the edge of the cliff with rose petals billowing from her cloak, her gaze was directed to a memorial stone with the name of _Summer Rose_ engraved into the stone along with the famous quote of the deceased Hunteress.

_Thus kindly I scatter. _

As Ruby prepared herself for the talk that she was about to have with her mother's grave, she pulled her hood down and began to speak her mind.

"Hey mom. Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been...well things have been pretty busy," she said with a forlorn expression on her face, "Oh, Dad's here too. He's, ya know...Dad. He's still teaching at Signal but he told me that he's going to be going out on some missions soon," she said with a change in mood for the better.

"I think he misses adventuring with you. ...I miss you too," she said as he face became somber. "Haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet. So that's cool. I think being on a team with Yang helps. I keep her in line...that was a joke. She's actually a really great fighter! You can tell she's learned a lot from Dad. Well, so are Weiss and Blake. Oh, they're my teammates, together we form team RWBY! And yes before you ask, that does get confusing," she said on a side note, "Anyways, I made a bunch of new friends, and then I met some...let's just say some, odd teachers. Oh, we also stopped some bad guys too. I guess it's like what they say: "like mother like daughter." I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. But I guess he'll tell me one day. You know how he is. It's funny, the more I get to know him, the more he starts sounding like Uncle Qrow."

She was promptly cut from her musings when the bark of a Corgi reached her ears. She turned around to see a black and white Corgi with an ever-present aura of adorableness around him. This was Zwei, the Rose/Xiao Long family pet. Beside Zwei was her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, patiently waiting for Ruby to finish her talk with her mother.

"Oh, looks like Dad's back. I gotta go, he's dropping me off at Beacon for the tournament match before he goes on his next mission. Wish me luck!" she exclaimed before pulling her hood up rushing off towards her father. As she neared him she turned around to look at her mother's memorial once more. "It was good to talk,"

As Ruby and her father left the cliff area, a flock of birds flew by in an Oum formation, heading due East as the season of Winter was nearing. As they passed by, a black blur zoomed by, spooking the flock out of formation.

The shift in the air went unnoticed by Ruby. She looked behind her to see nothing, curiosity crept into her mind thinking of what could have caused the disturbance in her senses.

"Hey Ruby, something wrong?" asked Taiyang

She looked back to her father and shook off her speculation of what sped by. She smiled cutely at him shaking her head dismissively. "Nothing. Thought something flew by," said Ruby

"Well, we better hurry. You need to get to Beacon to catch your airship up to Amity for your match," he said

"Oh crap, right. Let's go!" she exclaimed frantically as the start of her team's match was fast approaching. She abruptly disappeared in a tornado of rose petals racing pass her father to the family car making him lose his footing to the blinding speed of his youngest daughter.

Taiyang halted his spinning shortly after, attempting to catch up to Ruby in his dazed state. "Wait! Ruby don't you dare think about driving!" he hollered

**Amity Colosseum…**

Down below the Amity arena stood the black, white, and yellow member of team RWBY. All three of them waiting for their wayward leader.

"Ugh, where is she? I swear if she's late for this," huffed the white member of team RWBY.

She had the palest skin anyone could have, with icy blue eyes, and long snow-white hair in a long off-centered ponytail, at the base which sat a silver tiara. Her attire consists of a pale bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. Inside the bolero is red around the collar and at the sleeves turn blue at her wrists. This is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and dust expert of team RWBY.

"Come on Weiss, she's just gone to visit mom's memorial," said the yellow member of team RWBY.

She has long messy golden locks cascading down her back and past her waist, with beautiful lilac eyes. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembled a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short-shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she had no discernable jewelry. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resembled two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. This is Yang Xiao Long, the older sister of Ruby Rose and the powerhouse of team RWBY.

"It's always calming to visit a person close to you before a fight," said the black member of team RWBY.

She has fair skin, long dark wavy hair, and her amber eyes complemented with purple eye shadow flaring backward. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a catlike appearance. Perched atop of her crown sat a midnight black bow that concealed two feline ears. She wears black, low heels and stockings that start off black at her hips but gradually fade to purple as they reach her boots. Black ribbons hang from both arms, with a detached sleeve and a silver band on her left. She wears a black buttoned vest and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Both legs of her shorts have a zipper down the front. To finish off the look, she wears a black, collar-like scarf around her neck. This is Blake Belladonna, the bookworm of team RWBY, and former member of the White Fang.

As Weiss continued to bicker about Ruby's tardiness before the start of their match, Blake heard the sound of rushed footsteps down the hall coming towards them. She looked down the dimmed hall to see the all too familiar red cloak of their young leader.

"Guys! I'm here! Sorry I'm late, just need to talk to mom before the match," panted Ruby as she looked like she ran the entire way here.

"Ruby! Why are you-" Weiss began before cutting herself off. She reminded herself that Yang said Ruby went to see their mother's memorial and Ruby just said it herself. She would have to let her off the hook, this time. "Never mind, we have a match to win,"

**Later… **

In the stands of Amity Colosseum, crowds of humans and fanus cheer at the ongoing match in the arena below. The battlefield is seen to be split into two sections, one side is a volcanic wasteland while the opposite side is a field of icy shards. In the antithesis arena, two student teams fight with bravado against each other.

Ruby Rose swings her mecha shift scythe, Crescent Rose, with skill utilizing the sniper rifle configuration against a student from Haven Academy in the Kingdom of Mistral. Beside her, her fanus teammate Blake Belladonna fights another girl with her weapon Gambol Shroud in its twin form, striking against the hoverboard themed weapon of her opponent until she flips away to ready herself for a powerful strike. Behind Blake, her teammate, Weiss Schnee parries a series of attacks from her own adversary with her rapier, Myrtenaaster, while hearing the raging war cry from her partner's sister, Yang Xiao Long, fighting the powerhouse of the opposing team they are up against, firing shot after shot with her Ember Celica.

"Hoho! Seems we have another astonishing bout ahead of us. Wouldn't you agree professor?" said the booming voice of Professor Port. A portly man in his early sixties. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants are tucked into olive boots. He has gray hair and a gray mustache that obscures his mouth.

"Doctor," corrected Professor (sorry Doctor) Oobleck that sat next to him, "And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be the closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament," He is a man with messy green hair, his clothes matching the state of his hair, greatly unkempt. His white button-up shirt partly tucked into his dark green pants, his shirt's collar raised showing a slack yellow tie, and to finish off his attire, he has mismatched shoes, one black, and one brown.

"For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament! Broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum" shouted Port into the microphone, "If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules,"

"The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds," said Doctor Oobleck showing three fingers, "Teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant. In this tournament the only attributes that are being tested … is _skill," _

"Correct, the winner of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round. Followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again," said Port, "The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket, in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom,"

"Ah yes Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on! And I don't think that anyone tuning in around the world are going to disagree with me on that!" said Oobleck

"Ahh, and why would they? Now, let's get back to the match with team RWBY of Beacon and team ABRN of Haven!" exclaimed Port

As both the professors directed the audience's attention back to the fight, Blake's opponent, Reese, guides her bladed hoverboard through the glacial wasteland. Coming down on Blake, she twirls herself until she throws her board at Blake causing her to deflect the board back to her opponent. Only for her to throw it back.

Blocking it again, Blake rushes forward to attack Reese before her weapon returns to her. Though as fate has it, the hoverboard gravitated back to Reese in time to block incoming attacks. Deflecting each attack perfectly, Reese spins her board throwing Blake back as she flips away landing on her hoverboard, rushing towards a smirking Blake.

Dashing away with her semblance as she pulled the trigger of Gambol Shroud, Reese collided into an ice sculpture of Blake throwing her off balance. Using the light moment her opponent was experiencing, she swung upwards with her cleaver slicing the hoverboard in half, or so it seems.

As Reese flew through the air, the separate halves of her hoverboard began to shift in design until they became twin bayonet machine pistols. Firing off a few shots at Blake before her rear end made contact with the ground hitting her tailbone causing her to cradle her aching bottom. Seeing the misfortune of her opponent caused Blake to wince in sympathy for her fellow huntress.

Off in the distance, Yang rocketed through the air towards her opponent, Arslan, crashing against the ground causing her to back away before the blonde brawler of team RWBY came barreling down on her with a flurry of blows ending the exchange with a powerful hit from each fighter shaking the area around them.

With both close-range fighters being thrown back, they dash back to each other to continue their brawl. Yang restarts the fight again with a follow-up of kicks before Arslan uses her weapon, a dart rope to wrap around Yang's leg pulling her up and throwing a kick into Yang's sternum sending her careening into the icy wasteland area of the arena.

Climbing back to her feet, Yang tries her hardest to keep herself from falling to the ground. Though as her focus was directed elsewhere, Arslan rushed forward to throw another heavy blow into Yang, throwing her back even more.

Sliding away from her opponent and pass another enemy teammate, Nadir, giving him a perfect opportunity to take Yang out of the match. Aiming his assault rifle at Yang, a shot suddenly rang out hitting an ice shard from behind him, causing a burst of blue mist to shroud his vision.

Once the mist cleared, it was revealed to him that his feet were encased in ice, and that he dropped his weapon when he was startled. As Yang collected herself, she saw the predicament that Nadir was in and smirked.

"Hey, this is no time to get _cold feet," _she quipped causing him to pout at the horrible pun.

"Got your back," said Ruby from afar as she looked through the scope of her sniper/scythe.

"Who's got your's," said the voice of Bolin from behind her.

Ruby looked behind her to see the older Huntsman twirl his staff as a gravity glyph appeared next to him as Weiss launch kicked him though it into a rock. Dispersing the glyph she looked to Ruby with an eye roll for her unawareness to the enemy sneaking up on her.

"My BFF," she cheered

"No," Weiss deadpanned before rushing back into battle.

"Yes," Ruby pumped her fist as she whispered to herself.

Using his staff to lift himself back to his feet, Bolin looks to see a white glyph forming in front of him. Rising back to his feet in time to deflect several strikes from Weiss as she dashed past him only to leap back to deliver an aerial attack as he blocked it. Staring each other down, Weiss positioned her sword in her preferred fighting stance while she conjured a glyph behind her.

Seeing the setup, Ruby dashed forward onto the glyph and jumped into the air with the added boost swinging her scythe downwards into Bolin's staff, deflecting the attack. Scowling at her failed attempt, she pulled the trigger on Crescent Rose firing a dust round into Bolin's torso sending him careening back once more.

Collecting himself off of the ground, he analyzed his opponents' skills and teamwork. Facing them alone would mean defiant defeat for him, but fighting together with his team would give him an edge.

He rushed forward, rolling out of the way of three shards of ice aimed for him, and flipped over a spinning swing from Ruby making his way over to a mound of fire dust shards.

"What?" Ruby shouted at the B member of team ABRN.

Breaking off a shard of the fire dust from the mound, Bolin tossed the shard to Reese who took the dust willingly and slammed it into her board changing its color from aqua to orange-red and causing it to generate an aura of heat. Seeing this new predicament sent a wave of confusion through Blake along with a hint of anger for the ground the other team was now starting to gain.

Winking at the secret cat fanus, Reese raced off to her trapped teammate and melted the ice that held him down. Smiling at the newfound freedom, Nadir grabbed his assault rifle and raced back into battle with renewed vigor.

Racing back to her opponent, Reese slammed the underside of her hoverboard into Blake's guard, propelling herself back sending Blake crashing through the shard of ice behind her. Pressing her advantage, Reese slammed her hoverboard into the ground where Blake was before flipping out of the way. Not giving her any time to rest, Reese throws a flaming arc at Blake which she narrowly misses with a shadow clone.

Seeing the new ability that Reese now possesses, Blake shifts the sword of Gambol Shroud into its sickle form throwing it into a nearby mound of ice. The blade of the sickle dug deep into the ice mound, allowing Blake to pull against the ribbon pulling herself behind the ice mound.

Not allowing her opponent to escape from her that easily, Reese pursues Blake to find her standing at the edge of the arena with her back turned. Smirking at her opponent's carelessness, she rushes forward on her hoverboard and sent a flaming arc at her only for Blake to fade away in a black mist.

As Reese's board was still spinning and her still in the air, she saw the sickle form of Gambol Shroud fly by in front of her. Her smirk instantly vanished as she was caught against the ribbon and her board was sent flying.

Pulling the ribbon back, Blake jumped out and launched Reese out of the arena. Hitting the lower wall beneath the stands before falling to the ground, she saw her aura meter drop to thirteen on the scoreboard effectively eliminating her.

"Oh! Double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ring out and aura level!" shout Port

"Oh, she really should have worn a helmet," quipped Obleeck

Scowling at her misfortune she hitting the ground in frustration.

Back in the arena, Yang was currently chasing Arslan using her Ember Celica's discharge as propulsion to catch her opponent as she uses her dart rope to pull herself away from the angry blonde.

While Yang tries to catch up with the monk of team ABRN, Nadir takes aim on Weiss as she summons another gravity glyph to throw Bolin into him. Not letting up on the offensive she swings Myrtenaster in a horizontal slash creating another glyph underneath the two, capturing them in its gravity well.

Slamming the two together once more, she entraps them in an icy fist before altering its shape into a ball. "Oh come on! Not again!" shouts Nadir before their icy prison begins to roll away. As they roll around the arena, Arslan saw the two of her teammates in their frozen state. Sighing with frustration, she races off to their rescue.

Redirecting her momentum to face the rolling ice prison, she dug her heels into the ground and readied herself to destroy the prison her friends were in. Once they were on top of her, she threw a heavy fist into the ice, shattering it like glass freeing her teammates.

"Yang!" Weiss called out to the blonde brawler.

Looking back to the resident Schnee of the team, she saw Weiss create an icy sideways ramp, leading to the disorganized members of team ABRN.

"Now!" she called out

Seeing what her snow-themed teammate was implying, she propelled herself onto the ramp with a shotgun blast. Repeating the motion to gain extra momentum with her right gauntlet. Once the telltale click came from her right gauntlet, signaling she has run out of ammunition, she switched to the other side to keep her momentum going. When she switched to her left gauntlet, she saw her teammate Blake running alongside her ready to throw her sickle at her. Yang easily caught the handle of the sickle and braced herself for her fanus companion to throw her across the ramp.

Jumping onto the back of Ruby, they both used their semblance in tandem to send Blake and Yang rocketing through the arena towards the remaining three members of team ABRN.

As the three began to fully collect themselves, they heard the sound of screaming as they turned around to see Blake whipping the ribbon of her weapon down launching the source of the screaming; Yang.

"Oh-" grumbled Arslan

Not being able to finish her sentence, Yang buries her Ember Celica into Arslan's gut catching the rest of team ABRN in the process sending them flying out of the ring in a flaming pillar.

"Ahhh!" squealed Ruby

"Yes," fist-pumped Yang looking back to see Blake and Ruby celebrating while Weiss was being...Weiss.

"And that's the match!" announced Port, "Team RWBY is victorious,"

"We...did it?" Weiss asked befuddled.

* * *

"WE DID IIIIIIIII- … is anyone else starving?" asked Ruby looking quite famished.

"I, may have worked up an appetite," commented Blake as her stomach audibly growled.

"Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here," said Weiss in a sarcastic tone as she shrugged pointing out the myriad of tents around them, "Oh wait,"

"It's okay Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds too," said Ruby honestly

"I was being facetious," said Weiss as Ruby began to freak out.

"Wha- gah, well if you were hungry then why didn't you say so!?"

"Come on. I know just the place," said Yang as she guided the rest of her team to her favorite noodle stand.

As the rest of the team followed Yang to the noodle stand Weiss's scroll began to ring in her pocket. Fishing out the device, she looked at the contact number to see that it was her father. Huffing at the number, she declined the call and shoved the scroll back into her pocket and went to catch up to her teammates. As she went to take a step forward, a strange feeling began to take root in her, it was like she was being watched. She turned around swiftly to see if there was anyone there, only to see a couple of Atlesian knights marching by. She shook her head dismissing the feeling as nothing more than her imagination and ran after her team.

Catching up to her team she saw that they were currently talking to a familiar young woman they have seen throughout the second semester. Her jade hair was cut straight along the bangs and fringe, and a pair of long locks fell behind her on each side of her head. She was dark-skinned, mocha in tone, with sharp red eyes. An intricate white crop top dressed her, though "dressed" would be a light term considering the top was more of an intricate vest of cloth bands that wrapped around her shoulders and neck. On its back was a stitched emblem of a multifaceted gem in black thread. A short, low-cut olive undershirt cradled her bust and fully exposed her midriff. A pair of dark green armbands with multiple rings for her fingers dressed her forearms, with similar colored strands of beads wrapped around her left. Bronze rings are worn on each index finger. White trousers hug her hips, further accented by dark brown, leather chaps that fell down to her calves, and an overlong belt hung from her waist, wrapped twice around. Hanging from it in the back were a pair of bladed revolvers. This is Emerald Sustrai, an undercover operative of Salem working with the false maiden, Cinder Fall.

"What's up Em?" asked Yang

"Just left the stadium after watching your amazing fight, you guys were awesome!" she praised

"Oh stop it, shut your stupid little face…" Ruby muttered bashfully.

"We heard your team progressed to the next round too," said Blake

"You know, I feel like we never see your other teammates," said Weiss

"How'd they do in the fight?" asked Yang

Emerald looked up with an expression of deep thought on her face. Thinking back to the fight she remembered her team fighting a team from Atlas Academy, team ENRG (Energy). They admittedly put up a great fight, pushed them to the brink of losing but with a little help from Cinder and her maiden powers they eliminated their leader and they fell like flies.

* * *

**A/N: this is not the same team that Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and Neo fought in canon. This is my own OC team.**

* * *

"Really well," she said with a smile.

"That's great. Why don't we go out to get some victory food together," offered Ruby

"Oh," Emerald stuttered, "Gosh that's so nice of you but my teammates are all kind of…introverted,"

Looking behind her she saw one of her partners in crime. A young man with steel-gray hair that hung in parted bangs that hung over his steel-gray eyes and swept back in smooth spikes. A slate-gray and black two-toned partial zip-up jacket covered his upper body. Armored rerebraces and vambraces covered his arms. Black trousers with steel stripes going down the legs and heavy, black boots with what appeared to be silver rounds strapped around the ankles completed his intimidating look. This is Mercury Black, Emerald's partner in crime and son of the deceased assassin Marcus Black.

He was standing over at the souvenir stand, picking up a cowboy boot that was on display and taking a whiff of the insides; he placed the boot back down on the counter with an intrigued look on his face.

"Really socially awkward," Emerald clarified

"Oooh, yeah…I can see that," said Yang

"So yeah," continued Emerald, "It looks like Merc and I are headed to the doubles round. How bout you guys?" she asked

"Well as the leader of this team I thought long and hard about this decision," said Ruby with pride.

"We put it to a vote," corrected Weiss

"I-I mean well yeah, I _decided _we put it to a vote," Ruby stumbled with her words.

"We voted for Weiss and Yang," supplied Blake

"I will be honored to represent team RWBY," Weiss said confidently with a curtsy.

"Yeah, we're going to kick some ass!" agreed Yang as she bashed her fists together.

"Well if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't expect us to take it easy on ya," she laughed

"Wouldn't have it any other way," chuckled Yang crossing her arms.

"Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights," Emerald said

"Have fun," Ruby called out as they went their separate ways.

"See you later," waved Emerald as she reconvened with Mercury.

As she turned around, her smile vanished replaced with a look of irritation.

"So how are the new _friends_?" he asked, making air quotes.

"I hate them," she spat

"Orders are orders," he shrugged

"I mean...how can they be so happy all the damn time?" she growled

"Did you at least get what we wanted?" asked Mercury

"It's the heiress and the bimbo," she supplied

"Hm, alright, at least we now know who we're working with," smiled Mercury

They continued to walk back to the academy to report their newly acquired knowledge to Cinder. Until a large figure of a man stepped out of the shadows and bumped into Mercury causing him to fall to the ground. Emerald bent down to help him up as he looked to the man who caused him to fall.

"Hey! Asshole! Aren't you going to apologize!" he shouted at the figure who pointedly ignored him.

Mercury scowled at the man and stomped back to the school grounds. Though as he continued to walk away from the fairgrounds, he began to notice that he was now alone. He looked back to see Emerald rooted in place, looking in the direction the figure went. He rolled his eyes and marched back to where she was.

"Hey, Em, we gotta get back before-" he was cut off when he saw the face on her, it was of pure terror. He has never seen Emerald this scared before, sure she got scared sometimes when Salem got angry, but never like this. "Emerald, what's wrong? Emerald!" he exclaimed

"It's him," she gasped

"Who? Who's him?" asked Mercury now becoming concerned for his partner.

"Dredgen Yor,"

* * *

**Back with team RWBY…**

At a nearby noodle stand sat team RWBY. Yang looked to the elder chef and ordered her meal first.

"I'll have a bowl of the regular, please," said Yang earning a giant bowl of noodles slid in front of her.

"Ooo, I'll take a same," said Ruby with intrigue, earning a similar response from the chef.

"Do you have anything with a low salt content?" asked Weiss with a similar response.

The chef then looked to Blake earning a nod from her. He nodded back and zipped into the back where multiple sounds could be heard of a meal being prepared. And as soon as he disappeared into the back, he reappeared again with a giant bowl overflowing with fish. Blake's eyes shined at the marvelous sight in front of her. She drooled at the masterpiece of a meal.

Weiss looked at the bowl of fish in front of her fanus teammate skeptically before shrugging it off and offered her lien card to the chef.

"Aw, Weiss what's the occasion?" asked Yang

"Consider it a thank you for sending me to the doubles round," she haughtily replied as her lien card was thrown back with such force that it buried itself into the counter.

The chef shook his head at the Schnee heiress and pointed to the little screen above the register; **DECLINED. **

"What? How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance," Weiss said confused by the rejection of her card.

Blake had other thoughts on the matter, she began to panic. The thought of having her precious bowl of fish taken away was unbearable. Maybe, just maybe she could get away without paying. With a nervous smile and shifting of eyes that weren't at all masked, she slowly pulled the bowl towards her, only to have it taken away by the chef.

"No," she said with defeat in her voice slumping down against the counter.

"Well what not? I left my wallet back in our dorm, and I doubt that Ruby will have enough to pay for this," said Yang

"Hey! I have you know I have a stable amount of lien right now," said Ruby pointedly crossing her arms.

"Really," smiled Yang, "How much you have?"

"60 lien," Ruby said with confidence.

Yang simply rolled her eyes at her little sister's proclamation of how much of her allowance she had left after buy weapon mods for Crescent Rose and cookies for her secret stash she knew about. she simply pointed to the register screen to see that all of their meals in total amounted to 114 lien. "Oh," Ruby muttered as she sunk into her seat.

"would it be too much to ask that some kind soul to appear out of nowhere and pay for our meal?" whined Blake under her breath really wanting her fish back.

"Hello there," said a voice from behind, "It appears you ladies could use some help,"

When the girls of team RWBY looked behind to see who was the source of the voice, they had to look up to see the shaggy face of a giant of a man. Weiss felt the same feeling from earlier when she felt that she was being watched. As the team got over from the shock of the man's height that put Yatsuashi's height to shame, they saw that he was most likely a Huntsman due to the strang gray tainted armor he wore and the assortment of strange ornaments on his necklace. In unison, they shook their heads at the man's offer.

"Oh no, you couldn't possibly do such a thing. We don't even know you, heck you don't even know us!" exclaimed Ruby in a panic not wanting to trouble the man.

"But he could," objected Blake looking desperately at her team leader wanting her fish back.

This caused the man to chuckle silently and handed the chef the needed amount of Lien to pay for the members of team RWBY's noodles and some extra lien to pay for a bowl for everything. "Here's the pay for these girls' meals, and I'll have a bowl of everything with that please," he said earning a nod from the chef as he slid him his bowl.

As Blake's bowl was pushed back to her, she hugged the man in joy before digging into the bowl of fish like the animal of her fanus trait. Weiss looked disgusted at her teammate at the savagery she showed while Ruby and Yang laughed and happily ate their noodles. shaking her head from the cobwebs in her head, Weiss looked at the man as he began to eat his meal and asked the number one question at the moment.

"That was very thoughtful of you Mr.-" she drawled out the last part of her sentence not knowing the man's identity.

He froze at the question, not thinking of an aliases before approaching the all-girls team. The thought quickly of what to call himself, his last name would most likely set off the blonde brawler after reading up on her and Ruby. He went over a hundred possible names that were believable and not complete bullshit. then he thought of his old name and his teacher's last name.

_PERFECT! _he thought.

"Malphur. Denim Malphur," spoke Denim

* * *

**A/N: Tada! here ya go, how I included Darren in the _Return of the Dark Son_ arc, had a little trouble trying figure out how to properly include him. Some possibilities were to have him observe them from orbit, have him be perched on top of Amity, or have him stalk them from the shadows (which the last is kinda creepy). **

**And to address the now recent build-up of aliases for Darren, hopefully, this will be it. **

**So until next time folks. Remember, let your imagination go wild, long may your long big draw, and don't beat your sibling's doors with cucumbers. **

**t1m3fr3ak OUT!**


	11. Return of the Dark Son pt 2

**A/N: so here we go again. The second continuation of the Return of the Dark Son arc, who's excited raise your hand!**

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Justus3138: thank you. I was originally trying to bring out the dark side of the Destiny universe and RWBY. though as I progressed further into the story writing, I needed to add some light-hearted moments and comedy. **

**Valthorian: yes, I would have just started you of with the OC just being there and then taking a shit long wait to explain his back story. So I just decided to get his origins over with and then drop him into the RWBY-verse. And for the reaction for Cinder hearing that Emerald and Mercury thought they saw Dredgen Yor back on Remnant, she's not going to feel so in control anymore. **

**Commander AK: thanks! Me too.**

**Guest 1: thank you, I will try my best. **

**Guest 2: sit tight and find out. **

**Ghost: well, in canon, Eris is trapped on the Moon for an uncertain amount of time after her fireteam is killed and Crota is defeated. Shin would not show up at the tower if it was absolutely necessary, or concerned the Shadows of Yor. and Dredgen Sorg going to the Tower would be a death sentence because he is still somewhat mortal and he can still die. Everyone else in the Tower, I can imagine they still hold a grudge against Dredgen Yor. **

**Guest 3: will Darren have a team? I will only say that I have dropped some hints across past chapters. For what happened to Eris, go on Destiny 1 and 2 and you'll find her. Lol. **

**Fair warning, this chapter is more dialogue-based, so there won't be as much action as the last chapters. Sorry. **

"Malphur. Denim Malphur," said Darren

* * *

"Well Mr. Malphur, thank you for your generosity," thanked Weiss

"Thank you," came the muffled voice of Blake as she still had her face buried in the bowl.

"Thanks," said Ruby

"Yeah, thanks D-money," cheered Yang

Darren looked at his half-sister in bewilderment and wonder. She looked almost exactly like Raven except that she had blonde hair and didn't have the signs of age as Raven did. He took her in completely, burning her into his mind along with his step half-sister (would that be right?) as they ate their noodles.

"_D-money_?" he questioned

"Yeah, I give all of my friends nicknames," she said

"Friends?" he asked again, surprised that he has earned her trust so quickly.

"Yeah, you paid for our meal in our time of need, so you're a friend in my book," Yang said

"... Okay," he said before going back to devouring his noodles.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you," asked a voice from the far side of the stand. The girls and Darren looked to the source of the voice to see their familiar sister team walking towards the five.

The first was a teenage boy with shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing some novice combat armor. This is Jaune Arc, the leader of Team JNPR.

"Of course! Come on, plenty of room," said Ruby cheerfully

"Grand," said Pyrrha before she noticed Darren's presence, "and I see that we're not the only ones to join you," She was a few inches shorter than Jaune. She had emerald green eyes, her deep red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. Her top consists of two layers, the top is a light brown strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. The bottom layer is a low V-neck. She wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt. Elaborate bronze greaves dressed her thighs, continuing downwards to her bronze, high heeled boots.

"Ooo!" cooed Nora as she zipped over to him, "Hi! I'm Nora, what's your name? Are you an assassin sent to kill us? If so can I break your legs?" she asked in a disturbingly cheerful tone. She has orange hair with a black and white jacket with a tank top with a tiny heart cut above her collar bone to accent her cleavage. She wore a white detached sleeve on each arm and a short, pink skirt that reached her mid-thighs. Dressing her feet were white boots, with pink laces.

"Um..." Darren stuttered at the dark aura the pink dynamo was emitting. Slowly reaching for Thorn tucked away in his back holster, he was halted when a boy in dark green eastern wear with long jet black hair with a magenta streak done in a ponytail stepped forward and placed a hand on Nora's shoulder.

"Nora, you can't just ask people that it's impolite," said Ren reaching out his hand, "My apologies, my name is Lie Ren,"

"...Denim Malphur," said Darren taking Ren's hand and shanking it firmly.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malphur," said Pyrrha

"Please, call me Denim. Mr. Malphur makes me sound old," he pleaded with the scarlet warrior before returning to his bowl of noodles.

**Later… **

As all of the hunters in-training finished their bowls of noodles along with the secret Dredgen, they all had mixed feelings with the meal. Blake looked quite pleased with her meal and the flavor it supplied, Weiss was attempting to coax her digestive system back to digesting her meal, Ruby and Yang sat there peacefully waiting for their meal to digest.

Jaune seemed to be struggling to keep his lunch down, Pyrrha pushed her bowl forwards for the chef to take her dish, Nora patted her stomach enjoying the food now in her, Ren was mimicking Weiss's actions in trying to put away his meal, and Darren was gulping in breaths of air fearing that something was blocking his airways.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" asked Ren skeptically

"Of course. It will give us energy," Pyrrha said as the chef gathered their dishes at rapid speeds before disappearing into the back once more.

"BUUURP!" Nora supplement gaining the attention of passersby.

"Ugh, if I barf I'm blaming you," grumbled Jaune as he buried his head into his arms.

"Oh, aim it at the enemy," grinned Nora

"Nora that's disgusting, but if you do feel the urge," reprimanded Ren

"Got it," said Jaune giving a thumbs up.

"So this is how I die? Killed by delicious food. Not exactly how I envisioned my death to be but I'll take it," said Darren earning a laugh from Ruby and Yang.

"So, Denim. Where are you from?" asked Pyrrha innocently.

Darren had to keep himself from flinching at the question. His original home was Anima, but in all honesty, it was only the place where he was born and tortured by Raven. He thought about lying about his home country but would it work a second time. Sure his new false identity works well enough but lying about his place of birth would possibly lead to him being exposed.

"...Um, I'm from Mistral," he answered half honestly

"Oh, the main city?" asked Ruby

"No, Western Anima," he said

"Are you a huntsman? From looking at your garbs, I assume so," asked Blake

"Not necessarily. I'm...a bounty hunter," he said hastily earning looks of shock from the others.

"Well, you sure fit the description. All dark and brooding with that armor," said Nora

"Nora," chided Ren

"Haha, it's fine. Your friend is quite funny," Darren laughed

"So, you're from a small village in Anima?" asked Weiss

"No, I come from a bandit tribe," he said

"You're a bandit?" Yang asked inching closer to Ruby in a protective manner.

"Not anymore, I gave up that life when my tribe was destroyed," he said

There was a moment of silence from the group. The others feeling sympathetic for the secret Dredgen, while Darren seethed internally at the thought of the Branwen Tribe.

"Were you the only survivor?" asked Ren, taking on a more somber look.

"...Yes, I barely escaped from that monster's wrath," Darren said

"Grimm?" asked Blake

"No, something far worse,"

The hunters in-training all looked at each other in confusion, wondering what could be worse than the Grimm. Darren looked at their befuddled expressions and smirked internally believing that he has successfully masked the truth about himself.

"I'm sorry, but what could be worse than the Grimm?" asked Pyrrha

"Have any of you heard of a man by the name of Dredgen Yor?"

**Beacon Academy**

**Dorms…**

Emerald and Mercury trekked down the halls of the dorms fearing what Cinder's reaction will be towards the news of the return of Dredgen Yor. They both knew her story with the dark gunslinger, just the mention of him sets her off in a raging fit.

Emerald restlessly fidgeted with her hands. From what she knew about Salem's Inner Circle, all of them had a history with the most hated man on Remnant; including her. She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt something cold and rough rest itself on her shoulder. She flinched at the contact and looked to what it was to see that it was, only to see that it was Mercury. She scowled at him and swatted the handoff of her.

"Geez, I was only trying to help. No need to bite my head off," he scoffed

"I don't need any of your help," she snapped

"Well it sure looks like it," he said pointing to her hands, "Your shaking like a leaf,"

She looked down at her hands and saw that Mercury was right, her hands were shaking, hell her entire body was shaking. The memory of that monster was still fresh in her mind, even after all of these years. What he did to her, what he took from her. The life that she envied so greatly from everyone in this damn school, he took it like it was candy from a baby.

She shook herself from that memory and continued on to their dorm room. Once they arrived, they saw their leader looking out of the window with a look of absence, as if her mind was elsewhere.

She is a fair-skinned woman with ashen black hair that covers her left eye and bright amber eyes with the appearance of a young woman in her early twenties. She wears gray pants and boots. A beige leather sleeveless jacket with light-beige details. Brown gloves, a sarashi tied around her chest and another around her hips, and a pauldron on her left shoulder. She also wears a belt around her waist, which has multiple brown pouches attached to it. This is Cinder Fall, the leader of the infiltrators of Beacon Academy, and the false Fall Maiden.

Mercury and Emerald stood at the door with a pause in their step, anxious of what to do next. Fearful of their leader's far off state. As they were about to formulate a plan on how to break the news of Dredgen Yor's arrival gently to Cinder; for their future well being. Only to have those hopes shattered and run over by a car when the door was slammed shut behind them by their fourth member of the infiltration team.

She was a short girl with long black with her hair tied into two off shot pigtails and bright green eyes. She wears an outfit with a black and white color scheme. Her attire consists of a sleeveless black blouse with white frills on the chest and collar and a black ribbon bow hanging from the front of the collar. The blouse exposes her midriff, and she wears medium-length black armbands on both of her wrists. Along with the blouse, she wears a knee-length skirt fastened with a white belt. She wears black shoes with a triple tomoe emblem on the soles, with white leg warmers. This is Neapolitan, the star pupil of Roman Torchwick and temporary teammate of team CMNE (Carmine) in disguise.

The steel-colored assassin and mint colored thief glared at the small ice cream themed assassin for destroying their chances of coming up with a fairly constructed report for Cinder. "Emerald. Mercury. Neo, you're all back, and with impeccable timing. I felt something...disturbing enter the campus premises, something...dark," said Cinder looking to her three compatriates.

Neo made a show of her hands which must have been a poor depiction of a Grimm.

"No. It's not a creature of Grimm, it's something darker, more...sinister," she said in a far off tone.

Emerald and Mercury looked to each other with fear in their eyes; they knew what that _disturbing _thing was. They directed their attention back to the false maiden and gave their answer to her plight.

"Actually, we may know what it is," said Emerald

"Maybe," added Mercury earning an elbow to his sides.

Cinder looked to face the duo with a curious glare. She approached them with an aura of impedance surrounding her. Her cohorts (excluding Neo) did their best to stop themselves from visibly shaking in their boots, but they could not stop their hearts from bursting from their chests. Once Cinder was mere inches from them, she let her dominance wash over them some more to make clear that any lies were unacceptable and will lead to a swift death after the plan.

"What is this thing then that is radiating so much darkness in the school?" she asked in a demanding tone that was smothered in honey.

"..."

"..."

"Well, I'm waiting. And, may I remind you two that I do not like to repea-"

"DREDGEN YOR!" the two shouted in unison.

Hearing that cursed name sent a sliver of ice through her chest. Her heart clenched, remembering the hurt and pain when she first heard that name. Dredgen Yor.

* * *

**13 years ago…**

Lying flat on her belly underneath the deck of her burning home was a young Cinder. Her cheeks were caked in ash and blood, and her hair a horrendous mess. Her dress was ripped and torn, clinging to her sweaty body. Looking out from under her wooden shelter she saw the rushing feet of villagers and bandits, flames consuming homes like tinder in a fire, and the bodies of the fallen hunters that were tasked with protecting the village littering the ground.

She stifled the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes and held back the sobs that racked her body. The friends she made being loaded up into a wagon crying for their loved ones, the people that had accepted her into their families and treated her as if she was one of their own being slaughtered in the streets. She couldn't believe that her entire life was being torn down before her very eyes, it was like a nightmare come to life, and she wanted it to stop.

"NO! Please! Don't take him, he's all I have left!" screamed a woman.

Cinder's eyes flew open as the voice entered her ears. That voice was very familiar to her, she peered out from her shelter and saw a woman in her mid-forties in the garbs of her village with a pair of swords in her hands and a quiver of arrows strapped to the back of her waist running towards a bandit that held a young infant in his arms. This was Seare Yari, a retired Huntress and the mother of the child that was currently being taken and a mother figure to Cinder.

She lept into the air with her twin blades, Midnight, poised to deliver a downwards diagonal slash to the bandit's back only for the blades to be caught by a giant of a man in gray tainted armor and black ragged cloaked hood. He threw her to the ground with great force, creating a crater where she landed.

Using the momentum of the throw, Seare backflipped to her feet and connected the hilts of her blades together creating a bow and arrow. Snatching a trio of arrows from her quiver, she pressed the notch of them against the bowstring pulling it back until she could pull it no more and sent the projectiles flying towards the man. He scoffed at the incoming arrows and backhanded them away and approached the retired huntress.

Her panic was visible as her long-range attack was deflected with such ease and carlessness. She disconnected her blades and revealed a hidden compartment within the hilts. Pushing the cloth of her robes aside from her legs revealing a pouch fastened to her thigh, she pulled out two water dust crystals and inserted them into the compartments. The blades began to emanate a deep blue hue as the power of the dust crystal began to flow into the blade.

She charged forward again, aiming for the man in gray armor with the intent to kill. At the last second, he raised his armored arm to block the strike only to be thrown back by the extra power in the blow. She jumped above and swung her blades in a spiral motion, sending a multitude of water arcs at the man. With lightning-fast reflexes that seemed impossible for a man his size, he threw his weight to the side making him roll out of the way of the attack as it tore apart the area he was standing a moment ago.

Pushing himself up to a knee, he pivoted around to face her and drew a jagged cannon from his side and emptied the magazine of the cannon onto her. With expert flow of motion, Seare deflected each and every barbed bullet that came her way, cutting them in half and sending them into some of the nearby bandits. Though unbeknown to her, this is what the man wanted to happen, causing him to grin maliciously underneath his mask.

As Seare resumed her fighting stance once more, a sudden bout of nausea came over her as she began to sway from side to side and her limbs convulse. She looked down at her blades and saw the black vein-like lines crawling up the tempered metal and into her arms. Her breathing became labored as the mysterious poison branched out through her system.

She looked up to the man who was now in front of her, looking down at her weakened form. "Wha-what...did you, do to me?" she slurred

"**I have sealed your fate,"** he said before wrapping his giant hand around her neck, squeezing her windpipe shut. Cutting off all passage of air into her lungs. She dropped her blades and reached up to the man's hand, clawing at it desperately in vain hope to free her throat. The man's hand did not budge in the slightest, his grip was iron in a literal sense.

"**You've fought valiantly huntress, but yet, you have failed spectacularly in your endeavor,"** he spoke darkly.

He turned to the bandit that held the child and shouted,** "KILL THE CHILD!" **

The bandit nodded and pulled out a pistol and shot the infant in his arms, snuffing out a young life before its life could even begin.

"CURRANT! NO!" Seare screamed with all she had left in her lungs. She gained a murderous glare and reached for a hidden blade in her left sleeve.

"**It's a shame, to take a life so young before it could truly understand what the word life actually meant," **he said as Seare pulled the dagger from her wrist and raised it above her head, aimed to strike the man's temple. **"Almost as shameful when I take your life," **

As he uttered those last words, a sickening crunch came from Seare's throat. Cinder gasped at the sound of her mother figure's windpipe being crushed beneath the grasp of a monster. It was a fate truly worse than being devoured by the Grimm. She grits her teeth as the man let Seare's body fall limply to the ground and turned to the bandit that killed the infant. **"Lay the child's body next to its mother. They shall be devoured together," **

"Heh, the appetizer before the main course. I like how you think boss," laughed the bandit as he laid the body of Currant next to Seare.

"BASTARD!" Cinder screamed as she furiously crawled her way out of her shelter and raced towards the bandit and the man.

"What the-"

He was promptly cut off when Cinder took hold of Midnight and buried the twin blades into the man's gut eliciting a series of ragged coughs with blood spraying from his mouth onto Cinder's face. She did not stagger at the contact of the internal liquid, instead, she liked the estrange liquid against her skin.

With a fierce yank, Cinder pulled the twin blades out of the bandit's gut. As the body fell to the ground, Cinder directed her glare on the giant. He returned the action but with a hint of curiosity.

"**What is this? A pawn fancies herself a queen?" **questioned the man.

"You killed Seare and Currant!" she shouted as she lunged forward with the ferocity of an enraged beowolf.

The man simply sidestepped her, causing her to face plant into the dirt. The other bandits around the two laughed hardily at Cinder's foolhardy fight. Though for the giant of a man, he was intrigued by the young girl's inner fire.

Cinder pushed herself to her feet and swung Midnight in a wide arc at the man only for him to push them down to the ground with the sole of his boot. She scowled at the man, letting go of the blades she reeled her fist back and threw it into his armored shin. She felt her knuckles crack upon impact, cause her to scream out in pain and cradle her hand. Tears flowed down her cheeks; pain, anger, and sadness mixed into them.

The bandits seemed to lose their interest in the young girl's dandered fight. Opting to leave no survivors, they aimed their weapons on her only for the giant man to raise his arm.

"**STOP!" **he yelled causing the bandits to freeze, **"Lower your weapons!" **

The bandits listened to the man's orders, lowing their weapons to the ground. The man looked down at young Cinder and lowered himself to a knee. He stared into her teary filled resentful eyes and chuckled.

"**You have fight in you young one. Tell me...what is your name?" **asked the man.

"Cinder," she replied with no lesser amount of venom in her voice.

"**...Cinder…?" **he drawled out, waiting for her to speak her last name.

"It's just Cinder. I have no more family. BECAUSE YOUR KILLED THEM ALL!" she screamed into his face as more tears fell down her face.

He looked at her with amusement, he saw much of the young Cealesti in her when he first met him. Though this one had much more hate and anger in her than the boy. He chuckled at the prospect that he was about to create another monster out of the hate and vengeance that flowed through her.

"**Well… just Cinder. I believe that I'll call you Cinder Fall. Because you shall be the fall of me. But you are far too weak at the moment, and I will not be toppled by some weakling. If you want to kill me, gain strength, gain power, then maybe you will become my fall," **said the man, **"So for your first, let's say training session, I want you to kill every creature of Grimm that dares to devour the corpse of any villager here. If even one Grimm has a nibble of any of them, you fail, and you shall fade away with the rest of them," **said the man, as he walked away.

Her eyes widened at the task and shouted in protest, "BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THE VILLAGE IS SO BIG!"

**"Then I suggest you run fast to stop them," **chuckled the man as he stepped into the portal.

Cinder began to pull out of her rage-filled stupor as a portal of red and black opened in front of the withdrawing bandits. "WAIT! Who are you? I want to know wh I'm going to kill," she demanded.

The man paused in his steps and gave her a sideways glance. **"I am Other. Though your world's people know me as Dredgen Yor," **Dradgen Yor said as he disappeared into the blood-red portal.

* * *

**Present… **

Cinder Fall was known to be a woman who very rarely lost her composure. She concealed her emotion behind an unbreakable mask, or so she thought. As her mind ceased its wandering though memory lane, she saw that everyone present in the room was backed into a corner with expressions of pure terror plastered across their faces. She looked at them with a confused glare until she looked down to see that her entire body was engulfed in flames.

She had spectacularly lost control at that moment, she allowed her maiden powers to express her anger to the fullest. She needed to collect herself, fast before the fire-alarms start to go off. That was one of the main problems when she first got her powers when she'd have nightmares of that night, she would literally explode into flames, which led to a lot of excuses being made to cover her ass when the building would be evacuated.

As she dispersed her flames, the room noticeably became tenser than before. She looked to her accomplices and nodded as a sign that they would not die.

"So...what now?" asked Mercury

"We follow the plan, only that you two will keep an eye out for Dredgen Yor. Over the years that have past, he has most likely changed his appearance. Emerald?" Cinder asked the mint themed thief.

"Yes, he has definitely changed since the last time I have seen him. He's traded his mask for a helmet. It looks like its made out of bone, two green glowing slits for each eye, and a mouth of endless rows of jagged teeth. Can't miss him," she described

"Well, let the hunt begin," Cinder smiled maliciously, excited that finally, she will avenge Seare and Currant.

**The fairgrounds… **

As Darren uttered the name of the most hated man in all of Remnant, the entire group froze. He was surprised at their reaction, have all of them heard of his father? Sure, from what he found when he looked up his father's name on the internet, he was well known all around Remnant, hell he had a bounty of multiple prices from multiple clients from Atlas to Menagerie, all of them being in the millions. But seeing the date of his debut to his disappearance, everyone here except for him and Ruby would have been around the age of two when he arrived and six when he left.

The tension in the air was so thick, that you could cut it with a butter knife. He was now sweating, could he have said that better; maybe. Should he have come up with a better back story; definitely. Is this bad; yes.

"YOU ESCAPED DEATH AT THE HANDS OF DREDGEN YOR!?" screamed Nora, which caught the attention of everyone around them.

_Yep, definitely could have said that better _Darren thought to himself as a sweatdrop rolled down his forehead.

"Nora. You can't just yell that out," scolded Ren

"Oh, hehe, sorry," Nora apologized

"It's fine...though..." Darren drawled out as he sensed the growing mass of people gathering behind him. With growing ire, he let his darker voice take dominance once again and shouted to the crowd, **"PISS OFF! THE LOT OF YA! MY LIFE STORY ISN'T SOMETHING FOR YOU ALL TO LISTEN INTO! GET!" **

The crowd stumbled backward at the seer volume of Darren's voice. Following his demand, they all scattered like leaves in the wind. Smiling at his job he turned back to Team RWBY and JNPR who all adopted shocked expressions.

"What?" he asked

"Dude, you're voice is probably louder than Professor Port when he's telling a story," exclaimed Yang

"No idea who that is. And may I ask why did you all look like you knew who..._you know who _is when I said his name?" asked Darren

The others looked to each other with expressions of sorrow and bewilderment.

"I guess we didn't know each other as well as we thought," said Ren as the others agreed with him.

"Well, I know him because he took my father's leg on one of his hunts," said Pyrrha

"He nearly destroyed the White Fang when it was in its early stages as a group of peaceful protesters," said Blake

"We ran into him when we were on our own," said Nora as Ren nodded somberly.

"He was a crippling force that nearly destroyed my families' business," said Weiss

"He killed my grandparents," said Jaune

"Yang and I know him because our Uncle Qrow says that he killed our mom," said Ruby

Darren felt a pang of hurt, his father has caused so much pain in his new friends and sister's childhood. Even if it was unintentional, though it was probably intentional for Weiss and her family, it still hurt him.

As he was about to talk again, the PA system behind them crackled to life.

"_Would team JNPR please report to the battlegrounds, immediately," _said the voice of Professor Port

"_Yes, like they were scheduled to, several minutes ago," _punctuated the voice of Doctor Oobleck.

The members of Team JNPR looked up to the clock on the wall of the stand and saw that they were indeed late for their scheduled match. "Well, it looks like this is it," said Pyrrha

With that, the team headed off for the airports to get to Amity. Still, at the stands, Team RWBY and Darren sat there letting their lunch digest.

"So, D-Money, wanna join us to watch JNPR's fight?" asked Yang

"As much as I would love to, I have other business to attend to," Darren stated

"Aw, that's to bad," whined Nora, "Maybe you could join us later to watch Team CFVY's match,"

"... maybe, maybe,"

* * *

**A/N: And there, I think this is record time for me? What do you all say? Coming up with a good way to explain everyone's knowledge of DredgenYor's existence was relatively easy, though I needed to cut out a flashback to keep the chapter relatively short. But rest assured, that we'll learn about Emerald's fear and knowledge of Dredegen Yor soon enough. **

**Anyways, let your imagination go wild, long may your big jib draw, and don't beat your sibling's doors with cucumbers. **

**T1m3fr3ak OUT!**

* * *

**UPDATED: 3/23/20**

**So I came back to change the ending before I do the next chapter. I have been having writer's block for the past two months due to the end of this chapter, and no matter what I tried to think up to get past this, I end up running into a wall. So I changed the end of this and will alter the next chapter coming out. **


	12. Return of the Dark Son pt 3

**A/N: This is getting old isn't it. Yes, I am late again for releasing the next chapter, I thought I had the next installment figured out but instead, I have no clue what to do for the next one. So I went back and rewrote the ending of the last chapter (please go back and read the ending if you're confused.) Along with that, I have fallen into a slight phase of depression and almost dropped this story. But, I REFUSE! This story shall continue until Pinocchio (Penny) is swallowed by the whale (big ass Grimm at the end Volume 7) happens!**

**And regarding the current state of the world concerning the COVID-19 pandemic, please stay indoors and wash your hands, stay at least 2 meters away from others if you are out and about if you ignore this warning. Wear a mask and gloves if you are infected or just wear gloves if you're not infected. **

**On another note, today is the one year anniversary of Dark Son, I cannot believe that I have made it this far. I thank you all for sticking with me and taking your time to review this, you have no idea how much it means to me.**

* * *

**Anyways REVIEWS: **

**Animeak116: Yes, I decided to give Cinder some background finally for why she wants power so desperately. And who knows, maybe I might give her a happy life in the end, shipping her with a certain someone. *wink* *wink*. And yes, I bet that all of us men can remember the times when our parents gave us multiple clothes to try on in stores. **

**Pittsacee: HELL NO! There is one thing that I strongly disagree with this world, it is harems. I mean, you have no devotion to one girl and you are sleeping with multiple women. One woman is enough! It is revolting, Darren will only end up with one person in this, for who it is I am not entirely sure anymore. **

**Animeak116: Thank you for supporting my opinion.**

**Guest: Dredgen Yor did kill Summer in a sense. She was infected with the Grimm parasite, the Revenant, and he had to kill her because there was no going back to human. And why I gave Cinder a sad backstory that makes you all sorry for her … BECAUSE I'M EVILLL! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**DragonSlayerMax: Thanks, I will try. You are actually the person that kept me from dropping this story with your positive review. Thank you for that, and to show my gratitude, I bestow upon you this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amity Colosseum…**

As Team JNPR entered the arena, the stands erupted in cheers and applause. Jaune became visibly flustered at the tremendous amount of attention as his cheeks flushed red. Pyrrha placed a reassuring hand on his armored shoulder and nodded to him. Nora was her usual bubbly self and sucked up the attention like a sponge, and Ren was just… Ren.

In the bleachers, both Team RWBY and the criminal duo took their seats, waiting anxiously for the oncoming fight (Team RWBY more so than Mercury and Emerald). Mercury eyed the two teams with a laxed stare as he stuffed hand-fulls of popcorn into his mouth, as Emerald kept a keen eye out for their resident Dredgen.

"I wonder who's going to win?" he thought out loud with a mouth full of popcorn.

Emerald growled at his obnoxious chewing and chill personality in their current situation. He should be like her, looking out for the most hated man in all of Remnant. But was he… NNNOOOOOOO! He was eating damn popcorn, musing about who was going to win.

"Tck, like we already didn't know. And _will _you stop sloughing off!" she quietly snaps as she tried to swat the box of popcorn out of his hands but he pulls it away from her in time to have a fair amount of the box's contents to spill onto the person next to them.

"Hey! The hell!?" he snaps as he brushes the popcorn off of him and storms off.

"We need to keep an eye out for Dredgen Yor! Not stuff our faces with popcorn!" she hisses angrily.

"Oh, come now Emerald," said Cinder, who approaches them from behind, "You have no need to worry about Dredgen Yor for now. I just saw him leaving the campus grounds earlier with a team of huntsmen and huntresses in-training to Vale. And thanks to our many, many connections. I managed to convince one cell who will happily take our dredgen problem off the board,"

She grinned maliciously as she picked a single kernel out of the popcorn box and applied a small amount of her maiden power to the kernel causing it to turn to popcorn. Smirking at her success, she tossed the buttery treat into her mouth. Taking her seat she directed her attention to the two teams in the arena.

"**Team JNPR of Beacon!"** bellowed Port through the speakers, **"and Team BRNZ of Shade!"**

The biome selector appeared on each side of the arena and began to scroll through the available biomes at a rapid speed. Seconds passed as the randomization sequence choose its two biomes. Team BRNZ's side halted on an icon depicting a green forest, as Team JNPR'S side halted on a mountain range with a storm cloud looming over it.

The steel floor behind them were pulled back as the biomes raised from the depths of the coliseum, a lush oak forest rose up behind Team BRNZ, and a rocky mountain range behind Team JNPR.

"**3 … 2 … 1 … BEGIN!" **Port announced as the two teams sprung into action.

"Come on guys," shouted Jaune as he pumped Crocea Mors into the air.

As the two teams rushed each other, the only girl of Team BRNZ, May Zedong retreated into the forest section of the arena. She pushed down a switch on her sniper rifle releasing a hidden ax blade in the buttstock of the rifle. Leaping up onto a branch of a tree she used her forward momentum and swung herself up onto a higher vantage point and took aim on Team JNPR.

Throwing the first attack against the Beacon students, Brawnz Ni launched a knee into Pyrrha's shield causing her to step back from the blow. Pressing his attack, Brawnz threw his bladed gauntlet into her sword, Miló. Twisting her blade to her right she threw him off her guard.

In the distance, Ren and Nora encircled a lone Nolan Porfirio. Charging at the huntsman in-training, Nora swung her hammer in a wide arc which Nolan ducked underneath and jabbed his cattle prod at her which she sidestepped.

As Ren went to aid his childhood friend, a shot echoed through the arena as a bullet flew over head. He stumbled over his feet at the sudden shot, looking over his shoulder to see where the 50. Caliber shot hit. Shocked to see half of a boulder missing he looked to see where the shot came from.

Jaune was doing his best to keep a spinning Roy Stallion at bay, as a shot whizzed by his face taking a few strands of his hair off. Taking a second to scan the forest to see where the shot could have come from, he caught the glint of the sun reflecting off a sniper scope in one of the many trees. Scrambling for the correct word to shout out to his team, Jaune ran back to the mountain range screaming.

"RETREAT!"

Hearing the command from their team leader: Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora rushed to the fleeing blonde knight protecting his backside from sniper fire. Seeing Jaune's attempt to protect himself and the rest of his teammates as they ran past him, Pyrrha raised her shield to aid in their retreat.

Leaping behind a boulder Pyrrha looked to Jaune inquiring to their next plan of attack. The blonde peered over the boulder seeing the three Shade huntsmen charging at their position and May hopping from branch to branch. "Spread out! Try to keep moving!" he shouted before raising his shield to block a downwards strike from Brawnz.

Following their leader's command, the three dispersed across the arena taking on their opponents all the while keeping out of direct sight of May's crosshairs.

Vaulting over sprays of dirt from May's shots and shards of shattered boulders, Ren slid to a stop afore Nolan Porfirio readying Storm Flower for battle. Nolan glanced sideways over his shoulder and nodded slightly to May. Inturn to her teammate's signal she smiled and fired a couple of shots at Ren's feet making him dodge the diversion before Nolan takes advantage of his stagger and slammed the hilt of his cattle prod into his face making him stumble back from the hit. Throwing a counter to Nolan's hit, Ren threw his foot at him which Nolan ducked under and struck his shin. Moving with the strike Ren spun on his heel, raising his Storm Flower overhead for a downwards attack he halted his momentum to strike but was stalled as Nolan struck him in the abdomen releasing a shock of electricity through his body causing him to fall back as his muscles clenched.

"REN!"

Nora shouted as she saw her childhood friend go down. She visibly snarled at Nolan as she hefted Maginhild, rushing the casual huntsman in-training. Throwing a diagonal swing down at him was bound to fail thanks to his choice in lightweight weaponry and lithe structure, but she anticipated this. Rolling underneath the war hammer, Nolan stabbed his cattle prod into Nora's gut as he did with Ren previously. Instead of stunning her into a periodic unconsciousness, she looked him right in the eye and grinned.

"**Oh ho! Looks like one of my… ****_favorite _****students, Nora Valkyrie is ****_charging up _****to use her semblance," **quipped Port through the PA system.

"What?" mused a confused Nolan.

"**Yes. Miss Valkyrie's semblance, let's her produce as well as channel electrical energy straight to her muscles," **supplied Oobleck to the confused audience as well as Nolan, **"This allows her to jump explosively into the air, with her mighty hammer. Or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying," **

"WHAT!" he shrieked looking back to the charging hammer maiden.

She threw herself off of the startled young man with a smirk and flexed her arms as pink electricity rippled through her body. Nolan visibly shook at the situation he just put himself in. He raised his hands in a defensive manner and backed up in vain attempt to escape the all-powerful wrecking ball known as _Nora Valkyrie. _Though already knowing his fate before it played out before his eyes, Nora dashed forwards and blasted her hammer into the young man's crotch, sending him flying through a boulder.

After witnessing the magnificent raw power of Team JNPR's powerhouse, Jaune heard the telltale sound of thunder erupting from the peak of the mountain. Looking to the source of the sound, the sight of storm clouds rolling in brought a brilliant idea to his mind.

"Nora! Get to the mountain," he shouted

"You got it!" she shouted back and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

As she made her way to the mountain, Jaune looked to his recovering friend and shouted, "Ren! Try and distract the sniper,"

Ren ducked behind the boulder he was using to get to avoid a shot and looked to the direction where the shot came from and visibly slumped at the task. "Sure. Why not," he deadpanned before rushing out into the open.

With his new plan in play, Jaune looks to Pyrrha and nods. Their current objective was to keep May's sights off of Nora until she got to the top of the mountain to absorb the lightning and send its amplified power at May to get their team on even ground with BRNZ.

Raising his shield up to deflect the flying buzzsaws from Roy, he forgot to brace his forearm for the incoming force of the strike causing the shield to rebound off of the projectiles and hit him in the head.

Catching the twin discus, Roy delivered a barrage of strikes to Pyrrha's shield, forcing her to back up.

Regaining his composure, Jaune shook his head sweeping away the cobwebs and re-entered the fray to aid his partner though to her credit she appeared to be holding her own quite well.

As the scarlet spartan held back Brawnz and Roy, Ren dashes across the arena towards a camping May skillfully dodging each shot fired at him. As he inched nearer to her, Nolan began to recover from the vicious blow delivered to him by the hammer maiden. Alerted by the sight of an approaching Lie Ren he steeled himself for round two with the Mistralian monk. Throwing his weight into each strike against Ren he was easily caught in a headlock.

Looking down at her teammate seeing in his compromised state she refocused her sights on the pink dynamo who was making her way to the top of the mountain. Seeing the direction the sniper was aiming, Ren calls out to his teammate with warning.

Hearing his friend's call, Jaune saw May taking aim on Nora. "Pyrrha! Up!" he calls out to his partner. Nodding internally, Pyrrha kneed Roy in the sternum and threw him to the ground as she ran to Jaune.

Refusing to let the scarlet spartan get away so easily, Roy threw his twin discus at Pyrrha with hope to knock her to the ground. Predicting his next attack, Pyrrha leaped into the air in a spiral motion deflecting the discs back at their sender. As the twin discuses struck their master, Pyrrha vaulted over Brawnz's shoulders and crouched down on Jaune's shield ready to spring into the air. Mustering all of his might into his shield arm amplifying his strength with his aura, he threw his arm up launching Pyrrha into the air.

Pulling the trigger of her rifle, the sound of a dust round launch from a sniper's barrel echoed through the arena and into the shield of Pyrrha Nikos, sending her careening through the air. Looking back to her friend with gratitude, Nora nods in Pyrrha's direction as she reaches the peak of the mountain. Standing at her full height, she raises Maginhild into the sky and becomes a human lightning-rod, absorbing a bolt of lightning which amplifies her strength tenfold compared to the shock that she absorbed from Nolan earlier.

Shifting Maginhild into its grenade launcher configuration, she switched its firing rate to full burst. Pulling the trigger a barrage of pink grenades rocketed out soaring over the arena towards May's position, causing her to gack at the ridiculous amount of firepower heading her way in the shape of a heart.

Without any time to spare, May leaped from her branch to another tree escaping a very pink demise. Catching the attention of everyone in the arena, they all turned to see a quarter portion of the forest half of the arena demolished to smoke and ash. Unable to produce precise long-range support to her teammates, May ascend from her branch and joined her team as they were sent careening back by a powerful ariel strike (Nora).

"This is it, guys. Let's finish them off with team attacks!" exclaimed Jaune joyously, "Ren, Nora _FLOWER POWER_!"

"Wait… what?" asked Nora confused by her team leader's declaration.

Hearing his teammate's confusion, Jaune's previous vigor disappeared as he looked back to his friends and explained his ridiculous team attack name meaning. "Uh, _FLOWER POWER_,"

Hearing it again only added to their confusion. "That's your team attack name," he explained

"Since… when?" asked Ren

"Guys, we went over this! _FLOWER POWER _is Ren and Nora. Ren brings the flower and Nora brings the power!" Jaune placated

"How do I bring a flower?" Ren asked himself.

"No silly not _a _flower. Flour, like in baking," explained Nora in her own unique way.

"Why would I bring _that_?" asked Ren now further confused.

"Wha, no… it's your symbol," hissed Jaune

"Ssooo, what are we?" asked Pyrrha now interested in her secret crush's team attack name for them.

"_Pyrrha_!" Jaune exclaimed quietly.

"Sorry, I just wanna make sure it's clearly defined," she explained

"Pyrrha, you and I are _ARKOS_, the thing where we take our shields… remember?" said Jaune

"_Arkos?_"asked Pyrrha scratching her head.

"_Yeah, _it's our names put together," he said

"Right… no, I get it," she said flustered.

"What, do you not like it?" he asks

"No, no, it's… good?" she stammered

"Mmm, I sensed hesitation!" said Nora

"HEY!" shouted Brawnz

"Huh?" said all of Team JNPR.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Brawnz demanded

"Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little!" answered Jaune like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah! Team ears only!" growled Nora

Brawnz looks to his team dumbly as he hears their response, "WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!" he shouts

"And we're in the middle of a conversation! What don't you get about that?!" Jaune shouts angrily back at them.

* * *

**I am currently laughing my ass off writing this part!**

* * *

"Um, Jaune?" says Pyrrha

"Yes, Pyrrha?" Jaune asks exasperatedly.

"I think he means that we're ALL in the middle of a fight?" she explains

Coming to his senses, Jaune hears the crowd cheering and booing at them for their lack of battle.

"The hell are they doing?" shouted one person in the crowd.

"I'm seriously not surprised by this," sneered Emerald

"That's ol' Vomit Boy for ya," joked Yang

Feeling the full brunt of the humiliation he just brought down on himself, Jaune leans his head against the flat of his sword and says, "Nora, just… hit them with the hammer,"

Grinning ear to ear when her team leader gave her permission to unleash her full strength she could only answer with one thing, "Got it… "

"Wait… what?" Brawnz stammered as he heard the forbidden words leave Jaune's mouth.

With one swift motion, Nora leaped into the air and lands in front of the scared team of Shade Academy. Reeling her hammer back for an awesome finish, she swings it forward with all of her strength sending the entire team into the hard light dust barrier with a ring signaling that they've been knocked out of bounds and disqualified.

"**And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knock out. Literally!" **shouted Port, **"Can someone go make sure they're okay?" **

* * *

**Elsewhere in Vale… **

Meanwhile in a small open bar across the City of Vale is Qrow Branwen. He promptly took a swig of his drink feeling the bite of it burn his throat as it went down. Setting it down he looks up to see the news of Team JNPR's victory over Team BRNZ.

"Huh, those kids weren't half bad," the bartender comments as he cleans a glass.

Losing interest in the meaningless victory, he turned back to his drink, "Meh," he slurred

As he downed the rest of his drink, a shadowy figure walked into the open bar. His presence caught the bartender's attention, stowing the glass away he greeted his new customer. "Welcome to the Crowbar, what can I get you?"

"**Bottom shelf, something strong and goes with the occasion,"** said the voice

_That voice! _Qrow mentally screamed as the familiarity of the voice rang in his ear. With scrupulous movement, he gave the new character a wary side glance which made his eyes bulge to the size of plates. Behind him was the man that married and left his sister with his son, _Dredgen Yor. _

"Ah, you celebrate those kid's victory?" asked the bartender.

"**No, I finally met my sisters today," **said Dredgen Yor

"Oh, you've been separated or something?" he asked

"**You could say that," **said Dredgen Yor

_Sisters? _Qrow thought, Yor never said anything about having sisters! Before he could think about it any further he took the seat next to him. The wooden legs scraping against the hardwood floor creating discord for the visitors' ears.

"Please don't do that. I paid good money for this floor," said the bartender as he finished pouring up Yor's drink.

"**Apologies, I didn't mean to damage your property,"** said Dredgen Yor

_Okay, he never talked like that when we had our run-ins? _Thought Qrow as Yor reached up to remove his helm … WAIT REMOVE HIS HELM?! Once the ghastly helmet was removed from Yor's head, it was revealed to be a young man possibly in his teens with _long _raven black hair and slight stubble dressing his jawline. Qrow's eyes bulged at the young man nearly going into a coughing fit.

_This is definitely not Yor! _He mentally hollered.

The Dredgen seemed to notice his apparent audience and turned to Qrow. **"If you are wondering sir, I am of legal age to drink," **he lied

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Qrow looked at the Dredgen and smirked haughtily at him, "Really? Because I've heard a lot of bullshit in my time and that sounds like one of em'," scoffed Qrow

"**That so?" **asked the Dredgen, **"And what are you supposed to be? Some off duty law enforcement?" **

Qrow smirked evilly at the Dredgen's sarcasm, hearing this so many times from young teenagers that are too high on their seats thinking themselves the bee's knees. Reaching into his back pocket for his scroll, he pulled the device out and opened it to display his huntsman license.

"A matter of fact, I am… bitch," he chuckled

The Dredgen seemed to wince slightly at the sight of the license which made Qrow internally grin, but he spotted something else in the Dredgen's demeanor. It wasn't the _'oh shit it's the cops' _vibe that he got from young low lives that he busted when he was too drunk and bored on his missions. He felt genuine fear from this Dredgen but it wasn't because of the fact that he was a professional huntsman… it was a fear of _him. _

The Dredgen reached behind his back, which set off multiple red flags in Qrow's mind making him reach for his greatsword, _Harbinger. _But what the Dredgen pulled out wasn't what he expected. It was a bundle of lien cards that he slammed on the counter.

The bartender looked at the currency then back to the Dredgen. "Uh, this is more than nee-"

"**It's for both the drink… and a moment where ****_just _****my friend and I can talk. ****_Alone_****," **said the Dredgen in a tone that made the room drop thirty degrees.

The bartender stood there in petrified horror as he numbly nodded and rushed to the back door. Once he was gone, the Dredgen reached behind his back again and pulled out what Qrow expected the first time; Thorn.

"**So your last name is Branwen too?" **asked the Dredgen.

Qrow looked at him quizzically, why did he say too. So many questions ran rampant through his head with possibly so few answers from this Dredgen. Like how did he get Thorn from Dredgen Yor? Why did he say that his last name is Branwen too? And why did he look so familiar?

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry but… who the hell are yo-"

"**Are you related to a woman by the name of Raven Branwen?" **asked the Dredgen.

"Who's askn'? And you answer me first punk!" growled Qrow as he moved forward to possibly strangle this kid or pummel him for being a cryptic little fu-

_Click_

He froze as the sound of a hammer of Thorn being cocked entered his ears. He looked at Thorn to see the Dredgen had it ready in a flash without him noticing him reach for it. This kid was good… too good.

"**I'd advise you have a seat. I do believe that the man likes the color of his walls the way they are," **said the Dredgen.

Qrow slowly eased back onto his stool with his hands up in a defensive manner, not wanting to give the armed Dredgen any reason to shoot him. Once he was back in his seat, the Dredgen's grip in the cursed canon eased slightly.

"**Now… as I was saying. Are you related to Raven Branwen in any way?" **he asked

"...Yes," Qrow answered, "She's my twin sister,"

The Dredgen's hand tightened around the hand cannon again and began to shake at hearing this information.

_This man is my uncle? _He thought to himself.

"**Are you in contact with her?" **he asked wearily.

"Our family relationship is on and off most of the time, but at the moment no," Qrow answered

"**Do you have any knowledge of her youngest?" **he asked

Qrow stiffened at the words, _her youngest. _How the hell does this prick know about Denim? He hasn't heard or seen the kid for six years. He practically disappeared from the face of Remnant without a trace. After seeing his sister for their annual squabble, he learned that Denim had run away from the tribe in the night. He felt that his sister was lying to him about Denim running away, he could tell that much from the conversation. Ever since then he's been searching for the kid non-stop. Calling in every favor and asked Ozpin and the rest of the headmasters to keep an eye out for him. Only they knew about him and no one else… so that raises the question.

"Yeah, I know of him. But that's it," Qrow slurred angrily, "Who the hell are you, and how do you know about my nephew?"

The Dredgen narrowed his crimson eyes on the huntsman, daring him to provoke him further. His scowl deepened, the shadows in the bar darkening, his semblance flaring up. Tainted flames bursting from his knuckles in small intervals, licking at the jagged surface of Thorn. It was then that Qrow finally recognized the young Dredgen. The resemblance to his sister was uncanny, and the way he was built was so similar to Dredgen Yor.

"Wait… Denim?"

* * *

**Yep. That's done. Damn, I feel like I failed writing this chapter, it's like I didn't do it the justice that the other chapter's got. So the second fight is done, crime might return to Vale earlier than expected, and Qrow has finally met his long lost nephew after seven years (or six years on Remnant). Oh well, I'm just too frickin' tired to do this shit again. Anyways you know the drill, review and possibly favorite. It keeps me going. **

**And on your way out, be sure to go and read Remnant of a Iron Rose adopted by Fireteam NERO. Show them some love please**

**So let your imagination go wild, long may your big jib draw, and don't beat your sibling's doors with cucumbers. **

**T1m3fr3ak OUT!**


	13. Return of the Dark Son pt 4

**A/N: So I got some news, I'm going to try and update this story every Wednesday. I will most likely fail in that attempt because of my procrastination but I'll at least try. I hope you all like this chapter as the last one. I was honestly surprised that you all liked it.**

**And I'm dedicating this chapter to my dog, Dorrie. She died today due to a stroke and we had to put her down, probably the first time I cried in years. I hope she's in a better place now and chasing rabbits everywhere. rest in peace my beloved poochie.**

**Dorrie**

**01/30/08-04/22/20**

* * *

**That aside, REVIEWS: **

**Sm0keyPanda: YES! I'M BACK BABY! (said in an Irish accent)**

**Valthorian: Indeed it does, like a fine soup. Read on and find out my fine reader. And thank you for your support for the story. It's what keeps me wanting to keep doing this. **

**Commander AK: Yep, I'm keeping at it, going to try and bring this to the end I planned for it. And no need to worry about me, I'm an introvert at heart so I'm loving this isolation!**

**Pittsacee: Nolan x Cinder. I'm not too sure pal, I think that Cinder would rather kill him Nolan than go on a date with him. And I'm not talking about killing him in bed LOL! And for keeping Raven alive, I'm not there yet. **

**Dovah117: read on and see, and I don't think I will bring any more Guardians into the picture right now. But I do plan on making a new guardian by the end of the Return of the Dark Son arc and another in Volume 6. And how much time has passed since the Fall of Crota… about two weeks since Darren needs to recover from his wounds and find a treatment for his developing cancer. **

**DragonSlayerMax: Yes, the first interaction between them was bound to be a rocky one seeing that they both come from the Branwen Tribe. And just to put this out there, this is my first RWBY crossover. In Long Slow Whisper (which I hope to continue later on) I mentioned Summer Rose and Fireteam Nero for a filler arc, so I'm trying to make my story as good as other authors that I look up to. For my first story that I put up on Fanfiction, it was a fluke. Yes I got some people to become interested in it but those were all friends and family, and my grammar was pretty shitty back then, hell it still is. **

**Thank you very much for the advise and the confidence boost. Frame chapters… I'll have to keep that in mind for the future. Thank you again for helping me continue this story… ALL of you. **

**Now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Currently on Vale news… **

"_Ah, well, Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one, but this next round will have them on the edge of their seats," _said Oobleck

"_Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite. But these lovely ladies are going against some of the toughest, testosterone-filled, teammates that we've seen so far," _announced Port, _"I'm of course talking about Team SSSN!" _

In the crowds of Amity Colosseum, multiple people are waving around signs of the members of Team SSSN. One of them being particularly strange as it is a sign of Sun's well-structured abdominals.

"_Sun Wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with, and although he'll be representing the Mistral academy of Haven, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him along," _supplied Port

Walking into the center of the arena were both teams SSSN and NDGO.

The teenage boy leading the others has spiky blonde hair and a tanned complexion. We wore a white jacket that hung open exposing his bare, muscle toned torso and a pair of red gauntlets decorated his wrists. Blue cargo pants tied by a white belt hung loosely from his waist, with a chain hanging from his belt loops on his right side. He sported black and yellow sneakers and a gold pendant of a monkey hung around his neck. Swinging behind him was a golden blonde monkey tail signifying that he is a fanus. This is Sun Wukong, the leader of Team SSSN.

Next to him was a young man with ocean blue hair swept to the left side of his head. He sported a dark red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar. Beneath that was a white, collared shirt and black tie. A pair of golden goggles lay strapped to his forehead, resting underneath the bangs of his messy hair. Strapped to his back is his advanced plasma rifle _Tri-hard, _and beneath that is his symbol of a silver reticle. Black fingerless gloves guarded his hands, and gray jeans with armor padding dressed his legs. He wore combat boots with straps instead of laces. This is Neptune Vasilias, the supposed charmer of the group.

Next to his left was a red-haired teenager who had the appearance of a pirate. His hair covered half of his face. A red pirate captain's jacket draped over his left side, a red tattoo printed along his left eye. This is Scarlet David, the buccaneer of the all-boys team.

To the far right was a young man dressed as a tribute to the huntsmen of old. He is clad in a white long-coat with asymmetrical sleeves, dark pants clasped with a white belt and gold buckle, and dark boots. Like his friend Sun, he also forsook a shirt exposing his sculpted torso. Tattooed to his chest was a pair of eagle wings, and on his neck was a ring of Roman numerals. And strapped to his back was a massive greatsword called _Pilgrim. _This is Sage Ayana, the powerhouse of the team.

"Good luck Neptune!" Weiss called out to the waving young man who was oblivious to her vote of confidence.

He then looked to Team NDGO and grinned flirtatiously giving them finger guns, "_Ladies_," he purred

Seeing this brought out all of Weiss's ire onto the young man. Shooting out of her seat like a bullet, she pointed an accusing finger at the young man and screamed, "BREAK HIS STUPID FACE, NDGO!"

Sun shook his head as he facepalmed at his friend's antics. Neptune meanwhile shrugged it off making a note to himself to make it up to her later. "Alright girls, try and remember. Hands… above the waist," he grinned

"Ignore him, for he… " Sun interjected trying to save his friend from a fierce beating, "Yeah, he's dumb,"

As he finished his poor attempt of a save, Neptune, winked at the young women causing them to give various looks of disgust and pity at the young man. The biome selectors appeared behind them and began to scroll through the available biomes that were undamaged from previous matches. Team NDGO's biome was selected first, pulling up a desert landscape with rocky terrain placed randomly throughout the biome. Shortly after, an artificial began to appear above the desert biome, making the crowd pull pairs of sunglasses out of nowhere.

"Alright, home-field advantage!" Nebula calls out.

"Don't get too cocky!" shouts Sun, "That's my turf too!"

"I hope I don't get sand in my shoes," whines Scarlet

"Be cool, man," chided Neptune

"Hey, the ocean!" shouts Gwen

"Huh?"

Neptune swings his head around to his team's biome selector to see the icon of a palm tree and raging ocean waves behind it. He feels his body instantly lock up at the sight of it. Heart clenching, muscles locking up, mouth gaping like a fish out of water, and eyes twitching feverously.

"Uh... what's wrong with Neptune?" said Ruby, to no one in particular.

"Oh no…" groaned Blake

As the ocean biome rose from beneath the stadium, the two teams got into their respective fighting stances, all except for Neptune, who was stock-still.

"Neptune's… afraid of the water," Blake confessed causing all of her friends to stiffen at the truth of their blue-haired friend.

"**3 2 1 BEGIN!" **shouted Oobleck

* * *

**The Crow Bar… **

"Wait… Denim?" said Qrow

Darren stiffened at the sound of his first name… or was it his false identity now? (gah! Need to keep track of them all!) he mentally chided himself for being so foolish in taking off his helm so early. His glare intensified on the huntsman who was his uncle, he didn't even know he had an uncle until now. He unconsciously began to brush his index finger against the trigger making Qrow sweat slightly at the sight of his itchy trigger finger.

"Hey. Why don't you put that away, okay? Talk this out," Qrow said, trying to ease the young man's nerves.

Darren's aim remained set on his uncle, trying to take control of his breathing and sudoriferous he spoke in a shaky voice. **"How did you know?" **

"... Well, you have your mother's eyes and definitely her hair. Your father… I'm not sure of what the hell you gained from him since he always had that helmet on when we ran into each other," Qrow explained

Darren pondered this. It was true that he inherited his father's looks and his mother's eyes and hair (including the Branwen protectiveness of it), was he too excited to celebrate his meeting with his sisters that he did not probe the bar's residence before revealing himself? Well, that obviously had to be it because of the situation he was in now.

"C'mon kid, put down the gun and enjoy a drink," Qrow said, trying to subdue the situation.

Slowly but surely, Darren removed Thorn from the counter and stowed it away into his holster. With the cannon of Dredgen Yor taken off the table, Qrow released a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He called out to the bartender to get him another drink while Darren nursed the drink he had.

"**I apologize for keeping you at gunpoint. I never knew I had an uncle," **Darren confessed

"Don't mention it, for about six years I've thought you were dead," said Qrow downing his drink.

Six years? That can't be right, Darren was gone for seven years not six. Unless… there is a time difference between Earth and Remnant. Then if that's so, if Qrow said it was six years for Remnant and it was seven years on Earth that would make him.

"**... Pardon my curiosity, but you said that you assumed I was dead for six years, correct?" **asked Darren

"Yeah, why do you ask?" slurred Qrow

"**Because I was gone for seven years where I was... not six," **Darren stated

Qrow gave him an inquisitive look as if he was questioning his mental state. That was everything that Darren needed to understand that there _is_ a time difference between Earth and Remnant.

"I don't know much about your tolerance to alcohol kid, but I have counted every day that I have been looking for you. And I can tell you have been missing for _exactly _six years," affirmed Qrow, "And if you don't mind me askin', where the hell have you been?"

Darren looked to the bartender and tossed him the last of the mint haired thief's lien he grabbed from her. **"You will not repeat a word that is said here. **_**Understood," **_Darren growled at the poor man who was shaking in his boots at this point.

"Y-y-y-ye-yes s-sir," he whimpered

"**Good," **Darren muttered, taking in a deep breath he slowly exhaled, **"Do you believe in the possibility of life beyond Remnant?"**

* * *

**Amity Colosseum… **

The moment that Oobleck got to three Neptune raced across the battlefield to the top of a rocky dune in a blur. This sudden act of cowardice sent both of the teams for a loop (more so NDGO and SSSN) as the blue-haired charmer took the high ground in less than three seconds flat.

"NEPTUNE! What are you doing?!" Sun shouted to his friend.

"Oh, you know, just, uh, getting the higher ground," Neptune answered sheepishly.

"On the enemy's side?!" Sun exclaimed in disbelief at his friend.

"They would never expect it!" Neptune shouted, waving his hand dismissively as if what Sun was shouting was erroneous.

As the squabble between the two friends continued, Team NDGO looked to each other shaking their heads at the absurdity of the all boy's team.

"He's not wrong," Dew supplied to her teammates, for Neptune's cowardly tactic.

Waving it off, Nebula hoisted up her crossbow and shouted the command for her team, "Open fire!"

* * *

**Play Pirates of the Caribbean theme.**

* * *

As they charged at the all boy's team, Scarlet threw his captain's jacket to the ground and Sage readied his greatsword. As Neptune was still perched atop the rocky dune, the two teams clashed below.

The battle was immediately shifted into NDGO's favor as the four girls clashed with the boys. Octavia gliding across the desert sand with her semblance, slashing at anybody nearby throwing them off balance. Though that was different for Sage as he clashed with Dew. The young man's weight held a slight advantage over Octavia's gliding ability, grounding him to the earth of the Colosseum.

Charging at his opponent, Dew, he raised Pilgrim over his head swinging it downwards into Dew's guard. Returning his attack she spun her spear and parried his greatsword to the side, whilst using her semblance to put some distance between them.

Being thrown back by the brief clash, Sage looked at the woman in slight confusion. Smirking at the young man's confusion, Dew channeled her semblance into her staff and moved the spearhead in circular motions creating small cyclones that grew in size as they neared Sage. the huntsman struggled to keep himself grounded as the cyclones began to break his connection to the ground. Soon enough, he was swept from his feet and threw him out of the match.

"**And NDGO gains the advantage!" **shouts Oobleck

Smiling at the loss of one of Team SSSN's members, Octavia presses her advantage against the two participating members in front of her. Pulling their eyes away from the leaderboard, Sun and Scarlet ready themselves for their future struggle against NDGO.

Scowling at the two, Octavia releases a flourish of flaming arcs from her kris at the ground in front of the two throwing up sand into their eyes. Not allowing himself to be taken out of the fight just yet, Sun leaps away from the sand storm the kris wielding redhead unleashed upon him and his friend.

"Neptune!" Sun calls out to his aquaphobic friend, "Could really use some help here!"

Seeing that his friend was in desperate need of his help now, Neptune hopped down from the rocky dune and primed Tri-Hard's energy coils. Seeing the aquaphobic huntsman finally deciding to enter the fight, Octavia released a firey arc to the ground kicking up a plume of sand into Neptune's sights. Grinning at Octavia's misfortune in the matter, Neptune pulled his goggles down over his eyes effectively protecting them from the incoming optical barrage.

As the miniature sandstorm rushed over him he aimed Tri-Hard at Octavia firing a single burst shot. Successfully blocking the energy bolt Octavia was momentarily blinded by the energized shot bounding off of her kris. Spotting his opportunity, Sun leaped into the air using the artificial sun as cover as his foot collided with Octavia's face.

She stumbled backward from the strike, massaging her cheek tenderly before her aura resolved the slight pain. She scowled at the monkey fanus as she swung her kris overhead at him, her strike was deflected by his staff, _Ruyi Bang _and_ Jingu Bang. _Pushing his advantage further her bashed his staff into her jaw, her vertebra, abdomen, knee, and finally a straight shot to her temple that knocked her out and put her aura into the red.

"**Oh! And we're down to 3-on-3!" **cried Port, internally wincing at the poor girl's defeat.

Looking back to his remaining teammates, Sun saw Neptune taking a stand against Gwen and her throwing knives and Scarlet being thrown into the ocean section of the arena by Dew.

As Scarlet soared through the air flailing in all of his wild glory, he managed to rectify his flight strategy appearing like an assassin from the Great War (I don't play Assasin's Creed so I'm guessing a proper time era in Remnant). He grasped onto the mast throwing himself up balancing himself cumbersomely on the head cringle.

Attempting to catching his breath for a second, he was interrupted by the sound of an arrow being lodged into a wooden surface. He turned to his left to see Nebula appear shifting her crossbow into a sword. Charging at the scarlet buccaneer with vehemence they both engaged in rhythmical swordplay as if they were enacting a fight between two pirates of old fighting on a ship mast in the midst of a storm.

Slamming the hilt of her sword into his chin knocking him back, Scarlet righted himself and kicked her back into the mainmast. Using the momentum to her advantage, Nebula hooked her arm around the mainmast and looped herself around to meet Scarlet again. Only for the young man to leap to her and slash at her. Deflecting his blade she raised her blade up and brought it down on him causing them to both enter in a sword lock. Using her weight to push Scarlet down to his knees, the young man had to put all of his strength into his sword arm to keep her at bay.

Nebula began to believe that she was about to take another pawn off the board until Scarlet shot his arm out latching onto the foregrip of her crossbow/sword pushing it back over her head, swinging his blade at her feet. She jumped over the sword swipe and before she knew what happened next, Scarlet threw his elbow into her chest throwing her off balance falling off the mast and crashing to the ground below.

Peering down at his fallen opponent, Scarlet caught sight of Gwen throwing barrage after barrage of throwing knives at Sun. Smirking at the clear shot he had on her he pulled his flintlock pistol _Hook _from his belt and launched a hidden grappling hook from the grip. Finding its target the grappling hook wrapped itself around Gwen's ankle.

"Gotcha,"

Dropping off of the mast, Scarlet yanked Gwen from her feet while using her body weight as an impromptu anchor to slow his descent. Looking up to see a trapped Gwen his eyes widened at what else he saw. All of Gwen's dust knives barreling down on him like rain in a storm. His body stiffened as they were mere inches from his face. He could feel them cut through the air as they passed dangerously close to his quaking body. Once they hit the sand he released a breath that he was holding in.

Meanwhile, across the battlefield, Sun and Dew were caught in a stalemate, leaping back from the spear-wielding huntress in-training after unloading the remainder of his dust ammunition on her, he was stumped. Pursuing her opponent Dew grinned at the monkey's vulnerable state. Looking for a much-needed deliverance, Sun frantically looked for a solution. Then as if heaven heard his mental calling, he looked up and saw two coconuts hanging from a palm tree he was next to. Smirking to the huntress in-training, Sun struck the tree with his gauntlet clad wrist shaking the coconuts loose from their branch, landing in his hands and throwing them at the huntress in-training.

Glaring at the incoming projectiles, Dew spun her spear in a flourish knocking the coconuts back at Sun causing him to lean back, missing the scorching seed. Though in doing so Scarlet, unfortunately, received the full brunt of the flaming coconuts in both his face and nether regions. Looking back to his teammate Sun could see him keel over with his legs crossed and pants smoking.

"Ugh, nuts. Uh, Neptune could use some help buddy!" Sun called out to Neptune as he jumped from the small island as Dew sent multiple cyclones after him.

"Uh, ya know, it would probably be better if you came over here! Yeah. I can guard this… sector! We're in lockdown mode!" Neptune stammered his excuse as he fidgeted with Tri-hard in his nervousness.

"What are you talking about?! There's nothing to lockdown!" Sun yelled at his aquaphobic comrade.

"Lockdown! Right! You got it!"

Unbeknownst to the two, the remaining members of Team NDGO were regrouping from the all-boys team's previous attacks. Looking back, Sun darted to the Sahara biome of the arena as the huntresses of Team NDGO reigned literal hell down on him.

"DUDE! I KNOW YOU'RE AFRAID OF WATER BUT YOU GOTTA-" in midsentence an energy bolt shot from Neptune's rifle knocking Dew into the water before she could skewer Sun.

"There, I helped! Are you happy now?!" Neptune snapped, "Also, I am _not_ afraid of water and I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"NEPTUNE!" Sun yelled frustratedly.

"Okay, fine! Just get out of the water!"

Leaping to his friend's side Neptune shifted Tri-hard into its trident function. Loading a fresh lightning dust crystal into the chamber the forks sparked to life in a burst of electricity. Looking at the water mere inches from his toes, he comically tiptoed to the edge of the shore and plunged the tip of his electrified trident into the water, causing the huntresses to jerk uncontrollably at the high voltage coursing through them.

"**And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the doubles round!" **announces Port, **"Do you know what I call that victory?" **

"**Shocking?" **quipped Oobleck

"**No. Well earned. What you said is stupid,"**

* * *

**The Crowbar… **

"**And that brings us to now," **said Darren, finally finished retelling his life story.

Qrow looked at his nephew in shock. It was a lot to take in what he just heard, most of it sounded like the things that he'd hallucinate about when he was cooked. His father was from another planet, the promise he made to Summer before she died (that one he was struggling with the most to process), what Raven did for five years, and fighting an entity that could be considered a god.

_How is this kid still sane? _Qrow thought to himself. Everything that Darren has gone through would have driven a grown man into insanity, yet he looked like it was just another Tuesday for him. But that was only on the surface of things, what he was like on the inside was a completely different matter.

"Now that was a match," whistled the bartender.

Qrow was cut from his inner thoughts as his attention was caught by the bartender's comment. He looked up at the holovision to see that the Mistrailan team had won the match by the skin of their teeth. He scoffed at the lousy victory and sipped his drink.

"Pft, that was a mess,"

"C'mon man. You didn't like them, the Vale kids, or any of the rounds before that?" asked the bartender

"**To put it simply, Team JNPR's battle strategy was hastily put together and their execution was quite shitty. And Team SSSN's performance was just one huge cluster fuck, thanks to the Vasilias kid," **said Darren, making Qrow smile at the young Dredgen's criticism.

_Yep, he's definitely Raven's kid, _Qrow thought.

"Well besides that, I say they did really well. Spill it, man, what fight are you here for?" demanded the bartender.

Mulling over the question for a moment, Qrow heard the sound of a curbed jet engine passing by. He narrowed his cold glare over his shoulder to see an SDC airship soaring by. He growled at the sight and downed the rest of his drink.

"That one,"

Getting off his stool caused him a brief bout of unbalance before Darren came to his aid. Digging into his pockets Qrow threw a few lien cards onto the counter and stumbled away in a drunken fit. "Happy Vytal Festival,"

Reaching for Qrow's glass as he left, the bartender knocked over the glass he was just cleaning onto the floor causing it to smash into pieces. "Aw… gee darn it,"

As the nephew and uncle made their way to the air docks, Darren spared a brief glance into an ally way to see a pile of bodies that were groaning in pain after a heavy beating they received earlier. Darren grinned darkly beneath his helm at the crushed forms of the thugs that tried to jump him earlier. _They should've known better. _

"So…" came Qrow's voice, "I'm heading over to Beacon to met up with my boss and I'd like you to meet him. But getting you in might be a problem since you're dressed like the most hated man on Remnant,"

Darren stifled a chuckle at his uncle's explicit description of his wear. True it would be hard to get into Beacon unlike the fairgrounds since he just walked out of the forest. He thought about how he would get into Beacon without being detected. He looked to his uncle and nodded questioningly.

"**Do you and your boss have a specific meeting place?" **

"Yeah, Headmaster's office, top of the clock tower. Why do you ask?"

"**Just be prepared to calm your boss down when he sees black fire erupt out of nowhere," **said Darren before erupting in a column of tainted flames.

Qrow jumped at the sight of his nephew bursting into a ball of unholy fire before it disappeared along with him. He blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Seeing that he wasn't he made a mental note to himself to stop going to the crowbar and to look for Darren later.

* * *

**Amity Colosseum… **

"Ugh, that was so close," grumbled Ruby, as she slumped into her seat.

"Looks like the dorks make it to the next round," said Yang

Looking into the arena, Blake saw a certain monkey fanus goofing around with his blue-haired friend. Looking back into the stands, Sun spotted his favorite cat fanus glancing at him. Still high on his victory, he shot her a pair of finger guns and a wink. Seeing the flirty gesture he threw at her made her cheeks glow pink making her smile.

"_Emphasis_ on dork,"

"**Thatconcludesthematchesfortoday. leaseleavetheColosseuminaCALMANDORDERLYFASHION!" **shouted the voice of Oobleck, making the girls flinch at his volume.

"C'mon, let's go congratulate them," said Yang, as she walked off to met the rest of Team SSSN.

As they made their way to the bottom level of the Colosseum, Weiss caught a glimpse of the SDC airship passing over the Colosseum. The mere sight of it sent her into a joyous shock that rooted her in place. She's here.

"Oof, uh what are you doing?" murmured Ruby as she crashed into Weiss.

"She's here," cried Weiss silently

* * *

**Okay, that's a wrap! So this was pretty difficult to put on paper, not to mention my ADHD getting in the way. Thankfully I got this out on time, let's just hope I can do the same for the next chapter. And just a little spoiler alert for all of you, I have just finished watching walkthrough after walkthrough of DOOM Eternal and finished watching Goblin Slayer, so in the Battle for Beacon expect Darren to be a lot more violent than before. When I created him I based him off of the Doom Slayer and Dredgen Yor. **

**And another thing before I head off to make the next chapter here's a snippet that I forgot to edit into the last chapter.**

* * *

Within the shadows of the lower levels of the Colosseum hide a tall dark figure clad in a black hooded cloak and erratic red hair. He observed the two teams descending from the arena cheering of their victory. Though his eyes were only set on the scarlet warrior. He raised his wrist to his rebreather, speaking into a hidden communicator.

"Overwatch, this is Iris Dark, I have eyes on the target," said Iris Dark

"Which one is it?" asked the static voice of an exo.

"The redhead warrior, Pyrrha Nikos, she's the one," said Iris Dark

"Are you sure?" asked Overwatch

"I can see her death with my semblance and the power that the faux maiden siphons from her defeat. She's the second one for the chosen team," said Iris Dark

"I know this is hard for you, but we had no one else with your kind of skill set. Please understand," said Overwatch

"Yeah, yeah, bullshit an' all. Just remember what you're doing here Bray," said Iris Dark

"I'm doing this for my sister's memories. This is just the same as before," said Overwatch

There was a long pause from Iris Dark. His inner turmoil had just skyrocketed hearing that jab at the day of his daughter's death, the day he lost the last thing that Katie left him.

"Dark… I'm sorry. That was out of line-"

"You god damn right about that bitch!" Dark snapped.

"Who's there?" said Jaune Arc

"Shit! Be ready by tomorrow, shit will go down then. Iris Dark out," said Iris Dark disappearing in a storm of black rose petals.

* * *

**So I'll just leave you guys with that little bit of epilogue for this chapter. See if you can figure out who this mystery man is. Whoever does gets a virtual hug and cooky basket. **

**So as always let your imagination go wild, long may your big jib draw, and don't beat your sibling's doors with cucumbers!**

**T1m3fr3ak OUT!**


	14. Return of the Dark Son pt 5

**A\N: First week of grieving, I feel like shit and struggled to get this chapter out. Thank you all for the reviews that kept me going. Thanks to Diluation, Animeak116, and the rest of my family for emotional support, I really appreciate it since we all went through the loss of a family member no matter the species. **

**For future warning, I might post updates a day or two late because of a few reasons, one I am still going through grief, two I've been having horrible migraines recently. So this might inconvenience you, but I need to take my own health into consideration from time to time. **

**REVIEWS: **

**Valthorian: yes, the combined wrath and imagination of the Goblin Slayer and the Doom Slayer within Darren will make an excellent spectacle of gore and horror. Also you repeated yourself. **

**Pittsacee: I have the distinct suspicion that you have at thing for Nolan ships. Sadly after thinking over it, I will not ship Nolan with anyone, he is a one-time appearance only character. Sorry to burst your bubble. **

**Halmiton406: Maybe, read on and see. **

**Chapter time… **

**Beacon Air docks… **

The moment Team RWBY's airship, Weiss made a beeline for the landing SDC airship. Not wanting to be left behind, Ruby raced after the Schnee heiress to see what has got her in such a rush.

"Weiss! What's the big deal?! Who is it, who is she?!" Ruby cried out to her partner.

"Winter," she said, looking at the person emerging from the airship.

True to word, an older Winter Schnee exited the airship with a forced posture to conceal the devastating injuries that she received years ago from the late Dredgen Yor. She looked to the Atlassian knights as they unloaded cargo from the airship, going over the manifest she was given before departure checking off everything before being shipped off to Amity.

"WINTER!"

Hearing her name being called out, the eldest Schnee turned to see her younger sister along with a girl who appeared to be a couple of years younger than her. She quirked an eyebrow as they rushed approach with Weiss' hair flowing and the red hooded girl's cape flapping in the wind.

"I'm so happy to see you!" cheered Weiss in a girlish squeal.

Sending a glare to her sister to correct her inept greeting. Family or not she had a position in the military, and that held some form of standard greeting. Catching the critical look that she was receiving from her older sister, Weiss immediately corrected herself.

"... Oh, your presence honors us," Weiss said with a curt bow.

Winter looked to the majestic sight of the pristine campus grounds and the imposing emerald clock tower. A lot has changed since she transferred here as a student many years ago as a form of punishment and reconditioning after her defeat against the dark gunslinger.

"Beacon, it's been a long time. The air feels… different," she said

"I mean it is Fall so… it's probably colder," Ruby comments before Weiss slugs her in the elbow making her eyes go wide and shaking at the power that the Heiress's punch had to it. _What a punch!_

"So… what are you doing here?" Weiss asked, enthused by her sister's unexpected arrival.

"Classified,"

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?" Weiss tried again.

"Classified," Winter reiterated her previous answer with more clout.

"Of course," Weiss said with a smile while below she felt a sliver of sadness for being out of the loop with her sister's life.

Looking at the two sister's frigged interaction, Ruby began to catch onto how much of a third wheel she must be right now. "Well… this is nice," she said poking her fingers together, "... I think?"

As soon as the conversation went cold, Weiss instantly turned it around and began spouting how much Winter would love Beacon and Vale. Talking about things like the changes to Beacon, how Vale and the academy are completely separate, the government. Ruby swore to herself that she would die of boredom if somebody didn't talk about weapons or cookies soon.

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles it's, bureaucracy. That is now why I came," Winter interjected

_Oh, thank god! _Ruby mentally praised.

"Right! I'm sorry," Weiss clambered

"Nor did I come to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter," Winter critiqued her younger sister.

"But… we won?!" Weiss deadpanned

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted _three _strikes missed," Winter scrutinized her sister's battle performance.

She looked back to her escort and waved them off to talk to Weiss sister to sister.

"How have you been?" Winter asked with a mothery smile.

"Oh, splendid. Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too I'm-" Weiss began answering excitedly before a gloved hand smacked the back of her head harshly, leaving a large bump on her scalp.

"Silence you boob! I don't recall asking you about your ranking. I asking about how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?" Winter asked rapidly while Weiss massaged the large bump on her head.

"Well… there's Ruby," Weiss answered gesturing to the red reaper who was snickering at the heiress's new accessory.

"Heh, along with Team RWBY and JNPR, and maybe Denim… boob," Ruby giggled while pressing down the welt on her partner's head which made her wince.

"I see. So this is the leader you've wrote of. How appropriately… fitting," Winter rasped

"Uh, thank you?" Ruby said shakily.

"Greetings Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister," Winter thanked the young rose.

"Oh! Uh, yes, of course," she sputtered as she tried to salute and curtsy at once, "The honor is in my… court," she nearly lost her balance in doing the gesture, flailing her arms trying to regain her balance.

Being scrutinized under the icy stare of the older Schnee really unnerved Ruby. She had not a clue what to do next that was proper. Thankfully, the specialist's attention was diverted back to her sister causing Ruby to breathe a sigh of relief.

"I have business with the general and your headmaster, but seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

"Really?" squeaked Weiss

"Yes. I wish to inspect them to make sure they're up to my personal standards," said Winter

"Of course, just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable," supplied Weiss

"Bunk-beds?" questioned Winter as the word was being processed.

As the two sisters made their way to the Beacon Dorms, Ruby spoke another bout of nonsense attempting to sound proper before scurrying off.

Meanwhile off in the distance, a bedraggled Qrow dragged himself out of an airship that just landed. Looking around the campus grounds he smiled at the old memories that flooded the forefront of his mind. Though just as fast as those memories returned, they fleed at the sight of the Atlas Specialest. Growling at her playfully under his breath, he took out his flask taking a generous gulp.

Clipping the flask back onto his belt he trailed after the two Schnee's with contained contempt. Stumbling towards them in a drunken stupor, he attracted the eyes of many students that took a precautionary step away from him. Nearing the Schnee sisters, Qrow grabbed hold of the two Atlesian knights' shoulders pulling them back, dismantling them swiftly and throwing the head of one to the Schnee's.

"Hey! Yeah, I'm talking to you… Ice Queen," he said as he threw the limp corpse of the knight to the side.

"Excuse me!" screeched Weiss, as she stomped towards the drunken man, "Do you have any idea who You're talking to?!"

Shh! Shh! Not you… you," Qrow hushed the Schnee heiress forcefully shoving her out of his way while looking directly at the Atlas with a scowl plastered on his face. Glaring at the drunken man, Winter returned the gesture with a frigid glare boring into Qrow's chest. "Saw that gody ship of yours in town. Guess you're here too,"

"I'm _standing _right before you, am I not?" she deadpanned.

Making a gag of her rhetorical question, he raised his hand to make a show of him shielding his eyes from the sun squinting. "So it would seem,"

"You do realize that you just destroyed Atlas military property?" she asked while already knowing his answer.

Looking down at the dismantled mechs, Qrow continued to play his little charade of cluelessness. Stepping back from the scrap heaps and whooing over them he claimed that he mistook them for being a form of sentient garbage. His act was finally waring on Winter's patience, her clod iron wall was starting to crack at his childishness.

"I don't have time for immature games _Qrow_,"

"Wait?" spoke the Schnee heiress, who has been all but forgotten in the two adults bickering, "You two know each other?"

"Geez, you Atlas specialist think you're so special, don't you," scoffed Qrow

"It's _in _the title,"

"Well, ya know what ya really are? A buncha sell outs, just like your boss" he snapped darkly.

And that was the last straw.

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough,"

"Oh, I heard too. I heard that Ol' Ironwood turned his back on Ozpin,"

"Ozpin?" questioned Weiss

"Weiss, it's time for you to go," Winter said without any possibility of argument as she began to lead Weiss to Beacon's entrance.

"What?"

"Listen to big sister Weiss! _She'll _protect you," he slurred, "Just like how Atlas is going to protect all of us,"

That was it, her hand flew to the grip of her saber, her gloves rubbing against the leather as she tightened her hold. "If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" with a flick of her wrist, she freed her saber from its sheath aiming it at Qrow.

Smirking smugly at the sight of the irate specialist, Qrow loosened himself of all tension and swept his gel spiked hair back.

"Alright then… come take it,"

There was complete silence as the two hunters stared each other down, waiting for who would make the first move.

**Orbit… **

As the vicious dog fight was taking place on campus grounds, hovering in low orbit floated Unfinal Shapes. Thanks to Remnant's lack of interplanetary travel technology, the Hive corrupted craft was safe from any form of detection. Inside the craft stood Darren under a running shower head washing off all of the grim he had remaining from the Pit and the exhaustion from the day so far. Not only did he now have two sisters, but he also had an uncle to boot.

It was all so surreal, he could hardly believe it. His uncle figured out who he was instantly, but his sisters were still out of the loop. How would he tell them that he's their brother… or half brother.

"GAH!" he growled slamming his palm into the shower wall with just enough force to shake the ship and not punch a hole into the wall and damage any essential components behind it. Though as soon as he did that, a spike of pain shot through his body. He collapsed to the floor gripping his chest. He could feel his heart beating at an abnormal pace.

_Dammit not again!_

With all the remaining strength in him, Darren dragged his naked person out of the shower towards a minifridge tucked away underneath a counter. He ripped the door from its hinges, rummaging through the contents of the minifridge. A cool wave of relief washed over him when he felt the familiar texture and shape of a syringe in his grasp.

He swiftly ripped the syringe out of the fridge, pulling the guard off with his teeth and stabbing it into his bicep. Instant relief came over him as the chemical rushed through his veins. He sighed a breath of relief as his heart returned to a measured pace.

"That was way too damn close," he mumbled to himself.

Picking himself off the floor he traveled back to the bathroom grabbing a towel to dry himself of the water coating his naked form. Exiting the washroom, he looked at the interior of the Hive corrupted ship. From first appearances going off of the stat of the exterior, people could only guess that the insides of the jump ship would be the equivalent to a Hive breeding ground. Though much to Darren's surprise, the interior looked like any ol' single floor home. It wasn't exactly roomy, but it had all the essentials. A kitchen, armory, medical station, living area, and bedroom.

Darren truly had to give it to his father, he knew how to live on the run.

In no time, he slipped back into his armor and cleaned the mess he made while searching for the syringe. Taking a single beer out from the rest, he twisted the cap from the neck downing half the contents of the bottle. Looking around the interior for the clock, he saw that it was 8 in the afternoon so he had some time to kill before Qrow called him for the meeting.

"Wait… how the hell is he going to call me?" Darren asked himself.

He doesn't have a scroll, so how would Qrow even call him, this could be proven a problem.

"What can I do? What. Can. I do?" he thought out loud.

He couldn't go into the city looking like he was, the first time he was lucky that he didn't catch the eye of the local law enforcement, and he wasn't about to stoop so low to stealing clothing. He didn't have a ghost to hack into the closest communications array so that he could contact him.

…

"Wait, hack into the closest communication array. Genius!"

He rushed to the cockpit and scanned for the nearest source of strong radio frequencies. After a few moments, the onboard scanners picked up an array. Patching into its channels' he searched for the keyword: Qrow Branwen. Seeing a plethora of numbers rolling out on the screen. He visibly paled at the sight of the amount of Qrow Branwen's in the world. He sighed heavily with a large bead of sweat rolling down his head.

"This may take a while,"

**3 minutes later**

**Beacon Grounds… **

Stabbing her saber into the ground, Winter conjured a large glyph forming shards of ice floating around her like debris orbiting a planet. Calling upon the enemies she has slain in the past, a flock of small nevermore emerged from the summoning glyph and flew towards the readied Qrow.

Raising his greatsword up to block the majority of the attacking apparitions, Qrow sent an arc of wind dust at her breaking the connection to the glyph. Staying true to her rigid nature, Winter conjured another glyph behind her, readying to charge the drunken huntsman. Seeing that the ice queen was going all out, Qrow switched his greatsword into its third function. The gears in the greatsword began to turn rapidly, the crevices in his blade separating, shifting to a horizontal angle curving in on itself.

Readying herself for another onslaught of attacks, Winter steeled her stance.

As Harbinger neared shift completion, he saw a familiar in the corner of his vision making him smirk at the predicament he was in. Canceling out the mecha shift he sheathed his blade and relaxed his posture while egging the Atlas specialist on, beckoning her to attack. Snarling furiously at the drunkard, Winter charged forward with the grace of a lion, pouncing at its prey.

"SCHNEE!"

She immediately halted her forward momentum with her blade mere inches from Qrow's jugular. Holding back the cold sweat that pleaded to break out across her person at the sound of the commanding voice, she stowed her emotions and turned to face the imposing figure of a man.

He was a high ranking officer from Atlas with an air of dignity to him. He had black hair with birthing streaks of silver caused by stress, cut clean in a militaristic style. His uniform was well pressed. White overcoat with a high collar decorated with numerous ribbons, insinuating many years of service to his kingdom. Beneath was a gray undercoat with a red tie, and a black sweater. White slacks were tucked into black dress boots, reinforced with polished steel plating along the front. His right hand was covered with a white glove, as well as a steel strip grafted into his temple above his right eye. Sharp blue eyes glared at the Winter with a mixture of inquiry and anger.

This is General James Ironwood, resident head-director of the Atlesian fleet in Vale and Headmaster of Atlas Academy.

Behind him was a young girl, possibly around the age of fifteen or older. She had curly orange hair that came down to her chin. Tied up on her crown was a pink bow that gave her an air of innocents and purity. She had bright green eyes, a light complexion splashed with a trickle of freckles. She wore an old fashion blouse and skirt with feminine overalls and a black and green collar that matched the black stockings that hugged her legs.

This is Penny Polendina, a student of Atlas Academy and secret android created by Doctor Pietro Polendina.

"General Ironwood. Sir!" Winter turned to face him, saluting to his presence.

He approached her with a quelled anger in his step. He was greatly disappointed in her actions upon arrival. The Atlas military was her to show the people of Vale they were safe (so he thought) not bring highly trained hunters in to cause a ruckus on school grounds.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" he demanded sternly.

"He started to altercation first sir," Winter barked out like a child blaming their friend for a mistake.

"That's actually not true… she attacked first," said Qrow with his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner.

"... is that right?" Ironwood asked in an icy tone, turning to look Winter in the eye.

She shivered under his look, a tremendous amount of guilt rising up in her. It was irresponsible of her to act so childishly in this situation. Qrow always had a knack for getting under her skin at the wrong time. Unable to crop up a proper rebuttal, Winter turned her head down with shame evident in her expression.

Looking at the damage the two have caused, Ironwood looked the living bad luck charm with a steely glare. "And you,"

Qrow took his attention away from the passing clouds that appealed to him very much at the moment, looking back to the general dumbly pointing to himself, silently asking him if he talking about him.

"What are you doing here?" Ironwood hissed

"I could be asking you the same thing?" Qrow questioned

"I-"

"Now now everyone," interrupted a gentle voice.

Looking over to the source of the voice, the two men saw an old man in his late fifties though appeared to be no older than forty-two. He was a tall man with messy silver hair and emerald eyes with spectacles perched on the bridge of his nose. He wore a long black overcoat with gold buttons draped across his figure. Wrapped around his long neck is a green scarf with a silver cross with an emerald grafted in the center.

Beside him is a woman in her late thirties with braided golden hair and spectacles. Clothing her is a white long-sleeved blouse that was neatly tucked into a high set black skirt. Draped over her shoulders is a tattered purple cape with the insignia of a golden crown.

These are Professor Ozpin and Professor Glynda Goodwitch, the Headmaster and Headmistress of Beacon Academy

"There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner of the coliseum. That I can assure you have better seats and popcorn," said Ozpin with a smile.

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess," stated Goodwitch, with an infuriated frown.

Studying his fellow compatriot's twitching eye, Ironwood stowed his iron will and submitted to her demand.

"Let's go," he said to Winter as he followed Ozpin to Beacon's tower.

Watching the Atlas general and his lackeys leave the area, Qrow smirked deviously at them thinking to himself that his job humiliating them here has been completed.

"UNCLE QROW!"

Suddenly, he felt an abrupt weight come over his right arm. He looked down to see it was his adorable niece, Ruby Rose.

"Hi," she said innocently, as he lifted his arm up to have her at eye level, "AH! It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? DID YOU MISS ME?!"

"Heh, nope," he jokingly replied ruffling her hair.

"Qrow!" said the demanding voice of Ozpin.

"A word please,"

Looking back to his niece, he placed a hand near the corner of his mouth and whispered softly, "I think I'm in trouble,"

"You did kinda tear up our courtyard,"

"Yeah. I did, catch ya later kid" Qrow said giving Ruby a fist bump and a wink. As he began to walk to Ozpin, his scroll began to ring.

He looked down at the small device and wondered who could be calling him? Could it be Denim? No couldn't be, he doesn't have a scroll to call him… wait dammit he doesn't have a scroll to call him, SHIT! It also couldn't be Forsaken, he's been off the grid since Summer's death and it's also not helping that Oz blames him for it. He hoped of all it's not Dark, for as much of a man he sees himself as Qrow will admit that he can take on anything but the Grimmwitch or Dark Rose.

He reached down and opened the scroll to see the title of _UNKNOWN NUMBER_ splayed across his screen.

_Strange, Dark nor Forsaken calls using an unknown number, who could this be? _Qrow thought to himself. He swiped the receive icon and held the device next to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hello is this Qrow Branwen? The huntsman, twin brother to Raven Branwen. Who is also my uncle? If you're a whelp of a teen hang the fuck up and not waste my time please, I've dealt with enough shit for the past five minutes," _said a familiar voice.

"Wait… Denim?" asked Qrow

"_Uncle Qrow?! Oh, thank God! I've been trying to contact you for that past five minutes but I've kept contacting the wrong Qrow Branwen! Do you know how many Qrow Branwens exist?" _screeched Darren

"Denim… how on earth are you calling me? You don't have a scroll last I remember," asked Qrow

"_I hacked into the Vale CCT network and contacted every Qrow Branwen on Remnant. I went through about 300,508 numbers before finding you. So onto the reason why I called you, when do you want me to come down and say hello?"_

"Uh… right, wait for fifteen minutes and, what did you call it? transmute?"

"_Transmat," _

"Transmat, thanks. So transmat to Oz's office. That's Beacon's tower, tallest on with the glowing green lights. Can't miss it,"

"_Thanks, see you then," _said Darren as he hung up.

**Fifteen minutes later… **

After minutes of pacing back and forth in the headmaster's office, the sound of the elevator arriving at the top level dinged and opened to reveal the rest of Ozpin's Company.

"What were you thinking?!" Winter exclaimed

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!" Ironwood shouted

"If I was one of your men I'd shoot myself," Qrow said taking out his flask.

"Well, I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did, certainly didn't help the situation," supplied Goodwitch crossing her arms.

"He was drunk!" Winter shouted

"He's always drunk!"

Looking to the black reaper to see he was guzzling the rest of his beverage down. Realizing he had the full attention of everyone in the room, Qrow halted his drinking to see the eyes of everyone on him. Looking back to his flask he simply shrugged at the object.

Mouth agape, Ozpin shook his head at his friend's shenanigans taking a seat behind his desk. "Qrow… why are you here?"

"You've been out of contact for weeks. You can't just go dark like that in the field!" Ironwood shouted

"I'm not one of your special operatives Jimmy," Qrow spat

"General,"

"Whatever. You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you. Our enemy… is here,"

"We know,"

"Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" Qrow growled, feeling hurt that nobody thought to inform him of their knowledge about the enemy being present in Beacon.

Growing tired with his groveling Ironwood was about to speak up when a pillar of tainted fire erupted in the corner of the room catching the attention of everyone except Qrow.

"Communication is a two-way street pal," Qrow growled taking out his scroll pointing to it, "See this? That's the send button,"

As he looked at the rest of the company, he started to realize the apprehension on their faces. He wondered why they all looked like they have seen a ghost suddenly. Then it began to dawn on him, it's been fifteen minutes by now.

"I lost track of time didn't I?"

"**I do not believe so, but by the looks of things I guess so," **said Darren, as he came into the light fully revealing himself to the occupants of the room.

They all gasped at the appalling presence of the Dredgen's heir, most noticeably Winter was the most apprehensive person out of them all. Phantom scar began to flare all over herself, her palms becoming drenched in sweat, and her body shaking.

She hastily went for her saber, pulling it halfway out of its scabbard before Qrow dashed over to her and halted her attack. She glared at him with a fiery disposition, wanting nothing more than to kill that man who had crippled her long ago.

Qrow held firm in his stalemate with the former Schnee heiress, her eyes were ablaze with icy contempt and horrendous fear. He never thought that he would see the Ice Queen like this in his life. "Schnee! Stand down!" shouted Ironwood

"**Please… accepted my apologies for my father's actions in the past. I am not Dredgen Yor. I am Dredgen Sorg, his son."** said Darren, shocking all but Qrow.

Winter couldn't believe this man, he claims to be someone entirely different, his son! How foolish, thinking that he can play the others so easily. She knows that he had n children, how could anyone love him enough to bear his cursed children!

"Miss Schnee, if you could please sheath your weapon and let our young guest speak, it would be much appreciated," said Ozpin

"How can you all blindly believe this monster?! This is the monster that assaulted the Argus base and killed Agents Caroline and Washington. He must pay for his crimes!" howled Winter

"Well, if it's any constellation. I'd like you to officially meet my nephew. Everyone, this is De-"

"**Darren," **

"Right, Darren Branwen. My sister's son. And as he has stated earlier, he is also the son of Dredgen Yor,"

The entire room went silent once again. Winter's anger skyrocketed even more with the information that this supposed son of Dredgen Yor is related to the drunkard. It's one thing to be related to the bandit leader but to be related to him, the mere thought of it makes her blood boil.

"Winter, leave," commanded Ironwood

Winter was torn from her thoughts at the general's words. She turned to see his steely resolve plastered across his face. There was no arguing with him, it was set in stone. She sheathed her saber and saluted the man.

"Sir,"

She made her way to the elevator when she saw Qrow giving her an apologetic look as he was massaging a black feathered ring on his right ring finger. She reciprocated the look and copied the act, massaging a silver feathered ring hidden beneath her right glove.

Once Winter left the room, all attention was returned to Darren.

"Both of you, speak," demanded Ironwood

**In my opinion, I wrote the ending poorly. Hopefully, you all can forgive me for my error, I'm still going through that stages of grief, though I'm trying to plow through it so I can give you all the entertainment in these trying times. The next chapter will focus on Darren's introduction into the company and all the other things that happen. Though I may whittle it down because I feel like I'm beginning to drag this on further than necessary. **

**I'm a little concerned that nobody is questioning the introduction of Dark Rose and their plans for the Fall. oh well, I guess I just have you all focused on the main plot then. Can't complain about that now can I?**

**Hope you all have a wonderful day. Remember let your imagination go wild, long may your big jib draw, and don't beat your sibling's doors with cucumbers. **

**T1m3fr3ak OUT!**


	15. Return of the Dark Son pt 6

**A/N: Okay, I'm starting to see that you all aren't really concerned with my writing style, which I am thankful for. I hold my writing at such high standards but you all are okay with whatever. Don't worry, I'm not say that I'm not going to give a shit anymore about how I write, I'll try my best to write to the best of my ability to make my story readable. **

**And I do realize that I have broken my oath to publish every Wednesday, but I took DragonSlayerMax's advice and took a week off to grieve for Dorrie (which entitled lots of crying) and I think I'm ready to move on. Oh and even better, I got FUCKING poison ivy again, after three years free from that goddamn devil and I get it in the middle of May when it's snowing! Well enough of my bitching, here you go.**

* * *

**REVIEWS: **

**Animeak116: thanks.**

**Pittsacee: Sorry pal, not taking outside story ideas anymore. And I don't know how I would do that, it seems like you're the one best suited to do your story ideas. **

**Dovah117: Two chapters ago, after the author's note. You know, you could really nail a job opportunity being a narrator with how you do your reviews. For the rest of your question, read on, and hope that I will do a sequel. **

**Valthorian: Thank you, yes Dark Rose will play a BIG role in the future progression of this story. And that's fine, that's to be expected with the global quarantine in place. **

**DragonSlayerMax: Thanks and no problem school is more important than some fanfiction. **

**Zeonstar360: That's what I aim to do at the end of every chapter, end it like an episode. On the edge of your seat only to rip your hair out when the credits roll.**

* * *

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn, they're the one responsible for Autumn's condition," Qrow said opening his flask again.

"What?" asked Goodwitch

"**Who?" **

"Whatever you hear Mr. Branwen, it is not to be spoken outside of this room… ever," said Ozpin with a tone of finality.

_Did I just join a cult? _Darren thought to himself

"Mr. Branwen?" asked Ozpin

"**Yeah, sure," **

Looking back to the professor and headmasters, Qrow stowed his flask and continued to speak his onslaught of criticism at Ironwood.

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones who keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about," growled Qrow, "It's why we meet behind closed doors why we work in the shadows, so you tell me, James! When you brought your army to Vale… did you think you were being discreet? Or did you just not give a damn?!"

The two huntsmen stared scornfully at each other, Qrow's eye begging Ironwood to defend his choice to bring half of the Atlas fleet to Vale.

Darren looked at the two with contemplation. True that it has been many years since he had stepped foot on Remnant, but he knew at least the bare minimum of what was going on.

Reaching into his overcoat, Ironwood took out a black scroll placing it on Ozpin's table. "Discreet wasn't working, as you know the Vale Military is too small to handle combat operations outside of the kingdom. And sending children as scouts is rather shady if not irresponsible _at _best. And when that surprise attack happened. It was because 'children' were not disciplined enough to realize the situation they were placed in. Qrow. You and I both know that the way children romanticize being Huntsman is foolhardy. This ultimately leads to the rash decisions that lead to Team RWBY ultimately as a third party causes the attack on Vale. Luckily my marines and air support reacted in time to quarantine the breach sight and clear the area for Glynda to repair the damage."

As he placed the scroll on the table, a holographic projection of Vale, Beacon, and airborne accessories filled the room. Darren was temporarily blinded as the projection of Beacon Academy appeared before him. Taking a step back he rubbed the light from his eyes.

"The Vale Military couldn't send forces because the anti-air turrets where getting surrounded by the Grimm and there were to many level 9 flying grim getting passed the AA screen," Ironwood stated, "The Vale Military is understaffed and funded. I'm here with my marines and air fleet because this was clearly necessary. Security not only for Vale but Vacuo, Mistrial, and my own people's lives where at stake," The hardened Military Leader looked at Ozpin with a cool look of critique, "Oz. You had information about the threat straight from a reliable source. And you didn't handle it like a competent Leader. What you did was passive at best. Does that suit you for an answer Qrow?"

Darren stayed silent but also silently agreed with the old general. If what he said was true that not only Ozpin sent his sisters on a dangerous mission that more competent Huntsman team or Military personnel should be doing. Not fucking first-year girls who have yet to experience more of the harsh reality of what the real world entails. However, he is slightly disappointed in hearing Qrow's rebuttal. Especially since Ironwood did nothing immediately wrong by bringing his forces into Vale. Nor did he reveal any highly sensitive information such as what was being said behind closed doors.

"_You're _here because Ozpin wanted you here. He made you part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us," Qrow roared

"And I am grateful,"

"Oh well, you have a real funny way of showing it,"

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them. Someone who would act, when they look to the sky and look at my fleet they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength, you forget that the enemy will cower when they see our troops patrolling the sky's and in the streets being vigilant," proclaimed Ironwood

"Hehehehehe, you think they're scared of your little ships?! I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made and let me tell you… they _are _fear," Qrow growled

"And fear _will_ bring the Grimm," Ozpin interjected, "A guardian is a symbol of comfort, but an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds. If this is the size of our defenses… what is it we're expecting to fight?"

All eyes landed on Ironwood, daring him to speak up. In defeat, he sighed in resignation and plucked the scroll from the desk as the screen flickered in the shape of a chess piece.

"So then, what would you suggest we do? Because as far as I see. An army doesn't mean Conflict anymore Oz. But as a national symbol of pride and security from the recent polling data," questioned Ironwood the political scrutiny.

"James they also could be in hiding as well. For the WhiteFang insurgents, they could be hiding in plain sight watching how your little 'swimmers' are patrolling, taking note of equipment, Patrol routes. I'm not a general but even I can see the flaw with how you…"

"QROW!" Ozpin stated with a bit of authority.

Given that he's rather had enough of being criticized for the duration of his silence. He took a breath to calm his inner frustrations before pulling up a screen

"We must find our guardian," said Ozpin, looking over to his screen depicting the members of Team JNPR. His eyes landed on the image of Pyrrha Nikos then looking back to Dredgen Sorg "And I believe we might have the candidates,"

He then, however, looked at the young man with sympathetic horror. He knew he was only a young man thanks to Qrow's early reports of him when he was still with the Branwen tribe. To hear that he has seen the darkest of horrors at his age and still has the drive to fight speaks volumes of what he is capable of.

_He could be the one to kill Salem, _he thought to himself. She was a being of pure darkness, and in the past, he's only sent the strongest of Caelesti to fight her, and that traitor Forsaken. Maybe this time, it's time to fight fire with fire.

"_Maybe James is right. I've been too complacent for far too long_." He thought to himself.

**Later… **

"You're… leaving?" asked Weiss disappointed

Taking a sip from her cup of tea Winter nodded, "Yes, I was merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale," she said, "Our last shipment was lost to an ambush. I believe you had a run-in with its cargo actually,"

Weiss winched at the mention of her team's run-in with the White Fang a while back. She feared that her sister would be irate with her actions before gaining her license.

"It's fortunate that those Paladins were still in the prototype phase. Otherwise, your team may not have fared so well,"

Seeing her sister's downdraught face made Winter sympathetic for her the young Schnee heiress. She was still young in many ways no matter how much she tries to present herself as older.

"Weiss," Winter reached across the table and clasped Weiss's hand, "You've done… well out here on your own. You should be proud,"

Weiss smiled at her sister's comfort, she was thankful that she was still with her and not against her like the rest of her family.

"I'll be honest, it was quite amusing seeing father's face the day you left for Beacon," Winter chuckled, reminiscing of the memory of her father's face becoming a bright scarlet as he barreled through the house in a fit of rage as Weiss left.

"I can't wait to show him what I've learned," she said haughtily

"Oh, and what have you learned?" asked Winter with a hint of mock curiosity in her voice.

"What do you mean? I'm getting better and better with my glyphs. I've even started time dilation,"

"And what of her summoning?" asked Winter

Weiss paused at the mention of her summoning. Out of all of her glyphs, that is the one thing that she can't seem to bypass. "I… you know I can't," she said dejectedly.

"Don't be ridiculous, every Schnee has the ability to summon. We have for generations,"

"I've tried! It's just, it's the one thing I'm having trouble with!" Weiss shouted in frustration.

"We Schnees are unique. Unlike many our semblance is hereditary, but that doesn't mean that it'll come easily," Winter explained, conjuring a glyph in her palm, "Your semblance is like a muscle. The more you practice with it the stronger it will become. But if you only focus on one aspect of it, if you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible…"

In a bright flash, the glyph exploded in a bright light enveloping the two within its shine. This compelled Weiss to throw up her arm to shield her eyes from the blinding bright light. Once it was gone, a low growl emanated from Winter's side. Looking to the source, Wiess was amazed to see a large Beowolf lumbering beside her sister. Though unlike the many beowolves that she's fought in the past this beowolf's fur was a snow-white, and its traditional red eyes and markings were a light blue. She was awestruck by the spectacle, she's seen Winter conjure many of these fallen soldiers, but no matter how many times she sees it, it still astounds her.

"Then you'll never truly grow," Winter finished while stroking the cheek of the summoned beowolf.

**Team RWBY Dormroom… **

"You'll never beat me old man!" screamed Ruby

"Heh, you're nothing but talk kid," sneered Qrow

"You can do it Ruby!" cheered Yang

With one final mash of the controller, Qrow commanded his avatar to promptly decapitate Ruby's avatar on the holo-screen.

"_Soaring Ninja Wins! Total annihilation!" _proclaimed the announcer.

Staring gobsmacked at the screen, Ruby buried her face in the control with defeat waving off of her.

"Ouch," commented Yang

"Also. Don't ever call me old,"

"My turn!" said Yang knocking Ruby out of the way catching the controller.

"_New challenger approaches," _

Turning his attention back to the previous subject, Qrow began his attack against Yang and thinking back to where he left off on the recounting of his mission.

"Now… where was I?"

"You were telling us about your last mission!" cheered Ruby

"Right right. I come across a small village in the swamps, west of Mistral. Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right,"

"What were you doing there?" asked Ruby

Knowing that he couldn't tell them everything, he had to throw in something that would make the whole story sound like a joke. So he told half the truth.

"I needed information. Tired from battling Grimm along the way I decided to start my search at the town's inn. The place was crawling with low-lives and thugs, even a few huntsmen that I could only assume that had been hired by less than reputable people for less than respectable jobs. And that's when it happened,"

"What happened?" asked Yang anxiously, enraptured in the story.

"I was defeated. By the mere sight… of the Inn keeper's skirt length!"

Reimagining the sweet sight of the skirt and what lied underneath it, Qrow smiled at the memory. Though along with that he also remembered the unfortunate run-in with his leader's step-brother. Phasing back into reality Qrow caught a pillow flying for his face before he won again.

"_Soaring Ninja Wins! Total annihilation!" _

"You are the WORST!" screamed Yang

Looking to Ruby, they both nodded with silent understanding and the two burst into a fit of laughter. "Best two out of three?"

"So Uncle Qrow, did you get in trouble with Ozpin?" asked Ruby with a curious tone.

"Nah, Oz and I go way back. We're cool," said Qrow

"Heh, cool for an old guy," chuckled Yang

"Not funny," growled Qrow playfully.

"Hey. So… what are you doing here anyway? I thought Dad said you'd be away on a mission for like, ever," asked Ruby

"_Ready… FIGHT!"_

"Well a professional huntsman like myself is expected to get results as soon as possible. I was out looking for a replacement teacher for Professor Peach since this is his final here at Beacon. I was showing Oz who I found for the job," said Qrow, dropping a reference to the two sisters about their secret brother.

"Oh, new teacher? Who is he?" excitedly asked Ruby

"Yeah, we get that. We're pretty much pros too," said Yang jokingly

"Oh really," Qorw scoffed at the remark.

"Yeah, read the news sometimes. We totally saved Vale while you were gone,"

"Funny. Because I heard from old James that Vale suffered a Grimm attack after you almost managed to stop a train."

_Soaring Ninja Wins! Total Annihilation!" _

"But, they don't give out medals for _almost_," said Qrow

"They do and they're called silver!" announced Ruby

Smirking at her sister's proclamation, Yang smirked deviously at Ruby with a playful glint in her eye. Seeing Yang's devious expression Ruby turned red as her cape and pulled her hood over her head in embarrassment.

"NOOO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE A PUN! GOD… SAVE ME!" she wailed to the heavens above only for the inhabitance of the room and an eavesdropping Dredgen to snicker at her dismay.

"Haha! Besides, we helped takedown Roman Torchwick. He's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crime's been down ever since. That's basically a bounty mission," said Yang

Darren froze at the news of the reduced crime rate in Vale. Could they not be more blind? When crime has all but disappeared in a city, that usually indicates that something big is going to happen, and soon. Knowing this all too well since the same thing happened with New Monarchy and the Speaker, he's half the reason that the Last City isn't a massive tomb. Taking out a bug from his pocket, Darren tossed the small device with enough force into the frame of the window, digging into the white-painted wooden frame. Planting the bug there would enable him to continue listening to his sisters' and uncle's conversation. Is it slightly creepy that he has these on him and the first thing he's using them on is an all girl's dorm, yes it is?

"**I hope Shin will forgive me for this. If not I'm so boned," **Darren said to himself before dissipating in a pillar of tainted fire.

Seeing the sudden burst of fire in the tree outside of their dorm, Yang lost focus of her button mashing, handing Qrow the match.

"_Soaring Ninja Wins! Total Annihilation!" _

"Sure, you may be acting like huntresses, but you're not thinking like one. You really think four girls and their friends can take down all crime in a kingdom?" asked Qrow

"I mean, I did until you said that," Ruby said, poking her fingers together awkwardly.

Qrow shook his head with resigned hope, "Violence hasn't dropped since Roman got napped. It stopped, completely. No White Fang activity anywhere around the city. You cut off the head of a king taijitu the second head is calling the shots. That's what Ironwood can't get through his thick metal head of his. His army to exposed in the air and his patrols follow the same routes through the streets. Complacency is what gets unobservant Huntsman and or Soldiers killed by ambushes."

The two sisters looked at each other with apparent confusion of their Uncle's knowledge of the Atlas general. "You know the general?" asked Yang

"Hey, I know everybody to some extent. Remember you're talking to a member of the coolest team to ever graduate Beacon!" Qrow chuckled, pulling out a picture of Team STRQ showing it to them.

Looking at the picture closely, Yang's eyes widened with shock seeing the picture of her father, uncle and stepmother when they attended Beacon. Though what made her gobsmacked at the picture was the woman clad in crimson armor and looks identical to her.

"Ah, Team STRQ, that's when I met your parents. We were _pretty _well known back in the day," Qrow reminisced about his old team.

"Well known for crummy fashion sense,"

"Hey, we looked good. And I have a number of inappropriate stories that'll back that up," looking at Yang's mesmerized state Qrow knew that that was enough storytime, "But I'll save those for when you're older," he laughed pulling back the picture while making Ruby cringe at the mention of adult humor.

"Anyway, I'm too old to be hanging around with a bunch of kids. You're going to cramp my style,"

Looking back to his nieces, he saw the remaining innocence glowing from them like Raven's flaring aura. He sighed and turned an eye to them. "Look, just remember that you still got a long way to go. And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done, every day out there is worth a week in this place," smiling at the two seeing their potential within Qrow knew they were soon ready, "You two, you're going to go far,"

* * *

**A/N: There, done. Sorry again for the lateness, as I said before grieving and poison ivy. This is truly a great year my fellow readers and writers. So I'll try to get back to the planned schedule and think of ideas for this story and not other stories that I have in mind. Along with that, having to resist the urge to itch myself crazy.**

**Updated: 08/11/2020**

**running out of ideas for this fanfic. **

**One last note of recognition before I sign off, I am currently working with another writer now with this story, may I introduce to you Animeak116, say hello my friend. **

**Animeak116: What's up everybody this the Anime guy here. And I'm happy to lend a hand. I hope with my inclusion that it helps and not hinder your story.**

**Well, the future looks quite interesting for our favorite team of huntresses in-training and ou, favorite Dredgen. What is Qrow and Winter hiding? Why did Darren plant a bug on Team RWBY's window frame? And what does he want with Winter? Many questions to be answered for another time. **

**Anyway, let your imagination go wild, long may your big jib draw, and don't beat your sibling's doors with cucumbers. **

**T1m3fr3ak OUT!**


	16. not a chapter (sorta)

**So yes, we're here again. I can't think of bum fuck about anything for the next chapter so I went back to the previous chapter and re-editted the last section of it to suit the new idea I have for the next chapter, or to move on with the story because I'm taking oo fucking long to get on with my life. **

**And as you all are reading this i bet you all are thinking, **_**"Hey this isn't the next chapter! T1m3fr3ak! Where's my next foking chapter!" **_

**Well, before you all attempt to track me down and feed me to the hounds of hell, I would like to say that my brain is unreliable most of the time, frick some days I don't even know who I am!**

**But fret not dear readers, while I was off being an ass, my fellow partner in crime, ANIMEAK116 has made you all a Omake for this chapter which failed on my part. So please enjoy this amazing work made by him. And I'd like to apologize for falling out of commitment with this story just as I welcome you aboard ANIMEAK. **

**Animeak116: its ok man **

**NOW ENJOY!**

Omake

**A month earlier **

Qrow walked into a bar known as the Tun Tavern in a small village of Mistrial. Tired from chasing some of Salem's old cultist followers across the continent. He lost their trail a few blocks back, tired from hunting them down for so long, he decided he should take a breather before he continued after them. He took a seat in a corner of the establishment. He got bottom shelf thanks to flirting with the cute waitress and staring at her short skirt. As he began to down the amber liquid, he scanned the accomplishment, finding that he was attracting the attention of a few lowlives and hunters. Perhaps they were hired for not so reputable jobs as most bounty Hunters are.

It then got silent as the cultists he was hunting waltz into the bar, chatting it up how they escaped Qrow. He sighs as he places his cup down, reaching for Harbinger. Though as he was getting up, he noticed a silence in the air wasn't the usual silence people felt when they were about to attack someone. This kind of silence was familiar somehow. He looked to the door and saw a very familiar face, or rather mask. His armor consists of black durasteel laced leather hugging his muscle bound body tightly. His mask had two lines of a blue glowing hue, shin guards are a shiny silver showing their recent cleaning. His gauntlets were a dark brown and had some bits of remaining tech in them. But what was most striking detail however was the red and white cloak draped around his shoulders. It was tattered and torn at the bottom suggesting it was used for a long time.

He slowly walked up to the bar in a casual manner as if the bartender knew him personally. He sighs as he pulls out a bottle of Vat 69 retracting the lower half of his mask around the mouth, and the man starts to down shots slowly. The cultists thinking they were hot shit after having run like cowards from Qrow walked up to him inquisitively. And when a conversation was struck. He recognized the voice all too well.

"Can I see what ya got there?" One cultist said, "Your Canon, can I see it?"

The three cultists got closer. "Do I know you?" A young but deep low growl of a voice was replied.

"Can't say I have," The lead cultist replied.

"And yet _you _want to hold my piece?" The masked man replied.

The cultist just smirked.

"It's just that I've never seen one like that before,"

"No… you haven't," The masked man scoffed.

The cultists took this as an insult. As was their very boisterous nature.

"Looks quite elegant, yet extremely dangerous." The lead cultist gritted his teeth.

The man let the sound of glass meeting wood be heard by all patrons that a fight or something graphic might incur.

"Maybe that's the point,"

"Maybe so. So can I see it?" The cultist replied, still inquisitively asking

"Not likely,"

"So where ya find it?"

The masked man finally looked at them, but it was a glare of intense tension. As if trying to hold his bloodlust in yet let it out.

"If you haven't noticed I don't want to be bothered. But if your insistence keeps going I'm going to start collecting heads," The masked man stated wanting to be alone.

"Is there a problem with some stranger's trying to make conversation?" The second cultist stated.

"You really aren't. And doesn't need to be," He replied with a tired sigh.

"Good. Now then about that… piece… " the Cultists looked at what was held in his second Handcanon holster and were shocked at it. It was silver with red details of roses with a name on the sides. "Now where did you find that?"

"What? This old thing? Nothing special. Just another piece," the man said patting his cannon, "What're you looking for? A specific firearm perhaps?"

"Whatever. We didn't even want to see your canons anyway." They were about to walk away when they heard something that spooked them.

"Been to Sanctus?" The masked man said drinking more.

They walked up to him again and whispered their answer.

"Nobodys been,"

A lie if Qrow hadn't heard one.

"That a truth?"

"That's a fact. No one has ever been to that place. It's teeming with Grimm and the like," the cultist replied.

"You say no but the facts say otherwise. After all… how did _you _survive?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know you've been there. You wear those tunics, those masks. Nothing more than the shade of the hard men. You all try to be." The masked man replied.

"WE AIN'T NO SHADES!" shouted the cultist leader.

Only to hear two shots ring past his ears and blood exploding behind him. He looked back in fear to see his two compatriots. Only to see heartless corpses fall to the ground. He looked forward and was staring down the barrel of a black barrel with a silver rail.

"SIT! Down." The masked man said over the loud whispers of the audience.

"Wh… what?"

"Sit down." The masked man stated more firmly.

"No, no wait, listen-"

"Now now. Your interests have finally got your friends dead,"

"No no wait I-"

"You wanted to look at my prize? Well then. Here it is. Not many get to see a clean view before their head or heart is blown out,"

"Please no wait...wa… " the man started to whimper.

Qrow just sigh. The masked man used to be full of life till Summer Rose died. To see him like this. It broke his heart what everyone around him did to the masked man.

"And here I thought you said yourself man? Yet you have defecated yourself and are sobbing like a child caught in the act of committing a sin."

"No we just I just…"

"Shhh shhh. It matters not that you have a family or not. The price on your heads is worth widowing whatever person you swindled into marriage or otherwise. But I must say that you at least had the balls to try reproducing. But in the end. All that child will know is that his father brought upon his name shame and harsh realities."

"No please…"

"I find it ironic that people believe you get second chances yet someone like me deserves all the hate in the world. Maybe I do, maybe I don't. All I do is collect the heads of my targets. Especially ones like you, murders and slavers. But in the end. Your death will lead to many living on,"

"No. No Please!" The cultist stated before getting a 357 caliber round through his head dropping to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Qrow sighs as he gets up to walk towards the masked man.

"You know… seeing that tells me how far you've fallen," Qrow stated.

"Says the man that never stood up for me. When everyone but my father ridiculed me and mocked me for what I am," The masked man stated as he started the gruesome process of… collecting heads.

"Would Summer approve of this Daniel?" Qrow asked.

He only received a glare from the masked man.

"I do what I do to prevent monsters like these from going after Yang and Ruby. Because someone has to do the dirty work you Huntsman never do,"

"That's not Fair Daniel," Qrow replied.

"Wasn't trying to be," Daniel replied. "And Qrow. I told you before. Daniel died when Summer Rose did. Keep that in mind. When we ever see eachother again. Most likely when _she _makes her move again,"

Qrow sighs.

"Could you and the others… " Qrow was cut off.

"They warned me and Summer of Ozpin and what little to nothing he's done for Humanity. We didn't _listen_. And that ignorance was what got Summer killed. And Yang and Ruby motherless. I want nothing to do with that slothful damn man," He replied as he put the last head in a small body bag.

"Well there goes my last lead to that damn cult," Qrow stated.

"Whatever information you want I have. But Ozpin will be slothful as he always is. He doesn't care for Humanity Qrow. HE HATES HUMANITY! But given your blind loyalty to him. I doubt you'll think of it much."

He then turned to walk away.

"The more things change the more they stay the same." Qrow says to himself as he watched Summer Rose's brother leave the bar.

**And there's a little back story to Qrow's mission before returning to Beacon. Again I apologize for the tardiness in updates, but I'm lazy. Go ahead and sue me, I can take it. **


End file.
